En un mundo de sueños
by Xhato
Summary: Reencarnando en un mundo de anime, un joven se involucrará en la trama de diferentes animes y mandará el canon a la basura. Y como siempre deberá tener un sistema que lo ayudará a ser el mejor en lo que se proponga.
1. Chapter 1

Me encontré en un lugar grisáceo, que me dio un sentimiento de soledad y angustia, pero también me ayudo a reflexionar sobre los últimos momentos de mi vida, aunque no sé si estoy muerto o vivo. Personalmente prefiero lo primero pues quién quisiera vivir cuando la mujer que era tu novia por 4 años está montando a tu padre y te sonríe mientras lo hace. Aquella experiencia es traumática y marcaría lo que fue mis peores momentos. Lo bueno de todo eso fue que termino rápidamente cuando sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho y mi última mirada a este mundo fue un techo blanco como lo estaba mi mente.

Cuando terminé de pensar, en lo que a mí me parecieron horas, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar cuando se escucharon sonidos de sandalias chocando contra el suelo y observé a la mujer más bella posible o eso quisiera decir, pero era una mujer bastante promedia y mi única reacción fue un estúpido. - "Eh"

Ella me miró por un momento y empezó a reír, no fue hasta que terminó que abrió su boca y dijo

"¿Esperabas una diosa más bella que cualquier ser o cosa vista?". A lo cual asentí.

"Es normal ya que los humanos nos pintan como eso, y es verdad, pero no te puedo mostrar mi verdadero ser porque no te volverías a enamorar" Prosiguió con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ya veo" respondí "Pero porqué estoy aquí, aunque creo que ya sé la respuesta. ¿Entonces me vas a dar un sistema como el de Vahn o así de OP?" Dije con una voz esperanzada.

Ella me miró por lo que pareció un largo momento antes de decir "Has tomado las cosa muy bien para lo que te sucedió"

Me encogí de hombros y dije "No has escuchado la frase [Muerto los dolores en vida no importan], pero es verdad que todavía me lastima". Diciendo aquello sentí una extraña sensación de alivio proveniente de la diosa.

"Menos mal, no quería seguir una conversación con una persona deprimida y en cuanto a si vas a recibir un sistema como el de EPIC no, no lo recibirías tan poderoso porque el autor no confía en poder hacerlo". Repuso con una sonrisa de impotencia en su última frase hasta que caí en cuenta de algo.

"¡¿Autor?!". Grité desde el fondo de mis pulmones cuando empecé a entrar en pánico.

"Me refiero a mi padre, así que no hay de qué preocuparse". Habló y se limpió su sudor inexistente. Pero para mí no fue nada convincente, pero lo dejé en la parte trasera de mi cabeza por el momento y fui a la parte más esperada.

"Quiero preguntar si me vas a dar el sistema y hacerme elegir un mundo, porque si es así dame las opciones ya, por favor".

"Bien, no hay necesidad de apresurarme" ella continuó "Como eres fan de anime" suspiró "Te mandaremos a un mundo muy similar al tuyo, pero este tendrá personajes de anime. Y tú sistema no tendrá voz o personalidad hasta que la compres o desbloquees, pero si tiene canciones de toda índole, NL, NV, mangas, películas de anime y normales, habilidades, juegos y muchas otras cosas, así que sé agradecido" me señaló un lugar donde había una bola de luz y me dijo que fuera ahí a lo que obedecí.

"Bien, ahora que hago, ¿la consumo, la toco, la pongo en mi pecho o digo algo?" hablé rápidamente.

"Solo sostenla y ya". Lo cual hice y pronto me vi bañado en una luz blanca relajante que me hizo sentir poderoso. La diosa me habló "Espero que mantengas tu humanidad, ya que lo tienes es el objeto más poderoso en todos los mundos existentes". Finalizó con una sonrisa.

"Tienes que irte en uno min. así que te mostraré el fin de esos ..." Me hablo, aunque termino la frase en un susurro inaudible para mis oídos. Y de un instante a otro había aparecido frente a nosotros una burbuja que mostraba a la perra cuyo nombre no quiero recordar igual que el bastardo discutiendo, pero parecían unos meses después de mi muerte.

Extrañado le pregunte "¿Por qué discuten?" Ella me respondió con una sonrisa triunfante "Ella pensó que todo saldría bien después de tu muerte y que con la muerte de ese hombre ella quedaría con su fortuna, pero él ha caído en bancarrota y lo peor es que ambos tienen SIDA y tiburones detrás de ellos" Termino riendo locamente, a lo cual, me uní durante unos minutos.

Cuando se acabó la risa, ella se levantó y me miró con tristeza, amor, odio y otro montón de emociones, en fin, una mezcla tan variada que me dio miedo hasta que habló "Debes irte, querido" y con una luz se transformó en una bella mujer madura, aunque no alcance a ver su rostro pues sentí un tirón muy fuerte que me hizo caer al vacío.

_**TIEMPO DESPUÉS**_

Caí por lo que me pareció un largo tiempo hasta que vi un bosque y como este se hacía cada vez más grande y me hice consciente de que estaba cayendo desde el maldito cielo.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grité como si no hubiera mañana, lo cual todos harían, sentí un sentimiento de vacío en el abdomen y un roce que dolía contra el viento, lo bueno es que justo en ese momento apareció una pantalla frente a mí.

**[30 segundos para impacto, por favor recoja el paquete de principiante]**

Lo mire y me alegró, el único problema es que no podía mover mis brazos y solo podía hacer comandos mentales;

**"¡Ábrelo bastardo, ábrelo!"** grité en mi mente.

**[Comando recibido]**

**[El paquete contiene lo siguiente]**

**[ Una mochila de viajero**

**Una navaja suiza**

**Comida para un día.**

**Habilidad anti-choque de emergencia**

**Tres idiomas principales]**

**[ Anti-choque de emergencia (F-)]**

**[ Una habilidad basura en el ranking mundial, pero para un humano en caída libre sin paracaídas sería genial, pues frenará tu caída faltando 1 metro para chocar contra el suelo]**

Y como dijo la descripción, me detuve faltando 1m y choqué contra un suelo de piedra viejo con eso mi vista se oscureció.


	2. Chapter 2

_**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

Me encontraba mirando el suelo todavía preguntándome por qué no tuvieron la mínima consideración de dejarme en el suelo, pero dejando eso para otro momento me impulsé con mis brazos hacia arriba.

"UGH" Gemí de dolor al levantarme para observar bien el alrededor, lo cual debo decir, que era un paisaje muy bello. Mientras me quedaba parado observando el torii (arco típico de los santuarios) un gato negro se me acercó y comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor mío.

"¿Qué pasa pequeño, tienes hambre?" Hablé, a lo que el gato negó suavemente con la cabeza. Me impresioné con su inteligencia que quise recogerlo, solamente para que el me evitara y comenzara a caminar hacia el torii mientras yo lo seguía.

Cuando pasé el arco, miré muchas escaleras que me llevarían abajo.

"Son muchas escaleras" me quejé mientras las bajaba. "Miremos que me han dado por el momento" y con eso hable en mi mente "Sistema" entonces apareció una pequeña pantalla frente a mí.

**[NOTA DE DIOSA: No te explique las pestañas porque creo que te la sabes]**

Ignorando y a la vez de acuerdo con ello continué. Seleccione la pantalla inventario que tenía una plantilla de 10*10 y ante mí aparecieron una mochila, una navaja, una caja con la palabra {comida} y un boleto de color oro. Después pase a la de perfil y me mostró lo siguiente;

**[Inoue Makoto**

**INT. 10 (Inteligencia)**

**SAB. 8 (Sabiduría)**

**FUE. 7 (Fuerza)**

**VEL. 10 (Velocidad)**

**CAR. 15 (Carisma)**

**APA. 28 (Apariencia)**

**Pts. 5.**

**NOTA: Un humano promedio tiene solo 10 puntos.]**

**[HABILIDADES DE LUCHA O EMERGENCIA.]**

**[Anti-choque de emergencia (F-)]**

**[Tres idiomas principales (D+)] {Sin usar} {Un solo uso}**

**[En un mundo ambientado en japón saber solo español y tener un manejo promedio en inglés te dificultará la vida. Esta habilidad te hará entender de inmediato 3 idiomas diferentes a tu lengua materna en un instante]**

Utilicé la habilidad escogiendo el inglés y el japonés dejando vacío la última lengua.

**[HABILIDADES DE VIDA]**

**Canto 50/100**

**Guitarra 80/100**

**Dibujo 25/100**

**Escritura 60/100**

**Informática 15/100**

**Cocina 70/100**

**Pts. 30**

**[Pts. Inter. 100]**

**[Monedas 100]**

Cuando seleccione tres idiomas principales, me mostró una descripción que suponía, pero lo de PTS. INTER. Y NO INTER no lo entendí.

**[Pts Inter.]**

**[Estos puntos son de un solo uso y se pueden usar para intercambiar por dinero real, en este caso la moneda japonesa, moneda isleña.**

**Su tasa de cambio es de 1:1000]**

**[Monedas]**

**[Se usan para comprar habilidades, objetos, productos de entretenimiento, etc.**

**Se ganan realizando misiones.]**

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al final de la escalera mientras leía todo esto, y el gato me estaba mirando como si fuera un estúpido todavía esperándome.

"Bien amigo, ¿tienes un nombre?". Negó con la cabeza y continué "¿Eres callejero?¿Eres hembra?" Asintió, me sentía indiferente a la inteligencia de ésta "Entonces... te llamaré Kuroka porque así quiero" La gata se sobresaltó, pero no sospeché nada pues parecía muy normal.

Mientras caminábamos a través de árboles seguí curioseando el sistema hasta que vi una pestaña que me sobresaltó;

**[LOGROS]**

**[Como el nombre lo indica aquí se guardarán los eventos memorables y con ello se darán recompensas equitativas a la dificultad]**

**[Se ha desbloqueado un logro]**

**[MI PRIMERA VEZ](Platino)**

**[Llegando por primera vez a otro mundo, algo jamás hecho por un mortal]**

**[Recompensa:**

**Has recibido un boleto de oro que sirve para reclamar:**

**Una habilidad de lucha aleatoria.**

**Una habilidad de vida.**

**Objeto bronce-oro.**

**Historia de manga-NL.**

**Por favor, reclámelo]**

Con todo aquello leído, mi cara recibió una fuerte luz solar, que me hizo darme cuenta de que habíamos salido del denso bosque y lo que recibió fue un bello camino de piedra por el cual caminé en silencio durante unos 25 min. Hasta que llegué una carretera.

"Eso fue una caminata tranquila, no es así, Kuroka" Le hablé a mi única compañía desde que llegué a este mundo.

"Nya~" Fue la respuesta que recibí.

Justo cuando iba a seguir caminando por la carretera hasta llegar a la ciudad que alcanzaba mi vista, escuché un carro venir por detrás, y de el provenía un grito;

"¡Detente!". Dijo una voz femenina suave.

Me detuve de inmediato igual que el gato, y así se acercó el carro del cual se bajaron 1 chica rubia y 1 chico muy parecido, los cuales reconocí de inmediato haciéndome gritar en mi mente.

"¡Santa Mierda!¡Son Le Fay y Arthur Pendragon!". Grité en mi mente emocionado, pero me di cuenta de algo muy importante, la gata era Kuroka, una de las mejores heroínas de DxD.

Los dos se acercaron lentamente y mientras me preparaba para hablar, Le fay se detuvo abruptamente y me miró y su bello rostro se sonrojó. Eso me hizo mirar a Arthur solo para darme cuenta que él también se detuvo mirándome a la cara y por primera vez reaccioné a las estadísticas de apariencia y carisma eran altas para las personas normales."Mierda" pensé.

Dejando eso de lado me aclaré la garganta y hablé "¿Sucedió algo? ". Saliendo se su estupor, Arthur habló "Necesitamos que nos devuelvas el gato, es nuestro compañero", cuando terminó de hablar, me toco comenzar mi actuación "¿Cómo estoy seguro de que dices la verdad?" Dije con la mirada más dudosa posible.

"Ven aquí Kuroka" habló Le Fay y ella obedeció "Eso lo demuestra" prosiguió.

"Está bien" le respondí. "Entonces seguiré mi camino, chau" Me despedí para seguir caminando perdiéndome el momento donde Kuroka y Le Fay se miraron.

"Espera" habló Le Fay "¿A dónde te diriges?" terminó.

"A la ciudad más cercana posible"

Antes de que Le Fay hablará, Arthur interrumpió "La ciudad más cercana está a 50 km, creo que primero llegará la noche antes de que puedas llegar"

"Joder" susurré. "Está un poco lejos" Lo miré con una sonrisa estúpida.

"Te podemos llevar" Llego otra voz masculina que reconocí como la de Bikou.

"¿En serio?" Dije alegremente.

"Por supuesto, no hay problema" Me respondió e ignorando la mirada del rubio regresó al automóvil.

"Muchas gracias, amigo. Espero no molestarlos" Mientras corría hacia ellos que ya iban llegando al carro.

"No te preocupes, tenemos espacio". Habló un tipo atractivo con cabello plateado mientras asomaba la cabeza de la ventana del conductor.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta trasera, me detuvieron.

"Ve de copiloto" Me dijo Arthur.

Obedecí y di la vuelta al coche para subirme de copiloto junto a Vali.

Cuando mi trasero tocó el asiento y por primera vez, me sentí cómodo, Bikou me preguntó;

"Entonces que hacías en este lugar"  
"Acampando" Repliqué

"Bien, entonces presentemos" esta vez fue Arthur "Yo soy Arthur, ella, mi hermana, es Le Fay, la cara de mono es Bikou"

"¡Oye!" Grito Bikou aunque fue ignorado.

"Esa de ahí es Kuroka" señaló"Y nuestro líder, Vali, es el que está conduciendo"

"Ok" Fue lo único que dije.

"Tu nombre" dijo la voz inexpresiva de Vali.

"Makoto, Inoue Makoto, ese es mi nombre" respondí.

"Es raro que alguien esté en ese santuario abandonado"habló Le Fay.

"En ese santuario se conocieron mis padres". Continúe al darme cuenta lo triste que era la vida de este tipo.

"¿Dónde están ellos?".Continúo ella con una voz de curiosidad aunque percibí que Kuroka también estaba atenta a mi respuesta.

"Los asesinaron por intentar robarlos". Fue lo único que dije, pero extrañamente me dió una sensación de tristeza y melancolía.

"L-lo siento, no quería traerte malos recuerdos". Habló con timidez.

"Está bien, es algo que no sabías". Sonreí, pero para los que estaban dentro del coche fue una sonrisa forzada llena de sentimientos complejos.

Bikou notando el bajo Estado de ánimo habló "Nosotros nos dirigimos a Kyoto, ¿A dónde vas tú? Finalizó.

Dejando el estado de ánimo, respondí "También me dirijo a allá" continúe "¿Y que van a hacer ustedes?".

"Estamos yendo por asuntos personales" dijo Vali.

"Hmm... Ya veo"

Diciendo esas última frases, el auto se fue quedando en silencio y mientras esperaba que nada sucediera, Kuroka salto hacia mi regazo.

"¿Qué pasa chica?¿Te sientes mal?" Pregunté estupidamente y recibí como respuesta una negación con la cabeza "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?" Kuroka respondió sobando su cabeza a mi camiseta blanca "¿Quieres que te acaricié?" Dije emocionado, Oh por Dios, si ella dijera que sí, entonces estaría acariciando a uno de mis personajes favoritos, lo increíble sucedió, ella asintió. Lo que hice fue tocar suavemente su pelaje, pero quería tocar sus orejas, pero ella me gruñó, lo cual entendí ya que eso solo lo podía hacer si quería cortejarla.

Le Fay observo esto con una expresión de incredulidad, ella sabía que a Kuroka no le gustaban los extraños, pero aquí estaba dejando que la acariciaran. No pudiendo soportarlo más habló "Que extraño, Kuroka no se deja tocar por extraños".

"Creo que sé porqué se deja tocar, debe ser porque también la llamé Kuroka sin saber que ese es su verdadero nombre"

"Puede ser". Me respondió.

"Pueden dejarme descansar, estoy cansado". Habló Bikou, sobresaltando a la rubia.

"Está bien" respondimos en sincronización.

Cuando el auto cayó en silencio y mi mano aún acariciando a Kuroka, decidí cambiar los Pts. Inter. por dinero.

**[Cambiando Pts. Inter. por Dinero.**

**Escoga la cantidad]**

**Seleccioné todos los que tenía y proseguí**

**[Comando recibido**

**100= $100.000 Yenes**

**El dinero estará en el Inventario]**

Y con eso hecho decidí tomar una breve siesta.


	3. Chapter 3

*Bip* *Bip*

Me desperté con el sonido de bocinas, y cuando me quité el sueño de los ojos, observé los alrededores, estábamos entrando a la ciudad donde sucederían varios eventos importantes.

"A dónde te diriges, para poder ver si vamos por el mismo camino y/o dejarte cerca" Me hablo Vali.

"¿Voy al Distrito Comercial Sumiredōri?" Le respondí ya que no recibí demasiados recuerdos del cuerpo, y no soy amante de la geografía de otro lugar. Solo recordaba el nombre Shokugeki no Soma.

"Nosotros vamos al Santuario Fushimi Inari-taisha" continuó "Te dejaremos 20 minutos a caminata, ¿Está bien?" yo asentí.

Mientras esperaba que me dejaran, reflexione sobre los recuerdos de este cuerpo en mi mente.

**{Un hombre atractivo con cabello blanco, unos ojos marrones, el izquierdo más claro que el derecho con un lunar debajo del último. 16 años, 175cm de altura. Su padre era un médico y la madre una profesora de jardín. Ellos murieron hace 2~3 meses, lo que afectó enormemente al chico, llegando al punto de querer suicidarse lo cual hizo que me adueñara del cuerpo.**

**Lo interesante fue que los padres de este chico estaban relacionados con la mamá de Soma, y Joichiro lo llamó hace una semana para que viniera a vivir las vacaciones de verano con ellos y el cuerpo se suicidó al pasar por aquel viejo santuario.}**

"Haa.." Suspiré, el maldito sistema no venía con un mapa, no podía recordar la ubicación de muchos eventos y animes, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a mantenerme después de que se me acabará el dinero, Dios ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo primero que pensé hacer fue escribir una NL o algún manga, pero miré mis estadísticas y me decepcioné, además de que no recuerdo cada evento de muchas que he leído.

"Llegamos, bájate y sigue tu camino" Me apresuró Vali con un tono que me daban ganas de estamparle un puño en esa estúpida cara.

{Menos mal, Issei te dio una paliza} pensé mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón del asiento y bajaba.

"Hasta lueg-" Justo cuando me iba a despedir el carro arrancó, dejándome como un marica parado.

_**(N/A: Para mucha gente de mi país la palabra MARICA se usa para referirse alguien muy estúpido o que hace algo tonto. Entonces no lo uso homofóbicamente, pero si alguien no le gusta avíseme y lo borrare)**_

Patee las pequeñas rocas en el camino en un intento de apaciguar mi furia, cuando me calme comencé a caminar entre las diferentes calles para llegar al restaurante Yukihira, en el camino abrí la pestaña tienda para intentar encontrar algo que me ayudará en el futuro, pero está estaba en diferentes divisiones y algunas estaban bloqueadas;

**[TIENDA]**

**-Manga**

**Naruto: 200 pts.**

**One Piece: 400 pts.**

**DBZ: 500 pts.**

**Doraemon: 200 pts.**

**Fairy Tail: 220 pts.**

**Pokémon: 120 pts.**

**-Novelas Ligeras**

**SAO: 150 pts.**

**Re: Zero: 200 pts.**

**Mushoku Tensei: 200 pst.**

**Konosuba: 160 pts.**

**Masou Gakuen HxH: 120 pts.**

**Info. ****Extra: Todas las novelas y mangas, aunque no hayan terminado cuando las compre las recibirá completas, es decir, finalizadas.**

**OTROS ELEMENTOS NO SE DESBLOQUEARÁN HASTA EL NIVEL 2.]**

Terminando de leer toda esa información sentí dos emociones, 1°. Alivio porque podía comprar algunas cosas cuando consiguiera más puntos. La 2°. Frustración por no tener una maldita voz y tener que leer todo mientras caminaba, casi me chocó con una chica de cabello azul claro.

Mientras me desesperaba, abrí un símbolo ❗ que tenía una nota;

**[NOTA]**

**[Si quieres que la voz del sistema se activé, si te cansaste de leer, presiona durante 10 segundo el siguiente icono]**

**[Activar**

🙆**]**

Me detuve por los segundos que me decía mientras lo presionaba y entonces llegó una voz femenina suave;

**[Bienvenido Anfitrión]**

**[Soy Laura y seré su asistente personal]**

**[Le presentaré las pestañas del sistema y la información sobre ellas y otros elementos esenciales.]**

**[Comencemos]**

Caminé mientras escuchaba a Laura;

**[INVENTARIO]**

**[Un lugar donde el tiempo se detiene y puede guardar diferentes cosas sin problemas.**

**Espacio: 10*10]**

**[PERFIL]**

**[Se muestran sus estadísticas humanas, puede subirlas con los puntos hasta el límite]**

**[HABILIDADES DE LUCHA]**

**[Aquí podrá ver sus habilidades para una pelea y el rango que estas tienen.**

**Las habilidades se pueden subir de rango si no son de un solo uso.**

**Se pueden adquirir a través de entrenamiento, recompensas y compras con puntos]**

**[HABILIDADES DE VIDA]**

**[Aquí podrá ver sus habilidades que utiliza en la vida normal o de celebridad.**

**Sólo se mostrará las habilidades que el anfitrión piense que son importantes o sean activas en su vida pasada y del cuerpo original**

**Se tiene un límite de 100 normalmente para cualquier criatura. Para los humanos y criaturas de nivel bajo 10 es su máximo.**

**Se adquieren igual que las Habilidades de Lucha.**

**Solo pueden mejorar con la práctica, misiones, logros o sucesos que le importe al anfitrión]**

**[MISIONES]**

**[Se dan para que el autor participe activamente en diferentes situaciones, ayudándolo a recibir recompensas.**

**Sus niveles son iguales a los de Habilidad de Vida]**

**[LOGROS]**

**[Se guardan grandes eventos y se dan recompensas]**

**[PUNTOS]**

**[Elementos esencial para todo, se reciben de misiones o de acciones meritorias]**

**[RELACIONES]**

**[Bloqueada hasta llegar al nivel 6.]**

Cuando mi vista alcanzó el letrero del "COMEDOR YUKIHIRA" y pensé que ya no había ninguna información más sonó un timbre.

**[*Ding*]**

**[Tiene un boleto sin reclamar]**

**[¿Quiere abrirlo?]**

**[Si/No]**

Seleccioné SI y entonces;

**[Orden recibida]**

**[Procesando recompensas aleatorias]**

**[Se ha recibido:**

**-Habilidad de lucha:**

**Boxeo (F+)**

**Descripción: Útil conta 5~8 humanos normales, pero ante seres con poderes especiales no es nada.**

**-Habilidad de Vida:**

**Piano (80 pts.)**

**Descripción: Un instrumento esencial para canciones románticas, especialmente opening y esencial en un mundo de anime.**

**-Mascarilla Tipo Cortaviento (Bronce)**

Descripción: Te ayudará a cubrir tu identidad y en tu entrenamiento te dará un 5% de mejor rendimiento.

**-Novela Ligera: Goblin Slayer.]**

**[Gracias por su atención]**\- Finalizó Laura.

**[A ti Laura]**\- Respondí.

Cuando tosas las notificaciones terminaron, sentí como un corrientazo pasaba a través de mi cuerpo que me hizo detener abruptamente justo en frente de Soma que estaba abriendo la puerta para un cliente.

**(POV SOMA)**

Yukihira Soma se sentía bastante bien con su vida, aunque para sus amigos era raro ver como un joven en vez de disfrutar las cosas de ellos como el karaoke, los clubes, las citas, los videojuegos, el anime, etc., él prefiere estar encerrado en un restaurante desde pequeño.

Hoy me levanté temprano y me preparé para afilar mis cuchillos como lo hacía regularmente, cuando salía del baño después de asearme me encontré con papá esperándome en el pasillo y cuando iba a saludarlo, habló;

"Hoy viene tu primo" dijo con una voz con tintes de preocupación y tristeza "Sé que no te gusta cómo se burla de tu sueño, pero espero que no digas nada ya que sus padres murieron hace poco"

No sabía la cara que tenía, pues sentía pesar por el momento que atravesaba mi familiar, pero, por otro lado, no me gustó la idea de una persona que se burlaba constantemente del oficio de mi padre y mi afición.

"Está bien... Lo intentaré" Intente decir con mi cotidiano entusiasmo para fallar miserablemente.

Mi papá se me acercó y me palmeó el hombro, luego se giró para bajar y comenzar a arreglar el restaurante. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación para recoger mis herramientas y vestirme. Cuando entré mi vista se desplazó a un cuadro con una imagen de dos mujeres una con cabello blanco y la otra rubio junto con dos niños, uno era Makoto y el otro era yo, todos sonreíamos, durante esa época nos considerábamos hermanos, pero todo cambió tiempo después. Estuve sosteniendo el marco durante 1 min. Con emociones de tristeza, nostalgia y felicidad, cuando salí de mi trance dejé el marco en el armario, me vestí y bajé para abrir las puertas del comedor donde esperaban las personas de los distintos locales.

"Buenos Días, Soma ¿En estas vacaciones también ayudarás a tu padre?" Me habló Yūya Tomita, el presidente del distrito comercial.

"Jejeje" Reí "Así es Tomita-san también ayudaré este año nuevamente" Continué.

"Bien, entonces entraré"

"Oh, chico por fin tenemos un mesero" Prosiguió una señora a lo que respondí con una sonrisa "Soy un chef, señora Chiasa"

"Está bien, cariño. Te daré el título cuando venzas a tu padre" continuó "Y es Chiasa-chan" Me dio una sonrisa peligrosa que me hizo corregirme de inmediato.

"Ok, Chiasa-chan"

Toda la tarde me la pase cocinando, sirviendo los platos, limpiando las mesas y a veces abriendo y cerrando la puerta del restaurante.

No fue hasta las 5 p.m. donde tuve un pequeño descanso y al salir a tomar un poco de aire mi vista captó un chico muy atractivo con cabello blanco con las cejas muy juntas como si estuviera pensando en algo, que reconocí como Makoto y mientras levantaba la mano para saludarlo se detuvo abruptamente frente a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Makoto.**

Cuando terminó la extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, me quise estirar, pero veo que Soma está frente a mi levantando la mano para saludarme mirándome extraño.

Decidí ignorar su mirada y saludé "Hola" en un tono amable, y con una de las mejores sonrisas que tengo.

"Eh" Dijo el chico.

"Ya sabes, pero no creo que sea bueno quedarnos parados frente a la puerta en horario de servicio" Hable intentando devolverlo a lo normal.

"Oh, cierto, por favor, Makoto" Me dijo mientras abría la puerta y me dejaba ver un pequeño restaurante con un buen olor a cocina deliciosa.

"Gracias" dije mientras entraba solo para encontrarme con algo que no creía posible, hasta este momento, la poca gente que estaba comiendo tenían cara de orgasmo. "¿Eso pasa a menudo?" Dije con una voz temblorosa.

"Eso es normal, cuando un buen chef cocina" Me contesto " Eso te sucedió también cuando viniste la última vez... creo que fue a los diez años" Finalizó.

"Ya veo, no recordaba bien" Mentí, no recordaba nada de este cuerpo, solo la pequeña información de sus padres, pero el resto era una pizarra en blanco, ni importaba cuanto intentara simplemente no venía.

"¡Papá, llegó Makoto!" Grito Soma mientras se cruzaba de brazos a mi lado mirando la cocina.

Un hombre de cabello morado, guapo y con un aire maduro a su alrededor contestó "Dame un minuto, termino el plato"

"Está bien, siéntate donde quieras, por ejemplo, por allá" Señaló el pelirrojo con el brazo que llevaba el trapo blanco. "Te traeré algo de comer" Dijo con una voz sin ánimo.

Extrañado, decidí dejarlo pasar y pregunté "Creó que cocinabas un arroz algo, ¿no? Tráeme eso, por favor" El pelirrojo me miró como si no me conociera y se quedó de pie mirándome.

"E-esto Soma, sé que soy guapo, pero no me interesan los hombres" Bromeé.

"¡A mí tampoco, soy perfectamente normal!" Replicó moviendo los brazos frenéticamente." Pero antes no te gustaba mi comida, siempre decías que cocinar no era algo para hombres, incluso lo decías por teléfono"

Cuando dijo eso, pensé que clase de idiota era el cuerpo anterior para tener un pensamiento tan retrasado.

"Eh, eso lo dije de pequeño... Ahora, me vas a dejar probar tu comida o moriré de hambre" Lo apuré, no quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

"¡Claro, será un placer servirte nuestra especialidad!" Dijo cuando hizo el movimiento de la banda blanca para ponérsela en la frente y anudarla atrás. No mentiré como buen fanático de SnS me pareció una pasada ese movimiento.

Soma se dirigió a la parte de la cocina mientras yo esperaba en una de las mesas del rincón.

**Con Soma**

Me pareció extraño que él me pidiera un plato, pero decidí mostrar el mejor momento de mi arroz condimentado para impresionarlo.

Cuando estaba sacando mi cuchillo mi padre preguntó;

"¿Qué tal está?" Sabía a quién se dirigía por lo que respondí de inmediato.

"Yo lo veo más calmado y amigable. Oh, no vas a creerme" Dije esperando la pregunta de mi padre, él no me decepcionó.

"¿Dimé?" Volteó la cabeza para mirarme con las cejas levantadas.

"Me pidió que le cocinará un plato mío, MÍO" La última parte la dije con mayor énfasis y una de las pocas veces que mi padre cambió de expresión delante mío sucedió, pero esta vez era una cara de sorpresa clara.

"Eso... es una sorpresa" Joichiro dijo mientras lavaba los platos "¿Y qué te pidió?"

"Nuestra especialidad" Hablé mientras iba sacando los ingredientes "Y lo voy a hacer como nunca" No sabía el porqué de mi emoción, pero simplemente quería que él probara mi comida y diera su visto bueno.

Con mi entusiasmo al máximo, comencé a cocinar.

**Con Makoto**

Mientras descansaba pensé mirar el móvil para ver que había en las noticias, cuando quise en sacarlos del bolsillo no encontré nada, entonces recordé la caída y como un objeto negro había salido disparado hacia otra dirección.

**[Laura, ¿Cuánto vale un celular]**

**[El valor es de 1 punto, Makoto]**

**[Me puedes mostrar una imagen]**

**[Dame un momento]**

Lo que me mostró fue un celular moderno, me alegré, no quería usar esos de anime que aparecen en Mirai Nikki.

**[¿Trae funciones extrañas?] Pregunte con la esperanza de que me dieran algo genial.**

**[No, es uno corriente, lo único que trae es Internet gratis]**

**[Cómpralo]**

**[Bien, lo dejé en tu inventario]**

**[Monedas 99]**

Seleccione el teléfono con mi mente mientras metía mi mano al bolsillo para que nadie notará algo extraño.

Cuando lo saque inmediatamente busqué noticias y me aparecieron como la Academia Totsuki se prepara para las inscripciones de nuevos estudiantes, algo que ya esperaba. El ministro buscaba tratos comerciales en Latino América, y otro montón de cosas no interesantes. Debo aclarar que el celular no traía ninguna aplicación que se tendría en un celular.

Busqué la tienda de aplicaciones para descargar YT, pero no me apareció nada ni siquiera algo parecido y ahí me di cuenta que era mi oportunidad para hacer dinero, luego seguí con Facebook, Twitter y similares, pero ninguna se encontraba.

Cuando por fin me sentaba, una chica de pelo azul desordenado se sentó al frente de mí. Iba a decirle que la mesa estaba ocupada, pero ella habló primero. Reconozco que no me di cuenta la primera vez que la vi.

"La mesa está ocupada" dijo con voz tensa.

"Disculpa, pero estaba aquí primero" traté de decirlo de la manera más amable.

"Lo sé, pero ya todas las demás están ocupadas" Sin darme cuenta el restaurante estaba lleno.

Como no me importaba compartir mesa con una chica, propuse " Compartamos mesa" a lo que ella simplemente asintió. Después de ello la mesa se quedó en silencio, lo que hice fue buscar juegos y debo decir que las imágenes eran una basura total, para decirlo de una manera más simple todos parecían hecho por principiantes. Entonces pensé que mal vida tendrían los gamers y fue ese el momento que levanté la vista para volver a observar a la chica y me di cuenta que era Chiaki Hoshinomoro, todavía con el cabello largo, por lo cual asumí que todavía no conocía a los otros personajes.

"Oye" hablé para que me mirará pues también estaba revisando el celular "Sabes de un buen juego" Dije algo de su interés.

"No" me respondió mientras volvía a bajar la vista, fruncí el ceño ante eso. Sabía que era una chica tímida, por lo cual no podía hablarle tan directamente porque lo único que haría es ponerla más tensa y en guardia contra mí. Entonces, intentando recordar, me llegó el nombre que ella utilizaba como desarrolladora de juegos, lo busqué y vi que era mejor que los juegos promedio, es decir, tenía potencial.

Intencionalmente hablé con la voz suficiente para que ella escuchara;

"Este tipo Nobe, tiene potencial para hacer juegos, que pena que no lo conozco para poder hacer un juego juntos"

Vi como ella temblaba un poco y rápidamente me miro

"¿Crees eso" dijo esperanzada, últimamente estaba bajo presión porque tenía comentarios negativos y Yama-san, quien la apoyaba no se sabía nada de él.

Sonreí interiormente por lo bien que iba mi plan, y estaba a punto de ir mejor

"Claro, se nota que los juegos los hace por diversión y no solo por competencia" continué con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no le escribes un comentario?" Me miró a los ojos –por primera vez- con una emoción clara.

"No creo que lo haga ahora, ya que mi comida está casi terminada" Señalé la espalda de Soma. Y miré como ella le caían os hombros.

Con una sonrisa forzada, me habló "Creo que aun así deberías escribirle, puede que te responda"

Sonreí, esto iba cada vez mejor. Guarde silencio durante unos pocos segundos con cara de pensamiento mientras miraba a Chiaki que estaba frunciendo el ceño cada vez más. Finalmente hablé;

"Me convenciste" ella me dio una sonrisa.

Cuando volví mi vista al celular ella hizo lo mismo, pero más rápido.

Cuando cree la cuenta, raro que solo pidieran el número del celular, escribí que lo quería conocer para trabajar juntos en un juego. Ella respondió de inmediato.

_**[Hola, lo podemos hacer, pero primero necesito que me digas la idea]**_

Lo iba a hacer, pero primero necesitaba asegurarme de que los derechos de autor me pertenecieran exclusivamente.

"Me contestó"

"Me alegró, sigue hablando" Me instó mientras señalaba mi celular.

_**[Oh, te la diré en un rato. En este momento voy a comer] Respondí.**_

Aun con la cara abajo, miré como ella soltaba un suspiro de impotencia. Me pareció tan tierna ver como dejaba sus reacciones a flor de piel.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no conversaras más?" Estaba un poco triste de que ya no conversaría más, porque aparte de Yama-san parecía ser el único que la entendía.

"Ya viene la comida, señorita" Señalé a Soma que estaba apagando la estufa.

Volteó la cabeza y suspiro, se estaba acabando el tiempo para poder "conversar" además de que solo estaría otros 4 días en la ciudad y puede que no vuelva a ver el chico. Aunque ahora que lo miro bien se dio cuenta que era muy atractivo y volvió a sentirse tímida.

"Toma la comida "Dijo Soma mientras ponía el palto sobre la mesa y miraba a su primo y a la chica que parecía poco atractiva con el cabello desordenado.

"Gracias, déjame presentarte. Soma ella es-" me detuve, no podía decir su nombre sin que ella me lo hubiera dicho. La miré y la encontré nuevamente tímida, que idiota fui al no cubrirme la cara. "Eh, todavía no sé tu nombre"

Chiaki levantó la vista para volver a mirar la cara atractiva y aunque estaba perdida en su imaginación respondió "Chiaki Hoshinomoro" mientras desviaba la cara con un sonrojo en su piel pálida que pasó desapercibido por el largo cabello.

_**(N/A: Los nombres algunas veces van a ser al estilo occidental y otras al oriental porque me da pereza escribirlos bien)**_

Volví a hablar "Es Chiaki-san, él es mi primo Soma, un aspirante al jefe en este restaurante"

Soma miró a la chica y dio una sonrisa, pero estaba más concentrado en la opinión de su plato que en una chica.

Chiaki miró al chico pelirrojo que le estaba dando una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que el albino y Soma compartían algunos rasgos emocionales. Pero de un momento a otro se sintió como una tonta ya que no sabía el nombre de él todavía y no tenía el coraje para preguntar, se masajeó la frente para calmar su ansiedad.

Expectante a la comida legendaria de Soma con la cual conoció a Erina y la salvó de la lengua de Dios, la miré y me decepcioné porque no era lo que esperaba, ya que este no traía huevo fue ahí que recordé que Soma lo había hecho con huevo porque en ello consistía la prueba, hacer un plato con huevo.

A pesar de eso todavía quería probarlo así que cogí los palillos y cuando estaba a punto de recoger la comida sonó un timbre.

**[NUEVA MISIÓN]  
[AUN PUEDES MEJORAR]**

**[Objetivo: Señala los errores del plato y enseña cómo solucionarlos]**

**[El joven Yukihira te sirvió un plato, pero no es el completo aun así debes dar una calificación objetiva y guiarlo por un buen camino]**

**[RECOMPENSA]**

**[La Lengua Divina](B+)**

**[Te da una lengua tan precisa que sabrás el proceso de cocción de cualquier plato que pruebes. Tan poderosa es que te ayudará a medir cualquier objeto que sea comestible.**

**"Es una bendición, pero también una maldición"]**

La misión llego abruptamente, que deje caer los palillos sorprendiendo a Chiaki y Soma que me dieron una mirada interrogativa con Soma frunciendo el ceño y una mirada desagradable en la cara. Asumí que era por el pasado entre él y el cuerpo.

Le di una mirada de disculpa mientras juntaba las manos y me inclinaba y hablé "Perdón por dejar caer los palillos, pero necesito lavarme las manos ante de comer" Con ello tanto Soma y Chiaki tuvieron una cara de comprensión mientras que el primero me dio una sonrisa y señaló una puerta;

"Ahí está el baño, adelante"  
Me levanté y caminé en dirección al baño cuando abrí la puerta la cerré inmediatamente, me miré frente al espejo y dijé:

"Estoy jodido"

No tenía un poco de profesionalismo en la comida, claro que había cocinado en mi vida pasada y en esta también, pero era comida colombiana y era de afición. Lo peor es que no era catador, en mi última esperanza le pregunte a Laura;

**[Laura hay alguna habilidad para la cocina]**

**[Si la hay Makoto, pero no la necesitas]**

**[¡Como que no la necesito, estoy perdido, me escuchaste PER-DI-DO!] Me imaginé gritando porque la voz mental no sube ni baja el volumen.**

**[Creo haber dicho que los humanos normales solo tienen diez puntos para cada habilidad o estadística]**

**[Pero no tengo ninguna habilidad con la comida y además no fui buen cocinero en el pasado] **

**[Tranquilo, la diosa te dio unos 62 pts. en cocina porque ella sabía que eventualmente te enredarías con SnS y con los 8 pts. que tenías te llega a 70.]**

**[Oh Dios, a esa mujer la amo] **Dije en mi estado de emoción.

**[...]** Fue la única respuesta que recibí de Laura

**[Gracias Laura]**

**[Es mi responsabilidad] **Lo dijo con alegría.

Terminando aquello me lavé las manos y la cara, cuando me miré detalladamente casi grité;

_¡Que guapo!_

Era demasiado guapo, entonces por ello es que desde que entre en el restaurante todo estaba callado, había que arreglar ese problema, pero por el momento había que terminar la misión.

Abrí la puerta y salí con gota de agua cayendo por mi cara.

"Vamos a hacerlo" Susurré mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó con una expresión de seguridad.

"Los palillos, Soma"

"Aquí están" Hablo Soma mientras volvía a poner los palillos en las manos de Makoto.

Makoto volvió la vista hacia el plato y tuvo que admitir que olía muy bien, algo que en la vida anterior era imposible o eso pensaba.

Sin darse cuenta el restaurante se volvió silencioso mientras todos los clientes querían ver qué cara haría el chico guapo, especialmente Chiaki que por primera vez quería arreglarse bien para presentarse frente a un chico.

Makoto apretó los palillos entre sus dedos como si fuera algo que había hecho por años, y cogió un poco de arroz y lo acercó a la boca donde el olor se volvió más fuerte.

'El olor es bueno, pero no lo suficiente para abrirme el apetito a las 5 de la tarde' Makoto introducía la comida en su boca, sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a pensar como un profesional.

Soma estaba un poco expectante porque desde que Makoto había cogido los palillos la sala se había vuelto tensa.

'Delicioso" Pensó Makoto, aunque tenía 50 pts. en cocina nunca había comido algo tan delicioso, por fin entendió el porqué de los orgasmos culinarios, pero lo que no sabía es que su cara no había cambiado nada en el exterior.

Chiaki que estaba esperando la cara de Makoto cambiara se decepcionó de no poder ver la cara de ese chico guapo, lo que hizo a continuación la dejo conmocionada.

Makoto al sentir como se le llenaba la cabeza de los errores en la cocción del palto y como solucionarlos lo que le hizo tirar los palillos ganándose una sonrisa incomoda de Soma.

"Lo siento, pero dime Soma, ¿Tu deseo es superara a tu padre y convertirte en el jefe del restaurante?" Habló, ganándose un asentimiento de Soma.

"Sí, ese es mi deseo, aunque mi padre solo me haya ganado no me rendiré" Dijo Soma con emoción.

"Con platos como este no lo lograrás" Habló Makoto sin una pizca de emoción.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Soma se sintió que la furia lo invadía y gritó "¡Ves, siempre eres así, criticando a los demás sin siquiera saber nada!" Continuó ahora señalando a Makoto "¡Nunca debí volver a darte un plato de comida mío! ¡Nunca entenderás la comida"

Chiaki sin saberlos igual que los otros clientes del restaurante, comenzaron a sentir rabia hacia Makoto por lo grosero que era, ella pensó que ese chico sería amable, pero resultó ser un grosero lo que hizo que reflexionará si estaba bien que hablará con él de hacer un juego.

Makoto que se había quedado en silencio desde el grito de Soma dándose cuenta de cómo la gente lo miraba, hablo mientras se ponía la mano en la frente;

"Espera Soma no hay que alterarse, no lo decía de mala forma, solo quería decir que tu plato no convencerá a los verdaderos maestros de la cocina"

Soma habiéndose calmado respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Puede que sea verdad, pero no sé si alguien que cogió el cuchillo por última vez hace 9 años pueda decir eso"

Fue en ese momento que a Makoto le vinieron imágenes de una pequeña mano con un cuchillo mientras cocinaba hacia una chica con el cabello castaño solo para resultar gritado diciendo que no era bueno, resultando que botará el cuchillo que sostenía y prometer entre gritos que no volvería a cocinar. Este recuerdo le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta y acidez en la nariz.

Soma al terminar esa oración se arrepintió porque ese día había visto a Makoto llorar desconsolado mientras repetía que nunca volvería a recoger un cuchillo, aunque habían pasado los años todavía no sabía lo que pasó ese día y como ello lo cambió se sintió peor al ver el estado de Makoto.

Chiaki se sorprendió al ver como lagrimas caían lentamente por las mejillas de Makoto, volteó a mirar al chico Soma y vio como tenía una mirada de disculpa, cuando quería decir algo, vio como de la nariz de Makoto caían unas gotas de sangre.

Makoto regresó a sí mismo, pero se sorprendió al sentir lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y la sangre que caía de su nariz haciendo que se lo limpiara con la manga de su chaqueta holgada.

Joichiro que había reaccionado ante el grito de su hijo se había puesto un poco triste al sentir como se repetía unos de los peores errores que había cometido lo que hizo que poco a poco se fuera separando la familia, reaccionó rápidamente mientras traía algo para que Makoto se limpiara.

"Toma Makoto, tienes que límpiate" Miro a si hijo con una mirada de reproche.

"Y-Yo lo siento Makoto, no debí decir eso" Soma se disculpó mientras se inclinaba.

Makoto al sentir que le pasaban algo para limpiarse, reaccionó apretándose la nariz para que el flujo de sangre parara, y hablo con Laura.

**[¿Qué fue eso?]**

**[Son algunos recuerdos del alma original]**

**[¿Por qué no me los diste de inmediato?]**

**[Eso es imposible, tu cuerpo, especialmente tu cerebro no lo soportaría, por ello solo vendrán cuando te hagan recordar un evento, lo que llevará a un sobreesfuerzo de cerebro al tener que asimilar recuerdos "extraños"]**

**[Ya veo, eso quiere decir que solo recordaré cosas cuando sea el momento indicado y sangraré]**

**[Eso es correcto Makoto]**

**[Gracias]** Fue lo último que dijo Makoto, mientras recostaba en la silla pensando como recordar cosas una por una, no quería quedar como un vegetal por sobrecargarse.

Joichiro se sintió mal al ver a su sobrino recostado con una cara en blanco y justo cuando iba a tocarle el hombro vio como este sonreía y decía;

"Tranquilo Soma, tienes razón al pensar que no tengo derecho a decirte nada, pero lo que no sabes es que si he cogido un cuchillo desde hace 6 meses" No mintió en lo último pues cocinaba para él antes "Entonces continuando en lo que decía, cocinando así no vas a lograr nada" Makoto dijo mientras sonreía hacia Soma relajando así la atmosfera.

"Pero dijiste que no los volverías a tocar y aunque lo volvieras a recoger no podrías decir ello, porque yo llevo cocinando toda la vi-" Soma quería seguir hablando, pero su papá le tocó el hombro para que se detuviera.

Joichiro se dirigió hacia Makoto con una mirada de disculpa y cuando iba decir algo Makoto volvió a hablar primero, pero hablando en español.

"Tranquilo tío, no hay necesidad de disculparse como dicen, "Pasado pisado", aquello ya no me afecta" Makoto habló, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dieron y se golpeó la frente al haba en español.

Tanto Chiaki como Soma y muchos otros se confundieron al oírlo hablar en un idioma diferente.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una mirada de confusión.

"Perdón, lo que quería decir es que ya estoy bien" Dijo Makoto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se estiraba. Bajo la vista para ver como la camisa y chaqueta estaba con sangre eso lo llevo a reaccionar a que la bolsa del tipo también se había ido volando.

"E-esto, tiene ropa que me presten para cambiarme la ropa" Makoto pidió mientras le decía a Laura que pusiera los 5 pts. en fuerza

**[Está bien]**

**[Mira tú estado]**

**[Inoue Makoto**

**INT. 10**

**SAB. 8**

**FUE. 7 **** 12**

**VEL. 10**

**CAR. 15**

**APA. 28**

**Pts. 0.]**

"Trae ropa, Soma" Ordenó Joichiro a Soma, este último se dirigió a su habitación a traer algo de ropa.

"A-a-ah" Chiaki tartamudeó para en seguida esconder su rostro entre sus manos, algo hecho también por otras clientas jóvenes, por la vista que tenían ante ellas, un chico guapo con su torso desnudo y se podía observar el nacimiento de las líneas de abdominales formándose.

"¡No mires!" Gritó Makoto cogiendo la chaqueta para ocultarse, aunque estaba bien si hablaba con Soma ya que eso lo distraía nunca fue una persona que le gustara ser el centro de atención, solo lo sería si era necesario, pero ver que muchas mujeres ven su cuerpo lo hizo reaccionar y gritar.

"¡Déjame ver, no lo ocultes!" No se sabía quién lo había dicho.

Joichiro se acercó a Makoto con una expresión de duda por las palabras anterior dichas y pregunto mientras entrecerraba los ojos

"¿Qué quisiste decir con que ya estás cogiendo un cuchillo? ¿Y desde cuando hablas español?"

Makoto volvió la cabeza y respondió con una sonrisa "La primera pregunta, me dije a mi mismo que mi actitud hacia lo que amo no podía seguir así por una chica, en cuanto a la segunda, desde la muerte de mis padres sentí que debía distraerme con algo, aprender idiomas es uno de ellos" Él mintió rápidamente con una excusa cliché, pero efectiva porque hizo que Joichiro asintiera con una sonrisa y le dio una suave palmada en los hombros.

Soma bajo rápidamente trayendo una camiseta negra holgada, porque no sabía si su ropa normal le serviría a Makoto porqué era más alto que él.

"Aquí tienes" Soma le dio la camiseta.

"Gracias" Makoto se vistió.

Soma cruzado de brazos habló "Puedo escuchar tu consejo, pero sólo si puedes vencerme en un Shokugeki (pelea culinaria)"

Makoto que ya sabía que Soma iba a decir eso, propuso lo que fue el primer plato de Soma en Totsuki.

"Haremos el plato que preparaste, pero esta vez será con huevo incluido ¿Te parece bien?"

Soma asintió y se dirigió a su padre

"Papá podemos utilizar la cocina"

Joichiro asintió, pero pregunto lo más importante

"Claro, pero dónde están tus cosas Makoto"

Makoto pensó y dijo

"En el hotel donde me quedo"

"No debes quedarte en un hotel después del duelo vas a tu hotel y traes tus cosas para que te quedes aquí" Finalizo Joichiro mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

_**Minutos después**_

Makoto y Soma estaban preparados con vendas en la cabeza, Soma con la típica blanca mientras Makoto con una azul, entonces Joichiro habló

"Todos los materiales están preparados, los jueces seremos Hoshinomoro-san, Yuta-san y yo. Tendrán 15 minutos para completar el plato"

"Bien" Dijeron los dos.

_***sonido de gente***_

Mientras Soma y Makoto estaban cocinando, Chiaki estaba jugando con su celular lo cual tuvo que interrumpir cuando recibió una llamada de su hermana.

"Onee-chan, ¿dónde estás?" (Utilizaré términos como onee-chan y similares)

"Konoha, estoy en el comedor Yukihira"

¿Dónde queda eso? Necesito decirle al conductor" Se escuchó una voz con impotencia

"Lo siento, espera pregunto" Chiaki bajo el celular y se giró para preguntar a Joichiro.

"Disculpe, señor puede decirme como se llama este distrito" Joichiro había visto que ella hablaba por celular y cuando se giro estaba preparado para responder su pregunta.

"Estamos en el Distrito Comercial Sumiredōr" Le respondió y volvió a mirar las espaldas de su hijo y sobrino y le vinieron recuerdos de hace muchos años, cuando él les enseñaba a cocinar y ellos dos competían por la opinión de todos los adultos, eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Chiaki que había vuelto a hablar por movil

"Estamos en el..."

Se escuchaba como una voz que pertenecía a Konoha y a un hombre hablaban

"Onee-chan el señor dice que estamos cerca, nos tomará 1~2 minutos llegar"

"Está bien, te esperaré" Chiaki corto la llamada y dirigió su atención al albino, llamado Makoto, no sabía por qué la atraía tanto. Mientras estaba perdida, no sabía cuándo pero Konoha había llegado pero ella se había quedado parada en la puerta mirando como muchas personas se reunían frente a la cocina cuando pensaba llamar a su hermana vio el cabello azul y se acercó.

"Onee-chan ¿Qué está pasando?" Cuando pregunto vio como su hermana saltaba de su asiento asustada.

Chiaki que se había asustado volvió la cara con disgusto cuando vio quién lo habia hecho, dirigiendo una mirada mortal, habló.

"Konoha, no me asustes así" Konoha que sintió el disgusto solo asintió.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Konoha mirando a los dos chicos cocinando

"Teniendo un enfrentamiento culinario" Con la respuesta de Chaki ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar y se quedaron en silencio.

Mientras todos miraban como ya iban a terminar de cocinar de repente escucharon una voz cantando, pero era masculina y lo peor era en español, se miraron entre todos para ver quién era.

"¿Es el chico albino?" dijo una voz femenina haciendo que todos miraran a Makoto

"Es cierto, pero ¿qué está diciendo?" Dijo una voz masculina está vez.

Joichiro extrañado decidió traducirlas al japones

"Tan bonita, que da celos al cielo  
Le va bien como sevista  
Y no arregla su cabello..." Dijo Joichirio.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con una mirada que pedía explicación.

"Hablo español, eso está diciendo"  
"Oh, es verdad que has viajado por diferentes países Joichiro" resonó como comprensión

Chiaki que estaba escuchando, se sorprendió por la voz tan bella que escuchaba, pero como no la entendía se sentía frustrada igual que Konoha, hasta que escucharon la traducción, pero cuando él paro de traducirla le hablaron.

"Jochiro-san puede seguir traduciendola"

"Claro" Joichiro respondió con una sonrisa.

"... Quiero que aparezca  
Y presumirla a mis amigos como la primera  
Que me robó el corazón..."

Makoto que solo se concentraba en su cocina comenzó a cantar para distraerse, pero no sabía que esa canción le ganaría un problema amoroso en el futuro.

"Me da discos y sonrisas  
No me hace esperarla  
Y no elige mis camisas..." Con eso y otra estrofa las hermanas estaban alucinando igual que muchos otros porque era la primera vez que escuchaban una buena canción con buen ritmo. Mientras todos estaban atontados, Joichiro entró rápidamente a la asociación de derechos de autor y escribió la letra de la canción y busco en todos los idiomas para darse cuenta de que la letra no estaba ubicada en ningún idioma, lo que hizo fue guardarla lo que valió $1000 y le dio los derechos a Makoto. Se sabía que todo lo que estaba en la aplicación con © como icono estaba protegido por todos los países del mundo y si la utilizaba para fines lucrativos tenía que devolver cien millón de veces lo ganado con ello. Mientras pensaba en eso, la cocina resonaba con dos personas cocinando.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando todos volvieron a sus sentidos y Joichiro terminó el proceso de registrar la canción, Soma y Makoto estaban terminando sus platos, pero se dieron cuenta de que no había olor, lo normal ya que a Joichiro no le gustaba que el comedor oliera a comida, primero sirvió Soma como lo había hecho en el 2° cap del anime.

Cuando lo vieron, solo pensaron que era lo mismo que lo anterior, pero luego Soma procedió a explicarles como lo hizo y todos quedaron impresionados por lo que hizo.

Y cuando volvieron la vista, Makoto ya estaba caminado hacia ellos y miraron su plato y se miraron entre sí impresionados.

Makoto estaba impresionado y todavía alucinando porque mientras cocinaba sabía qué hacer y que no, le había preguntado a Laura y ella había dicho que esa era la magia de los pts. entonces le pregunto cuanto tenían los demás y ella había dicho que sólo lo podía saber si abría la mochila que tenía en el inventario.

**[Pero, ahí dice que es una mochila nada más]  
[Pero, no dice que este vacía]  
[No me digas que hay varias cosas ahí]**

**[Sí, y todas son muy buenas] **

**[Pero como la puedo abrir aquí de un momento a otro, no quiero que sepan que puedo hacer cosas paranormales]  
[Puedes abrirla en el interior del inventario y los elementos se irán acomodando]**

**[Ábrela, por favor]**

**[Está bien]**

**[Mochila](Épica)**

**[Un regalo de un ser celestial a un mortal, contiene varios objetos que ayudarán a quien la haya recibido a ser poderoso]**

**[Contiene lo siguiente:**

**-Lentes de contacto informativos (Maestral)**

**-Habilidad de lucha (S+)**

**-Habilidad de vida (Maestral)**

**-Actualización de sistema (Maestral)**

**-Objeto de lucha (Épico)  
-Objeto de vida (Maestral)**

**-25 pts. Para perfil.**

**-60 pts. Para habilidades de vida.]**

**[¡Que mierda! ¡Eso es mucho!]**

**[Así es un objeto con la calidad ubicada en 5° lugar]**

**[Espera dame unos segundos para calmarme] Makoto estaba tan emocionado, que necesito más de 10 segundo para volver a conversar.**

**[Bien, Laura dame los lentes de contacto]**

**[Lentes de contacto informativos] (Maestral)**

**[Un objeto que puede decirte las estadísticas de todos los que mires, no importa cuán poderoso sea, solo hay que tener cuidado de que no lo note.]**

**[Características:**

**-Puede volverse más poderoso, es decir, subir de calidad.**

**-Se fundirán en los ojos, no hay que quitárselos.**

**-No te cambiaran el color de tus ojos en ningún momento]**

**Makoto que ya esperaba algo tan roto, aun se emocionó.**

**[Laura, como me los pongo, rápido, por favor]**

**[Solo selecciónalos y te aparecerá una ventana que dice usar y ya]**

**[Gracias]**

Makoto siguió las instrucciones y solo sintió un pequeño ardor por un segundo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sorprendió por lo que miró:

**[Yukihira Soma]**

**[INT. 12**

**SAB. 5**

**FUE. 9**

**VEL. 14**

**CAR. 14**

**APA. 15]**

**[Hab. De Vida]**

**[Cocina 18.**

**Canto 6.]**

Con eso, Makoto paso a ver a Joichiro.

**[Saiba Joichiro]**

**[INT. 15**

**SAB. 20**

**FUE. 16**

**VEL. 19**

**CAR. 19**

**APA. 17]**

**[Hab. De Vida]**

**[Cocina. 42.**

**Canto. 4**

**Idiomas. 35.]**

Makoto está vez pensó que algo estaba mal. Él no podía imaginarse que alguien como Joichiro tuviera tan poco en cocina, por lo que le pregunto a Laura que por qué estaba así

**[Mejor dicho, es bueno que haya llegado ahí, la mayor habilidad de cocina de alguien ha tenido es de 60 pts. Porque cada vez que se supera la marca de diez es más difícil subir puntos.]**

**[Eso quiere decir que yo con mis 70 pts. ¿Soy el mejor?]**

**[Así es. Pero si usas algunos de tus 30 pts. No se sabe que pasaría]**

**[¡Es verdad! ¡Utiliza 15 pts. en cocina y el resto en dibujo!]**

**[Bien]**

**[HABILIDADES DE VIDA]**

**Canto 50/100**

**Guitarra 80/100**

**Dibujo 25/100**** 40/100**

**Escritura 60/100**

**Informática 15/100**

**Cocina 70/100**** 85/100**

**Pts**. 0]

Con todo ello, ahora nos encontramos en el punto cuando todos estaban probando los platos, aunque todos ya sabían el resultado.

Joichiro, Yuta y Chiaki recogieron un bocado del plato de Soma y todos ellos sintieron como pequeños ángeles Soma los acariciaban.

"Muy delicioso" habló Yuta.

"Has mejorado" habló Joichiro.

"E-estaba muy rico" Dijo Chiaki.

"Gracias, lo puedes probar Makoto" Habló sin ninguna emoción negativa, porque sabía que en la cocina se debía respetar los platos.

"Oh, entonces, discúlpame" Hablo Makoto mientras recogía los palillos y comía y tuvo que volver a admitir que estaba delicioso.

"Estuvo bueno, muchas gracias, Soma" Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y humildad, ganando puntos con las hermanas y Soma.

Ahora Makoto bajo lentamente los tres platos frente a los jueces y dijo

"¡Por favor disfruten!" Con eso dicho los tres se acercaron y sí el plato se veía bien desde la distancia anterior lo que vieron ahora los dejo anonadados por lo bien que se veía.

Cuando todos estaban a punto de probarlo, Makoto dio una fuerte advertencia.

"Antes de que lo prueben, quiero que las personas aquí se salgan o no me responsabilizo por lo que pasará"

"No hay nada que temer"

"Es verdad"

"No seas arrogante"

Se escuchaban las voces de quejas y Makoto sin poder hacer nada, solo pensó que cuando pasara eso, protegería a las hermanas.

"Bien, si eso quieren"

Con ello dicho, los tres jueces recogieron un poco y lo que sintieron fue algo fenomenal, algo que solo les traía recuerdos buenos igual que la demás clientela.

Chiaki al probar la comida recordó todo el entusiasmo y fervor que tenía cuando comenzó a hacer juegos, como mucha gente la apoyaba, dándole una esperanza de que todo mejorara, especialmente ahora que se había decidido a colaborar con Makoto en hacer un juego. Eso hizo que se extendiera una sonrisa que, aunque con su aspecto actual, hizo que muchos pensarán que era una de las cosas más bellas vistas.

Yuta, por otro lado, se le vinieron recuerdos cuando en el distrito todo iba bien, cuando todas las tiendas vendían a montón, los vecinos se apoyaban, eso recuerdos le calentaron el alma.

Joichiro, fue el que tuvo los recuerdos más fuertes, recordó como lo apasionaba la cocina, el encuentro en el restaurante Yukihira con su esposa Tamako, las conversaciones de las personas sobre ella después de comer su plato, las "discusiones" que tenían cuando él iba y cocinaba en el restaurante cuando regresaba a Japón, como ella lo había aceptado en la pandilla, cuando le pregunto qué por qué aun sabiendo que no cocinaba bien aún lo seguía haciendo y cuando recibió la respuesta, el nudo que tenía se aflojaba y fluía una corriente cálida; la noche que lo había ascendido a la persona especial para ella, el hijo que le había dado, este plato le había hecho recordar los momentos con ella y su hijo y como éstos lo habían salvado de seguir por aquel camino. Sin saberlo sus manos habían apretado fuertemente los platillos y lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas, sorprendiendo a todos en el restaurante que no lo habían visto llorar en todos estos años.

Soma, sorprendido se acercó rápidamente a su padre y lo cogió de los hombros y preguntó

"¿Estás bien papá?" Lo sacudió

Joichiro abrió los ojos y miro a su hijo y sonrió, una sonrisa que solo incluía sentimientos positivos.

"Estoy bien, mejor que nunca"

Cuando salieron del estupor, se dieron cuenta que no llevaban ropas igual que los demás clientes, eso hizo que Chiaki y Konoha se sorprendieran desagradablemente, cuando quisieron gritar vieron que a cada una de ellas tenía una prenda que las cubría, cuando levantaron la vista vieron como Makoto les sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, lo que hizo que entendieran que él lo hizo.

Todos los desnudos, que salieron del trance entendieron porque debían salir, demonios ni siquiera eso los hubiera salvado porque sin saberlo, incluido Makoto, sabían que la onda se había extendido en un radio de 200m.

"¿Qué les pareció?"  
"No tengo palabras para describir las emociones" Respondieron Chiaki y Yuta

"Fue lo mejor que he probado, debes haber alcanzado un nivel imposible" Hablo Joichiro y añadió "Creo que el ganador ya ha quedo claro... El ganador es Inoue Makoto"

"Gracias" Dijo Makoto mientras se inclinaba y se quitaba la venda como lo hacían en el anime.

Soma que había visto eso, acepto la derrota, la única razón por la cual no sufrió el desnudo fue porque Makoto se había puesto delante de él porque un chef no podía perder la dignidad.

"Makoto, lo puedo probar"

"Claro, pero va a tocar que lo pruebes afuera y con otra porción porque ellos ya terminaron las otras tres" Dijo Makoto mientras señalaba con una sonrisa divertida a los tres jueces que habían perdido su dignidad.

"Está bien, pero por qué afuera" Dijo Soma mientras alzaba las cejas.

"No preguntes, solo hazlo" Dijo Makoto mientras extendía las manos abiertas y se encogía de hombros.

"Bien, hagámoslo" Habló Soma mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"Ve mientras saco la porción" Habló Makoto mientras servía otra porción a Soma.

Cuando todos salieron y se dirigieron a un parque solo, aunque pasaron por varias personas desnudas, pero como mucho de ellos también lo estaban lo ignoraron, pero muchos en el camino se les unieron.

_**En el parque**_

"¡Todos, por favor aléjense medio metro por seguridad!" Gritó Makoto y esta vez sí hicieron caso.

Todas las personas se alejaron medio metro mientras observaban con una mirada expectante lo que iba a pasar.

Makoto viendo como obedecían asintió para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a Soma

"Toma, comételo, que lo disfrutes" También se alejó, él sabía lo que paso con Erina cuando probó el plato.

Soma, sostuvo el plato que había hecho a su padre derramar lágrimas, por lo cual pensaba que no le pasaría nada, pero cuando su primo lo trajo a este parque supo que iba a tener una reacción más grande.

Él recogió los palillos y se lo introdujo en la boca y fue en ese momento que sintió una corriente pasar por su cuerpo y los recuerdos de su infancia.

Recordó la primera vez que cogió un cuchillo de juguete y una zanahoria y caminó hacia su padre, como su primo le había enseñado a coger bien un cuchillo porque él ya sabía hacerlo, como perdía tiempo con él, como él le encantaba ver a su madre cocinar aun sabiendo que ella fallaría y eso lo inspiraba a seguir cocinando, su primo y él corrían sin dificultades por los mercados eligiendo los ingredientes, y por último la foto de su mamá con el cabello de un color. Eso le hizo llorar igual que su padre, pero no se dio cuenta de que una onda expansiva recorrió mucho espacio destruyendo varios objetos del parque y a las personas de la poca ropa que poseían, lo bueno es que ya habían traído ropa extra, lo que había hecho que la señora de la tienda ganara muchas monedas, por otro lado, el director de Totsuki y a la BookMaster habían sentido como una voluntad se fortalecía, haciendo que ambos se girarán hacia la dirección del comedor Yukihira

"Ahora que has hecho Joichiro" Dijo una voz llena de sabiduría, pero sonaba un poco vieja y cansada.

"Interesante" Esta vez fue la de una mujer que sonaba curiosa, solo para después caer contra el suelo.

Mientras Makoto volvía a mirar cómo la gente quedaba en trance y se maravillaba, en su cabeza sonó un timbre.

[*Ding*]  
[Misión Completada]

[Has demostrado tu talento en la cocina, ayudando a Saiba a soltar más de su nudo y ayudando al joven Yukihira a potenciar su talento.]

[Procesando recompensas]

[Has ganado]  
[La Lengua Divina](B+)

Con eso y el atardecer cayendo sobre un Soma parado en medio del parque, Makoto sonrió y se sentó en el suelo. Por fin se pudo relajar de un día muy interesante para él, antes no sabía si lo disfrutaría, pero ahora sabía que iba a tener una vida interesante en este mundo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Cuando Makoto escucho la notificación sonrió y de inmediato volvió a sentir un corrientazo en la lengua, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte que lo hizo caer hacia atrás mientras su frente sudaba.

Como todos estaban perdidos, la única que se dio cuenta del fenómeno fue la más cercana, Konoha, que todavía estaba pensando cómo alguien tan joven podía ocasionar que muchas personas tuvieran sonrisas tan felices incluida ella, pero cuando volteó a ver a Makoto lo único que vio fue como él caí hacia atrás lo que le hizo gritar;

"¡Cuidado!¡Él se está cayendo!" Konoha caminó rápidamente casi corriendo y su voz hizo que los más cercanos se despertarán lo que ocasiono un efecto domino, todo ellos voltearon la cabeza en sincronía para ver como la cabeza de Makoto chocaba contra el duro asfalto.

Joichiro que había despertado lo había querido sostener por ser el más cercano, pero no alcanzo y lo único que vio fue como el golpe hacía que su sobrino cerrará los ojos. Para Soma, era imposible no despertarse con todo el ruido, mirando como su primo se desmayaba dejo caer los utensilios y corrió a su ayuda.

El único que sabía porque pasaba ello, pero a la vez, confundido era el mismo Makoto que en este momento no podía mover su cuerpo y solo podía escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor.

"Soma llama una ambulancia" Era la voz de Joichiro mientras estiraba sus brazos y pedía que hicieran espacio.

"Eso hago" Respondió Soma mientras sacaba el móvil y marcaba a emergencias.

"Deberíamos llevarlo en un taxi" Aconsejo Chiaki y Konoha asintió.

"Lo podemos llevar en nuestro auto, Joichiro-dono" Habló desde atrás una voz femenina inexpresiva.

Todos los cercanos a Makoto voltearon la cabeza y vieron a una mujer de unos 20 años parada con traje de mayordomo femenino en frente de dos SUV.

Soma y Joichiro reconocieron a la mujer frente a ellos como Stella Redfield la ama de llaves de la familia Kashiwazaki.

Cuando Joichiro iba a responder, la puerta del carro trasero se abrió y salió un hombre maduro, alto con unos ojos marrones y con el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo.

"Joichiro, quién se ha desmayado, dejam-" No termino la oración al ver al chico de cabello blanco con gotas de sudor porque le trajo recuerdos antes del que el chico y su familia se fueran a América y como su hija había sufrido por ello hasta que conoció al hijo de otro amigo.

_**Recuerdo **_

Una pequeña niña con cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba abrazando fuertemente la pierna de su padre, ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente porque su amigo se estaba yendo.

"Pa-papi, por qué se tiene que ir"

El joven hombre no sabía que responder, pues sabía que los padres del chico solo lo hacían para que él pudiera superar su trauma, pero ver a su pequeña bebé tan herida

"A él no le gusta estar aquí, por eso debe irse, pero regresará" Dijo mientras se arrodillaba para ver bien a su pequeña.

"¿Él regresará?" Dijo ella mientras apretaba el agarre en las ropas tradicionales de su padre.

"Um" Asintió con fuerza para demostrar su confianza.

"Pero no quiero que se vaya, yo lo quiero aquí conmigo" Ella, aunque creía en su padre, en este momento no sabía por qué se sentía tan herida, su corazón se le apretaba constantemente y sus lágrimas no paraban, solo sabía que no quería que él se vaya.

"No se puede, él debe acompañar a su familia, debes entender" Él no tenía una excusa razonable, no podía creer que su hija estaría tan herida por la partida de un amigo.

Esa conversación transcurría mientras ellos y varias personas más miraban un avión atravesar los cielos rumbo a un país en América.

_**Fin del Recuerdo.**_

"Él regreso" No sabía por qué, pero su voz temblaba. Se había olvidado que lo había aceptado para que estudiara en su escuela porque había estado bebiendo ese día.

_**(N/A: La escuela a la que asistirá el protagonista tendrá varios personajes de otros animes así que no será la original que la del anime)**_

Joichiro sabiendo lo que implicaba esa oración solo asintió y habló

"Necesito tu ayuda aquí"

Tenma que había querido decir algo más cayo en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba Makoto y asintió con la cabeza hacia Joichiro.

"Tráelo adentro del vehículo" Señaló al auto donde estaba su hija, aunque no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su hija sabía que era mejor afrontar las cosas de inmediato.

Joichiro y Soma, obedecieron mientras levantaban a Makoto todavía consciente, pero sin poder hacer ninguna acción tenía curiosidad por las personas que habían llegado.

Cuando recostaron a Makoto en los últimos asientos, Joichiro le hablo Soma que estaba a punto de sentarse,

"Dile a todos que el restaurante cerro por hoy"  
Soma asintió y se dirigió a la multitud que miraba los dos coches de lujo.

"Gracias a todos, pero el restaurante cerro por hoy"

"Está bien"

"La salud es primero"

"Espero que el niño se encuentre bien"

Mientras se escuchaban diferentes respuestas, las personas poco a poco se fueron dispersando, excepto dos hermanas con el cabello azul que se dirigieron a Soma

"¿A dónde lo llevaran?" Pregunto Chiaki con tintes de preocupación en su voz.

Konoha que había querido preguntar lo mismo que su hermana miró a Soma con intensidad.

Soma que estaba mirando a las hermanas y a punto de responder, primero sonó una voz femenina desde adentro.

"No es de tu incumbencia"  
Chiaki y Konoha voltearon la cabeza y solo vieron a una rubia dentro del auto que las miraba como basura a un lado, eso hizo que se sintieran ofendidas y cuando estaban a punto de replicar, la voz nuevamente sonó

"Ustedes son extraños"

Con eso ambas quedaron en total silencio porque sabían que la voz tenía razón, solo hoy habían conocido a la familia, eso las llevo a deprimirse. Soma que se encontraba un poco incómodo, les susurro

"Estaremos en el Hospital General de Mochizuki"

Chiaki y Konoha renovaron su ánimo y estaban decididas a visitarlos, cada una por diferentes razones.

Con eso como su última frase, Soma se dirigió al asiento trasero para cuidar a su primo, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, vio como una bella chica rubia con ojos azules y unos grandes pechos ocupaba su asiento.

"Hola Sena-san" Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

"Hola, Soma-kun, puedes sentarte adelante, yo cuidaré de él" Respondió la chica mientras apretaba su agarre en la mano del inconsciente consciente.

Soma sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, se rindió rápidamente y se dirigió a sentarse con su papá, Tenma-san y Stella-san.

Muchos se preguntarán como sucedió esto, para saberlo debemos retroceder unos instantes.

Sena Kashiwazaki, una celebridad en su escuela por su gran belleza occidental y grandes pechos, siempre trataba a los chicos de su escuela como perros lujuriosos que se dejaban hacer lo que fuera con tal de llamar su atención.

Este día como lo era comúnmente, Stella la vistió y la arreglo para que fueran a comer en el restaurante de Joichiro-san, cuando pensó en ello su mano se detuvo y su mirada se dirigió a un marco de foto que estaba oculto más que otros, en aquel había una foto de un chico y ella sosteniéndose de la mano mientras sonreían, esa foto siempre le traía un poco de dolor y nostalgia porqué él no estaba aquí, se había ido hace tantos años y la única vez que volvió no lo pudo ver porque estaba en otra parte del país y cuando llego a Kioto él ya se había ido.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza con el llamado de su padre, pero antes de salir dejo el marco boca abajo.

En el carro, sintió un presentimiento, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo, ella esperaba que fuera uno bueno.

Cuando un guardaespaldas se bajó a preguntar por qué el restaurante estaba cerrado.

"Kashiwazaki-sama, me dijeron que Yukihira-dono se encuentra en un parque cercano" El guardaespaldas espero la próxima orden de Tenma que asintió con la cabeza y abrió la boca

"Vamos al parque" Los guardaespaldas que habían esperado afuera regresaron rápidamente al coche delantero.

_**Unos segundos después.**_

Sena observó como su padre bajaba del auto y sin razón aparente la cara de su padre cambio y la volteó a ver con emociones complejas en sus ojos.

Cuando ella se preparaba para salir del auto, vio como los Yukihira traían a alguien dentro del coche, pero solo podía ver las piernas.

"Joichiro-san, ¿Quién es e-?" No alcanzo a terminar su frase porque su corazón se aceleró a lo que parecía 1000 lat/min.

Joichiro dejó el cuerpo de Makoto y junto a un Soma con una sonrisa indefensa, habló

"Sí Sena, él es Makoto" No sabía cómo o por qué lo hizo, pero cambio de asientos a la velocidad de la luz y se sentó junto al cuerpo sorprendiendo a Joichiro porque Soma ya se había alejado.

"Es él, es él, es él..." Repetía frenéticamente en su cabeza, mostrando una expresión de obsesión en su cara, pero pronto su semblante cambio al percibir el olor de una mujer, ella pensaba que Makoto solo le debía pertenecer a ella, ninguna otra mujer.

Mientras todavía andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, escucho una voz femenina preocupada que la enfureció, pero se calmó para no dejar una mala impresión en él y respondió lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

"No es de tu incumbencia" continuó "Ustedes son extraños"

Nunca pensó que fueran amigos de la familia por su expresión corporal y distancia. Y no le importaba lo que pensaran ellas porque por fin se había reunido con su persona más querida.


	8. Capítulo 8

Makoto estaba muy relajado porque su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Sena, pero lo que no le gustaba era que su cuerpo no le respondía.

**[Laura hay alguna forma de hacer que mi cuerpo responda]**

**[No la hay, tu cuerpo no aguanto y la última orden fue que te desmayaras]**

**[Pero aún estoy consciente]**

**[No, no lo estás. Sientes que estas despierto porque el sistema te lo permite]**

Makoto se quedó callado por un segundo antes de volver a hablar

**[¿Entonces qué hago por el momento?]**

**[Podrías utilizar las cosas de la mochila]**

**[Es verdad, adelante abre todo]**

**[Comando recibido]**

**[Habilidad de Lucha]**

**[Alpha Stigma de Ryner Lute](S+)**

**[Destruir a los inmortales es posible con el Alpha Stigma, poder ocular ofrece a su portador, la habilidad de copiar y analizar los poderes mágicos de otros. Es tan poderoso que puede desintegrar con facilidad tanto a personas como a objetos, sin importar lo fuerte o grandes que sean.**

**El Alpha Stigma destruye todo lo que quiera, pero se pierde el control es cuando toda la fuerza de los ojos se libera para aniquilar sin piedad.]**

Makoto abrió la boca mentalmente y se sorprendió, conocía muy bien esta habilidad y lo peligrosa que era.

**[Laura, ¿El descontrol también me afectará?]**

**[Eso es correcto, pero usted tendrá mejor autocontrol, solo en un momento de furia extrema y/o en una situación de vida y muerte]**

**[¡Es la misma mierda!]**

**[Lo sé, pero si subes de nivel, ya no te afectará]**

**[Está bien...Está bien, continuemos]**

**[Habilidad de Vida]**

**[Arquitectura]**

**[La arquitectura es el arte y la técnica de proyectar, diseñar y construir edificios, modificando el hábitat humano y estudiando, la estética, el buen uso y la función de los espacios, ya sean arquitectónicos o urbanos.] (N/A: Info. de Wikipedia)**

**[100/100]**

**[Felicitaciones, has tenido la primera habilidad dominada totalmente, Dirígete a Logros para obtener tu recompensa, también tienes otro logro sin recoger] **Habló Laura

**[El de arquitectura lo entiendo, pero no recuerdo tener otro] **Pregunté.

**[Lo tienes, pero debes dirigirte a LOGROS. El que no sabes es de cocina] **

**[Ya veo] [¿Actualización de Sistema?] **Pregunto Makoto

**[Makoto, esto hará que desde el nivel 1 vayamos al nivel 3, pero perderás conexión con el mundo durante 2 días]**

**[Dejémoslo de último]**

**[Está bien, entonces el siguiente objeto sería]**

**[Objeto de Lucha]**

**[Daga Hestia]**

**[Un arma forjada por Hefesto imbuida con la divinidad de una diosa primordial como Hestia, la daga mejorará con él portador**

**Esta arma tiene un sello que será desbloqueado cuando llegue al nivel Semi-Dios**

**NOTA: Objeto ligado al usuario, solo puede ser usado por otros si él lo permite.]**

Makoto asintió imaginariamente por conseguir una buena arma.

**[Esa arma es muy buena y por el sello supongo que me dará una diosa u otra habilidad]**

**[Eh... eso puede ser] **Laura respondió con una voz cansada.

**[Ahora el objeto de Vida]**

**[Cuchillo Takitsuba]**

**[Es una hoja dentada y muy afilada en forma de rayo en zigzag y tiene una superficie muy lisa y brillante. Parece tener una sencilla empuñadura de firme agarre de color oscuro. Este cuchillo es el único de su clase, por lo que no hay otro cuchillo igual en el mundo.**

**Cuando se transforma, el cuchillo se parece mucho más a un cuchillo de cocina moderno, aunque mantiene su superficie brillante, elegante y también tiene un pico en la parte superior del filo**

**Tiene las siguientes técnicas:**

**Cambio de Forma**: **Se adaptará a las** **necesidades del portador.**

**Flujo de Sabor: Desviará todos los efectos de otros cocineros hacia ti y protegerá a los que estén detrás de ti.**

**Camino de la cocina: Te ayudará a lanzar una onda de sabor a un radio de 25 km.**

**NOTA: Objeto ligado al usuario, solo puede ser usado por otros si él lo permite.]**

**[¿Eso es de Toriko?]**

**[Sí, ahora lo único que queda son los puntos de perfil y habilidades]**

**[Es verdad, entonces tengo 25 para perfil y 60 para otros]**

**[Te mostrare las dos ventanas y podrás elegir.]**

**[Perfil]**

**INT. 18**

**FUE. 52 ****65**

**VEL. 45 ****57**

**CAR. 15**

**APA. 28**

**Pts. 0 ****25]**

**[Laura, creo que se estropeó el sistema]**

**[Todo está correcto, Makoto]**

**[Pero ahí dice que soy muy poderoso] **

**[Eso son los efectos secundarios de los ojos y otras habilidades, por ejemplo, la Lengua Divina te mejoró la INT. Los ojos te ayudaron en la fuerza y velocidad y así va]**

**[Entiendo...entiendo]**

**[Ahora vamos con las habilidades de vida]**

**[HABILIDADES DE VIDA]**

**Canto 50/100**

**Guitarra 80/100**

**Dibujo 40/100****60/100**

**Escritura 60/100**

**Informática15/100****40/100**

**Cocina 85/100**** 100**

**Arquitectura 100**

**Pts. 0****60]**

**[Bien eso es todo]**

**[¿Quiere utilizar la Actualización de Sistema ahora Señor?]**

**[Adelante]**

**[Se está iniciando una actualización, el anfitrión no podrá estar en contacto con el mundo ni con el Sistema durante las próximas 48 horas]**

**[Por favor, descanse]**

**[Nos vemos, Laura]**

**[Está bien...]** Las palabras de Laura iban disminuyendo su volumen en el oído de Makoto que pronto perdió la consciencia.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, en el coche Los tres hombres y la mujer veían a Sena sosteniendo la cabeza de Makoto contra su gran busto y como lo besaba en la cara frecuentemente mientras susurraba.

Joichiro, había querido detenerla, pero decidió que era mejor que ellos formarán una pareja porque aquella chica lo había dejado muy herido, y Sena había demostrado que amaba a Makoto aun a través de los años, pero lo que temía Joichiro era que su amor se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

En ese momento Tenma que estaba pensativo, hizo una pregunta estúpida a Sena

"¿Te gusto que regresara?"

"Si, no lo volveré a dejar ir" Respondió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Makoto.

Tenma sacudió la cabeza, su hija le recordó a su esposa que estaba de viaje por el mundo porque el psicólogo le recomendó que suavizara su obsesión con él.

_**(N/A: En el anime y las NL nunca se muestra a la madre de Sena, solo se sabe que su apariencia viene de ella, además Sena es una persona que se obsesiona con algo, se puede ver en su maña de terminar juegos)**_

Stella, que estaba callada preguntó.

"¿Por qué Makoto-dono regresó?" Esto llamo l atención de Tenma y Sena que voltearon la cabeza a Joichiro.

Joichiro no quería decirle a los demás que ellos habían muerto, primero por respeto a ellos y segundo porque Makoto se lo había pedido, pero viendo como la atmosfera dentro del coche estaba tan silenciosa, y considerando que Tenma también era amigo de los fallecidos habló.

"Los padres de Makoto... han muerto" Suspiró porque la familia Yukihira solo le quedaban pocos integrantes, estaban el papá de Tamako, Tamako, Soma, Makoto y él mismo.

Tenma quedo conmocionado, no se esperaba que los padres del chico hubieran muerto, hace poco lo habían llamado para que le abriera un cupo y ahora no estaban con ellos. Suspiró y volteó a mirarlo con lastima.

"Pobre chico"  
Sena se sintió mal por Makoto y eso hizo que le acariciara la mejilla.

"¿Entonces donde vivirá? En Chiba no hay nadie que lo conozca excepto nosotros, claro que se puede quedar con nosotros, pero" miro a su hija y le pidió a los demás que se acercaran para susurrarles "será peligroso".

Todos asintieron.

En ese momento hablo Soma

"Yo recomendaría que lo enviarán a otra escuela"

"¿Por qué?" -Intervino Tenma.

"Ya sabes, con Sena ahí, no creo que Makoto tenga una vida estable"

"Pero donde es el problema" Habló el castaño.

Joichiro fue el que hablo esta vez.

"¿No hay otra preparatoria famosa en Chiba?"

Tenma lo pensó y se le encendió la bombilla.

"Sí, es la Escuela Secundaria Sōbu. Llamaré a la dirección y preguntaré, si me responden que no, solo puedo llamar a la familia Yukinoshita y sabes que a esa mujer le gusta la extravagancia, por lo cual tendrás que preparar comida para ellos"

Joichiro asintió

"Creo que será mejor que Makoto les cocine"

Tenma lo miro pidiendo una explicación

"Él cocina mejor que yo y muchos otros Master Chef, él está en un nivel que jamás se ha visto"

A Tenma le temblaron las manos, para él, Joichiro era el mejor cocinero, justo cuando iba a preguntar, la voz del conductor los interrumpió

"Kashiwazaki-sama estamos a una esquina de llegar al hospital"

"Está bien"

Decidió pedir más explicaciones cuando la situación de Makoto se calmará.

El carro quedo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada del hospital donde los esperaban un doctor anciano y algunas enfermeras.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y todos bajaron, el doctor abrió la boca y ordenó

"Enviémoslo a una habitación VIP" Se volteó hacia Tenma "¿Está bien Kashiwazaki-sama?

El involucrado volteó a ver a Joichiro quien le asintió

"Es correcto"

Una enfermera pelinegra ordeno que llevarán la camilla a la habitación.

Todo esto sucedió mientras otro coche se dirigía al hospital.

En ese coche se encontraba una figura importante, pero no se sabía de qué mundo venía. Lo único que se podía afirmar era que tenía un aura poderosa.


	9. Capítulo 9

En el coche negro y con ventanas polarizadas, que conducía a una velocidad marginal esquivando coche tras coche, se encontraba una bella mujer madura, con el cabello rubio y unos muy muy grandes pechos. Conocida como la líder de la facción Yokai, Yasaka había sentido una descarga de poder demoniaco muy fuerte mucho más fuerte que el de los cuatro grandes Mao, ella se asustó pensando que era un ataque del grupo terrorista que se hacían llamar la Brigada del Chaos, pero muy rápido el poder se calmó, aunque eso no la hizo sentir tranquila y por eso se encontraba en el coche junto con las hermanas Sitri, ambas también habían sentido el poder y la acompañaban.

_**(N/A: No utilizaré Macrón porque me demoraría más y tendría que ver si me equivoco al momento de ponerlo)**_

"Yasaka-sama, ¿Está bien que no esperemos que ellos vengan?" Pregunto la chica sentada frente a la Kitsune. La chica es una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Makoto, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh. Sus medidas corporales son [B77-W57-H83 cm]; la altura es de 166 cm (5 pies y 5 pulgadas) y el peso corporal es [51 kg]. _**(N/A: B= Pechos; W=Caderas; H=Trasero)**_

"No te preocupes Sona-san, con Leviatán-sama y yo creo que podemos investigar hasta que lleguen"

"So-tan, no debes preocuparte, yo me encargaré de defenderte" Serafall es una chica hermosa que se ve en su adolescencia tardía con cabello negro, atado en dos colas y ojos azules. Ella también tiene un cuerpo infantil (aunque con senos grandes). Sus medidas corporales son [B85-W56-H80 cm]; la altura es de 160 cm y el peso corporal es [48 kg]. Por lo general, se viste con ropa de niña mágica.

"Onee-sama, por favor regule su comportamiento"

"¡Muu, Sona-chan no debes ser así!" Dijo la Mao con un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de sus pechos.

"Ufufufu" Yasaka tiene tanto una forma humana como una forma de zorro. En su forma humana, aparece como una mujer joven con una figura voluptuosa y cabello rubio muy largo con ojos combinados. Es una mujer con rasgos faciales delicados y sus cejas son muy cortas y redondas, un símbolo de nobleza. Su cabello generalmente está atado en una cola de caballo suelta, llegando hasta las piernas que termina en espiral, con vendajes tensos para mantenerlo en su lugar. Por lo general, usa un atuendo tradicional de miko, y sobre eso llevaba una bata blanca cerrada por una cinta roja y una corona dorada. Ella no pudo evitar reírse al ver la interacción de las hermanas lo que ocasionó que la menor se sonrojara y la mayor riera mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

En el vehículo las conversaciones entre hermanas seguían y Yasaka intervenía cada cierto tiempo.

"Yasaka-sama, estamos a punto de llegar" Habló el chofer detrás de la ventanilla que proporcionaba privacidad a las damas.

"Llamaré a los demás y veré si ya están llegando" Sona recogió su celular y marcó al número de su amiga Rias y sus sirvientes.

La llamada se conectó y se escuchó una voz

**[Rias, ¿Ya están viniendo?]**

**[Estamos preparando el portal, danos unos 6 minutos]**

**[Ya estamos llegando, debes apresurarte]**

**[Está bien]**

Cuando estaba cortando la llamada alcanzó a escuchar su amiga discutir con su nuevo sirviente quien la rescato de su matrimonio con Raiser Phoenix.

Colgando el celular, ella junto con las otras dos mujeres y dos guardaespaldas bajaron del carro llamando la atención de muchos transeúntes.

Entraron en el hospital y cuando se dirigían hacia el ascensor VIP que los llevó a los pasillos de la misma clase y cuando se disponían a caminar a través de ellos, la misma enfermera que había llevado al grupo de Makoto a la sala las detuvo.

"Disculpe, pero no puede ingresar a esta área" Dijo la enfermera de cabello morado que llevaba un envase transparente mirando a las tres mujeres y sus grandes guardaespaldas, se inquietó al sentir la fuerte energía provenientes de ellos y reconocer a la mujer madura como la líder de los Yokai.

"Necesitamos entrar, es algo urgente" Respondió Yasaka con urgencia notando que la energía se estaba difuminando.

"Aun así no puedo dejar que entren a este lugar. Por favor comprendan" Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Yasaka se estaba impacientando hasta que se le ocurrió marcar al director del hospital, Manamo-san

Ella rápidamente marco al número y 2 segundo después de timbrar contesto

**[Hola]**

**[¿Hola?¿Con quién hablo?]** Respondió una voz anciana confundida, él no sabía a quién pertenecía el número que lo llamo.

**[Manamo-san, está hablando con Yasaka, del Santuario Fushimi Inari-taisha, necesito su ayuda]**

**[¡Yasaka-sama!**] Se le escuchó gritar, pero una voz femenina le dijo que se callara

En la habitación, el anciano se dirigió a una esquina y volvió a hablar

[**Dígame en que puedo ayudarla]**

**[Necesito caminar por los pasillos VIP, pero tu enfermera no me deja]**

**[Señora Yasaka, no puedo hacer eso, las personas aquí son muy poderosas para mí. Y la enfermera solo está haciendo su trabajo]**

Yasaka entendió la idea.

**[No hay que preocuparse, yo me encargaré de los problemas]**

**[Entonces puede pasar]**

Yaska volvió la vista hacia la enfermera que tenía escrito y le dijo que ya podían pasar, Urara había escuchado su conversación y los dejo pasar, pero ella iba detrás de ellos curiosa por saber porque seres tan poderosos estaban aquí.

El grupo camino rápidamente sin importarle la mujer detrás de ellos, avanzaron hacia la energía, pero cuando llegaron a la zona de 5 habitaciones donde se sentía más fuerte ésta desapareció.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Sona mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su hermana y Yasaka.

"Investiguemos las habitaciones" respondió la chica mágica.

Las otras dos asintieron, pero cuando estaban a punto de caminar, el teléfono de Sona sonó informándole que Rias ya estaba preparada para llegar, el grupo iba a utilizar un teletransporte de emergencias.

Sona les informó al Mao y Yokai que los Gremory iban a llegar, pero señalo que había un desconocido con ellos.

"Urara-chan, necesitamos que nos dejes solos" Hablo Seraffal.

Urara sabía que iban a hacer algo por lo cual solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la habitación del chico guapo albino con las cosas que le habían pedido.

Serafall asintió hacia ellas, lo que prosiguió fue Yasaka utilizando un hechizo de ocultamiento para ellos, el hechizo evitaría que se vieran o escucharan algo.

Sona dijo algunas palabras al celular y de repente en el centro de ellos apareció un símbolo que se reconocería como Gremory.

De el aparecieron una chica pelirroja, la heredera del clan, Rias Gremory, seguida de su reina Akeno Himejima, luego le siguieron Yuuto Kiba el caballero, Koneko Toujo la torre, Asia Argento el alfil y al final el sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei.

Rias miro a las personas frente a ellas y saludo, acción que siguieron los demás miembros.

"Yasaka-san, Serafall-sama, Sona, ¿Qué paso?"

Sona le resumió los sucesos brevemente asustando a Rias y sus sirvientes, para que una energía superara a todos los Mao era algo muy malo, el único que todavía no entendía era Issei y Asia que también era la primera vez que conocían a todos ellos.

Issei se sorprendió al mirar los pechos de Yasaka y Serafall ganándose un pellizco de Asia y una mala mirada de Koneko.

Todos ignoraron al trío por la seria situación en la que se encontraban.

"Debemos revisar cada habitación" Rias propuso algo obvio.

"Vamos a ir todos juntos, no sabemos si el portador de esa energía, si es que tiene portador, se ha ocultado intencionalmente" Yasaka sugirió a lo que todos asintieron, pero Issei intervino

"¡Yo protegeré a la presidenta!" Ganándose una mirada de Sona, ella explico algo desconocido para Issei.

"Sekiryuutei, te aviso que ni siquiera los cuatro Mao podrían detenerlo si quisiera hacer algo" Su frase hizo que Issei se sonrojara y Kiba le diera una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa.

El grupo camino hacia la primera puerta donde se encontraba un anciano, la segunda era donde se encontraba una chica rubia hermosa con poco pecho, pero estaba dormida, la tercera era de un niño normal, la cuarta estaba vacía, hay que aclarar que todas estas piezas estaban solas con los pacientes dormidos.

Cuando llegaron a la quinta, estaban ansiosos porque en las otras no se percibía ninguna energía entonces esperaban que esta fuera la correcta.

Rias puso su mano en la chapa y la giro, observando al grupo dentro que también la voltearon a ver.

"¿Señorita Rias?" Dijeron Tenma y Joichiro.

"¿Rias-san?" Dijo Sena.

"¿Joichiro-san, Tenma-san, Sena-san?" Contraprengunto ella.

Cuando terminaron, las otras personas que estaban curiosas porque la pelirroja se había detenido también entraron.


	10. Chapter 10

_**~UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES EN LA HABITACIÓN~**_

Cuando el primer grupo que consistía en Sena y los demás llegaron a la habitación del hospital, miraron como el cuerpo de Makoto estaba sudando, pero lo extraño era que su sudor no tenía ningún aroma, lo que supusieron que venía de su ascendencia surcoreana, ya que las personas de aquel país no tenían olor de su sudor.

Las enfermeras estaban mirando como Makoto se le arrugaban las cejas y cuando estaban a punto de decir algo, de un momento a otro su cara se relajó como si estuviera en un buen sueño.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, dejaron que el cuerpo de Makoto en la cama, la cual era muy grande y sí Makoto estuviera despierto se quejaría por las muchas comodidades de los ricos, pero aun así aceptaría el trato a quien no le gustaría una buena cama para descansar. El doctor Manamo había dado las órdenes a las jóvenes enfermeras que salieran porque había visto que a la joven no le gustaba mucho como miraban al enfermo.

Sena que había estado todo el camino sosteniendo la mano de Makoto mientras este estaba acostado en la camilla estaba dirigiendo unas miradas mortales a las dos enfermeras, no le gustaba como miraban a SU Makoto, no le importaba si solo hubieran mirado, pero una había sido tan atrevida de querer tocar su cara y cuerpo, eso ella nunca lo permitiría.

Los tres hombres miraban el comportamiento con una sonrisa irónica, pero en la del joven Yukihira estaba mezclado un poco de miedo, él solo había conocido a Sena cuando tenía 13 años y había visto como la que era una habitación donde se guardaban las cosas de su primo se cerraba cuando ella entraba y se mantenía ahí todo el tiempo, solo fue hasta que ellos ya se iban que salía, pero con una cara sonrojada y fue Stella quien entraba y, ¿limpiaba? Lo que había sido una habitación que era limpiada cada cierto tiempo, esto fue algo que solo entendió cuando tuvo su primera clase de educación sexual, ello lo llevo a que cada vez que Sena iba al restaurante él saliera. Y ahora viendo su comportamiento se apiado de su primo. Lo que él no sabía era que al igual de sus pensamientos, los otros dos hombres pensaban lo mismo.

Fue en ese momento Manamo miro a las personas frente a él y sabiendo que estaba frente a uno de los mejores cocineros del mundo y también un gran magnate decidió hablar rápidamente para no tener que seguir en esta situación, es posible que muchas personas pensarán que con su posición tenía mucho poder, pero solo él entendía que contra estas personas que podían mover muchas cosas no valía nada. Cuando iba a hablar, vio como _Asura _hacia un signo de silencio con su dedo y negó con la cabeza, entendiendo eso, habló como si se dirigiera solo a Kashiwasaki.

"Kashiwazaki-sama, ¿puede describirme lo qué pasó?"Tenma miró hacia Joichiro porque él no sabía todo lo sucedido, Joichiro entendió y hablo hacia Manamo explicándole la situación rápidamente.

Manamo asintió.

"El desmayo sucedió hace 15~20 min. Eso no es un desmayo normal" Dijo mientras pensaba en el mejor camino a tomar.

"¿Qué quiere decir, Doctor?" Hablo Sena antes que todos mientras su agarre en Makoto se apretaba.

"Un desmayo normalmente es de un par de minutos, pero ya han pasado demasiado tiempo y aún no despierta. Lo peor fue que lo movieron entonces eso agrava más la situación, podemos ver como su cabeza sangró." Eso hizo que las caras de todos se blanquearán. No sabían esa información.

"¿L-le sucederá algo?" Tartamudeó Soma.

"No lo sabremos hasta que le hagamos pruebas localizadas en el corazón, los pulmones y el sistema nervioso."

"¿Lo podemos hacer ya?" Pregunto Joichiro

Cuando Manamo estaba a punto de hablar sonó su teléfono y lo quería colgar, pero ese era su número privado el cual sólo conocían su esposa e hij s, algunas figuras poderosas y su jefe, entonces rápidamente ordenó que prepararan los elementos para las pruebas, volvió la vista hacia ellos y vio como lo miraban molesto especialmente la chica, les sonrió haciendo que se calmaran, luego contestó su teléfono.

**[Hola]... **_**(N/A: Aquí sucedió lo del Cap. Anterior)**_

Sena habiendo enviado lejos al grosero doctor, rasgó la camisa bastante débil de Makoto y se sorprendió por la hermosa vista que la esperaba, todo el frente del cuerpo estaba mamadísimo, pero no en una forma grotesca, sino que todo estaba bien formado, mejor dicho, en armonía. La hizo sonrojar mientras apretaba un poco los muslos esperando un futuro lejano, aunque no se sabía si _**ESO**_ iba a pasar. Paso sus dedos entre los músculos y cogió un pañuelo mojado para limpiar su cuerpo. Las otras personas dentro también se sorprendieron por el estado del cuerpo de Makoto, especialmente padre e hijo que habían visto que el cuerpo de él no estaba tan bien formado, pero lo dejaron pasar como algo que no habían visto en detalle. Pero si supieran que Makoto entraría en pánico porque eso haría resaltar mucho, especialmente con su cara, que consideraba un problema serio, no se sabía que reacción tendrían.

Mientras pasaba esto, la puerta se abrió cuando una enfermera con pelo morado se dirigió a Manamo y le susurro al oído, luego él los volvió a mirar con una expresión de tensión, pero fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió y entro una bella chica pelirroja que él no conocía. Para su alivio los tres le hablaron mientras el chico pelirrojo los miraba confundidos.

"¿Señorita Rias?" Dijeron Tenma y Joichiro.

"¿Rias-san?" Dijo Sena.

"¿Joichiro-san, Tenma-san, Sena-san?" Contraprengunto ella.

Fue en ese momento que entraron muchas otras bellezas, un chico guapo rubio y otro con cabello extraño que de inmediato dirigió la mirada a la enfermera. Eso hizo que la enfermera le dirigiera una mala mirada, que lo hizo sonrojar y mirar hacia otro lado.

Soma miro a su padre y hablo

"¿Papá quién es ella?" Joichiro salió de su estupor miro a su hijo sabiendo que le tocaría explicar algunos detalles.

"Ella es Rias Gremory, su papá hizo un trato con Tenma, entonces un día me pidieron que les cocinará, lo cual acepte" Soma sabía que se había saltado varios detalles, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado para hablar.

Todos habían estado prestando atención a la conversación y cuando termino, fue Sena quién estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando los diferentes tamaños de bustos frente a ella, especialmente la pelinegra que tenía una sonrisa bastante molesta igual que la mujer madura, pero esta última ella la conocía por lo cual no estaba molesta porque sabía que ella tenía una hija y así Makoto no le prestaría atención, solo que está vez se había equivocado porque Makoto era un seguidor acérrimo de las _MILF'S_. Por el momento había olvidado a las enfermeras.

"Rias-san, qué haces aquí" Pregunto Sena ignorando a su padre que rápidamente saludo a la mujer madura con una sonrisa cortes la cual le devolvieron.

"Estábamos en el hospital y te vimos así que decidimos ver que había pasado" Rias mintió sin pestañear una vez, sorprendiendo a Issei y Asia.

"¿Y ellos?" volvió a preguntar Sena

"Ellos son mis amigos, ella es Akeno..." Rias le presento cada uno de los sirvientes a las personas que estaban dentro de la habitación, los demonios sonrieron mientras se inclinaban.

Fue en ese momento que Rias y los recién llegados vieron al chico albino recostado y con su torso desnudo, deleitando la vista de las mujeres incluida la enfermera.

Sena captando la mirada de las mujeres cubrió a Makoto con una manta que estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama.

"Él es Makoto"

"¿Makoto?" Dijo insegura Rias hasta que recordó como Sena hablaba de él "Entonces es él" Sena sonrió, pero pronto tuvo una mirada de disgusto viendo como el castaño la miraba con ojos pervertidos, algo que le permitiría aprovecharse de él, pero su mente había hecho una convicción sorprendentemente rápido de que solo Makoto tendría el derecho de mirarla así.

"Puedes dejar de mirarme con una mirada tan asquerosa" Issei salió de su estupor por las palabras tan frías que habían salido de la boca de tan bella chica e incluso había sorprendido a los demás porque la voz de mujer estaba llena de un asco y odio profundo, lo que hizo que bajara su cabeza, viendo cómo se ganaba una mirada de reproche de algunas chicas.

"Lo siento por su comportamiento" Hablo Rias enojada por la forma como Sena le había hablado a SU sirviente.

Sena estaba indignada al ver como Rias defendía al chico sabiendo que él estaba mal y furiosa hablo

"Acepto las disculpas, pero deberías decirle que no ande mirando como si fuera solo un perro cachondo"

Está vez indignada Rias

"Al menos el mío está despierto"

Sena vio como golpeaba un punto débil, reprochó

"El mío es guapo y talentoso" Está vez ambas chicas estaban a 2 metros mirándose a los ojos mientras la tensión en la habitación subía.


	11. Chapter 11

Con una alta tensión en la habitación, Tenma estaba ansioso miro a Yasaka para ver si ella podía hacer algo, la bella mujer capto la mirada y sabiendo que si seguían perdiendo el tiempo algo podría salir mal hablo

"Rias-san, deberías detenerte, Sena-san tiene la razón. Además, no vinimos para ello" Rias aunque enojada sabía que no era el momento indicado acepto a regañadientes, pero estaba muy furiosa que alguien se atreviera a ser grosero con Issei, porque para ella era una persona muy preciosa.

Serafall también se sintió un poco disgustada con el comportamiento del Sekiryuutei, puede que Sirzechs dijera que sería una importante carta a la hora de una guerra, pero ella pensaba que un hombre que se distrajera con una mujer hermosa podría llevar al equipo a la derrota.

Issei se sintió incómodo por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de gran parte de las personas dentro de la habitación, sintió que se había sobrepasado y como era una persona amable por naturaleza, se acercó a Sena y se inclinó 90°.

"Lo siento mucho por mirarla así..."

Sena viendo como el chico era tan sincero y captando la mirada de su padre, también lo dejo ir.

"Está bien, no debí decirte cosas tan malas antes" termino con una sonrisa

Todos se calmaron al presenciar la conversación

Fue en ese momento cuando Urara entro y detrás de ella siguieron otras personas con equipos médicos.

"Doctor Manamo, ya trajimos todo lo necesario" El que habló fue un hombre de cabello negro que en la etiqueta tenía escrito Nakano.

"Oh, Nakano-san ayúdame a revisar lo necesario cuando se produce un desmayo" Nakano solo asintió y se dirigió a la cama con Urara y otra enfermera.

Nakano se acercó y se sorprendió por lo guapo que era el chico, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza porque él estaba prestando servicio al hospital durante 1 día mientras sus hijas estaban mirando Kioto. Terminando sus pensamientos prosiguió a hacer las pruebas.

Joichiro le dirigió una mirada a Tenma para que salieran de la habitación, este último lo capto y les dirigió una sonrisa a todos especialmente a Soma y Sena para que se quedaran en la habitación.

Cuando salieron se dirigieron hacia la el pasillo donde podían ver si alguien estaba alrededor y Joichiro hablo.

"Tenma has la llamada a esa señora" Tenma sabía de quien hablaba y sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba hablar con esa mujer que quería controlar a todos y a todo, demonios, ni él mismo quería hablarle si no fuera por la promesa a su amigo.

"Está bien, pero debes decirme si vas a ir a cocinarles o no" Joichiro sabía que tenía que ir o podía enviar a alguien mejor. Una sonrisa se desplazó por su rostro al pensar en el rostro de frustración de Makoto al pensar como no le gustaba cocinar para los ricos, aunque no sabía si todavía era así porque hace más de 6 años que no hablaba con la familia, ese pensamiento que una sensación de amargura se extendiera en su corazón.

Tenma se sorprendió por el rápido cambio de emociones que pasaron por el rostro de Joichiro, pero decidió no preguntar y guardar silencio. Joichiro regreso de su tren de pensamientos y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Tenma

"Dile que irá un chef mejor que yo" Tenma sorprendido miro a Joichiro, pocas personas eran más fuertes que la persona frente a él. Pero recordó que había dicho que Soma iba a ser el remplazo, pero no podía creer que alguien tan joven pudiera lograr superar a Joichiro.

"¿Será Soma?, pero no creo que cocine mejor que tú" Joichiro entendió a Tenma hasta para él era imposible creer que un joven alcanzara ese nivel.

"Lo sé, pero Soma cocina mucho mejor que yo, y cuando hablo de mucho mejor, me refiero a que no puedo llamarme chef frente a él" Esta vez a Tenma se le abrieron los ojos cómicamente y en su boca podría caber hasta un huevo muy grande.

Joichiro se rió mientras miraba a Tenma frente a él.

Tenma viendo a Joichiro riendo de él, recupero su postura

"Le llamaré" El hombre saco un móvil y marco al contacto de "Yukinoshita"

El timbre sonó 4 veces hasta que una voz de una mujer provino de el.

"Oh, pero si es Kazhiwasaki-san".

"Buenas tardes, señora Yuknoshita" Habló mientras miraba como todavía estaba el sol, pero faltaba poco para que este se escondiera tras el horizonte.

"Igualmente, pero puedo saber porque me llamaría, sé que nunca llamaría para saludar." Tenma odiaba a esta mujer que siempre le gustaba estar al control de todo. Ya había mordido la bla entonces no podía retroceder.

"Quiero pedir ayuda con algo"

"Que sorpresa" En el otro lado de la habitación una bella mujer madura tenía una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hija mayor que también estaba escuchando la conversación. Ella había puesto la llamada en altavoz. Continuó sin esperar al hombre.

"¿Puedo saber en qué lo puedo ayudar?"

Tenma, quien no quería hablar más con la mujer fue directo al tema

"Con un cupo para la escuela" La mujer sonrió, puede que su escuela tuviera un perfil para gente normal, pero solo ella sabía que esa escuela tenía un buen presupuesto.

"Kashiwasaki-san" Dijo con una voz extraña "Eso será difícil, sabes que estamos en la mitad del año. Entonces el favor no será fácil" El año escolar japones está dividido en tres semestres, empezando el 1 de abril y acabando el 25 de marzo, cuenta con seis semanas en verano y dos en invierno y primavera. Y justo ahora estaban en el mediados de junio.

Las fechas son así:

Del 1 de abril al 20 de julio. Inicio del año y primavera.

Del 1 de septiembre al 26 de diciembre. Segundo período y otoño.

Del 7 de enero al 25 de marzo. Tercer período e invierno. Ese sería el orden escolar en las escuelas japonesas.

Actualmente estaban en temporada de vacaciones de verano por lo que no sería fácil conseguir un cupo actualmente, eso lo sabía claramente Tenma porque él también era dueño de una escuela.

"¿Qué quieres?" La señora le sonrió a su hija que también tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero no en los ojos y habló con una voz que irradiaba felicidad.

"No es eso Kashiwasaki-san, lo correcto sería, ¿Qué tienes para darme?" Tenma había querido responder un puñetazo, pero respirando profundamente se logró calmar.

"Sé que celebrará un banquete en un par de semanas, entonces me he puesto en contacto con el chef Asura..." Antes de que pudiera terminar nuevamente fue interrumpido.

"¡Acepto!¡Mientras traigas a Asura haré todo lo posible" La Sra. Yukinoshita estaba emocionada al saber que podría tener a Asura cocinándole, especialmente en esta reunión que sería solo para personas de clase alta de japón e incluso vendrían algunos extranjeros. Si ella tenía un chef de primera clase, la reputación de la familia se incrementaría y así tendrían más negocios.

"Todavía no he terminado. En donde iba... Si que conversé con Asura y él no va a cocinar"

"¡Que quieres decir!" La mujer grito frustrada para regocijo de Tenma.

"Lo que quiero decir es que Asura no va a cocinar, pero él enviará a alguien que cocina mucho mejor que él"

"Eso es imposible, sí alguien fuera mejor que él entonces por qué le haría caso" Tenma estaría de acuerdo con ese punto sino fuera porque sabía que Makoto era el sobrino de Joichiro.

"Es la verdad" Prometió Tenma

"No lo creo. Deberíamos cancelar el trato"

Joichiro escuchando todo, le pidió el celular a su amigo y hablar directamente con esa vieja bruja.

"Sra. Yukinoshita le doy mi palabra de que quien ira será el mejor chef que se haya conocido"

"Oh. Sr. Asura, pero cómo puedo saber si es verdad"

"Si lo que digo no resulta verdad, trabajaré para usted durante un año"

"Está bien, pero quiero esas palabras en un contrato"

"Bien, hablaremos luego" Joichiro l devolvió el celular a Tenma

"Kashiwazaki-san hemos acordado con el Sr. Asura y cuando usted venga todo estará arreglado" Con esas frases la Sra. Yukinoshita termino la llamada. Tenma viendo que habían cortado la llamada suspiro.

"Maldita vieja bruja" Dijo Tenma

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo" Dijo Joichiro

Con ello ambos miraron el sol a través de la ventana.

_**En la habitación**_

Todos se habían estado mirando a los ojos, obviamente me refiero al grupo de demonios y la Yokai porque Sena estaba mirando solamente a Makoto.

"Yasaka-sama, Leviatán-sama, qué debemos hacer, no se siente ninguna energía demoniaca o similar"

Yasaka asintió mientras contemplaba junto a Serafall y justo cuando iba a hablar, Koneko lo hizo primero.

"Presidenta"

Rias y los demás voltearon a ver a Koneko esperando escuchar porque había interrumpido, pero claro está que no estaban enojados solo curiosos.

"Dime Koneko-chan" Devolvio Rias con una sonrisa viendo a su lindo sirviente"  
"Él" Señalo Koneko al joven acostado en la cama haciendo que todos girarán su cabeza en dirección a él.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto Rias extrañada.

"Él, él." Koneko no podía terminar de hablar por la sensación conocida que sentía. Eso la hizo arrugar sus pequeñas cejas en lo que parecía incomodidad.

"Habla Konko-chan, estamos aquí" Hablo Akeno viendo el raro comportamiento que hizo que todos se pusieran alertas en caso de que una situación extraña sucediera.

"Él tiene..." Koneko susurro lo último en una voz que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

"No te escuche" Continuó Rias.

"Él tiene el olor a Kuroka nee-sama" Habló esta vez para que ellos pudieran escuchar.

"Te refieres a que él tuvo contacto con ella" Le pregunro Rias con una voz que sonaba ansiosa porque se sabía que ella formaba parte del grupo terrorista La Brigada del Khaos.

"Así es" Asintió Koneko con intensidad hacia Rias.

Rias volvió la mirada hacia los más poderosos del grupo y con las cejas muy fruncidas pregunto.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?"


	12. Chapter 12

Serafall sabía que las únicas personas maduras dentro de la habitación que se habían enfrentado a muchos oponentes poderosos eran ella y Yasaka por lo que no era extraño que los niños estuvieran preocupados.

"Deben tranquilizarse, ya utilicé mi poder y no sentí ninguna energía proveniente de él." Que Serafall no sintiera nada era algo normal porque Laura se había encargado de que no hubiera una persona capaz de sentir nada de Makoto por seguridad.

Cuando el grupo Gremory y Sona escucharon a la Mao asegurar ello se tranquilizaron, pero Koneko todavía miraba a Makoto con una mirada intrigada.

"¿Koneko-san?" Preguntó Asia viendo a la niña.

"No pasa nada" Respondió Koneko mientras sacudía la cabeza en respuesta a Asia.

Sena mirando el raro comportamiento del grupo les dirigió una mirada interrogante, Rias notando ello hablo con los ojos al grupo para que dejarán las preguntas para más tarde.

"Sena-san ¿Qué le pasó para que estuviera así?"

"No sé, lo único que dijeron fue que se desmayó y por el momento" señalo al grupo de salud "le están haciendo pruebas." 

Rias pensó que podría ayudarles al utilizar magia, pero no estaba segura de que lo podría utilizar sin que las personas dentro de la habitación lo notaran. Mientras pensaba en ello inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hacia las dos personas más fuertes dentro de la habitación. Captando su mirada las dos hermosas mujeres le dirigieron una mirada de confusión. La pelirroja se acercó y les susurró.

"¿Pueden ayudar a despertar al chico?"

Sona sonrió junto con Yasaka al ver el comportamiento benevolente de Rias.

"Claro que podemos hacerlo, pero no sería mejor que Asia-chan utilizara este momento para practicar" Hablo Yasaka

Serafall asintió a sus palabras pensando que era el momento oportuno para que el grupo de jóvenes desarrollaran más su fuerza.

"Tranquila, si ella no puede hacerlo nosotras nos encargaremos"

Rias sabía que tenían buenas intenciones, pero el problema era que el poder de Asia, Twilight Healing solo podía curar lesiones y por lo que ella miraba él no tenía lesiones y además de que el poder produciría una luz verde, así que ella se los explico avergonzando a las dos mujeres.

"Está bien, entonces lo curaremos nosotros" Respondió Yasaka mientras utilizaba magia para lo que ella era curar el cuerpo de Makoto, pero rápidamente se sorprendió al sentir como su energía desaparecía al tocarlo y cuando pensó que algo salió mal, el inconsciente cuerpo de Makoto comenzó a acelerar la adaptación a los poderes que había adquirido, pero para la Yokai parecía que el cuerpo de Makoto se recuperaba constantemente.

El doctor Nakano estaba haciendo las pruebas necesarias, pero vio como las cejas del paciente se arrugaban y se movían y cuando estaba a punto de hablar los parpados del acostado en cama se movían. Y en el instante siguiente unos ojos marrones cada uno diferente en tonalidad diferente lo miraron nubladamente.

"¿Eh?" Pregunto Makoto mientras se sobaba los ojos en un intento de aclarar su vista.

Nakano salió de su estupor y con una cara inexpresiva aunque estaba sorprendido interiormente habló.

" Inoue Makoto" Su voz había llamado la atención de los otros dentro de la habitación, especialmente Sena que se movió rápidamente para ayudar a Makoto que estaba intentando apoyar la espalda a la cabecera de la cama.

"... ¿Sí?" Makoto primero le pareció extraño el nombre, pero cayó en cuenta de que ahora su identidad era la de un japonés(?).

"Por favor siga la luz con sus ojos" Ordeno el doctor

"Mhn"

Nakano cogió la pequeña linterna que tenía y la apunto a los ojos de Makoto y notando que no había nada extraño, se levantó y dirigiéndoles una mirada a las enfermeras se prepararon para salir.

Makoto viendo cómo se iban grito sinceramente.

"¡Muchas gracias a todos!" Sin que nadie notara una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Nakano y las enfermeras al notar el comportamiento del chico. La mayoría de pacientes con dinero eran arrogantes y nunca le agradecerían a todos, solamente a los doctores y nunca a las enfermeras.

"Está bien, es nuestro trabajo" Con ello abrieron la puerta y salieron encontrándose con los hombres que antes salieron del cuarto.

"¿Qué paso doctor?" Pregunto Tenma.

"El paciente está despierto y no tiene nada malo, pero recomiendo que se quede para hacerle unas pruebas extras" Hablo Nakano.

"Bueno doctor haremos lo que usted diga" hablo Joichiro " ¿Y dónde esta el Dr. Manamo?" preguntó al no ver al anciano.

"Él salió primero." Respondió el pelinegro "Ahora necesito encargarme de otros pacientes. Disculpe" Se despidió y siguió caminando junto a las enfermeras.

Joichiro y Tenma ignoraron el comportamiento al saber que un doctor estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Y entraron en la habitación donde podían ver a Soma con una expresión de impotencia mientras miraba a su primo.

Makoto habiendo despedido al grupo, miro a la chica rubia y su boca se abrió mientras decía.

"¿Sena?" Dijo dudosamente, pero de inmediato vio como esa chica cogía su cabeza y la aplastaba con sus grandes senos.

"Makoto" Sena lo abrazo con gran fuerza al escuchar como él la llamaba haciendo que su amor por él subiera.

Makoto sintió que se asfixiaba lo que llevo a intentar liberarse, pero ello llevo a que se quedaran en una posición extraña donde estaba encima de Sena, pero su humor se agrió al estar en esta posición porque le recordaba a la sonrisa de _ella. _Ese recuerdo lo hizo levantarse y sentarse al borde de la cama sorprendiendo a Sena que lo miro extraño.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto preocupada al notar el cambio de emociones en Makoto.

"Sí... sólo...nada" Respondió Makoto sacudiendo la cabeza vendada.

"Entonces por qué no puedo abrazarte" Dijo ella con un puchero mientras se acercaba a él.

Makoto sintiendo los movimientos, le dirigió una mirada sin emociones.

"Señorita Kashiwazaki no debe estar yendo por ahí abrazando a hombres" Él no estaba de humor para estar demasiado pegado a una mujer por el momento. Lo que no esperaba era la fuerte reacción de Sena.

Sena se sintió muy herida al ver los ojos de Makoto y como él le hablaba y decía que ella se la pasaba abrazando a hombres por ahí. Ella le grito mientras lloraba.

"¡Solo te he abrazado, no quiero que otro hombre me abrace! ¡Y por qué me tratas así después de dejarme sola sin siquiera despedirte!" Ella tomo un respiro antes de continuar " ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido sin tu presencia!" Al terminar no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran y acurrucarse en la cama mientras su cuerpo temblaba

Makoto no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que ella había dicho y sumió que tenían una historia, pero cuando iba a preguntarle más cosa vio como ella lloraba y aunque sabía que no era su culpa no pudo evitar responsabilizarse. Decidido se le acerco y con mucho cuidado, aunque reticente abrazarla.

"No llores, es mi culpa" Le susurro.

Sena todavía se sentía herida, pero al sentir los cálidos brazos de Makoto levanto la vista.

"¿Por qué me trataste así?" Makoto se sorprendió al ver la belleza en la cara de Sena que estaba roja y con manchas de lágrimas.

"¿Makoto?" Pregunto Sena al ver como él se quedaba viéndola produciendole nerviosismo.

"Sí" Makoto salió de su estupor y respondió a la pregunta de Sena "Discúlpame, no quería decir ello, es solo que mis recuerdos están revueltos en cuanto mi vida en Japón. Entonces no te recuerdo claramente."

La boca de Sena se abrió tiernamente mientras su cerebro se intentaba procesar el choque que había recibido. Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de Makoto.

"¿No, no me recuerdas?" Pregunto con nerviosismo.

"No" Makoto respondió precisamente.

"¿Nada, ni siquiera nuestros momentos más preciosos?" Esta vez su voz temblaba.

"Así es, no recuerdo nada de nosotros" Respondió, pero al sentir como el agarre de Sena se debilitaba sabía que ella necesitaba tranquilizarse al enterarse de ello. La decisión que tomo fue abrazar más fuerte a una Sena que había comenzado a sollozar mientras se apoyaba en su pecho.

Makoto miro a su alrededor encontrando a Soma, pero de inmediato sintió sorpresa al ver al grupo DxD mirándole. Su mirada se encontró con la de Akeno.

Rias se había sentido furiosa al ver el comportamiento de Makoto hacia Sena porque ella sabía cuánto lo amaba y cuando estaba a punto de interrumpir Akeno la detuvo diciéndole que escuchara lo que decía el albino. Al enterarse de que él sufría amnesia se sorprendió y sintió lastima por Sena.

Akeno viendo lo que pasaba frente a ella no sabía que sentir, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la del chico que abrazaba a Sena y viendo sus hermosos ojos que tenían una marcada emoción de sorpresa hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por su hermoso rostro.

Makoto vio a Akeno y si ella ya era una de los personajes que consideraba mortales en el aspecto físico entonces en persona la palabra BELLEZA se le quedaba corta.

"Buenas tardes..." Él saludo por instinto.

"Igualmente" Le respondieron inconscientemente.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió.

"Makoto, veo que estás despierto" Hablo Joichiro viendo a su sobrino mirándolo y una mirada de comprensión cruzo en su rostro al verlo abrazar a Sena. "Veo que ya te pusiste al día" Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

Makoto se quería separar de Sena, pero ella lo estaba abrazando nuevamente fuertemente. Lanzando un suspiro de derrota asintió.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunto, aunque sabía que estaba en un hospital, quería saber en cuál.

"Estamos en el Hospital General de Mochizuki" Soma fue quién le respondió.

"¿Dónde queda eso?" Soma se palmeó la cara al ver la cara de confusión de su primo.

Sena se rió al escuchar la pregunta inocente de Makoto.

La cara de Makoto se sonrojó al captar las miradas que le dirigían los demás. Sí su cara ya era mortal, entonces con un sonrojo hizo que Sena quien era la más cercana no pudiera evitar soltarlo intoxicada. Makoto sintiendo como Sena se desprendía, la volteó al ver solo para darse cuenta de que los labios de Sena se habían pegado a los de él.


	13. Chapter 13

Los tres hombres que ya estaban ahí junto con la ama de llaves miraron la escena frente a ellos cada uno con una expresión diferente en su cara. Algo nunca esperaron fue que Sena besara a Makoto tan temprano al reencontrarse.

El grupo de demonios tuvo una reacción igual que el anterior, pero por diferentes razones, una de ellas es que exceptuando a los que recién conocían a Issei las otras mujeres dentro de la sala lo voltearon a mirar haciendo que el chico volteara la cabeza avergonzado.

Makoto miro con los ojos abiertos a la chica frente a él con los ojos abiertos.

'Sabe a vainilla, me encanta la vainilla' Pensó mientras disfrutaba del beso, puede que no estuviera preparado para establecer una relación, pero no podía negar que el beso que le daba la chica, aunque inexperto, él lo estaba disfrutando. Con ello, él forzó con su lengua que la chica abriera la boca y así comenzó la persecución en el campo de batalla hasta que algo que estaba destinado a suceder paso una batalla de lenguas.

Sena abrió los ojos mientras eso pasaba y los cerró de inmediato por vergüenza, pero no pudo ocultar su ahora roja cara.

Así paso unos segundos mientras todos estaban mirando hasta que la rubia se quedó sin aire entonces ella tomo la iniciativa de separarse. Los labios separados estaban todavía unidos por una línea de saliva.

Sena volteó a ver en la habitación encontrando que ella era el objetivo de todas las miradas dentro de la habitación. Avergonzada se cubrió con las mantas de la cama dejando a Makoto siendo el objetivo de las miradas que, aunque con un sonrojo se las devolvió.

*ahem* Tenma fingió una tos para llamar la atención de las personas dentro de la habitación habiéndolo logrado.

"Makoto"

"¿Sí?"

"Puedes expli... dejémoslo para más tarde, lo importante es que ya estás bien" Makoto asintió, mirando a Tenma esperando que continuara, lo cual hizo.

"Acabamos de hablar con el doctor y tendrás que quedarte hasta mañana para poder salir, pero puedes pedirla ya si quieres"

Makoto lo pensó y decidió que hasta mañana era lo mejor para que pudiera organizar un poco sus pensamientos y curso de acción. Asintiendo, Tenma acepto la decisión del chico.

Rias viendo que ya era hora de su ida porque no habían descubierto algo, entonces miró a todos los demás en su grupo para que salieran de la habitación.

"Señorita Rias, ¿Ya se van?" Preguntó Joichiro.

"Así es, Joichiro-san, hasta pronto"

"Adiós" Dijeron todo lo demás mientras se preparaban para salir, los más poderosos del grupo aun pensando que tendrían que compartir la información con otros grupos para que estuvieran preparados para un posible ataque. Soma también se despidió con su sonrisa.

Pero antes de que se fueran, Yasaka y Serafall sintieron como si algo las observara y frente a ello no tenían otra opción que dejarlo ver. Sus cuerpos se tensaron en preparación para un posible ataque, pero cuando voltearon a verlo único que había era los humanos que habían conocido. Ellas ahora sabían que su enemigo podía observarlos de cualquier parte por lo que apresuraron a los otros para que se fueran más rápido.

En la habitación, Makoto tenía la espalda empapada en sudor frío al ver como las dos mujeres habían volteado a ver porque él había visto su información y sabía los poderosos que eran TODOS los miembros.

"Entonces, nosotros nos iremos también, toca que descanses" Habló Joichiro viendo ahora como el sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte.

"Vamos Sena" Hablo Tenma

"Yo me quedaré" Contestó la otra rubia.

"No" Lo negó de inmediato Makoto.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Soma curioso.

"Es malo que un hombre y una mujer duerman juntos a esta edad"

"Es verdad, ya sabes lo que podría suceder y no traje esos elementos conmigo" Stella habló y los únicos que entendieron a lo que se refería era Makoto y los dos hombres adultos.

"¿Qué elementos?" Pregunto inocentemente Sena

Makoto reaccionó y grito.

"¡Ninguno! Por el momento no hay que saber esa información" Sena quien estúpidamente confiaba en Makoto solo asintió.

"Entonces nos iremos Makoto" Está vez era este grupo quién era el que se iban a ir.

"Espera" Llamo Makoto

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Necesito ropa"

"Oh, era solo eso, entonces no debes preocuparte, este hospital vende ropa y ya te pedimos dos conjuntos de ella"

"Gracias"

Ahora el grupo salió y dejo la habitación en silencio mientras Makoto observaba la habitación en blanco.

Por el momento decidió revisar el sistema

**[Laura]**

Viendo que ella no le respondía frunció el ceño con preocupación y cuando iba a volver a hablar una pantalla apareció en su visión.

**[Anfitrión, sí lee este mensaje la razón es que estás despierto y el sistema no ha acabado con la actualización. No debe preocuparse porque todas las funciones del sistema están activas, lo único que no tendrá será subir estadísticas.**

**Mensaje de: Laura]**

Makoto rió al terminar el mensaje y corroboró que era verdad, todas las funciones que había desbloqueado estaban activas excepto misiones.

Él recordó que todavía quedaban dos logros por reclamar. Fue a la pestaña y en ahí se encontraban dos pestañas parpadeando.

**[LOGROS]**

**[Hay dos logros que esperan ser desbloqueados]**

**[Por favor selecciónelos para reclamar su recompensa]**

Makoto hizo lo que le recomendaron.

**[DESNUDÉ A 100 PERSONAS]**

**[Con un plato de su cocina ha logrado que 100 personas tuvieran un orgasmo culinario y quedaran sin ropas]**

**[RECOMPENSA]**

**[2500 monedas]**

**[IMPRESIONÉ AL PROTA-KUN]**

**[Tus habilidades han dejado muy impresionado a alguien con aura de protagonista y ha hecho él tenga una impresión de ti. ¿Eso cambiará la historia?]**

**[RECOMPENSA]**

**[Giro de ruleta para escoger una habilidad de lucha de rango **_**F-**_** a **_**A+**_**]**

**[¿EL anfitrión quiere hacer girar la ruleta ahora?]**

**[Si]** Respondió Makoto para después ver como aparecía ruleta que tenía diferentes símbolos que iban desde hielo, frutas, dragones y fuego o eso fue lo que su vista alcanzo a captar.

**[Detente]**

La ruleta poco a poco perdió impulso y se detuvo frente a una figura de espaldas con una luz blanca y una campana sobre ella.

**[Se ha conseguido la habilidad:**

**ARGONAUTA]**

**[ARGONAUTA] (A)**

**[La habilidad ha sido impulsado para ser mejor a la original.**

**[Permite una carga para un contraataque. Se requieren dos minutos para una carga completa y puede sonar como una pequeña campanada o una gran campana dependiendo del poder necesario. Se puede usar para cualquier tipo de ataque, pero los efectos se disiparán cuando el usuario sea atacado o pierda la atención]**

Makoto sonrió al ver la habilidad que él había conseguido. Por una parte, esta habilidad le sirvió a Bell en distintas situaciones y la otra era porque Danmachi era uno de sus animes favoritos en la vida anterior. Recordando la vida pasada su humor se volvió negro tanto para no notar a la bella enfermera.

Hitsugi Sayo tiene el cabello largo de color azul, ojos de color azul y tez pálida viste un uniforme de enfermera escotado tacones y medias de metal con una cruz roja en la rodillera, así como el típico gorro de enfermera, guanteletes en color azul marino y un moño largo de color negro en la espalda.

Ella acababa de terminar una misión para Black Label de acabar con un grupo de microtráfico y el doctor Manamo que era la cara superficial del hospital la había mandado a ver el paciente de la habitación cinco para darle la ropa que le habían pedido y cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a un chico extremadamente guapo con una sonrisa de pena en su rostro. Ella lo había llamado, pero al ver que la ignoraba decidió dejarlo en paz. Sí puede que sea muy guapo, pero por ello una mujer como ella no se enamoraría de un momento a otro.

Black Label es una organización cuyo equipo, compuesto por personal selecto del hospital y adolescentes locales de la cercana escuela secundaria Mochizuki, se encarga de matar a personas indeseables, denominadas "cánceres" de la sociedad, y detener su propagación de la infección a la sociedad.

Makoto se despertó de su estupor y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el cabello azul de la enfermera, se encogió de hombros para ver la ropa, pero pensó que no le quedaría porque no sabían su talla. Al momento de ponérsela, un jean normal y una camisa negra de cuello V le quedó bien, extrañado decidió ir al baño para lavarse la cara e irse a dormir, claro que él se iba a quitar la ropa ya que le habían traído un pijama.

'Los ricos viven de otra manera' Fueron los pensamientos de Makoto mientras intentaba dormir, pero como no pudo conciliar el sueño miró la ciudad debajo de sus pies maravillado por la gran vista.

Así siguió durante horas viendo la ventana y jugando con el celular los pocos juegos que estaban gratis porque por el momento no tenía planeado gastar dinero en su difícil situación. Él sabía que la razón por la cual no podía dormir era el cambio de zona horaria tan fuerte, pues la diferencia era más de 10 horas.

No fue hasta a madrugada, que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, mirando su celular que marcaba las 3:30 de la madrugada que bostezó y decidió dormir.

En el sueño que le pareció unos instantes, él sintió como el hospital temblaba muy poco que si no fuera por las estadísticas que tenía no se daría cuenta. Decidido a ignorarlo se volvió a acostar, pero esta vez el temblor fue más fuerte y en ese momento, sonó.

**[NUEVA MISIÓN]**


	14. Chapter 14

**[NUEVA MISIÓN]**

**[ES HORA DE INVOLUCRARSE EN TRIAGE X]**

**[Algo le ha sucedido a Hitsugi Sayo despertando su pasado y volviéndola una ¨bestia" que querrá destruir todo. **

**Tu deber es tranquilizarla y mantenerla con vida a toda costa]**

_'La madre que me parió'_ Se quejó Makoto viendo resignado como en la maldita madrugada le pedían que tranquilizara a alguien, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse recordó como Arashi era quién la salvaría así que se volvió a acostar.

**[NOTA: Según los estándares de Mochizuki es una emergencia S. El anfitrión deberá decidir el destino de los personajes que están involucrados en la tragedia]**

_'Bien, ahora me pones la moral'_ Makoto se resignó a su destino y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, se dio cuenta de que solo contaba con la daga y la mascarilla y no creía que eso lo protegiera. En su vida pasada había estado involucrado en peleas, pero nunca contra armas de fuego. Además de que era imposible para él manejar una daga como si fuera el puto amo en armas blancas. Decidido mientras se dirigía a la puerta, seleccionó la tienda y vio como los estaba una lupa.

**[Control de daga]**

**[Clase F-: 150 monedas.**

**Clase F+: 300 monedas.**

**Clase D-: 600 monedas.**

**Clase D: 700 monedas.**

**Clase D+: 800 monedas.**

**Clase C-: 1800 monedas.**

**...]**

_'Qué robo tan descarado'_ Pensó Makoto, pero aun así compró la clase D+ porque, aunque era "cara" también era accesible y le permitiría luchar.

**[Compra realizada]**

**[Control de daga adquirido]**

**[Se descontó 800 monedas de 2,590 monedas]**

**[Le quedan 1,790]**

Makoto de repente sintió como todo su cuerpo era más hábil y miró las estadísticas, pero nada había cambiado. Luego busco una armadura o algo que lo protegiera y al mismo tiempo no dejara ver su identidad. Con ello se le vino a la mente los trajes de ciertos asesinos.

**[ARMADURA DE ISHAK PASHA] (Saga Assassin's Creed)**

**[La Armadura de Ishak Pasha era un poderoso conjunto de armaduras que pertenecía al general otomano y asesino encubierto Ishak Pasha. Se dijo que tenía poderes místicos, debido a que llevaba una marca maldita.]**

**[Esta armadura tenía dos efectos ocultos únicos, otorgaban una resistencia adicional a los armamentos de proyectiles y una pequeña posibilidad de desviar los proyectiles (balas, pernos de ballesta, etc.)]**

**[Precio:** **15,000 monedas]**

A Makoto le temblaron las piernas al ver el precio y cuando iba a buscar otra.

**[En oferta al ser la primera armadura comprada. Cuenta con un 80% de descuento, pero irá sin la máscara]**

**[Precio de 15,000 monedas a 3,000 monedas]**

Viendo el descuento, las esperanzas habían revivido y murieron mucho más rápido. Resignado Makoto pasó por otra armadura.

Y mientras buscaba había algunas baratas, pero bien mierdas a comparación con la primera vista y las que eran buenas aun eran más caras que lo que tenía.

**[¿Desea vender algo?]** Por un momento Makoto pensó que Laura había regresado, pero lo descarto al ver que el sistema estaba en modo automático.

**[¿Sí?] **Respondió dudoso.

**[Puede vender los siguientes elementos]**

**[Boxeo(F+) - 2000 monedas. Precio equivalente a su potencial.]** Esa quedo descartada porque era una habilidad de lucha que podía definir su vida o muerte.

**[Tres idiomas principales (D+= F-) - 300 monedas. Precio reducido en gran medida al quedar un solo uso]**

**[Anti-choque de emergencia(F-) - 1000 monedas. Precio equivalente a su potencial]**

A Makoto le pareció extraño que las dos últimas habilidades fueran tan desiguales cuando a él pensaba que eran descartables y así lo hizo.

**[Se han vendido "Tres idiomas principales" y "Anti-choque de emergencia"]**

**[Ganancia obtenida: 1300 monedas]**

**[Monedas totales: 3090]**

Con ello obtuvo su armadura de Ishak Pasha y su saldo bajo a 90 monedas, quedando pobre de nuevo. Cuando la saco la armadura de su inventario, le vinieron las instrucciones a su cerebro de cómo ponérsela.

Makoto corrió al baño donde se puso la armadura y era una obligación decir que lo que pensaba que sería pesado era liviano y se revisó las muñecas viendo que todos los equipamientos estaban en el lugar correcto según su memoria del juego.

Del inventario sacó la Daga Hestia y la máscara corta vientos. La primera para luchar y la segunda para cubrirse la parte baja de la cara. También guardo todo lo demás en el inventario como la ropa de hospital y la normal, así como el celular. Con ello Makoto cogió la Daga Hestia para hacer unos movimientos que para él eran geniales, pero para un verdadero maestro era juego de niños.

Makoto salió por la puerta de la habitación, pero se detuvo en su carrera pues no sabía dónde quedaba el sótano y sí lo habían dicho alguna vez en el manga él no lo recordaba.

Así que se detuvo poniendo atención al temblor debajo de sus pies y sintiéndolo, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia, para la gente normal pareciera que estuviera saltándolas.

Cuando llego a lo más bajo, siguió hacia lo que parecía un almacén normal donde las vibraciones eran más fuertes que el resto él busco una forma de bajar, pero no encontraba ninguna. Siguiendo lo que aparecía en programas policiales, comenzó a golpear las paredes, pero sus intentos fueron infructíferos porque nada extraño sucedió. Luego hizo lo mismo con el suelo, pero nada y cuando comenzaba a hartarse de todo, una voz femenina sonó.

"¿Quién eres?" Un Makoto asustado casi saltó del suelo, pero alcanzó a conservar su fachada de "experto".

"No es lo importante aquí. Sé que necesitan ayuda" Respondió en un intento de aprovechar que ellos corrían peligro.

La mujer detrás de la voz sabía que eso era la verdad, pero no podía dejar entrar a cualquier extraño, menos ahora en la cual solo estaban ella, el director y Miki, la última tratando de detener a Sayo. No sabiendo que hacer, dirigió su mirada a el director quién en su silla de ruedas rodó hacia ella y cogió el mando.

"Está bien. Es verdad que necesitamos ayuda, pero una presentación no ira mal"  
Makoto entendiendo su punto, asintió.

"No puedo decir quién soy, pero pertenezco a...el credo del asesino_"_ Él descaradamente se robó el nombre de la legendaria organización, pero para los demás, pensaron que solo era una organización desconocida y por lo tanto débil.

El director miró a su ayudante, pero ella negó con la cabeza, aclarando que no conocía de que hablaba.

"¡Director, ella está rompiendo las puertas!" Sonó la ansiosa voz de Miki.

El director suspiró para sus adentros y presionó un botón que abría una puerta en la habitación en la que un Makoto esperaba respuesta.

El asesino en cuestión vio como una puerta se abrió en la pared frente a él y mirando como está iba hacia abajo, pero estaba construida con un material extraño. Él le concedió que por ello no podía sentir nada o por su nula experiencia en la vida real, en fin, con la puerta abierta y como un cerdo que no le temía a la olla se dirigió directamente por las oscuras escaleras las cuales apenas se estaban alumbrando.

En la habitación la puerta se cerró de inmediato.

El director miró al chico que corría a través de los pasillos que alumbraban y asintió al ver como él sabía que ese era el camino para luchar contra la enfermera.

"Director, está seguro de que lo dejemos entrar"

"No hay de otra, el agente más cercano está a 10 minutos del hospital acabando su misión y se está dirigiendo hacia acá"

"¿Es la que necesitamos?"

"Sí, es la doctora Yuuko" Con esa frase dicha la sala quedó en silencio mientras observaban como el hombre tapado estaba a punto de encontrarse con Miki.

Makoto quien había estado corriendo deduciendo que su camino era el iluminado escuchaba el sonido de metal chocando con metal.

Él aceleró el ritmo al ver como una mujer estaba punto de recibir una bla en la frente.

Tsuguri Miki tiene cabello violeta oscuro y ojos rojos. Cuando está en misión, usa un uniforme de combate púrpura. Ella estaba peleando con la niña que su amiga Yuuko había asesinado y luego 'revivido', aunque le parecía que la palabra PELEA no era lo correcto ya que ella fallaba en comparación con los demás de la organización y en un espacio cerrado sus armas no le funcionaban tan bien eso con su necesidad de esquivar puñetazos y balas por doquier la tenía cansada.

En un momento en la que su pierna había recibido una bala en el muslo, un punto vital que tenía demasiada sangre, ella sabía que pronto era su destino. Entonces vio como una bala volaba hacia su frente y así mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas vio como una sombra se puso delante de ella y con una daga desviaba el fatal elemento.

Y cuando estaba a punto de caer hacia adelante, el sujeto la recogió en sus brazos y huyó de la escena.


	15. Chapter 15

Makoto no sabía que lo había poseído y por qué se adelantó a detener una bala. Y cuando lo hizo sintió como los músculos de su brazo derecho se entumecieron.

'Que dolor' Él no sabía cómo hacían los protagonistas que de un momento a otro podían aguantar cortes de espadas y otro montón de cosas.

Para Makoto todo sucedió muy lento, pero en realidad fue cuestión de segundos, Volteando la vista vio como la mujer lo miraba y en seguida cayó hacia adelante. Sin ninguna otra opción la recogió en sus brazos y corrió, él no podía luchar mientras defendía a un herido.

Mientras corría, Sayo se había detenido por unos segundos, su bestia estaba sorprendida por la interrupción, pero rápidamente reacciono recogiendo sus armas.

Makoto sintió como su mano tenía una sensación húmeda y bajando la vista vio como la chica, quien era Miki en sus recuerdos, tenía la cara pálida y los labios morados. No sabiendo que hacer, la única idea que se le ocurrió fue pedir ayuda.

"¡Tenemos un herido! ¡¿Dónde puedo buscar ayuda?!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero de repente sintió un golpe en la parte baja de la espalda que lo hizo tambalearse y vio como un rastro de sangre viaja a través del aire. Él sabía que pertenecía a la mujer porque ya no sentía el peso en sus brazos, entonces saltó y nuevamente la recogió.

"Ugh" Se escuchó un lamento produciendo que Makoto que ya estaba ansioso por estar siendo perseguido, empeorara su capacidad mental.

"Todo... estará bien, solo necesitas aguantar un momento" Habló Makoto mientras observaba como la enfermera recargaba sus armas.

"Sí... eso creo..." Miki exprimió unas pocas palabras viendo como unas gotas caían desde la parte oculta del joven. Ella estaba sorprendida al ver un desconocido salvándole, especialmente porque él podía mantener una ventaja de unos metros sobre Sayo, algo que solo lo había hecho su amiga cuando la enfermera entró en modo desenfrenado, aunque esta era la primera vez que la veía entrar en ese estado.

"¡Sigue la luz! ¡Te enviará dónde estamos!" Sonó la voz de una mujer y enseguida una parte que estaba a oscuras, se ilumino señalando el camino a Makoto y a Miki, pero también a la "bestia".

*Bakyun* *Bakyun* *Bakyun*

Makoto no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero estaba esquivando las balas y también sentía como las balas impactaban en su espalda aun así no penetraban, eso lo hizo asentir mentalmente por comprar esta armadura. Y viendo hacia atrás vio como una puerta de metal se cerraba ganándole unos segundos.

Miki se sentía casi muerta, sentía mareos y su visión estaba borrosa. "Ya casi" Era lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar.

Makoto sentía que la mujer en sus brazos no iba a aguantar y como sí su cuerpo produjera más adrenalina, él aumento la velocidad para unos instantes después ver una puerta que se estaba abriendo y ver una mujer con el cabello corto y rubio y un anciano en silla de ruedas. La primera llevaba una pequeña pistola y un escudo que apareció en el anime mientras el anciano estaba solo unos pocos centímetros al lado derecho. él se acercó y con sus brazos temblado puso a la chica en una camilla que estaba dentro de la habitación.

"Está bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos ahora" Dijo el anciano viendo al hombre vestido respirando cansadamente, él estaba impresionado al ver el chico correr tanto llevando una mujer y las armas que esta llevaba porque no tenían tiempo para quitárselas, además que tenía que ir esquivando balas y recibiéndolas es su cuerpo.

"Director la puerta no aguantará y no creo que esta puerta soporté los golpes" Habló Fiona Ran Winchester, quién es la directora del Hospital General Mochizuki y un miembro de la Black Label. Ella se especializa en la recopilar información para las misiones.

"La doctora Yuuko todavía le quedan unos 7 minutos para llegar" Cuando Makoto escuchó eso y miró el reloj colgado en la pared, se sorprendió al saber que todo lo que había hecho era solo en pocos minutos. Volviendo la vista, miro como las dos personas se encargaban de la chica violeta.

Escuchando los ruidos que se producían afuera, él sabía que esto apenas estaba iniciando. Resignadamente, estiró los brazos para que la sangre volviera a correr en ellos y mirando como Miki se había desmayado, pero por la vista en la cara de los que la atendieron había alivio, entonces ella estaba viva. Así que con todo preparado se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

"¿A dónde vas, muchacho?" Preguntó retóricamente Mochizuki Masamune, el anciano.

"Mejor reza para que no me pase nada y así salgamos vivos de esto" Se escuchó la voz con cansancio de Makoto, que ganó un asentimiento de las dos personas.

*Clang* Fue el sonido que se produjo cuando la puerta de metal cayó y choco con el suelo.

"Mierda" Dijo Makoto sintiendo como su piel se ponía de gallina y su cuerpo gritaba que huyera, pero su cuerpo no hacía caso.

Todos dentro de la habitación vieron como después que el humo se dispersara por las rejillas de aire, una mujer voluptuosa que vestía solo una bata, estaba con dos ametralladoras ligeras en sus manos y niebla salía de su boca. Ella llevaba dos guanteletes de metal o algo parecido y una máscara. Se acercó lentamente como sí supiera de que su caza había dado frutos, cuando apretó el gatillo este solo hizo *clic*, pero ninguna bala salió disparada, viendo eso, la mujer tiró las armas y comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Makoto vio como a solo unos tres metros de él, quien ya estaba fuera de la sala y con la puerta cerrada, la mujer salto hacia él, lo que le hizo asumir que la mujer quería acabar con los fuertes primeros. Su cuerpo no se podía mover hasta cuando la mujer estaba a unos centímetros de él, que su cuerpo con sus habilidades de boxeo decidió mandar un golpe ocasionando que la mujer retrocediera y le gruñera.

'La cagué' Pensó Makoto con miedo. Y en seguida giro sobre sus talones y corrió por el otro pasillo, ya que era como una L. Él recogió su daga y la arrastró a través de la pared produciendo un chillido que hizo que la mujer lo persiguiera.

Las dos personas también estaban ansiosas cuando vieron que ella ya estaba encima del chico, pero se sorprendieron gratamente al ver que los golpes de él tenían efecto sobre ella.

"Miremos las cámaras" Propuso Mazamune a lo que Fiona asintió, ella también estaba curiosa por el chico que se estaba "sacrificando". Pero antes de ello miró al anciano.

"Dejemos a Miki descansar, ella se despertará pronto" Entendiendo las intenciones de la mujer, le avisó que todo estaría bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a las pantallas organizadas encima de una mesa que parecía de alta tecnología. Vieron como el hombre corría hasta llegar a una sala enorme donde deslizándose y deteniéndose aun con su cuerpo en una posición baja se iba a enfrentar a la mujer.

Makoto quien había estado corriendo sabía que sí seguía corriendo pronto lo alcanzarían o se perdería, entonces decidió ir de frente y luchar. Vio a la mujer y activo los lentes que le daban la información de sus oponentes.

**[Hitsugi Sayo]**

**INT. 15.**

**SAB. 15.**

**FUE. 60**

**VEL. 62.**

**CAR. 20.**

**APA. 18.**

**[HABILIDADES]**

**Armas de fuego 70/100**

**Armas blancas 55/100**

**Combate mano a mano 60/100**

Makoto vio las estadísticas de la mujer y se quejó de lo injusto que era el mundo. Ella ya casi alcanzaba lo máximo para un humano.

'No tengo combate mano a mano' Pensó distraídamente.

Y cuando retomó consciencia tuvo que rodar hacia un lado para evitar que el golpe de la mujer lo alcanzará y vio como la pared ganó un agujero.

La mujer quedó con su puño atrapado dentro de la pared, aprovechando el momento Makoto mandó un golpe su torso, más específicamente a los riñones ganándose un gemido de Sayo que saco su puño de la pared y lo lanzó golpeando a Makoto y enviándolo a tres metros de su posición.

Makoto se tocó el rostro y tuvo que aguantar el dolor tan grande, se sintió como sí cogieran un martillo y te lo estrellaran con todas las fuerzas. Nunca lo había experimentado, pero él creía que era algo similar.

Sintiendo el peligro, él rodó a un lado para esquivar el golpe de la mujer que había agrietado las losas del suelo. Sabía que si se quedaba tirado iba a ser un blanco más fácil, se impulsó y con un agarre inverso a la daga se preparó para darlo todo en esta batalla.

Fiona y Mazamune vieron todo el proceso y tenían que estar de acuerdo en que el hombre parecía un novato, hasta que lo vieron esquivando y cogiendo la daga para pelear donde un aire diferente lo rodeó.

"Grrrrr" Pudieron escuchar el gruñido de Sayo que estaba colgada de un pilar de la sala y miraba al chico que también se notaba preparado para pelear.

Ella se lanzó desde el pilar y el hombre apretó su agarre en la daga, así se enfrentaron los guanteletes y el cuchillo produciendo chispas que se dispersaron por toda la sala y ocultaron la vista de las cámaras. Cuando la vista volvió se pudo observar como el suelo debajo del hombre se había agrietado, pero él todavía estaba de pie y no se había movido. Al contrario, la enfermera estaba a unos 4 metros y en el suelo, pero esta vez su cuerpo demostraba signos de precaución. Ellos sabían que el segundo enfrentamiento estaba a punto de ocurrir y esta vez el anciano había sacado unas cámaras especiales de la pared para observar todo. Si Makoto supiera que todo lo observaban como si solo fuera una competición sana, él seguramente insultaría a cada persona de la asociación.

"Director, ya estoy llegando" Sonó una voz femenina.

"Está bien, apresúrate" Respondió Fiona a la voz.


	16. Chapter 16

Makoto se sintió maravillado al notar las chispas que produjo su breve enfrentamiento con Sayo. No esperaba que el choque fuera tan fuerte que el piso debajo de él se agrieto, aunque ello le produjo un leve dolo en las piernas.

'No será fácil vencerme' Pensó mientras miraba desafiadamente a la bella mujer que parecía entenderlo porque le gruñó aún más fuerte. Con sus fuertes estadísticas podía ver como los músculos de la 'bestia' se tensaban preparándose para volver a embestir y él respondió de la misma manera.

Ella primero se lanzó con un brazo apuntando a la cabeza después con el otro hacia el abdomen. Makoto sabiendo que ella en un modo bestia no tenía la misma inteligencia normal aprovecho hasta el último momento y dio un paso al lado y extendió su mano en un intento fallido de quitarle la máscara.

La enfermera no dejó que la máscara cayera y siguió deslizándose hasta quedar a tres metros del asesino.

Makoto esta vez tomó la iniciativa y cortó en diagonal ocasionando que la mujer cubriera con un brazo mientras daba un paso atrás y con el otro mando un golpe a la cara del hombre que fue esquivado y respondido con una patada diagonal.

Su enfrentamiento nuevamente quedó en un empate y ambos retomaron distancia.

La mujer se acercó a la pared destruida y cogió trozos caídos de ella y se los lanzó a Makoto quién los esquivo y corto con la daga, pero cuando estaba con el último, Sayo llegó frente a él y con un potente puño en el pecho lo mandó volando.

Siendo lanzado y deslizado, Makoto sintió como sangre subía a través de su cuello y escupiendo un gran bocado de ella intento levantarse para ser interrumpido y nuevamente golpeado.

'Bien, ahora sí me cansé' Sintiendo que era tratado como una muñeca de trapo, Makoto enfurecido apretó su agarre y se lanzó hacia ella y con una fuerte velocidad desvió los dos guanteletes de la mujer y le propinó un golpe directo en la máscara que hizo que ella se confundiera. Aprovechando el instante, dio unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo de la enfermera porque le dolió la mano al darle en la máscara.

"Es un completo novato" Habló Fiona viendo al chico, puede que de un momento a otro haya podido acertar unos golpes, pero se notaba que era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esta.

"Umm" Produjo el anciano, estando de acuerdo con su asistente.

"Si sigue así se cansará más rápido que ella" Opinó viendo como él daba golpe tras golpe en la mujer a una velocidad sorprendente, pero también como sus golpes iban perdiendo potencia.

"No podemos decirle nada porque hay la posibilidad de desconcentrarlo y ello puede ocasionarle la muerte" Respondió Masamune.

"No hay de otra" Se encogió de hombros la rubia.

La sala se nuevamente en silencio siendo el único sonido los constantes gemidos de Miki.

En cuanto a Makoto y Sayo, él primero habiendo gastado mucha energía se retiró a unos cuantos metros para recuperar el aliento sintiéndose decepcionado por no poder quitarle la máscara a la mujer que la había defendido con todo lo que pudo ganándose así unos cuantos golpes en el torso.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder atacar con todo, Makoto tomó una pose defensiva preparado para el ataque. Sayo se lanzó con su velocidad superior y arremetió contra el albino que hizo todo lo posible por defenderse y acertando un golpe en su brazo haciendo que su daga cayera y se deslizara por el suelo.

'¡No!' Makoto sintió que sus nervios picaban al ver como ahora tenía que esquivar los golpes que le mandaban. Un golpe vino a su costado izquierdo el cual esquivó retrocediendo.

Sabiendo que, aunque esquivara una y otra vez pronto llegaría el momento de perdición. Así que mientras esquivaba y recibía golpes fue moviéndose en dirección al arma blanca.

"¡Director, Director!" La voz de un adolescente vino del altavoz de la sala. Masamune y Fiona por fin habían regresado a prestar atención y escuchó la voz de Arashi.

"Aquí estamos" Respondió el inválido.

"Bien, estamos a unos 3 minutos de llegar por favor aguante" La voz sonó preocupada y con un sonido fuerte de viento.

"Está bien, tenemos a alguien ayudándonos"

"¿Es la doctora Sagiri?"

"No"

"Entonces es Tsuguri-san"

"Tampoco, es un chico que propuso ayudarnos"

"Pero, podemos confiar en él" Esta vez la voz fue de una mujer.

"Está bien, él rescató a Miki y también está peleando con Sayo"

"Director, puede que sea así, pero también hay que tener cuidado con los desconocidos"

"Lo sé, me desconectaré"

Él corto la conversación para volver su atención a la pantalla y vio como el hombre ya volvía a tener la daga en sus manos.

Así pasaro minutos viendo pelear a las dos personas.

"Fiona, he llegado y en el camino me encontré con Oriha-chan en el camino" Sonó una voz madura.

"Hola, Fiona-chan" Esta vez fue una voz un poco infantil, que tenía la misma sensación que cuando Serafall hablaba.

"Yuuko-san, por fin, debes apresurarte y bajar enseguida. No olviden sus armas" Respondió seriamente la mujer ignorando la niña, la situación no era favorable porque ella pudo ver que el hombre estaba siendo golpeado aun si él había devuelto unos golpes, pero la mujer era quien tenía el manejo del campo de batalla.

Notando la seriedad en la voz ambas mujeres, la madura y la joven, se miraron y asintieron preparadas para la luchar, pero cuando estaban a punto de bajar escucharon unos pasos y se pusieron en alerta hasta ver a un joven a quien reconocieron como Mikami Arashi llevando traje negro con el pecho en rojo a prueba de balas.

Es un hombre alto, delgado, quien tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada, de cabello corto, puntiagudo y color castaño y ojos marrones

Es un hombre alto, delgado, quien tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada, de cabello corto, puntiagudo y color castaño y ojos marrones. Su flequillo es más largo que otras partes de su cabello, en su mano estaba un casco negro que servía para cubrir su identidad. Detrás de él estaba Kiba Mikoto.

Ella tiene ojos dorados y largo cabello blanco. Mikoto tiene flequillo más corto y una pequeña reunión de pelo largo que cuelga de la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Mikoto tiene un tamaño de busto relativamente grande para su estatura. A diferencia de muchos de los miembros de Black Label, Mikoto no usa una máscara cuando se realizan las misiones. En su lugar usa gafas de sol para ocultar su identidad. Mientras que en las misiones de Mikoto lleva una chaqueta de cuero, un pañuelo, pantalones muy cortos y férrea alta botas con rodilleras de acero pesado.

"Doctora Sagiri" Habló Mikoto con respeto mirando a Sagiri Yuuko . Mujer voluptuosa que como todo médico viste bata médica cuando finge de cirujano en el Hospital General Mizochuki.

A la hora de hacer misiones de Black Label se le distingue su ropa de color blanco llevando una chaqueta arriba del ombligo y un pantalón skinny, además trae consigo su katana y se le puede notar un tatuaje del símbolo de Black Label en la parte superior de su busto izquierdo. Su cabello es de color castaño, pero cuando está en acción lo suele traer rosa claro. Ella es amable con todos los de la asociación.

"Mikoto-san, debemos bajar rápido" La voluptuosa mujer habló y fue la primera en bajar las escaleras

"Mikoto-san, debemos bajar rápido" La voluptuosa mujer habló y fue la primera en bajar las escaleras.

"Oh, Arashi volvemos a hacer misiones juntos" Habló Nashida Oriha, una chica de 14 años y un genio que empezó la universidad a los 11 años. Es un poco infantil por lo que disfruta de poner apodos a sus compañeras. También disfruta de ser una estrella de música pop, pero toma muy en serio su papel dentro de Black Label, siendo así una experta en explosivos y demoliciones.

También disfruta de ser una estrella de música pop, pero toma muy en serio su papel dentro de Black Label, siendo así una experta en explosivos y demoliciones

"Debemos apurarnos" Respondió seriamente Arashi mientras corría detrás de la doctora.

"Ya escuchamos" Dijeron Mikoto y Oriha siguiendo detrás de Arashi.

Ellos corrieron mientras escuchaban el sonido de choques en una habitación en particular y al llegar vieron como un hombre que tenía un extraño vestido esquivaba, recibía y devolvía golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Sus rápidos y fuertes pasos desconcertaron a las dos partes involucradas en la pelea ocasionando que los dos se detuvieran y los miraran.

"Eh" Dijo Makoto mientras miraba a los personajes principales de Triage X, pero de inmediato saltó hacia atrás al sentir el peligro proveniente. Él se salvó de otro golpe de la 'bestia'.

"Deben ayudar al hombre a detener a Sayo" Sonó la voz del anciano.

"¡Está bien, director!" Respondieron las 4 persona, siendo tres quienes se dirigieron a otra habitación a recoger herramientas de control.

Yuuko miró atónita el escenario frente a ella que le recordó aquella noche hace años cuando tuvo que matar a Sayo y ahora en el presente no sabía sí tenía que hacerlo. Ella no quería porque esta vez la enfermera podía morir. Fue en ese instante que una voz sonó en su audífono.

"Doctora Yuuko, debe detenerla utilizando cualquier método" Ella escuchó la orden del director y así ella lentamente dirigió su mano a la espada en su cadera.

"Tenemos todo, Yuuko-san" Se escuchó la voz de Arashi detrás de ella y saliendo de su estupor, dejo caer su mano y espero ver sí los demás podían detener a Sayo.

Los chicos fueron donde Sayo, y ella se dirigió hacia ellos con furia pateando a Makoto que se cubrió con sus antebrazos y se deslizó unos metros.

Un cansado Makoto puso sus adoloridas manos sobre sus rodillas para descansar un poco, es posible que sus estadísticas lo ayudaran, pero era la primera vez que peleaba con alguien así. Ahora lo único que esperaba era que ellos pudieran controlarla durante unos momentos para él volver a entrar en acción.


	17. Chapter 17

La bella doctora Yuuko se quedó en su lugar viendo como los chicos se iban a enfrentar a la bestia, pero cuando escucho unos murmullos en dirección del hombre vio como él se tocaba el antebrazo y cuando dejo ver su mano izquierda caían muchas gotas de sangre. Lo que alcanzó a escuchar claramente fue una maldición.

"Maldita sea" Enfurruñó Makoto mientras veía como el guante se volvía más oscuro y húmedo, no esperaba que el último golpe recibido había sido capaz de hacerlo sangrar, ahora no sabía cómo explicarlo, no podía ir y decir "Me corté" porque la herida no se miraba nada bonita.

Volviendo su atención al campo de batalla, mejor dicho, a la paliza dada a los tres que luchaban contra la de cabello azul porque ni siquiera los tres (como había sucedido en el anime) podían detenerla. Vio como la enfermera cogía la pistola eléctrica (táser) de Mikoto y la aplastaba contra el suelo, sorprendiéndola y ocasionando que Arashi interviniera con su escudo el cual se dobló por la potencia del choque y enviando a los dos volando contra una pared, ocasionando que cortes aparecieran en sus cuerpos.

La enfermera ahora fijo su vista en la pequeña chica, Oriha, y con una velocidad explosiva que sorprendió a Yuuko, llegó ante el ídolo.

Oriha que estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía con miedo, se quedó paralizada al mirar el golpe que se dirigía hacia su pecho.

"¡Agárrate fuerte, loli!" Escuchó una voz ansiosa junto con un mal chiste, después un brazo le rodeó la cintura y así salvándole.

Makoto sudó frío por lo cerca que paso el golpe, casi lo siente en todo el abdomen por la diferencia de altura, pero como él era quien estaba luchando a la par con ella sabía lo rápida que podía llegar a ser, por lo tanto, ya estaba preparado. Yuuko se sorprendió gratamente al ver como la niña era salvada, aunque ahora sabía que le debían más favores al hombre.

En cuanto a los dos que se salvaron, se encontraban en una situación incómoda con la pequeña chica encima de Makoto con sus pechos en la cara de él.

"¡Aléjate!" Se escuchó la voz urgente de Yuuko al ver como Sayo iba a lanzarse sobre ellos.

Makoto quien primero se sorprendió por la situación, rápidamente volvió a sus cabales empujando a Oriha lejos de él mientras con la ponía la daga para bloquear el ataque.

"Auch" Se quejó Oriha mientras se sobaba el trasero y continuó "¡No soy una loli, no ves este cuerpo" Dijo a Makoto mientras señalaba sus pechos.

Makoto que habiendo logrado bloquear el golpe de Sayo, aunque su herida empeoro logro lanzar a Sayo con una patada en su estómago.

"¡Lo siento, pero tu estatura y cara dicen lo contrario!" Repuntó Makoto rápidamente preparándose para luchar nuevamente. Oriha hizo un puchero al escucharlo.

"¡No es-" Ella no alcanzó a terminar, porque una mano le cubrió la boca y alzando la cabeza vió como Mikoto sacudía la cabeza.

"No debes interrumpirlo ahora" Dijo la chica soltando a la de rosado. Las dos voltearon la cabeza junto a un Arashi para ver al chico que supusieron que era de su edad peleando ante Sayo. Él apretó su puño al sentirse inútil por no poder ayudar a Sayo.

Yuuko vio a los tres jóvenes que miraban la pelea, todos con sus cejas fruncidas al máximo. Ella entendió esa sensación de sentirse impotente. Su mano lentamente recogió su espada para acabar con todo esto. Recogiéndola y sacándola, su mano se apretó y justo cuando se iba a lanzarse.

"¡Esta es mi pelea, no interfieras!" Dijo Makoto temeroso que la mujer decidiera intervenir, él sabía que si eso sucedía todo acabaría y no quería perder las recompensas que había leído mientras bajaba por las escaleras de emergencia.

"Pero no podrás vencerla a este ritmo, peor aún con esa herida" Ella se negó.

"Al menos déjame intentarlo" Respondió Makoto.

"¡No, puedes morir!" Volvió a negarse.

"¡Mira mujer, es mi maldita vida, yo decido si la tiro a la basura, así que quédate quieta! ¡¿Sí?!" Irritado, Makoto decidió gritarle a la doctora. Después tuvo que doblar su cuerpo para escapar de una patada.

Yuuko iba a responder que alguien tan joven no podía morir en vano, pero al final decidió guardar silencio, pero ella ya estaba preparada para acabar con Sayo de un golpe si las cosas se volvían complicadas.

"Que grosero" Murmuró Mikoto para ella misma.

Makoto sintió un poco de mareo y sabía que era por la pérdida de sangre, sin otra opción pateó con toda su fuerza a la enfermera y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas metió su mano dentro del traje e invocó la camiseta con la que llego al hospital la cual ya estaba manchada de sangre. Sacándola, levanto la manga ya pegajosa del traje y se amarró la camiseta alrededor del largo corte en su antebrazo con su boca y la mano derecha.

Los tres jóvenes que estaban sorprendido por la fuerte batalla hasta ahora prestaron atención al suelo y sus bocas se abrieron al ver las gotas de sangre que estaban desapareciendo extrañamente rápido del suelo. En cuanto a porque sucedía esto no se lo preguntaron ya que la batalla había vuelto a iniciar.

Makoto desvió constantemente los ataques de la 'bestia' con su daga. Viendo que la mujer lo encerraba hacia una esquina, él realizó una finta de rodar por el suelo engañando exitosamente a la enfermera logrando así salir del enredo.

"Grr..." La bestia gruño muy enojada al ser engañada y cuando estaba por levantarse, una fuerte patada en la máscara la desequilibro e hizo que esta se aflojara un poco.

**En la habitación de monitorio.**

Mochizuki y Fiona vieron todo hasta que un gruñido los despertó y girando la cabeza vieron a Miki intentando levantarse.

"Miki, debes quedarte quieta por el momento" Habló el anciano.

"*cough**cough*... Director esto no es lo peor que he recibido" Habló Miki con voz irónica después de toser un par de veces.

"Lo sé, pero esta vez ya estabas herida al regresar de una misión y con Sayo agregada al plato te encuentras peor" Informó el hombre.

"¡Sayo!¡Director debemos tranquilizarla" Miki intentó levantarse para fallar y tener una expresión de dolor siguiéndole a su error.

"No te levantes, tranquila" Dijo el anciano mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos y continuo "Ya llegaron los demás"

"Quiero verlo" Pidió Miki.

"Está bien, está bien. Fiona prende la pantalla para MIki" Ordenó el anciano mientras asentía hacia Miki para regresar y mirar en la pantalla principal.

"Bueno" Respondió Fiona y siguió la orden.

Miki levantó la vista y miró al joven que la había salvado y sonrió como ese hombre había hecho lo mismo años atrás. Ella estaba preocupada por el incógnito, no podía negar que su impresión era favorable al haberla salvado.

**En la habitación de Makoto y los demás.**

"Digo... ¿no te cansas?, o sea vamos peleando por unos quince minutos y aun tienes toda esa energía. Qué i_njusticia!_" Se quejó Makoto al ver como la enfermera todavía tenía energía.

Sayo detuvo su asalto para mirarlo con la cabeza inclinada. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, volteó a mirar a la habitación notando que tanto Arashi como Mikoto estaban con vendas cortesías de Oriha que los ayudo al verlos que sangraban. Se enfureció al ver tantas 'presas' vivas, sabiendo quien era el principal culpable miro al hombre frente a ella. A él no se le podía ver ni los ojos, lo cual la enfurecía más porque ella podía ver las caras de sus otras presas. Enojada se lanzó hacia él.

Makoto frunció el ceño al ver como la fuerza de la mujer se incrementó de 60 a 65. Ahora esto ya no estaba en modo difícil sino en infernal, él se quejaría con Laura cuando ella estuviera de nuevo en servicio, claro sí todavía está vivo.

El recibió el golpe y por primera vez no logro desviar los guanteletes, sino que ambos retrocedieron unos pasos. Makoto sobó suavemente su lastimado brazo. Levanto la vista y se agachó para esquivar un golpe en la cabeza.

Todos lo que estaban viendo se sorprendieron por el aumento de fiereza de la enfermera, especialmente los más experimentados porque sabían que el chico iba perdiendo poco a poco la ventaja sobre ella.

Makoto quien ahora literalmente estaba huyendo mientras tasajeaba a Sayo en su intento vio como ella lo bloqueaba con sus guanteletes para enseguida contratacar cogiéndole su brazo herido y apretándoselo.

"¡Hija de puta!" Él soltó un insulto en un intento de liberar las emociones que sentía. Claro que todo lo decía en español porque pensaba que era el mejor idioma para él poder insultar. Lanzó una muy, muy fuerte patada a la barbilla de la mujer y así escapó, pero sintió su brazo adormecido y bajando la mirada miro como salía potente nuevamente la sangre.

Yuuko sabiendo que era inminente el momento para que salvara a chico, ella apretó su agarre en el mango de su espada. Pero primero vio como Sayo se levantaba y con lo que parecía toda su fuerza golpeó en la cabeza al distraído chico haciendo que él se estrellara contra la pared y se deslizara como una marioneta sin sus cuerdas dejando detrás de él un rastro de sangre carmesí.

Los dos lugares quedaron en silencio viendo la escena, no esperaban que la batalla acabará tan repentinamente, pero lo más duro fue el sonido de algo rompiéndose y con su profesión en la salud, sabían que significaba ese ruido.

Miki miro todo lo que sucedió y se cubrió la boca mientras sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, ella no esperaba que un hombre tan joven (lo había descubierto por su voz) quien la había salvado de las garras de la muerte ahora cayera presa de ella.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron su vista ante la triste escena del chico tirado sobre el suelo mientras sangre salía de su antebrazo y cabeza. No esperaban que alguien que estaba luchando con todo cayera así.

Yuuko miró su espada y se arrepintió por dejar nuevamente que alguien joven lo mataran frente a ella.

Sayo quien por un momento recupero su cordura vio como ahora los visibles bellos ojos de Makoto iban perdiendo brillo se lamentó, pero enseguida la 'bestia' se apodero de ella, ahora más enloquecida que nunca.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó la enfermera en lo que parecía un intento de apaciguar sus emociones y su cabeza giro para mirar a Yuuko quien también estaba preparándose para acabar con todo este escenario.

En una habitación del restaurante Yukihira, Sena estaba durmiendo, pero sintió una punzada de dolor que la despertó y sintió como lágrimas caían descontroladamente por su rostro. Su llanto llamó la atención de Joichiro quien había salido a comprar más ingredientes para aumentar compensar las reservas, salió corriendo y detrás de él venían los otros dos hombres, Tenma y Soma junto a Stella. Cuando entraron a la habitación de Sena, la vieron llorando desconsoladamente mientras repetía 'Makoto' constantemente. Ella parecía una niña pequeña quien había sido abandonada.


	18. Chapter 18

as cuatro personas se acercaron a Sena y la consolaron, al enterarse de la pesadilla de Sena se preocuparon.

"Papá, quiero ir donde Makoto" Habló ahora una tranquila Sena, pero solo ella sabía que su mente estaba hecha un desastre.

"Está bien, alistémonos" Estuvo de acuerdo Tenma con su hija.

"¿No deberíamos llamarlo para cerciorar si está bien?" Habló inexpresivamente Stella.

"¿Tenemos el número?" Preguntó Sena. Ella había querido llamarlo, pero recordó que no lo tenía.

"Lo llamaré" Respondió Joichiro mientras buscaba el contacto de Makoto. Era el mismo del celular que había dejado caer cuando recién llegó a este mundo. Laura se había encargado de dejar el mismo número y los documentos del cuerpo original.

Joichiro marcó más de 5 veces las cuales en ninguna le contestaron, frustrado apretó su fuerte agarre en el celular. Volteando la cabeza, capto la mirada de ansiedad en los dos jóvenes ya vestidos.

"No contesta ninguna llamada" La información ocasiono que las cejas de Temna se fruncieran aún más.

"Está bien, subámonos a los coches y vayamos" Él asintió con la cabeza a los escoltas que rápidamente siguieron sus órdenes.

"Deben conducir lo más rápido posible" Les recordó Tenma, ya que a la velocidad normal toaría unos 40 minutos llegar al hospital. Aunque a esta hora no creía que estuviera llenas las carreteras.

"De acuerdo Kashiwazaki-sama. Nos tomará de 15-20 minutos llegar" Dijo el conductor mientras pisaba el pedal al máximo.

Ellos dejaron el distrito dejando marcas de los neumáticos.

**En Mochizuki.**

Yuuko frunció el ceño al sentir que, en su estado normal, es decir, cuando no lo daba todo no estaba saliendo bien. La fuerza de Sayo se estaba incrementando con el transcurso del tiempo y sintiéndolo Yuuko ahora lo iba a dar todo.

La 'bestia' sintió el peligro y cruzo los brazos ante la inminente espada, lo que hizo que sus guanteletes se cortaran y cayeran al piso.

"¡Salgan de aquí!" Gritó Sayo a los tres jóvenes viendo como la enfermera quería acercárseles y aprovechar para tomarlo como 'rehenes'.

"¡¿Y el cuerpo de él?!" Grito Oriha mientras miraba cómo aún salía sangre del hombre misterioso. Ella no creía justo que alguien que había muerto por protegerlos se le hiciera daño al cuerpo.

"No hay opción" Dijo Arashi mientras arrastraba a Mikoto y Oriha. No antes de susurrar un 'lo siento' mirando por el rabillo de su ojo al cuerpo inerte.

La 'bestia' escuchando la nueva información se acercó al cuerpo de su difunta presa. Y cuando estaba cerca para acabar con su cuerpo, algo inesperado sucedió. Un pequeño cuerpo se había interpuesto entre ella y el muerto.

"¡No te dejaré pasar!" Gritó Oriha mientras miraba ferozmente los ojos detrás de la máscara. La enfermera se detuvo mirándola como sí le produjera gracia. Ella impulsó su cabeza para darle un golpe similar al de Makoto, asustando a Oriha quien cerró los ojos.

"¡Oriha-chan, sal de ahí de inmediato" Grito Yuuko dando toda su fuerza a las piernas quien la llevaron a estar en seguida detrás de la enfermera. Aunque tristemente no alcanzaría a salvar a la chica pues sus cabezas estaban a punto de chocar. Mikoto y Arashi habían corrido en un intento de empujar a Oriha, se detuvieron y cerraron los ojos para evitar tan desastre.

Fue en ese instante que una voz inexpresiva sonó.

"_Alpha Stigma_" Una luz salió de los ojos de Makoto quien parecía estar en un modo automático, se levantó a una velocidad estrepitosa y con una mano detuvo la cabeza de la 'bestia' mientras que con los dedos índice y pulgar detuvo el intento de perforación de la katana.

Las dos habitaciones se quedaron en total silencio mirando lo que para ellos era fantasía. La incredibilidad era tanta que todos se sobaron los ojos en un intento de ver si lo que percibían era realidad.

Oriha abrió los ojos al no sentir ningún dolor y lo que la saludó fue la espalda del hombre quien nuevamente la había salvado. Aliviada se dejó caer al suelo.

"Gracias" Dijo Makoto con una voz suave mirándola con sus ojos rojos que le pusieron los pelos de punta a la loli.

"N-no hay de que" Alcanzó a balbucear Oriha.

La conversación pudo parecer larga, pero en realidad no había tomado más de cinco segundos.

Makoto giro su cabeza y miró a Sayo y Yuuko, él estaba asustado cuando recibió el golpe de Sayo, todo su cuerpo dejo de responderle solamente su mente y sus ojos que se iban oscureciendo le permitieron ver lo que sucedió.

Cuando pensaba que iba morir, el sistema activo sólo el _Alpha Stigma_ y debía decir que se sentía bien, ello lo había revivido literalmente. Además, sintió todo el traje mojado y pegajoso, pero de inmediato se maravilló al ver como la sangre perdida entraba en su cuerpo y las heridas se cerraban y todo su cuerpo volvía a estar sano e incluso su traje se secó y la incomodidad se fue.

Ahora viendo su fuerza y agilidad poseídas y sintiendo como había detenido todo lo que había sido enviado, él habló.

"Iniciemos de nuevo" Dijo y empujo a Yuuko lejos, pero ella fue capaz de dar una vuelta en el aire y quedar de pie y vio los aterradores ojos de Makoto los cuales hicieron que se quedara como un pedazo de madera.

En cuanto a Sayo, él la pateó tan fuerte que la envió contra la pared y la clavo en ella.

"Se siente bien tener tanta fuerza" Y rápidamente llego ante Sayo y la levantó del cuello de su bata.

"¡No le hagas daño!" Grito Arashi mientras intentaba acercarse a ellos.

"La estoy salvando" Decidió ignorar a el chico y su mano le quitó la máscara a la mujer.

Sayo quién sintió dolor en su cuerpo, pero extrañamente no tenía huesos rotos, levantó la vista para mirar al hombre que era unos 5 centímetros más alto que ella y lloró. Por fin, había vuelto a hacer ella.

"Muchas gracias" Habló la mujer sorprendiendo a Makoto que se alarmó al verla llorar, pero revisándola con sus ojos vio que todo estaba bien.

"¿De nada?" Le respondió bajando su máscara, ganándose una risa de la enfermera que se vio interrumpida por un gemido de dolor.

"Creo que debería ponerte en un lugar para descansar"

"Yo también lo creo" Le respondió apretando los dientes.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de ello" Sonó la voz de Fiona quien empujaba una camilla desde un pasillo y entro a la habitación.

"Bien, ahora puedes descansar" Dijo Makoto, pero primero se volvió a subir la máscara mientras recostaba a Sayo en la cama.

"Gracias" Habló Fiona viendo los ojos peligrosos del chico.

Makoto asintió y desactivo su habilidad, le estaba pesando tanto física como mentalmente. Cuando lo hizo sintió un extremo cansancio en todo su ser ocasionando que cayera al suelo.

Todos vieron como la constante luz rojas que salía de los visibles ojos de Makoto se apagó y su capota volvió a cubrirlo totalmente también cayó repentinamente al suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Yuuko preocupada al encapotado

"Volví de la muerte, no creo que no pueda sobrevivir al cansancio" Respondió Makoto mientras se apretaba sus cienes en un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

"Eso fue anticlimático" Habló Mikoto.

"¿Por qué?" Intervino Oriha.

"Por lo rápido que termino, Todo iba mal, pero de repente se saca un poder de cualquier lugar y así como así acabó" Siguió ella con sus quejas ahora para Makoto "Y tú por qué no utilizaste el poder de antes"

"Se dice gracias maldita cerda malagradecida" Respondió Makoto en español.

"¿Qué dijo?" Fue la pregunta que hizo Mikoto por todos los del lugar.

"Haa" Suspiro Makoto acostado en el suelo "Nada, no dije nada. Y la razón porque no utilice la habilidad era porque necesitaba una razón"

"¿Qué era eso que tenías, no lo había visto nunca?" Preguntó Oriha.

"No puedo decirlo" Habló Makoto con paciencia porque ella era la única que quiso proteger su cuerpo.

"Dejando todo de lado ¿puede alguien ayudarme a levantarme?" Preguntó Makoto mientras estiraba sus manos y quien lo ayudó fue Arashi.

"Lo siento por lo anterior" Se disculpó avergonzadamente Arashi levantando al hombre.

"No hay que preocupase por ello, cualquiera había reaccionado igual" Deslizó el problema Makoto.

Arashi caminó hasta la camilla de Sayo y los dos se miraron. Él prestó atención a los ojos enrojecidos de ella y las manchas de ella.

"Perdón" Apretó sus puños mientras inclinaba la cabeza "No pude cumplí la promesa"

"Está bien, no debes mortificarte por algo así" Dijo Sayo mientras acariciaba como una hermana mayor la mano del chico.

"Toma" Dijo Fiona mientras le pasaba una silla de ruedas eléctrica a Makoto. Ella había visto como le temblaban las piernas.

"Gracias" Dijo Makoto y se sentó en ella. "Mucho mejor" Dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

"¿Cómo funciona esto?" Pregunto mirando el _joystick_.

"Es muy simple, te enseño" Dijo Oriha y le enseño a un Makoto que aprendió rápido.

"Growll" Gruño el estómago de Makoto, él cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada y con el ejercicio que realizó su estómago debe estar muriendo de hambre.

Él metió su mano en su silueta e invocó un pequeño envase donde había comida, lo curioso es que había podido seleccionar que quería del paquete. Sacó un pedazo de carne y arroz, al último le caían los jugos de la carne, era bastante sencillo.

Todos se sorprendieron por el repentino gruñido, las más jóvenes del grupo rieron mientras a los otros les apareció una sonrisa en el rostro. Después vieron cómo el hombre metía su mano en el traje y sacaba un envase y cuando lo abrió salió un fuerte y delicioso aroma que hizo que sus bocas salivaran.

Makoto comió y su boca se hizo agua, no pudo sopórtalo y continuó comiendo rápidamente cuando tomo un pequeño respiro, sintió como la energía llenaba su cuerpo, no podía ponerlo a cien, pero si aumento su velocidad de recuperación.

"Dame" Hablo Sayo que lo miraba mientras viajaban por los pasillos, ella lo tuvo peor porque la comida prácticamente estaba en su cara.

"Está bien, abre grande" Dijo Makoto mientras tomaba la cuchara, no palillos e introdujo la cuchara en la boca de una sonrojada Sayo.

"¡Delicioso!" Grito Sayo sintiendo el sabor cuando regreso del cielo vio como los morados de la batalla se iban aclarando. Ella se recostó con una sonrisa.

"Qué atrevido" Susurró Mikoto a lo que Makoto solo se encogió de hombro. Le parecía ridiculo eso de los besos indirectos.

Ahora que lo pensó él había visto que la pestaña donde había estado el celular tenía unas nubes rojas con números, intrigado invoco el celular y vio como tenía 20 llamadas, 5 de Joichiro y 15 de Sena. También tenía un SMS que decía que iban para el hospital, solo faltaban 5 minutos para que llegarán. El mensaje fue enviado a las 4:50 a.m. y eran las 4:52 a.m.

"Mierda" Se lamentó Makoto. "Dónde está la salida" Con todos sus esfuerzos se levantó de la silla de ruedas sorprendiendo a los demás.

"¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó Mikoto por todos.

"No genio" Se burló de Makoto de ella, le gustó verla roja de enojo y también haciendo pucheros.

"El mismo truco de antes, sigue las luces" Sonó la voz del anciano y pronto un pasillo se iluminó.

"Gracias" Dijo Makoto y guardo todo lo suyo en el inventario. También se acercó a Mikoto que estaba enojada mirando hacia otro lado y con un puchero. Él se acercó y la miro o eso parecía, ella también miro la capota.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto mirando como los demás los observaban.

"No estés enojada" Dijo Makoto mientras le daba un golpe en la frente que hizo que ella se la cubriera u lo mirara con ojos llorosos. Cuando ella estaba a punto de llorar, el chico le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y corrió, dejándola ahí con un rubor y perdida en lo que debía hacer.

"¡Nos vemos!" Grito Makoto mientras corría contra el tiempo.

"¡Igualmente... extraño-kun!" Respondió Oriha haciendo que se rieran y Makoto casi tropezara para diversión de Miki.


	19. Chapter 19

Makoto casi tropezó, ocasionando que riera de buen humor, pero de inmediato apretó los dientes al sentir el desgaste en sus músculos.

Pronto vio como llegaba al lugar por donde había entrado y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar como abrirla sonó la voz de Miki.

"Dame un segundo... ya está abierta" La voz de ella sonaba cansada como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Makoto caminó para atravesar la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo y miro a la cámara encima de la puerta.

"Gracias, creo que podría haber muerto" Volvió a sonar la voz de Miki un poco más calmada, ella miró a los otros que llegaron.

"¿Eres un paciente del hospital?" Preguntó Yuuko y sus nervios temblaron al ver al chico solo encogerse de hombros.

"Debes dejarlo irse" Intervino el director Mochizuki.

"Bien, adiós" Se sincronizaron las voces y recibieron un asentimiento por parte de Makoto que volvió a correr desapareciendo de la vista de los integrantes de Black Label.

Makoto intentó evitar las cámaras que no había destruido en su camino y lo logró. Cuando llego a las escaleras de emergencias vacías por el momento comenzó a saltar escalones de 3 en 3 y rápidamente llego a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación, él iba a sentarse en unas sillas, pero en ese momento sintió como la puerta se abría y sin ninguna opción mandó toda la ropa que tenía puesta al inventario quedando como Dios lo mandó al mundo.

"Eh" Se escucharon tres voces cuando la puerta se abrió.

**En el sótano de Mochizuki.**

Una Sayo sorprendida sentía y observaba como sus heridas se curaban a una velocidad demasiado rápida.

'Oh, es el efecto de aquella comida' Ella de inmediato atribuyó los efectos a la comida del extraño chico, pero algo la incomodaba mucho, ella sentía que lo conocía. Y fue en ese momento que Fiona habló.

"Director, los familiares del paciente de la habitación _VIP_ #5 están pidiendo el alta" Todos la miraron, pero perdieron el interés, sabían que solo los pacientes_ VVIP_ eran aquellas que podían acabar con la asociación si no se les atendía bien, pero de ellas en Kioto se podían contar con una mano.

"Manda al Dr. Nakano que él se encargue del paciente" Ordenó el anciano mientras se reclinaba en su silla y sentía las miradas de todos, él sabía que tenía que abrir un telón que no quería. Pensando en ello volvió a soltar un suspiro.

"De acuerdo" Asintió Fiona y prosiguió con la orden.

"Creo que deberíamos descansar" Habló Yuuko y todos aceptaron su sugerencia.

"Tengo que atender a ese paciente" Intervino Sayo mientras se levantaba de la camilla y sorprendía a todos.

"¿Ya estás bien?" Pregunto Arashi.

"Sí, creo que fue el efecto de esa comida" Eso hizo que la curiosidad de todos incrementara por el extraño sujeto.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Miki a Sayo.

"Me prometí acabar con todos mis deberes de enfermera y eso haré" Habló Sayo mientras se dirigía detrás de una cortina y se podía escuchar el sonido de ropa deslizándose a través de la piel de la hermosa enfermera.

"Deberías descansar" Propuso Mikoto preocupada.

"Estoy bien, mira" Y la enfermera recogió la silla de ruedas dejada por Makoto y con un golpe la partió.

"Fuu... ve rápido para que descanses"

Sayo asintió y corrió al ascensor para llegar rápidamente al piso de los VIP's.

**Unos momentos antes en la entrada del hospital.**

Sena se bajó sin esperar a los demás preocupando a todos, pero cuando estaban a punto de gritar ella ya había desaparecido de la vista.

"Esa niña" Se quejó Tenma mirando la actitud de su hija.

"No te preocupes" Se encogió Joichiro notando la seguridad del lugar.

Tenma solo asintió y se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado para poder ver las salas.

"Dr. Nakano venimos por el paciente Inoue Makoto" Habló Stella mientras se inclinaba hacia Nakano.

"¿Ese es?" Preguntó extrañado, él estaba distraído porque sus hijas iban a ir al hospital hoy, lo cual hizo que olvidara el nombre de Makoto.

"Es un chico con el cabello blanco y cejas del mismo color, sus ojos son de un color marrón, pero uno es más claro que el otro. Además, tiene un lunar justo abajo del rabillo del ojo" Describió con ansiedad Soma, extrañado al recordar tan detalladamente a su primo, pero era normal porque eran casi nulos los hombres con el atractivo de Makoto.

"Oh, es aquel chico. Por favor, sígame" Habló inexpresivamente Nakano, no le gustaba que chicos guapos se acercaran a sus hijas, ya tenía suficiente con el hijo de su amigo, aunque era muy orgulloso para decir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y estaba agradecido con el hombre ese.

"¿Él está bien?" Pregunto Joichiro.

"Sí, lo único sería que no ha salido de su habitación, pero no es nada malo" Dijo el Dr. Nakano mientras dirigía hacia el ascensor, aunque primero se encontraron a 4 chicas iguales sino fuera por su corte de cabello sería difícil diferenciarlas.

"Papá, ¿Ya podemos ir al hotel?" Pregunto una chica con el cabello corto que parecía la mayor.

"Ichika, espera mientras termino con el último paciente y podremos salir... ¿Y Nino?" Respondió Nakano mientras observaba que faltaba Nino.

"Oh, ella subió al ascensor con una enfermera y una chica rubia" Habló alegremente una chica que tenía una banda atada alrededor de la cabeza en forma de orejas de conejo.

"Está bien, suban con nosotros, ¿está bien?" Le preguntó el hombre a Joichiro quien solo asintió y pronto estuvieron todos en el ascensor que era muy espacioso.

"Hola, soy Nakano Itsuki" Dijo una chica que todavía tenía migajas de comida en su cachete izquierdo mientras se acercaba a Soma.

"Yukihira Soma, un gusto" Le respondió Soma a con una sonrisa, él se encontraba aliviado al saber que su primo estaba bien.

"¿Entonces que hacen aquí tan temprano?" Intervino Ichika, aunque Miku, la chica con unos grandes audífonos en la cabeza observaba.

"Oh, es porque mi primo se desmayó y lo trajimos al hospital, pero como no respondía nuestras llamadas entonces decidimos venir, ¿Qué hacen despiertas a esta hora?" Dijo Soma mientras miraba el reloj digital en el ascensor que mostraba la hora.

"No podemos dormir" Hablo tranquilamente Itsuki.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Soma.

"Somos de Tokio" Dijo Miku mientras fruncía las cejas.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Soma con una voz marcada en pesar.

"Está bien" Dijo Yotsuba, pero sin su habitual entusiasmo.

El ascensor volvió a quedar en silencio después de esa conversación, mientras los 4 adultos se quedaron en total silencio mientras todo ello sucedía.

El ascensor fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta llegar al piso indicado y las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los usuarios.

Todos caminaron mientras miraban a los guardias en la puerta para entrar en el pasillo, que le pidieron sus números de identificación, ellos lo dieron y miraron que había otras tres firmas recientes. Entraron a un bonito pasillo decorado con flores las cuales su belleza había aumentado gracias a los rayos de sol que se estaba infiltrando a través de las persianas.

Cuando llegaron frente a la habitación #5 tocaron la puerta.

"¿Podemos pasar?" Preguntó Tenma de pie frente a la puerta.

No recibieron ninguna respuesta hasta que la chica que parecía llamarse Nino abrió la puerta.

"Pasen" Dijo ella con una voz de mosquito, revelando su extraño comportamiento.

"¿Nino, estás bien?" Preguntó Miku mirando a su hermana.

"Y-yo estoy bien" Tartamudeó la hermosa joven, pero su enrojecimiento en la cara no ayudó mucho.

"¿Segura?" Insistió Miku viendo la cara roja de Nino.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Nino, ella no quería que le siguieran preguntando porque no estaba segura de poder seguir guardando lo que había visto.

"Grosera" Susurró Miku enojada mientras hacia un puchero, ella se sintió ofendida al ser gritada solo porque estaba preocupada por su hermana.

"Bien, bien... lo siento" Dijo Nino mientras se disculpaba, pero estaba enojada al ver la sonrisa petulante de su hermana, ella había estado así desde que conoció a ese chico. Ella nunca lo aceptaría y ahora menos sabiendo que había alguien tan guapo.

"No peleen" Sonó la voz de su padre, que hizo que ambas se portaran bien.

"Sena, no puedes correr así, eso es peligroso" Regaño Tenma a Sena que extrañamente estaba muy bien sentada.

"Umm" Ella solo asintió con su cabeza en un intento de ocultar su cara roja como si fuera a salir sangre de ella.

"Bien" Asintió Tenma feliz.

"Enfermera Hitsugi, cómo está el paciente" Le pregunto Nakano a la bella enfermera, pero fue ignorado.

"¡Enfermera Hitsugi!" Volvió a hablar Nakano, pero con más fuerza.

"Eh... oh sí, ¿Cuál era su pregunta?" Reaccionó Hitsugi y rápidamente volvió a pedir la pregunta.

"La condición del paciente"

"Él está demasiado bien" Dijo Hitsugi mientras se cubría la cara con el gorro de enfermería en un intento de cubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"¿Dónde está él"? Volvió a hablar Nakano.

"Estaba en el baño" La puerta del baño se abrió y de ahí salió un joven con el cabello blanco que le caía en su cara mojada.

"Oh, Makoto por qué no respondías las llamadas" Pregunto Soma preocupado.

"Estaba durmiendo Soma, cómo querías que respondiera. Además, estaba en modo vibración." Dijo Makoto mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba una sonrisa irónica a su joven primo.

"Es verdad" Se rio Soma al prensarlo bien y asintió.

Pero la habitación había quedado en silencio mientras todos miraban al albino, la razón era demasiado sencilla, su encanto había subido a grandes niveles al ver como la camiseta se pegaba a su cuerpo enmarcando sus músculos.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" Pregunto Makoto ignorando las extrañas miradas que le enviaban, él se había olvidado de su atractivo.

"Primero, haremos unas pruebas, ¿enfermera Hitsugi me puede ayudar?" Dijo el Dr. Nakano mientras le señala a Makoto un sillón que parecía que le faltaba un cojín, pero solo 4 personas estaban conscientes de ello.

"Comencemos" Dijo Nkano y procedieron a hacerle algunas pruebas médicas simples.

Soma se acercó y se dejó caer al lado de Sena, él la veía como una futura prima desde que se le enseño educación sexual.

"¿Estás bien?" Esta vez fue Soma quien interrogó a Sena.

"Estoy muy bien, mejor dicho, estoy excelente" Habló Sena emocionada mirando a lo que para ella sería su primo sí o sí no existía otra opción y mientras pensaba en ello de su nariz salió una línea de sangre.

"Tu nariz" Dijo Soma mientras se la señalaba a Sena haciendo que volviera de su extraño mundo.

"Estoy bien" Dijo Sena y se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo. La conversación había sido discreta, pero no para dos mujeres que estaban prestando atención a la chica.

"Por cierto, Nino. ¿Qué hacías acá?" Pregunto Itsuki, le parecía extraño a ella y sus otras hermanas que Nino ya estuviera en la habitación, sintiendo que ellas no conocían a estas personas y por lo visto su padre tampoco era amigo o conocido sino solo doctor y paciente.

"Me perdí y ella" Nino señalo a Sena "Me permitió acompañarla"

"Podías habernos llamado" Ichika aclaró lo obvio.

"Eso, eso... no lo había pensado, idiota" Tartamudeó Nino, se le había olvidado y en su estado de vergüenza y como último recurso para apaciguarse soltó el idiota.

"Fufufu~" Se rio Ichika al ver el estado de su hermana.

"No te rías, Ichika" Amenazó Nino mientras miraba a su hermana.

"Está bien, solo era una broma" Dijo Ichika y se encogió de hombros, pero no quito su sonrisa que compartían sus otras hermanas mientras miraban a Nino que de mal humor había volteado la cabeza para mirar al culpable (para ella) de todo este desastre.

"Bien, todo está en perfecto estado" Dijo el Dr. Nakano mientras le permitía Makoto levantarse del sillón.

"Gracias" Dijo Makoto al doctor Nakano antes de mirar a Nino y sonreírle, él era del team Miku, pero aun así le gustaba Nino como personaje. Ella se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza, eso le recordó a Makoto lo sucedido e hizo que un extraño sonrojo subiera a su cara.

"No permito que coquetee con mi hija, ¿bueno?" Sonó la voz fría de doctor Nakano en un susurro sólo audible para Makoto.

"Sí, señor" Makoto asintió.

"Eso será todos, por favor tenga esto" Dijo el pelinegro y le entregó una hoja a Tenma "Le permitirá el alta del joven" Finalizó y salió del cuarto con sus hijas detrás de él.

"Bien, creo que lo correcto sería irnos ahora" Propuso Tenma.

"¿Hay una cocina cerca?" Pregunto Joichiro a Hitsugi

"Sí, esta zona cuenta con cocina" Respondió la enfermera.

"Entonces porque no cocinó algunos platos para el desayuno" Sugirió Joichiro.

"¡¿Vas a cocinar?!" Lanzo un grito Tenma.

"Sí, vamos Soma tú me ayudarás" Dijo Joichiro mientras se preparaba para salir y Soma lo seguía inspirado por demostrarle otro plato a su primo.

"Vamos Stella" Dijo Tenma preparado para seguir a Joichiro igual que su hija mayor.

"Nosotros también vamos" Dijo Makoto caminando hacia ellos con Sena detrás de él.

"No, tú quédate aquí con Sena, creo que aún tienen mucho de lo que hablar" Rechazó Joichiro "Enfermera Hitsugi-san puede darles un tiempo a solas. Puedes venir si quieres, cocino muy bien" Finalizó.

"Está bien, señor" Dijo Hitsugi con una sonrisa y siguió detrás del grupo.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación y la cerraron, solo quedaron dos jóvenes dentro de la habitación.

"Makoto" Susurró Sena con niebla saliendo de su boca.

"¿SÍ?" Preguntó con nerviosismo Makoto.

Sena se acercó a Makoto hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de él y alzó la vista para observar el rostro del hombre del cual estaba enamorada. La reacción de Makoto fue retroceder, pero Sena se mantenía a la misma distancia hasta que él chocó con una pared.

"Se-sena" Habló Makoto.

"Te quiero" Declaró una vez más Sena.

A Makoto parecía que se le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría.

"Lo siento, pero no estoy preparado para ello" Él trato de negarse lo más suave posible, los recuerdos de ella sobre él le producían dolor y hacía que su estómago se revolviera con furia, pero lo extraño fue que su corazón dolía mucho, casi lo hacía sentirse sangrando.

"Lo sé, estuve pensando en ello anoche. Pero, aun así, debo decírtelo no puedo olvidarme de ti, del beso, de tus fuertes brazos. Te amo, te amo, te amo" Sena declaró lo que sentía en su corazón, en el camino a casa estuvo acariciando sus labios en un intento fugaz de recordar la sensación y en la noche acarició sus otros labios en un intento de apagar su fuego interior.

Makoto puso sus manos en los hombros de Sena, en un intento de hacerla retroceder, lo cual logro y cuando pensaba que todo había acabado.

"Mira" Dijo Sena.

"¿Qué carajos?" Dijo Makoto, lo que estaba frente a él eran unas bragas de rayas blancas y azules, pero una gran parte donde debería ubicarse la vagina estaba húmeda.

"Esto paso cuando te _miré"_ Dijo Sena y con sus temblorosas manos levantó su falda, dejando deslumbrar unos mechones rubios y su parte más especial.

Makoto quien estaba en el cuerpo de un adolescente, sintió como su hermanito se endurecía poco a poco.

"Sena, no debemos hacer esto" Trato de negarse "Debes hacerlo con tu esposo" Hizo la excusa más cliché en todos los animes o en esos _mangas especiales._

"No importa, solo me casaré con un hombre" Respondió Sena y se acercó a Makoto "Y ese eres tú" Con su frase terminada, ella cubrió la boca de Makoto con sus suaves labios.

Makoto sintiendo esa extraña sensación, su hermano que estaba endureciendo, ahora estaba a máxima potencia pidiendo ser liberado de la cárcel conocida como ropa. Y aunque Makoto sabía que lo que haría sería hacerle daño a un inocente, él quería liberar sus emociones, su tristeza, frustración, enojo, engaño, pero sobre todo él deseaba borrar aquella imagen que parecía marcada con fuego en sus ojos. Así que decidido, levantó a Sena de las piernas haciendo que ella soltara un tímido grito.

"Perdón" Susurró Makoto, algo que el viento decidió llevarse.

Ambos llegaron a la cama y separando sus labios se miraron, ambos pares de ojos ardían en lujuria, nublosos por probar la carne del otro y unirse en uno solo.


	20. Chapter 20

Un tiempo después de la habitación salieron dos personas, la primera un joven que tenía una expresión de satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo de arrepentimiento. Detrás de él, venía una mujer rubia hermosa, ella caminaba incómodamente y su cara estaba roja con una gran sonrisa y los ojos nublados. Ambos tenían las caras con gotas de sudor o agua.

'Maldición' Pensó Makoto mientras intentaba ocultar su incomodidad en los pantalones, ya había disparado una vez, pero todavía no se calmaba.

Sena vio como Makoto se movía y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, no fue lo que esperaba que decían que era muy suave, pero estaba bastante satisfecha con su progreso hablado y hecho dentro de la habitación. Ella camino hacia Makoto y le cogió la mano para así poder caminar juntos.

Los dos caminaban a través del pasillo, ellos se encontraron con otra enfermera que les había indicado el camino hacia la cocina, aunque les dirigió una mirada extraña que los hizo sentir incómodos.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a la cocina donde vieron como los guardaespaldas cuidaban la puerta, ellos se inclinaron y los dejaron pasar. Dentro de la habitación estaban Soma y Joichiro cocinando mientras Tenma, Hitsugi y Stella miraban.

"Hola" Saludo Makoto a los tres.

Los tres voltearon a mirarlos, Tenma y Stella asintieron igual que Hitsugi aunque ella volteo la mirada muy rápido.

"Oh, Makoto llegaste" Dijo Joichiro que había girado la cabeza a mirarlo.

"Sí" Respondió Makoto mientras sacaba una silla para que se sentaran Sena y él.

"¿Hablaste con Sena?" Volvió a hablar Joichiro mientras le bajaba a la llama de la estufa y se apoyaba contra el mesón. Su pregunta había llamado la atención de los otros a excepción de Soma quien todavía estaba concentrado cocinando.

"¡Sí, tío Joichiro! ¡Ya he hablado con Makoto!" Respondió Sena primero que Makoto, ella le estaba abrazando el brazo.

"Oh, me alegro por ello. Aunque todavía es temprano para llamarme tío, ¿No lo crees?" Bromeó Joichiro mientras Sena se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza.

'No van muy rápido ustedes dos' Pensó Makoto, él estaba extrañado de la velocidad con la que avanzaban los japoneses.

"Hijo... espero que cuides a mi hija" Hablo un Tenma feliz que se dirigía hacia la nevera para tomar un vino para ponerlo en la mesa.

"Debemos celebrar" Y así abrió el vino y lo vertió en unos vasos.

"Maestro, no creo que deba tomar a estas horas. Además, Inoue-sama es menor de edad" Intervino Stella mientras recogía la botella de vino.

"Vamos, sólo será un trago no más. Y sobre Makoto, él vivió en USA allí los jóvenes toman desde una edad temprana, ¿no?" Se quejó Kashiwazaki mientras intentaba retomar la botella.

"Señor Kashiwasaki, yo viví en Colombia no en E.E.U.U." Respondió Makoto al escuchar el error de Tenma.

"Ah" Sonaron 5 voces.

"¿Qué paso?" Dijo Makoto mirando a las 5 personas que lo miraron raro, solamente Hitsugi se quedó callada, aunque deslizó su cabello detrás de la oreja para recibir información.

"Estás equivocado Makoto, es verdad que naciste en ese país y vivieron solo 2 años, pero regresaron a Japón y cuando se volvieron a ir fue a USA" Informó Jochiro que ganó el asentimiento de las personas que habían conocido a Makoto.

"No, no, no. Están equivocados, nunca he vivido en USA" Negó con la cabeza Makoto y busco en su bolsillo la identificación del cuerpo " Mira, aquí dice que soy bogotano, y se renovó nuevamente en Bogotá."

"¿Bogotá?" Inclinó la cabeza Sena.

"Sí, la capital de Colombia" Informó Makoto.

"Préstame la identificación" Pidió Jocihiro siendo el único en entender español.

"Seguro" Makoto se encogió de hombros y puso la Tarjeta en la mano de Joichiro.

Joichiro levanto la tarjeta al nivel de sus ojos, en ella se podía leer los datos de Makoto Inoue y su última fecha de expedición.

"Ya veo" Asintió Joichiro y le devolvió el objeto a Makoto. "Es verdad, él no estuvo en E.E.U.U."

"Ven" Les dijo Makoto con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de volver a nacer en su país.

"Ellos mintieron" Dijeron Joichiro y Tenma a la vez. Todos sabían a quienes se dirigían.

Todos los miraron esperando su explicación.

"Makoto, tus padres dijeron que iban a vivir en E.E.U.U. siempre decían que vivían ahí y cuando te pregunte dijiste que vivías ahí." Explico Joichiro.

"Ni idea" Negó con la cabeza Makoto.

"Por ello cada vez que alguien mandaba a buscar información sobre ustedes, encontraban nada" Siguió hablando Joichiro.

"Entonces por ello mis cartas no recibían respuesta" Dijo Sena mientras se palmeaba la frente.

"Supongo, no debe haber otra razón" Respondió Makoto sintiendo que la familia anterior era bien soroca.

"Dejando eso de lado, debemos celebrar por su relación" Dijo Tenma felizmente ocasionando que todos miraran a Sena y Makoto.

"¡Felicitaciones, Makoto!" Sonó la voz de Soma.

"Están equivocados" Dijo Makoto haciendo que toda la habitación se callara.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Tenma confundido al igual que todos en la habitación.

"Eso, Sena y yo no somos pareja, solo somos amigos por el momento" Informó Makoto.

"Sexuales" Sena susurró algo que solo Makoto y ella podían escuchar.

*cough**cough* Tosió Makoto nerviosamente y tranquilizándose al ver que nadie escuchaba ello o eso creía él y Sena.

"Pero, entonces lo que dijo Sena" Dijo Tenma

"Me refería a que lo mejor sería comenzar como amigos" Dijo Sena a su papá.

"Bien" Dijo Tenma y se volvió a sentar con desánimo.

"Fufufu~" Se rio Stella viendo ello.

"¿Por qué ríes?" Pregunto Soma mientras lavaba unos vegetales.

"Al maestro le tocara esperar para poder tener un hijo"

"¡Nunca aceptaré ese tipo con el que sales!" Dijo furioso Tenma.

"No puedes tener opinión, maestro" Dijo Stella con un tono de voz que decía algo más, pero solo Tenma lo sabía.

"¡¿Qué has dicho!?" Él dio un golpe a la mesa. Joichiro estaba mirando la situación y suspiró, él había visto escena muchas veces.

"Tranquilo Sr. Tenma y Stella" Dijo Makoto intentando calmar la situación, pero lo que dijo Stella lo empeoró.

"No se lee Tenma, es Pegasus" Aclaró Stella recordándole a Makoto la escena del anime.

"Makoto dirígete a mí como Kashiwazaki por el momento" Habló de mal humor Kashiwazaki.

"Está bien" Tranquilizó Makoto volviendo a sentarse.

"Makoto, ven a ayudar" Dijo Soma viendo a Makoto, él quería aprovechar para aprender mejor.

"De inmediato" Dijo Makoto mientras buscaba un cuchillo y un delantal.

"Listo" Se acercó Makoto a Soma "Presta atención para que puedas aprender algo, ¿bien?"

"Sí" Dijo Soma mientras prestaba atención especial a las manos de Makoto. Ellos iban a preparar un salmón.

"Entonces..." Procedió Makoto a explicarle a Soma, lo que llamo la atención de los otros 4 desocupados.

_**~Un tiempo después~**_

"Vengan y recojan los platos" Avisó Makoto mientras se lavaba las manos junto a soma y Joichiro.

Todos obedecieron las órdenes y recogieron los platos y regresaron a la mesa a sentarse.

"¡Delicioso!" Dijeron todos mientras probaban la comida. Algo normal, pensaban Soma, Joichiro e Hitsugi, la última concluyó que la comida la había hecho Makoto.

"Pero no está tan deliciosa como antes" Dijo Soma.

"Es normal, no quería que todos quedaran desnudos en un hospital." Le respondió Makoto.

"Eso quiere decir, Inoue-san, ¿qué puede cocinar mejor" Pregunto la enfermera.

"Así es, pero no lo hago tan a menudo porque la comida normal no sabría bien para mí"

"Tiene un punto ahí" Respondió Hitsugi.

"Comamos, ¿no?" Dijo Stella y así las personas comenzaron a comer.

Cuando todos terminaron Joichiro junto con Stella y Soma fueron a lavar los platos. Makoto estaba sorprendido al ver las instalaciones del hospital, era demasiado extravagante para él. En su vida pasada no fue alguien pobre, pero tampoco alguien con lujos, como cualquier colombiano él vivía el día a día.

"¿Por qué miras tanto, Makoto?" Pregunto Sena viendo el comportamiento de Makoto, para ella era extraño verlo mirar todo como si fuera extraño. Era normal que ella tuviera ese pensamiento al nacer en una familia de dinero.

"Esto... me refiero a lujoso que es" Dijo Makoto.

"¿Lujoso?" Siguió Sena.

"Sí"

"No entiendo, es algo normal que el hospital más famoso de Japón cuente con esto".

"Ya veo" Dijo Makoto recostándose en su silla y sacando su celular. Revisándolo tuvo varios contactos, pero algo extraño era que tenía un número desconocido que lo había llamado el mismo día que había llegado a Japón. Intento marcarle, pero nadie contesto.

"Listo, creo que es hora de irnos" Dijo Joichiro mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Está bien" Así todos organizaron las sillas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Ya abajo, fueron a la recepción a pedir la salida la cual se la dieron rápidamente.

"Muchas gracias" Dijeron todos y se inclinaron hacia las enfermeras y el Director Manamo.

"Tranquilos" Dijeron los integrantes del servicio de salud.

Cuando todos estaban saliendo del hospital y los conductores fueron por los vehículos, la enfermera Sayo vino.

"Puedo pedir prestado a Inoue-san" Su frase hizo temblar a Makoto, él estaba seguro que lo había descubierto, pero no sabía cómo, no había dejado que nadie viera su cara completa.

"Ve Makoto, nosotros te esperamos." Dijo Tenma y le sacudió la cabeza a Sena que iba a protestar. Él lo dejo ir porque la enfermera había estado viendo a Makoto como si lo conociera.

"Vamos" Suspiro Makoto y caminó junto a Hitsugi.

"Enfermera Hitsugi, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?" Dijo Makoto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Quería agradecerle"

"No sé a qué se refiere" Makoto lo iba a negar lo máximo que podía, aunque él sabía que era absurdo, pero nada se perdía al intentar.

"Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, ya puede irse. Gracias" Dijo Sayo mientras se disculpaba, Makoto se sintió extraño, pero se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Sayo sonrió viendo voltear al chico para irse y de inmediato su brazo lo cogió de un hombro lo volteo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Makoto mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

"Gracias, no me engañas" Dijo Sayo y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo?" Él no sabía.

"Tus ojos" Señalo Sayo.

"¿Mis ojos?"

"Son de diferentes colores, muy difíciles de olvidar" Terminando su frase ella comenzó a correr y pronto desapareció de la vista de Makoto.

"Muy güevon" Dijo Makoto mientras se palmaba la cara y sonreía para irse corriendo hacia la salida. No esperaba que algo tan diminuto como los ojos habían dejado ver su identidad.

"¿Todo arreglado?" Pregunto Sena quien se acercó rápidamente a Makoto.

"Sí, ella pensó que me conocía" Le respondió el albino.

"¡Nos estamos yendo!" Grito Soma.

Ambos se miraron y caminaron juntos hacia lo coches dejando atrás el hospital. No sabían si iban a regresar pronto o después de mucho tiempo, pero algo que el mundo estaba seguro era que muy pronto los engranajes de la aventura iban a comenzar a girar a una velocidad infernal, rompiendo así el destino de muchos individuos, unos siendo salvados y otros recibiendo su muerte más temprano que nunca, todo sucedería por un solo individuo que ahora parecía minúsculo entre los fuertes humanos y nada ante los seres que los tenían esclavos, siendo él el salvador de todos o el destructor de algunos.


	21. Chapter 21

Makoto miraba los andenes de la ciudad mientras estaba en el coche, pensando sobre qué haría, según sus recuerdos estaba en sus vacaciones de junio, cruzando el grado 10°, pero sabía que el cuerpo original quería vivir en Japón, por ello él había venido al país insular.

"¿Estás bien, Makoto?" Sonó la voz de Joichiro.

"Sí, solo que todavía no me acostumbro al país" Respondió Makoto todavía mirando tras el cristal.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, después de todo, ya has vivido aquí." Tranquilizo Tenma mientras miraba a su hija sentada a lado de Makoto, pero algo olía a pescado _**(sin ese sentido)**_, ella había estado comportándose rara, todavía tenía esa mirada soñadora, pero decidió preguntarle más tarde la razón.

"Supongo, por el momento descansaré" Dijo Makoto mientras intentaba se recostaba contra los cómodos asientos.

"¿Por qué no duermes aquí?" Dijo Sena y señaló sus suaves muslos. Makoto se encogió de hombros y notando lo largo que eran los asientos se acostó en forma horizontal dejando reposar su cabeza en las piernas de Sena.

"Bien, ahora duerme te despertaremos cuando lleguemos" Habló la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de peliblanco ocasionando que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse.

El automóvil se quedó en silencio mientras veían como el chico abrazo fuertemente la cadera de Sena ocasionando una sonrisa en la mujer.

"Papá, ¿cuándo comenzara Makoto a estudiar en la escuela?" Preguntó Sena mientras apretaba las mejillas de Makoto ocasionando que frunciera las cejas y girara su cabeza dejando la cara frente a la falda de la rubia.

"Sobre eso... él no estudiará en el mismo lugar" Respondió Tenma dudoso viendo como los ojos de su hija cambiaban para tener el mismo aspecto que su esposa cuando lo miraba hablando con otras mujeres.

"¿Por qué?" Sonó la voz fría de Sena intentando aguantarse las ganas de gritar para no despertar a su _amigo. _Soma y Joichiro guardaron silencio, girando sus cabezas para evitar las miradas de Sena. Y la medio hermana de la rubia solo sonrió y señaló a su padre para dejar claro quién era el culpable.

"Porque creo que es lo mejor" Tenma no dio ninguna razón creíble, enfureciendo a Sena.

"Razones, papá, razones" Declaró la rubia mientras siseaba.

"Es tu actitud Sena, sé que no vas a respetar el espacio y tiempo de Makoto. Eso lo incomodará y hará que no guste de tu presencia" Decidió decirle la verdad a su hija.

"No es verdad, ¿cierto?" Dijo Sena mientras sus ojos perdían la luz totalmente y miraba a todos dentro del coche.

Los otros tres individuos recogieron sus móviles y se pusieron los audífonos para no captar la atención de la mujer.

"¿Qué piensas de ello, Suzuki-san?" Dijo Sena al conductor.

"No sé Ojou-sama, no he prestado atención mientras conducía" Dijo el conductor nervioso para ver como ella asentía y volvía la cabeza para ver el camino.

"Ves papá, no creo que le haga mal a Makoto" Dijo Sena mientras besaba periódicamente a la frente de Makoto y susurraba algunas palabras a los oídos del dormido.

"Sena, esta ha sido mi decisión y la de Joichiro y no puedes cambiarla. Además, eso hará que su relación se fortalezca al extrañarse, ¿No ves a tu madre?" Dijo con convicción y fuerza la primera parte y más suave la segunda el padre a su hija menor.

"Bien, pero cuál será la escuela" Pregunto Sena aceptando lo dicho por su padre para después aclarar la ubicación.

"La Escuela Secundaria Sōbu" Dijo Tenma mientras esperaba la reacción de su hija.

"Está bien" Dijo Sena sorprendiendo a su papá, por la reacción normal.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Tenma mientras juraba vengarse de los demás que se quedaron dormidos o lo ignoraban.

"S-sí, no pasa... nada" Dijo Sena intentado aguantare las ganas de gemir sintiendo el fuerte aliento de Makoto en sus partes sensibles. Ella no se había vuelto a poner la ropa interior y con la peligrosa posición de la cabeza del chico ella no creía que no pudiese aguantar.

"¿Segura?" Volvió a interrogar el hombre a su hija.

"Segura" Dijo la rubia mientras utilizaba toda la fuerza de voluntad para responder segura.

"Bien, no dejes que ello te pese en la mente. Estoy seguro que una chica como tú le será fácil conquistar a Makoto" Dijo Tenma mientras se inclinaba y acariciaba la cabeza de su niña.

Sena solo asintió produciendo un sonido de "hmm", algo que confundió Tenma como muestra de su timidez, pero solo ella sabía que fue un gemido.

Y así fue como nuevamente el coche se quedó en silencio mientras las luces pasaban y caían sobre las caras de un dormido de Makoto y la roja Sena que exhalaba niebla de su boca.

**Decenas de minutos después**

**En el hospital Mochizuki**

Dos hermanas con el cabello azul estaban hablando con la enfermera en la recepción.

"Señorita, no puedo dejarla entrar" Repitió por enésima vez la enfermera mirando las caras de las chicas.

"Solo queremos saber por el paciente Makoto" Repitió Chiaki la pregunta que estaba haciendo su hermana.

"¿El apellido?" Dijo la enfermera con frustración en su voz, ya había estado por 10 minutos hablando con las jóvenes.

"No lo sabemos" Negó con cabeza la hermana menor, sonrojándose en el proceso.

"Entonces, lo siento, pero por favor váyanse" Declaro la enfermera.

"Pero sabemos su descripción" Hablo Chiaki recordando las características del hombre.

"Bien, dímelas, pero si no está se van, ¿bien?" Dijo la enfermera en un intento de hacer que se fueran.

"Trato hecho" Dijo la menor mientras miraba a su hermana

"Él es..." Chiaki comenzó a describir a Makoto a la enfermera, pero viendo que ella negaba la cabeza dejo caer sus hombros y soltó un suspiro.

Las dos sabiendo que sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero se detuvieron cuando una chica hermosa con accesorios para el cabello se paró frente a ellas.

"¿Conocen a Inoue-san?" Pregunto Nino a las dos chicas frente a ella. Nino había regresado al hospital en un intento de tener información de Makoto, ya que su padre no quería dársela.

"¿Inoue-san?" Preguntaron las hermanas en sincronía.

"Eh... a Makoto, ¿lo conocen?" Volvió a preguntar.

"¿Estamos hablando del mismo Makoto?" Interrogó Konoha, dudosa de que el chico del que estaban hablando fueran el mismo.

"Sí, es alguien con el cabello blanco..." Comenzó su descripción Nino dando detalles extras, pero ninguna de las tres se percató de ello.

"Entonces... ¿estamos hablando del mismo hombre?" Terminando la descripción de Makoto, Nino volvió a interrogar a las hermanas.

"Sí, usted es..." Le respondió Konoha a la mujer.

"Nakano Nino" Respondió Nino ante la frase de la menor de las hermanas.

"Nakana-san, sabe dónde está Makoto" Interrogó Chiaki con timidez.

"¿Qué son ustedes de él?" Le devolvió una pregunta Nino a las hermanas.

"Somos sus conocidas, estuvimos cuando él se desmayó" Respondió Chiaki ante la mirada de Nino.

"Responde la pregunta de Onee-chan" Dijo Konoha al ver como la timidez de su hermana dejaba que la mujer frente a ellas las interrogara, pero no respondiera sus preguntas.

"Sí, pero él ya se ha ido" Les respondió Nino a Konoha.

"¿Con quién?" Pregunto Konoha parada delante de su hermana y tomando la batuta de la conversación.

"Con un chico pelirrojo, dos rubias y otros dos hombres" Le respondió Nino.

"¿Serán ellos?" Volteando la cabeza, Konoha le pregunto a su hermana mientras recordaba las personas que se llevaron a Makoto.

"Deben serlo, no hay otra opción" Respondió Chiaki a su hermana menor.

"Ya veo" Dijo Konoha mientras se cogía el mentón en una pose pensativa.

"Lo tengo, creo que deben ir a ese comedor" Dijo Konoha después de estar unos segundos pensándolo.

"Entonces, debemos ir donde ellos, apúrate" Dijo Chiaki mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida.

"Espérame, Onee-chan" Dijo Konoha quien rápidamente se puso a caminar al lado de su hermana.

"¡Esperen!" Grito Nino, llamando así la atención de las hermanas y otros en el pasillo, siendo los últimos quienes la ignoraron al darse cuenta que no hablaban con ellos.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto Konoha viendo la mujer que caminaba en dirección a ellas.

"¿Dónde se encuentra él?" Preguntó Nino a las hermanas. Le pareció odioso que ella les respondiera la pregunta, pero ellas no compartieran información, eso era injusto.

Konoha volteó a ver a su hermana y viendo que ella estaba bien con ello, le respondió.

"Debes buscarlo en el Distrito Comercial Sumiredōri, Comedor Yukihira" Dijo Konoha y enseguida corrió detrás de su hermana para alcanzarla.

Nino miró la espalda de la azulada y sacó el celular para buscar información del lugar que había dicho la chica. Viendo que no estaba tan lejos y sabiendo que sus hermanas y padre buscaban un lugar para almorzar sonrió al saber dónde iban a hacerlo.

"Papá" Dijo Nino después de que el celular timbrara unos segundos.

"¿Sí?" Sonó la fría voz del padre Nakano.

"¿Todavía buscamos un restaurante para comer?" Preguntó Nino mientras alía del hospital viendo como las hermanas se subían a un taxi. Ella también caminó en busca de un transporte que la llevara al hotel para cambiarse a una mejor ropa.

"Sí, ¿encontraste uno?" Pregunto el doctor con asombro que pase desapercibido por Nino.

"Bueno, buscando encontré un bonito y tranquilo comedor donde podemos ir hoy" Habló Nino mientras estiraba la mano y detenía un taxi. Ella detuvo la conversación para hablar con el conductor y decirle donde llevara.

"No sé, hay que preguntarles a las otras" Le respondió el pelinegro ahora retomando su actitud fría y calmada.

"Yo las convenceré, el punto es, ¿estás de acuerdo?" Dijo Nino mientras miraba por las ventanas del coche.

"Bien, llega a acá y nos alistamos e iremos" Dijo el padrastro de las Nakano.

"¡Gracias! Nos vemos cuando llegue. Adiós" Dijo Nino mientras se recostaba en el asiento y cortaba la llamada, después guardo sus cosas en el bolso que llevaba.

**Comedor Yukihira**

Frente a las puertas del negocio de los Yukihira se detuvieron dos coches, del primero salieron unos escoltas que se detuvieron alrededor del segundo esperando instrucciones.

"Kashiwazaki-sama, hemos llegado" Habló Suzuki, un hombre delgado con el cabello corto y negro, él podía pasar como alguien común, pero era un escolta profesional.

"Está bien" Respondió Tenma mientras se estiraba y llamaba a los demás.

Cuando todos bajaron del coche, los escoltas intentaron rodearles, pero vieron como su intento fallaba al ver a los dos Yukihira dirigirse sin esperarlos junto con un Makoto que bostezaba y se tambaleaba con sueño hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

"Déjalos, no les pasara nada" Dijo Tenma y siguió detrás de ellos con sus hijas, la menor molesta por soltar a Makoto, pero de inmediato regreso al auto y volvió sonrojada.

Sena estaba sonroja al notar la marca en su asiento, pero decidió dejarlo para que Suzuki lo limpiara, después de todo, ella lo había conocido desde que tenía 7 años. En cuanto a Suzuki soltó un suspiro al ver la mancha, pero decidió guardar silencio.

"Soma, necesito una cama" Al entrar en la casa Makoto se quejó mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"...Vamos yo te llevaré a tu habitación" Dijo Soma intentando no reír al ver como su primo parecía un panda con las ojeras que tenía.

Makoto caminó detrás de Soma intentando no chocar con los elementos en el pasillo.

"Ahí está tu habitación" Señaló Soma abriendo la puerta dejando ver una cama donde cabían dos personas, el objeto en mención estaba organizado. Él también encendió la luz

"Está bien..." Dijo Makoto para después bostezar y caer contra la cama sin siquiera desvestirse.

"No deberías cambi-" Dijo Soma antes de detenerse y sonreír para después apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Sena había entrado y caminó donde había escuchado las voces de los primos. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Soma que le pidió no despertar a Makoto, algo que ella nunca haría.

Cuando llego frente a la puerta, la abrió en un intento de hacer no ruido logrado exitosamente. Ella recogió el pijama que había dejado en el armario, así es está habitación era donde dormía Sena.

"Ahora a dormir" Después de vestirse y acomodar a Makoto después de quitarle la ropa dejándolo sólo en unas bermudas y con el torso desnudo, Sena acostó abrazando a Makoto.

En otra ubicación de la casa, todos se miraban y sonreían al darse cuenta que Sena faltaba

"Bueno, dejémosla hacer lo que quiera, lo merece" Dijo Joichiro a los demás que asintieron a sus palabras


	22. Chapter 22

En una zona que estaba bastante concurrida de estudiantes y otras personas, un restaurante llamaba la mayoría de atención, era el Comedor Yukihira.

"Joichiro, dame el plato #5 del menú" Grito un hombre de mediana edad que había traído a sus amigos a comer.

"Dame un momento" Respondió Joichiro.

"Soma, yo quiero el plato #7" Dijo una señora de mediana edad junto a sus hijas a un Soma que estaba terminando de limpiar una mesa.

"De inmediato" Respondió Soma para enseguida correr a la cocina.

En cuanto, a las Kashiwazaki ellas se habían ido más temprano a terminar un negocio que tenían con un hambre de negocios en Kioto.

El restaurante tenía una vibra de felicidad mientras todos los clientes que ya tenían su comida en la mesa comían para en el instante siguiente tener un orgasmo culinario.

"Soma, ven comemos" Dijo Joichiro mientras sacaba dos platos y los ponía en la barra frente a la cocina, el restaurante ya estaba lleno, por lo tanto, ellos podían comer más temprano que lo acostumbrado.

"Está bien" Dijo Soma y se sentó al lado de su padre.

"¿Cómo están ellos?" Le pregunto el hombre maduro al pelirrojo que entendió a quienes se refería.

"Cuando los vi... ellos estaban todavía dormidos, no observe nada fuera de lugar" Dijo el chico deteniéndose para sorber su comida

"... Eso está bien" Dijo el padre para continuar comiendo, pero se dio cuenta que la comida no estaba a la magnitud de su sobrino. Él estaba fascinado al ver como él tenía ese talento al recoger el cuchillo solo 3 meses.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio comiendo y viendo como el restaurante se iba vaciando de los trabajadores de la zona.

Con el pasar de los minutos el restaurante ya sólo le que quedaban tres clientes, todos ancianos. Entre ellos, se encontraba el abuelo de Soma a quien ya habían saludado.

Al finalizar con sus platos, Joichiro recogió sus platos para proseguir con los de los demás clientes. Y Soma se dirigió a cerrar el establecimiento al ver que la hora de almorzar ya había terminado. Cuando llego frente a la puerta vio como un taxi y un gran coche, claro que grande era una exageración, pero sí era cierto que podía tener hasta 7 personas.

Del primer vehículo salieron dos hermanas con el cabello que él reconoció y del otro se bajaron unas quintillizas junto a su padre, que también reconoció Soma.

"Oh, Yukihira-kun" Dijo Konoha recordando el apellido del pelirrojo al ver el letrero del comedor.

"Hola" Dijo Soma intentando recordar el nombre de las chicas, pero no sabía si se lo habían dado.

"Mi hermana Chiaki y yo, Konoha" Al notar la incomodidad en la cara del chico, la menor de las hermanas le informó.

"Está bien, Konoha-chan y Chiaki-san" Dijo Soma al notar que Konoha tenía casi su edad mientras que Chiaki era mayor que él.

"¿Ya están cerrando?" Intervino la voz de Ichika notando que el restaurante ya estaba a punto de cerrar, o que hizo que Nino se ganara una mirada de su padre y hermanas.

"Sí, estamos a punto de cerrar" Respondió Soma a la pregunta de la chica que conoció en el hospital y distinguió gracias a su corte de cabello y actitud.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Itsuki que estaba figurativamente muriendo de hambre. Ocasionando que todos se miraran.

"Déjalos entrar y cierra la puerta para que no entren más, Soma" Dijo Joichiro que había salido a la puerta viendo que su hija demoraba y conversaba con otras personas.

"¿Seguro?" Interrogó Chiaki, ella no quería incomodar.

Como sé viera a través de los pensamientos de la mujer que vestía una sudadera a diferencia de las demás, Joichiro solo sonrió e hizo un movimiento para que entraran. Con todos dentro del comedor, él chef jefe cerró la puerta para dar a entender que estaba cerrado.

"¿Que para comer?" Preguntaron cada cocinero, con Joichiro a la familia Nakano, y Soma a las hermanas.

"Algo delicioso" Dijo Itsuki lo que produjo una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las hermanas al ver la actitud de la hermana más comilona.

"Algo de la casa, por favor" Dijo el padrastro de las hermanas. Joichiro solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina viendo que su hijo también había terminado con el pedido.

"Señor Yukihira, ¿Makoto?" Pregunto Chiaki al no ver al chico, ella quería trabajar con él. Ese pensamiento era bastante raro, ya que ella no había visto las habilidades del chico.

La pregunta de la chica había llamado la atención de la familia Nakano que había estado mirando raro a Nino al recordar que ya conocían a la familia dueña del establecimiento.

"Él está dormido" Dijo Joichiro todavía concentrado en el plato, perdiéndose así el desinflamiento de la chica.

"Ya veo" Dijo con lástima Chiaki, para sonreír al sentir como su hermanita le acariciaba los hombros.

"Creo que pronto despertará" Dijo Joichiro para después detener sus manos al notar como Makoto bajaba del segundo piso por las escaleras. "Ya está despierto" Finalizó su oración.

"¿Buenos días?" Dijo Makoto que solo vestía un esqueleto y las bermudas que tenía puestas.

"Serán buenas tardes" Le respondió Soma a su primo.

"¿Ya es tan tarde?" Preguntó Makoto asombrado para después bostezar.

"Sí... ¿estás seguro de que dormiste?" Respondió Soma para después interrogar a su primo al notar que las ojeras no se habían ido, es verdad que habían disminuido, pero no se habían ido.

"El cambio del reloj biológico, ya sabes" Dijo Makoto al sentir sueño y ver a su primo sonreír al entenderlo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Joichiro al escuchar el gruñido del estómago de su sobrino.

"Estás en lo cierto" Afirmó Makoto deteniéndose al notar que otras personas estaban en la habitación. "¿Hola?" Fue lo único que dijo el chico con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

"Hola" Le respondieron las mujeres por instinto.

"Buenas tardes" Dijo el padre de las Nakano fríamente.

Makoto viendo que las mujeres Nakano volvieron a ver a su padre y algunas jugaban con el celular decidió sentarse en una mesa solitaria.

"Inoue-san, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?" Propuso Konoha ignorando la mirada de Nakano Nino.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Makoto al recordar la actitud de los japoneses.

"Sí, no pasa nada" Termino con una sonrisa Konoha la ver el chico caminar y sentarse junto a su hermana sonrojada.

"¿Cómo están?" Pregunto Makoto al estar sentado junto a las hermanas.

"Bien, y ¿tú?" Dijo Konoha para después preguntar por el chico notando las ojeras debajo que eran iguales que las de su hermana por estar trabajando constantemente en los juegos que hacía.

"Sí, estoy bien, el doctor" Señaló al padre Nakano "Me dijo que todo estaba bien"

"Ya veo" Dijo Konoha mientras se recostaba y jugaba un eroge para celulares.

La conversación murió dejando la mesa en silencio, Chiaki todavía era tímida y Makoto no era muy hablador.

En la mesa Nakano todos miraban a una Nino que prestaba atención a la mesa de los tres jóvenes.

"¿Qué sucede, Nino?" Preguntó Yotsuba mirando a su hermana.

"Nada, no es importante" Desestimó Nino todavía mirando la mesa y frunciendo sus cejas al notar que el albino después de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar con la mujer que había venido con una sudadera haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

_"_Yo veo que estás prestando mucha atención a ESE CHICO" Hablo Ichika resaltando la última parte de su oración viendo como Nino entraba en pánico.

"Ichika, no moleste su hermana" Dijo el mayor de la mesa ocasionando que Ichika hiciera un puchero y las demás volvieran a concentrarse en su celular.

"Aquí están sus platos" Dijo Joichiro que traían con la ayuda de su hijo la comida de los clientes.

"¡Oh, huele delicioso!" Dijo con entusiasmo Itsuki al sentir el olor de la comida y su hermana Miku también asintió a sus palabras igual de entusiasta.

"Es verdad" Dijo el padre Nakano recogiendo los palillos para llevar la comida a su boca.

"¡Ah!" Sonaron las voces de la familia al mostrar caras de orgasmos.

"Pfufufu" Carcajeó Makoto al notar las caras, especialmente la del doctor. Pero enseguida dijo "Es hermosa" Al notar la cara de Miku sonrojándose y apretando sus puños intentando controlarse.

Carraspeando Konoha volvió a llamar la atención de Makoto y consiguiéndolo le dirigió junto a su hermana una mala mirada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Makoto al notar la reacción de las hermanas. Después de unos instantes cayó en cuenta que ellas eran mujeres.

"Tranquilas ustedes también son hermosas como ellas" Dijo Makoto, pero vio como las miradas de las hermanas empeoraban.

"Mujeriego" Dijeron las dos.

"Es un malentendido, lo digo porque todas son iguales, por lo cual, el elogio debe ser plural" Dijo Makoto y notando como las hermanas asentían

"Espacio, por favor" Se escuchó la voz de Soma llevando los platos a la mesa.

"Ven" Dijo Makoto levantándose y ayudando a poner los platos en la mesa.

"Gracias" Dijo Soma para después retirarse y dejar a todos comer.

La familia Nakano al recuperarse de su vergüenza se sonrojaron sin excepción alguna, miraron a la otra mesa en espera para verlos y así apaciguar su anterior desdicha. Pero se sorprendieron al notar que sólo la menor, Konoha, era quien tuvo el orgasmo culinario y no los otros dos.

Makoto y Chiaki rieron al notar la cara de una sonrojada Konoha que intentaba ocultar su cara con sus manos.

"¡No se burlen!" Gritó notando que tanto su hermana como Makoto no podían parar de reír.

"Lo si-jajaj" Cuando se intentó disculpar, él fallo estrepitosamente.

Ellos dos continuaron riéndose por unos segundos deteniéndose al notar como pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en el ojo de la chica.

"Está bien, no llores" Dijo Chiaki calmando a su hermana pequeña.

"Ustedes so malvados" Dijo Konoha ahora más calmada.

"Sí, sí lo admito" Dijo Makoto con humor.

"Comamos, ¿sí?" Propuso Chiaki.

"Un momento, quiero saber el porqué de que a ustedes no les paso nada" Rápidamente quiso saberlo la chica que era una pervertida de closet.

"Tampoco lo sé" Se encogió de hombros la mayor y después miro a Makoto.

"Creo que es porque probaste mi comida y yo porque soy inmune a ese efecto" Makoto dijo analizando lo que pasaba, pero algo que le incomodaba era que cuando comió datos de errores de cocción le aparecieron en su cabeza, pero él los descartó al sentir lo delicioso que era aun con sus errores.

"Debe ser eso... Dejando ello de lado, comamos" Dijo Chiaki y en mismo instante cavo en su comida.

"Qué injusto" Murmuró Konoha suavemente mientras terminaba de tragar su comida.

"¿Por qué?" Interrogó Makoto.

"Que ella haya probado tu comida, pero yo no" Respondió ella.

"Cocinaría, pero no me siento con ganas" Negó con una sonrisa y siguió Makoto comiendo.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero la otra clientela había escuchado la conversación y se asombraron al saber que la comida del chico había hecho inmune a la mayor del efecto de orgasmo, pero no sólo fue eso, sino también el hecho de que él fuera capaz de hacer que una comida superara a un chef que podía ocasionar ese extraño efecto.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, el restaurante solo produjo sonido de gente comiendo.

Cuando todos habían terminado casi al mismo tiempo, Makoto recogió los platos de las chicas y de él para ir al lavaplatos.

Terminando de lavar los platos y notando que los dos Yukihira se habían ido dejando a él a cargo, suspiro resignadamente. Él en dos caminatas recogió los platos de las hermanas Nakano, ya que su padre se había ido de urgencia dejándolas ahí junto con el dinero para pagar y mucho más para sus necesidades.

Mientras estaba en el lavaplatos escucho como los dos grupos de hermanas hablaban. Secándose las manos con una toalla que había e dirigió al comedor notando que Konoha y Nino se miraban con rabia.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto en voz alta tras ver que cuando habló antes lo habían ignorado.

"Ella habló mal de mi hermana" Respondió Konoha, haciendo notar a Makoto como Chiaki estaba con la cabeza baja. Con furia en su cabeza miro a Nino ocasionando que ella bajase la cabeza avergonzada y él camino hasta donde Chiaki y agachándose para quedar al mismo nivel que ella, él puso su mano en el tembloroso hombro de la mujer

"Mírame" Dijo Makoto al sentir los temblores y escuchar los pequeños sollozos de la chica.

"..." El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió el hombre de parte de la mujer. Ello ocasionó que volteará la cabeza y mirará a Nino y Konoha, la última aún se miraba con furia a la primera.

"¿Qué le dijo?" Decidió enterarse de la situación.

"Que mi hermana era muy fea y desarreglada, que parecía más un hombre que mujer" Deteniéndose para tomar un poco de aire, ella continuó "Que no debía acercarse a ti con su apariencia. Y un montón de otras cosas que no recuerdo" Termino con furia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Makoto se masajeó las sienes las cuales ya le dolían al sentir sueño y ahora más con esa noticia. Él odiaba a la gente que se ponía en un altar por su apariencia física.

"¿Usted dijo eso?" Con una voz aguda y mirada fría Makoto le preguntó con a Nino ignorando a las demás hermanas.

"Y-yo..." Balbuceó Nino con ganas de llorar.

"Y-yo" Se burló Makoto " No necesito estupideces, quiero una respuesta"

"No le puede hablar así a mi hermana" Intervino Miku mientras se paraba frente a un Makoto agachado.

Makoto suspiro y aplaco su furia al ver a Miku dejando atrás su típica timidez.

"Lo siento, bien" Se disculpó y levantó dejando ver la notable diferencia de estatura.

"Pero, puede decirme qué le dijo a ella y el por qué" Continuó el único hombre en el comedor.

"Yo solo no quería que se acercará a ti" Dijo Nino con una voz baja, pero que escuchaban los demás.

"...Sobre eso..." Después de quedarse callado Makoto quiso hablar, pero no supo que decir.

Fue en ese momento que por las escaleras bajo una belleza que tenía unos fuertes rasgos occidentales sorprendiendo a los presentes.

La mujer que vestía únicamente una camisa holgada de hombre y bermudas bajo lenta, pero segura las escaleras y abrió su boca.

"Makoto me pertenece" Dijo Sena mientras se ponía de pie al lado de Makoto y cruzaba los brazos debajo de sus activos, resaltándolos.


	23. Chapter 23

El aire parecía estancado dentro de la sala donde se encontraban 9 personas, ocho mujeres cada una con su belleza y un hombre. Todos miraban hacia la mujer rubia y el hombre peliblanco ambos con rasgos occidentales fuertemente marcados, ellos estaban juntos, especialmente a la mujer que estaba sosteniendo el brazo de él con una sonrisa petulante.

Makoto sintiendo la mirada fría de las mujeres que parecía que miraran a una basura, recogió una silla y se sentó dejando escapar otra vez un suspiro. Él no sabía cuántos suspiros había dejado escapar hasta ahora.

"Sena, ya he dicho que no soy de nadie. Además, somos amigos, ¿no?" Preguntó Makoto ignorando la mirada de las demás y concentrando sus ojos en los de ella.

"...Está bien, me disculpo" Dijo Sena sintiendo la seria mirada de Makoto en ella. Pero se alegró al ver como Makoto recogía otra silla y la colocaba al lado de él e hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

"Dejando lo anterior a un lado" Dijo Makoto mientras miraba a las chicas. "Chiaki, ¿puedes levantar las miradas?" Preguntó Makoto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica cabizbaja.

"..." Fue la única respuesta recibida, ello irrito a Makoto, odiaba a las personas que se deprimían por algo como eso. Y con su resolución hecha, él puso sus manos en los lados de la cabeza y la levanto.

"¿Eh?" Balbuceó Chiaki.

"Bien, ahora podemos hablar cara a cara" Dijo Makoto y arrastro con su pierna la silla. "¿Vas a seguir llorando?" Habló y puso sus manos en las mejillas rojas y con rastros de lágrimas de la chica.

"Yo-" Dijo Chiaki para verse interrumpida cuando Makoto le quito la capota de la sudadera así dejando ver su desarreglado peinado, lo que produjo miradas raras de las otras chicas en la habitación. Eso hizo que intentara bajar su cabeza en un intento de no dejar ver como de lastimada se sentía.

"No lo hagas, mírame" Dijo Makoto mientras le mandaba una mirada mortal a Konoha que había querido hablar.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con voz lastimosa Chiaki viendo que en la mirada de Makoto no había ninguna mirada similar a la de otros chicos/as.

"Esa es mi pregunta, por qué llorar cuando alguien dice algo mal de tu apariencia" Y el chico dejo escapar una sonrisa.

"P-pero todos me dicen que no soy atractiva" Respondió.

"¿Fea?" Interrogó Makoto inclinando su cabeza mientras miraba como los ojos de Chiaki se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¡Eres un mal-"

"¡Cállate!" Grito Makoto dejando escapar su furia por diferentes razones, especialmente por el sueño que lo mantenía en un estado de estrés, callando así a Konoha y las otras mujeres que iban a decir algo.

"¿Crees que eres fea?" Hablo Makoto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de Chiaki.

"No lo sé" Dijo Chiaki sentada y temblando.

"Para mí no" Dijo Makoto encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mientes" Dijo Chiaki.

"No lo hago" Respondió

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí"

"Sí"

"No" Finalizó Chiaki, pero se detuvo viendo como el chico soltó una carcajada que pronto fue seguida por las demás personas. Ella también carcajeó al darse cuenta del juego.

"Ves, también admitiste que no miento" Parando de reír Makoto habló.

"Aun así no soy linda" Dijo Chiaki mientras esquivaba la vista de los ojos de Makoto, que sentía que era un chiste.

"Sena ¿me puedes traer esa plancha para el cabello?" Dijo Makoto mientras señalaba el objeto que estaba ubicado en una alacena, se sintió curioso al verla en un hogar donde solo vivían hombres. Aunque sabía que había hombres que se planchaban el cabello, era la primera vez que pensaba que alguien como Joichiro lo hacía, lo pensó tras recordar lo lacio que estaba el cabello del hombre.

"Bien" La chica camino y recogió una silla para poder alcanzar el objeto y se lo dio a Makoto, que buscó y encontró un enchufe.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Konoha curiosa.

"Demostrarle algo a tu hermana" Hablo Makoto mientras se mojaba de saliva el dedo para sentir el calor que provenía de la plancha y sintiéndola caliente procedió a recogerla y caminar detrás de Chiaki. No sabía sí todavía tenía la habilidad de hacerlo bien, pero lo intentaría.

"Ya sé lo que va a hacer" Dijo Ichika a las otras mujeres dentro de la habitación que le dirigieron miradas de 'en serio'.

"No te vayas a mover. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago" Dijo Makoto mientras recordaba su vida pasada cuando se lo hacía a una prima.

Chiaki asintió para después quedarse quieta al sentir como la mano de Makoto la dejaba quieta y la regañaba. El tiempo transcurrió en la sala rápidamente, las hermanas conversaban junto con Sena mientras Konoha todavía enojada miraba su celular. En cuanto a Makoto y Chiaki conversaban sobre los juegos que su identidad oculta hacía.

"¿Son de aquí?" Interrogó Makoto aun sabiendo la respuesta mientras todavía seguía trabajando en el cabello de Chiaki.

"No, somos de Tokio" Respondió Yotsuba.

"Nosotras también" Respondió Chiaki a Makoto mirando como entre sus dientes apretaba un clip para cabello. Ella supuso que era para intentar arreglar el largo cabello.

"¿No deberían estar estudiando?" Preguntó Makoto todavía confundido sobre el día que estaba.

"Es sábado... y por el momento no podemos regresar a estudiar a Tokio" Contesto Miku con un estado depresivo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Makoto estaba curioso ya que en su camino había alcanzado a notar imágenes de Tokio y cada vez que preguntaba o escuchaba hablar de Tokio siempre era con un ambiente depresivo.

"¿No lo sabes?" Dijo Nino asombrada al ver que el chico no tenía idea.

"No" Respondió con una expresión de confusión.

"En Tokio sucedió un ataque terrorista..." Dijo Chiaki apretando sus puños acción que imitaron los otros oriundos de la capital japonesa.

Makoto se asombró por lo que estaba escuchando, el desastre fue tan grande llegando a dejar más de 2.000 muertos y 1.500 heridos con cientos de desaparecidos y muchos edificios destruidos, por el momento no se sabía quién era el responsable, pero se decía que eran seres místicos. Makoto sabía que nadie era tan loco como para matar a tantas personas a menos que tuvieran magia o un gran poder, ese pensamiento le preocupo.

La actividad dentro del comedor continúo con un silencio mortal y bajo ánimo. pero era algo normal. Todos los habitantes de Japón y el mundo estaban igual de sorprendidos y asustados al saber que un país tan pacífico de repente se convirtiera en una carnicería.

Con ello en mente, Makoto volteó a Chiaki ahora con el cabello liso para que todos la miraran.

"¿Qué tal?" Dijo Makoto sonriendo viendo como las bocas de todas las chicas estaban abiertas.

"¿Esta soy yo?" Estupefacta preguntó Chiaki mientras miraba su cara a través de la cámara frontal de su celular. Su cabeza se llenó de diferentes emociones como la felicidad, agradecimiento, melancolía y extrañamente tristeza. La última la indujo a llorar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te gustó?" Hablo Makoto mientras movía sus manos de lado a lado.

"No, solo es que no creía que pudiera ser así" Dijo Chiaki mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"¿Solo era eso?, pensé que era algo grave" Le dijo Makoto mientras se relajaba y sentaba para tomar un respiro.

"¿Van a responder?" Preguntó Makoto

"Ella es muy hermosa" En sincronía dijeron todas las mujeres al regresar a tierra.

Makoto se encogió de hombros y se rasco el puente de la nariz mientras miraba a una sonrojada Chiaki, Él miró la hora en su celular mirando que ya estaba anocheciendo, el tiempo volaba pensó él. Se levantó de la silla y dejando atrás a las mujeres que conversaban y halagaban a Chiaki, se dirigió a las habitaciones de Soma y Joichiro para despertarlos porque casi era la hora de apertura del comedor y poder dormir ya que sentía que su cuerpo no iba aguantar más tiempo. Se decepcionó al ver que el primero ni siquiera respondía sus llamados, cuando se dirigió a donde el padre sólo le respondió que podía encargarse él.

'Hijos de puta' Pensó Makoto nuevamente en la cocina mientras buscaba café para tomar y mantenerse de pie. Él actualmente se odiaba por ser servicial y estar como pendejo trabajando, pero algo que estaba seguro era que iba a cobrar un buen bono. Encontrando la marca familiar de Sello Rojo sonrió y comenzó a prepararse un buen tinto y en la espera se lavó la cara y se dirigió a buscar un uniforme, un delantal y a familiarizarse con la cocina. También invocó al cuchillo que había ganado.

En el comedor donde todas las mujeres hablaban, sí, extrañamente ya se habían reconciliado las que habían peleado. Todas hablaban sobre sus gustos o cosas de la vida diaria mientras intentaban no tocar el tema de Tokio. Fue la hermana mayor de las Nakano quien hablo.

"Ya es tarde, creo que nos debemos ir" Dijo Ichika.

Todas miraron sus dispositivos y se dieron cuenta de que pronto serían las 8 de la noche.

"Es verdad, nosotras también Konoha" Dijo Chiaki mientras observaba los objetos ya organizados.

Todas las hermanas menores asintieron y se levantaron para irse, pero ellas junto a sus hermanas mayores se detuvieron cuando vieron como Makoto con la ropa del restaurante Yukihira la cual se pegaba a su puesto se dirigía a la puerta con una taza humeante y le daba sorbos. El chico abrió la puerta y se sorprendió viendo como muchas personas estaban esperando.

"¡Hey! ¡Por fin han abierto!" Gritó un joven adulto girando su cabeza para informarle a las otras personas detrás de él, pero arrugó las cejas al ver como todos miraban hacia el frente, los hombres con pareja con una cara de preocupación viendo como sus parejas se sonrojaban. Los otros perros/as solteras tuvieron miradas de incredulidad, está vez también hubo algunos hombres homosexuales que se sonrojaron y asustaron mucho a Makoto. En cuanto al hombre en cuestión que era un asalariado común también giró y se sorprendió al ver como el chico era muy guapo, a pesar de tener unas ojeras muy fuertes y que sus ojos ya estaban comenzando a entrar en el estado de inyectados en sangre.

"¿Van a entrar o quedarse ahí quietos?" Dijo Makoto y se echó para atrás cuando las personas comenzaron a entrar y llenaron todas las mesas exceptuando la de las chicas que ahora estaban sentadas todas juntas.

"Quédense a comer, de todas formas, cuando se vayan al hotel tendrán que pedir comida" Dijo Makoto mientras anotaba los pedidos de las personas que estaban gritándolos, todo gracias a sus estadísticas y su familiaridad con el trabajo cuando era estudiante y lo hacía en su vida pasada. Las chicas asintieron y les enviaron un SMS a los padres de cada quien. En cuanto a Sena no le importaba porque era sábado y ella ya había hablado con su papá.

Viendo que ellas estaban de acuerdo, el albino se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar rápidamente y se sintió bien mientras cocinaba, pero era claro que no estaba cocinando con todo ya que no quería ver a todos desnudos a esta hora. Especialmente a unos hombres gordos y calvos, ello lo traumaría tanto como cuando le recomendaron Otome Dori y Boku no Pico. _**(N/A: ¡Que mierda tan horrenda, parce!)**_

Así el tiempo transcurría entre orgasmos culinarios que iban y venían, la gente le encanto la comida y sí esto fuera otros países habrían dejado propina. También se dieron cuenta que el chico cocinaba mejor que el jefe del restaurante. Algunas mujeres ya sean jóvenes o maduras intentaron coquetear con Makoto, pero fallaron al ver que el chico era bastante serio ante sus avances y eso que no incluyeron las miradas que se les clavaron en el cuello y les envió escalofríos.

Ya iban a ser las 9 cuando toda actividad en el restaurante se detuvo, y está vez fueron muchos hombres quienes se sonrojaron ganándose un codazo de sus novias que ahora les prestaban atención. En cuanto al grupo en cuestión, consistía en cuatro hermosas chicas y dos hombres que también eran atractivos, pero el uno opacaba al otro. Pero su incredibilidad creció cuando detrás de ese grupo entraron otras dos mujeres que superaban en belleza a todas las mujeres que se veían ahí.

"Bienvenidos" Gritó Makoto todavía de espaldas al nuevo grupo, pero se detuvo cuando una voz que reconocía el cuerpo original lo llamo e hizo que se cortara el dedo.

"Makoto" Era una voz joven de la primera chica de las dos que habían entrado detrás del grupo.

El chico en cuestión giro su cuerpo rígidamente y observo los ojos púrpuras que también observaban sus ojos marrones de diferente tonalidad.


	24. Chapter 24

Las personas observaron calmadamente como la bella mujer morena con un largo cabello negro miraba al chico que les estaba cocinando la cena. Algunos estaban asombrados por el hecho de que ella estaba hablando otro idioma. Y fue en ese mismo instante que un pequeño cuerpo se dejó caer de la chica mayor detrás de ella, era una pequeña niña d años, pero sus rasgos eran muy similares a los de Makoto, con sus ojos marrones de diferentes tonalidades y un largo cabello blanco, ella tenía la mejilla derecha roja por estar durmiendo y se sobaba sus pequeños ojitos.

"¿Hemano?" Pregunto la niña emocionada mientras corría con sus pequeñas piernas y haciendo un esfuerzo fallido en subirse a las sillas de la barra.

"Aquí, no te vayas a caer" Dijo Makoto quien salió de la cocina y recogió a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos, pero sus emociones fluctuaban al sentir el pequeño cuerpo que se acomodaba para depositar su cabeza en su cuello.

"Por fin te encuentro, ¿por qué no nos recogiste en el aeropuerto?" Volvió a interrumpir la chica morena.

Makoto se sintió extraño porque no tenía ningún recuerdo en su cabeza de ellas o todavía no le llegaba, pero pronto sintió un chorro caliente que bajaba por su nariz y su mente fue llevada a otro lugar.

Sus recuerdos le informaron que las dos chicas eran sus primas por parte paterno, pero que su padre no era de sangre además sus padres habían muerto también, la que había hablado de primero tenía 15 años y su nombre era Ana; la mayor que llevaba a la niña tenía 20 años, ella se llamaba María. En cuanto a la niña que tenía los mismos rasgos que él, era su hermanita Mikan con una edad de 4 años. Le pareció extraño el nombre de la niña por su significado que más conocía.

"¿Estás bien?" Se escuchó la preocupada voz de Mikan mientras miraba la sangre de Makoto e intentaba limpiarla con sus manitas, pero no pudo por la diferencia de altura.

"Sí, no te preocupes" Dijo Makoto mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el papel que le había dado Ana al ver la sangre. "Ustedes siéntense por el momento y después hablamos" Dijo Makoto mientras las sentaba en una mesa también le entregó Mikan a la callada María, aunque tuvo que forcejear porque la pequeña no soltaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sólo la tranquilizó al darle u beso en la frente y se maravilló por su ternura al ver que ponía sus manitas en la frente y sonreía.

"Makoto, ¿quiénes son ellas?" Dijo Sena mirando a Makoto que se había vuelto hacia el otro grupo, ese grupo era el Gremory. Ella estaba un poco molesta al escuchar y no poder entender.

"Son mi familia" Dijo Makoto terminando de anotar los pedidos de grupo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"¿Podemos juntar nuestras mesas?" Pregunto Rias viendo a Sena.

"No le veo problema" Dijo Makoto mientras se ponía una cura en su dedo para seguir cocinando, él no le prestó gran atención al grupo ya que todavía se sentía confuso sobre qué hacer ahora que tenía que hacerse cargo de una niña.

Teniendo su respuesta, los hombres del grupo, Issei y Kiba, levantaron la mesa y la pegaron a la mesa de Sena quienes ya habían dado su punto bueno.

Makoto decidió subir sus esfuerzos al cocinar a los últimos tres grupos, su familia, los Gremory y las hermanas junto con Sena.

"Por favor, sírvanse" Dijo Makoto mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa y no esperó la respuesta para dirigirse a la mesa de su familia quienes lo esperaban para comer.

Él se sentó al lado de su hermana mientras miraba las caras de orgasmo que hacían sus primas, pero no reaccionó de manera lasciva al ver sus hermosas caras porque no era norteño.

"Delicioso" Dijo María "Pero, pensé que ya no cocinabas" Finalizó con una sonrisa viendo a Makoto darle de comer a Mikan y limpiarle la boca con una servilleta.

"Yo también, pero desde _aquello _me tocó volver hacerlo" Dijo Makoto mientras comía su bocado.

"Hemano, más" Dijo la niña que todavía no podía hablar con fluidez halando su camisa. Siguiendo su orden Makoto le dio más comida.

Ellos continuaron hablando mientras Makoto fingía saber de todo lo que hablaban. Por otro lado, la otra mesa tenía un ambiente extraño porque todos ellos estaban llorando a excepción de Chiaki mientras recordaban sus momentos más felices, algunos de ellos eran recientes o muy lejanos.

Para las 5 hermanas eran recordar los momentos felices junto con su madre, agradeciendo en silencio a Makoto por dejarles ver claramente sus momentos felices. Para las chicas del grupo Gremory, por ejemplo, Asia y Rias eran recordar sus momentos más felices junto a Issei, Koneko/Shirone recordó los momentos junto a su hermana. Pero quien más duro le dio fue a Akeno quien no pudo contener su gemidos y llanto al recordar a su difunta madre especialmente ahora que se encontraban en Kioto. Cuando todos retomaron consciencia se sorprendieron al encontrarse en ropa interior, pero para alivio de Konoha, Chiaki ya la estaba cubriendo con una chaqueta.

"¡Qué mierd-!" Gritó Ana mirando lo que le pasaba a los de la otra mesa. Ella estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que ese fenómeno sucediera aquí.

"Idioma, señorita" Dijo Makoto mientras le tapa los oídos a Mikan que lo miraba curiosa.

"Pero" Quiso protestar, pero se calló al ver la mirada de su hermana

"Ana, debes mejorar tu forma de hablar" Le corrigió.

"Es verdad" Dijeron los dos albinos, aunque la menor lo dijo un poco más tarde en un intento de coordinarse con su hermano.

"Mira quien lo dice. Eres tú el más grosero de los tres" Dijo Ana mientras señalaba a Makoto con su dedo.

"Imposible" Dijo Makoto.

"Es la verdad" Dijo María con diversión viendo como la mirada de Makoto se encontró con la de su hermana y ambos abrieron la boca, para después el albino estirase los gordos cachetes de su hermana y ella hiciera un puchero.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera como lo hacía cuando toda la pequeña familia se reunía en una mesa, ellos no tenían mucho dinero, pero eso hacía que estuvieran fuertemente unidos.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Makoto viendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer del rostro de su prima, él ahora entendía los riesgos de tener los recuerdos del cuerpo original, ellos harían que su personalidad y sentimientos cambiasen.

"Sí... es solo que me siento contenta" Dijo María limpiándose con las mangas de su saco marrón.

Después de ello siguieron comiendo en un estado pacífico, con el albino mayor dando de comer a su hermana y limpiándole ganando así unas cuantas sonrisas inocentes de ella.

En la otra mesa, una distraída Sena miraba como la familia hablaba y se dio cuenta que Makoto hablaba con ellos con fluidez y comodidad algo que no tenía cuando hablaba con ellos, siempre era intentando sonar con respeto. Pero lo que más gusto fue ver la hermosa hermana del hombre que amaba, le parecía demasiado linda especialmente cuando le sonreía a Makoto y su pequeño dedo apuntaba a su mejilla dando a entender que quería un beso. Su ternura alcanzaba los límites cuando Makoto la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarle la cara maravillándose por los distintos tonos de rojo que pasaban por su cara mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos cabizbaja.

Claro que no fue ella la única que prestaba atención, ya que otras mujeres miraban también, unas por la habilidad de su cocina o por los sentimientos de ternura que detonaban en sus corazones viendo a la familia bromear entre ellos, otras como Rias y Asia mirando a Issei que estaba perdido viendo a las mujeres que acompañaban al hombre.

Nino apretó sus manos formando un puño y con su carácter decisivo se levantó, pero se sentó al saber que ella no sabía hablar español. Por primera vez, se arrepintió de no prestar atención en clase, aunque reflexionando supo que en su escuela solo enseñaban inglés.

Makoto detuvo su charla junto a sus primas al ver como Mikan bostezaba, sabiendo que tenía sueño se levantó y le pasó a Mikan a Ana.

"Ya vengo" Dijo mientras recogía sus platos y los de la otra mesa dejándolos en el fregadero, él los lavo con sus estadísticas a un nivel infernal. Quitándose su uniforme y poniéndose nuevamente su ropa se dirigió a las escaleras.

"¡Hemano, no te vayas!" Sonó el grito de Mikan que sintió miedo al ver que hermano se iba, ella no quería que se fuera como se habían ido su papi y mami. Ese pensamiento la hizo hacer pucheros en un intento de llorar, arrugando sus rasgos faciales.

"Aquí estoy, nunca me voy a ir. Solo voy por ropa y regreso, ¿Sí?" Dijo Makoto mientras mecía a Mikan, su corazón se arrugaba viendo como ella hacía un intento de contener sus lágrimas.

"No me dejes sola" Dijo Mikan mientras apretaba la ropa de él.

"*fuu* Está bien, entonces acompáñame a la habitación por mis cosas para ir al hotel" Dijo Makoto mientras sonreía a Mikan que solamente asintió como respuesta.

"Solo esperen aquí, ya regreso" Y así desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

"Bien, no te demores" Dijo María mientras sacaba su celular, ella ya le había informado donde se estaban quedando que era el hotel donde el cuerpo original se estaba quedando.

Fue muy corto el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para que Makoto regresara, trayendo la mochila que tenía del sistema, ahí había metido la ropa que tenía.

Ana y María se levantaron de la mesa viéndolo, ellas junto a los de otras mesas ya estaban fuera, pero podían ver lo de adentro a través de la puerta. Las Nakanao, la Kashiwazaki, las de cabello azul y el grupo Gremory se habían estado esperando extrañamente.

"Deja escribo una nota y nos vamos" Makoto dijo mientras recogía un marcador y dejaba el siguiente mensaje 'Tío Joichiro, regreso mañana al mediodía, no hay que preocuparse. De: Makoto' y la pegó junto al pasillo para que fuera lo primero que vieran.

Cuando estaba cerrando, llegaron unos coches para recoger a Sena que se despidió dándole un abrazo a Makoto despertando a Mikan que la miró con sus cejas arrugándose, no pudiendo sopórtalo ella beso las mejillas del infante y se fue corriendo. Cuando se subió al coche alcanzó a escucha "Esa es muy bonita" de parte de Mikan y así un rastro de sangre salió de su nariz. Ocasionando que el Suzuki-san sacudiera la cabeza y asintiéndole al joven amo piso el pedal.

"¿Ella es tu novia?" Dijo con una extraña sonrisa María viendo a su primo no relacionado con sangre.

"No, es solo una amiga de la infancia" Dijo Makoto negando con la cabeza sintiendo la penetrante mirada de sus primas y hermana.

"Umm, solo yo puede casarse con hemano" Dijo Mikan divirtiendo a los colombianos y a los demonios que estaban utilizando magia para entender su conversación.

El grupo Gremory vio como sus conductores llegaron para recogerlos y también se subieron.

"Disculpe, Inoue-san" Conversó Rias hacia Makoto que estaba sirviendo de traductor entre las de cabello azul y sus primas.

"Dígame"

"¿Le interesa cocinar para nosotros?" Dijo, pero vio como el chico se lo pensaba para después negar con la cabeza.

"No creo que pueda hacerlo" Makoto respondió mientras analizaba que él no viviría en Kuoh.

"¿Por qué?" Interrogó Akeno muy rápido para su gusto, ella quería volverá a sentir ese sentimiento al comer sus platos.

"No vivo en Kioto ni en Kuoh" Él señalo sus uniformes cuando ellas lo querían interrogar "Entonces no pueda estar en constante contacto con ustedes" Dijo mientras sonreía y asentía hacia Akeno.

"Adiós, entonces" Dijo Rias.

"Tengan cuidado en el camino" Se despidió Makoto mientras agitaba la mano de Mikan somnolienta.

"Igualmente" Respondió Asia viendo la pequeña niña con ternura.

Él regreso al lado de su familia que estaba utilizando un traductor web para comunicarse, ello le divirtió.

"Vamos" Dijo Makoto mientras caminaba y servía de traductor entre las Nakano, Hoshinomoro y sus familiares. Mikan que estaba cubierta con una gruesa chaqueta estaba cabeceando mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

"Supongo que ahí están sus taxis" Dijo Makoto señalando los coches que miraban hacia ellos, por cierto, eran conductoras lo que alivió a Makoto, en un mundo de anime nuca se podía dejar solas a unas mujeres hermosas. Lo bueno de la situación fue que se estaban quedando en el mismo hotel.

"Adiós, Makoto-san" Dijo Nino, ella había logrado llamarlo por su nombre, pero se sonrojó mal ver las sonrisas burlonas de sus hermanas

"Igualmente" Respondió a las hermanas que asintieron y se subieron a sus coches

Y así fue como la familia caminó y se perdió en las calles de la ciudad hasta que Makoto decidió utilizar el GPS para encontrar el hotel, que era bastante modesto.

Ellos fueron a la recepción y se registraron.

En su habitación, las dos mujeres fueron al baño a cambiarse y dejaron a Makoto que utilizaba otra bermuda y un esqueleto para dormir. Él tuvo que despertar a una quejosa y furiosa Mikan para vestirle con un pijama de mono de cuerpo entero.

"Bebé, vamos a dormir" Dijo Makoto mientras apagaba las luces, está vez sus ojos no daban para más.

"Está bien, quiero un abazo para dormir" Dijo Mikan mientras se acomodaba en los cómodos brazos de su hermano.

"¡Que duerman!" Dijo Makoto mientras bostezaba.

"¡Igual!" Dijeron las dos primas de Makoto.

Así la habitación de la familia se quedó en silencio mientras los respiros constantes iban ocupando el lugar. Todos estaban cansados por el viaje o por la zona horaria de 13 horas.

Makoto apretaba el pequeño cuerpo de Mikan contra su pecho y las dos primas dormían mientras sus pechos hacían que las cobijas subieran un gran nivel.

En cuanto a las demás personas, ellos habían llegado sanos y salvos a sus camas.

**En el restaurante Yukihira.**

Joichiro sonrió al ver la nota de su sobrino, él estaba encantado al ver la vibra que soltaba él. Pero también estaba impactado al enterarse de la hermanita de Makoto. La mamá de ellos no le habían avisado. Soltó un suspiro al ver como su familia había estado separada. Él estaba decidido a que su familia permaneciera unida ahora.

Con la luna en el cielo de la ciudad de Kioto, un pequeño zorro miro a través de la ventana de la habitación de Makoto y se acostó justo al lado.


	25. Chapter 25

Rayos de luz atravesaban las cortinas de la habitación donde se quedaban Makoto y su familia, ello ocasionó que un pequeño cuerpo se moviera con molestia y abriera sus hermosos ojos marrones que brillaron intensamente al encontrarse con la luz.

Mikan levantó su cabeza haciendo revolotear su largo cabello y se sobo los ojos en un intento de adaptarlos a la luz. Cuando por fin pudo ver bien, su mirada se encontró con la cara de su único familiar, ella sonrió tontamente y forcejeó para liberarse del agarre de su hermano mayor.

"ummm" Se quejó cuando pudo liberarse del agarre de él. Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de Makoto y comenzó a amasarla como una masa. Mientras reía, observó como Makoto fruncía el ceño y entreabrió los ojos para verla, dos pares de hermosos ojos se encontraron.

"Durmamos más" Dijo él medio dormido mientras abrazaba nuevamente el pequeño cuerpo de su ahora hermana. La pequeña albina abrazo su pecho y sobándose contra él, bostezó y mostrando los dientes a un divertido Makoto que se la devolvió y pronto ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos. Sus primas estaban en media noche, con la menor abrazando fuertemente a la mayor mientras saliva caía de su comisura de la boca manchando los pechos de María.

**Horas después**

Nuevamente la primera en despertarse fue Mikan que viendo a su hermano dormir, esta vez decidió no molestarlo y bajándose con cuidado de la cama, comenzó a explorar la habitación. En su caminó encontró ropa en el piso junto con zapatos, ellos no habían seguido las costumbres japonesas con el último elemento, lo que ella buscaba era su peluche de oso de anteojos que le habían comprado, lo extraño era su color blanco en la cabeza. Encontrándole sonrió, ella se le hizo muy similar a como encontró a su hermano ayer con sus ojos negros, pero los del muñeco eran café, aunque siendo una niña se le dejaba pasar.

Tomando a su muñeco en sus brazos caminó a la cama de Ana y María, la primera estaba despierta jugando con su celular. Ambas se miraron y la primera en hablar fue Mikan.

"Baño" Informó de su necesidad básica mientras señalaba la puerta de éste.

"Está bien" Dijo Ana mientras se estiraba haciendo rebotar sus grandes pechos, puso su celular en la mesa de noche y cogió la mano estirada de Mikan.

Regresando del baño, Ana miró su celular y se asombró al ver que ni siquiera eran las diez, bostezando levantó a Mikan y la abrazo como si fuera un peluche y nuevamente se volvieron a dormir, pero...

"No tengo sueño, Ana" Dijo Mikan molesta, ella ya había dormido suficiente con su hermano, ella quería jugar.

"Pero yo sí, mi querida naranja" Dijo Ana mientras se apoyaba en su brazo para mirar a la sentada Mikan.

"Me llamo Mikan, Mikan, no naranja, ya no te quiero" Dijo enfurruñada mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"No te molestes porque entonces no te saco a jugar" Dijo Ana mientras picaba los cachetes de Mikan.

"No juegues con mis chetes" Dijo Mikan mientras se cubría sus mejillas rojas.

"Durmamos otra hora y te sacamos a jugar" Dijo Ana mientras se volvía a acostar.

"¡No!" Alzó su voz el infante.

"No guiwes" Balbuceó una adormilada María mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada.

"Ves" Habló la morena.

"Pero, yo quiero jugar" Dijo Mikan mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama.

Pasándose las manos por la cara en un intento de apaciguar su frustración, Ana miró su celular y se lo pasó a Mikan.

"Toma, juega con el" Dijo Ana mientras ponía un juego y recogía abrazaba la cintura de su primita y volvía a dormir.

La habitación quedo en silencio mientras un Makoto había botado la cobija en un intento de bajar el calor, el par de mujeres volvió a roncar y Mikan producía sonidos desde el aparato electrónico.

**Medio día**

**Restaurante Yukihira.**

El sonido de palillos chocando contra la cerámica resonaba mientras gente hacía fila afuera del establecimiento. Algunos dentro del establecimiento que habían estado el día anterior estaban curiosos por la falta del chico albino, ellos pensaron que estaba de descanso. Pero no se encontraban inconformes, ya que podían probar comida de Joichiro y su hijo. Y el establecimiento fue vaciándose poco a poco.

En una mesa en el rincón se encontraban un hombre que no era muy carismático, pero sí tenía lo suyo y al lado de él se encontraba una hermosa mujer pelirroja.

"Presidenta, ¿por qué volvimos hoy?" Dijo Issei curioso al ver que solo él y la mujer de la cual estaban enamorados estaban aquí cuando los demás habían regresado a Kuoh.

"Porque quería probar nuevamente su comida. Además, quería tener una cita con mi querido sirviente, ¿no puedo?" Dijo la heredera Gremory mientras acariciaba con su suave mano la mejilla del sonrojado Issei y pegaba su cuerpo a él

"N-no" Dijo Issei mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia abajo para ver cómo se deformaban los pechos de su rey.

*Cough* Una tos los interrumpió a ambos que miraron al hombre maduro que los miraba con una sonrisa bromista.

"¿Cómo está la pareja?" Pregunto divertido viendo como ambos se sonrojaban y la chica bajaba la cabeza y le pellizcaba el costado del torso al chico. Esa imagen le recordó los padres de aquel chico cuando se encontraban en el restaurante.

"E-está equivocado, señor. La presidenta y yo no tenemos esa relación" Negó Issei rápidamente en un intento de esquivar un malentendido, pero resultó empeorándolo.

"Hump" Dijo Rias enojada mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Joichiro viendo esto decidió alejarse para darles un tiempo extra para pedir comida.

"Presidenta, ¿Qué sucede?" Interrogo el castaño a la pelirroja.

"Ya lo sabes" Dijo molesta Rias ocasionando que Issei tuviera una mirada confusa. Ella estaba a punto de gritarle, pero vio como un pequeño cuerpo que reconoció entró por las puertas del establecimiento gritando.

"¡He regesao'!" Gritó Mikan divirtiendo a las personas que comían y se sonrojó al ver como unas ancianas le sonrían.

"¡Mikan, no corras!" Dijo y entro una chica de ojos color miel y piel clara. Ella era María. Detrás de ella venían Ana y Makoto, el último llevaba en sus brazos el peluche de Mikan.

"Dios, para tener las piernas tan cortas, ella las tiene veloces" Dijo Makoto acercándose a una mesa y le asintió a Joichiro a Soma.

"¿Cómo han estado?" Interrogó Joichiro mientras dejaba a su hijo encargado de las pocas mesas que estaban ocupadas.

"Bien, Joichiro, un poco de cansancio por el viaje" Respondió María mientras se apretaba la nuca.

La mesa siguió hablando mientras Makoto con el muñeco divertía a Mikan sentada en sus piernas. El ambiente se interrumpió cuando llegaron Rias e Issei.

"Inoue-san, ¿cómo estás?" Dijo Rias mientras asentía con una sonrisa a las personas en la mesa, ella estaba hablando español porque ello haría que tuvieran una mejor impresión de ella.

Makoto le respondió con un 'bien' y la miró esperando que continuara hablando, aunque él sabía lo que iban a pedir. Rias al ver la sonrisa en el rostro guapo del chico sabía que ya esperaba su pregunta.

"¿Puedo pedirle que nos cocine un plato?" Dijo esperanzada Rias, pero se volvió un poco ansiosa al ver el fruncimiento de las acompañantes de chico.

"Entonces, no le gusta mi comida, Srta. Gremory" Bromeó Joichiro haciendo sonrojar a la persona en cuestión. Por parte de Issei, él se volvió bobo mientras miraba las mujeres en la mesa, pero se despertó al ver la mirada de la Onee-sama que amaba.

"Está bien, esperen. Además, también prepararé nuestro almuerzo, ¿está bien, tío Joichiro?" Dijo Makoto mientras le pasaba su hermana a María. Joichiro solo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano de aprobación.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dijeron ambos demonios.

Makoto solo asintió y se puso un delantal y recogiendo un cuchillo de la cocina se preparó para cocinar llamando la atención de Soma que se puso detrás de su primo para aprender. Mientras estaba en ello, Makoto pensó que no quería que su comida siempre desnudara a las personas y ayer había descubierto que sí así lo pensaba, él podía decidir sí su comida desnudara a las personas a voluntad, lo había corroborado cuando cocino ayer en el restaurante.

"¿Ellos, mejor dicho, ustedes están bien?" Preguntó Joichiro cuando él y María estaban solos, Ana había llevado a Mikan al baño.

María vio el muñeco y lo apretó contra su cuerpo y abrió la boca.

"Lo estamos llevando... bien" Dijo ella con una pausa recordando la muerte de los cuatro adultos aquella noche cuando llamaron a la casa.

"Lo siento" Viendo como los ojos de la chica se aguaron, asintió Joichiro. Él dejó un espacio de silencio para que la chica se calmara. "¿Qué van a hacer?"

"Por el momento, pare la universidad inscribí a Ana a un colegio en Chiba" Dijo María, ella había recogido la plata que tenía para el semestre y la utilizó para arreglar los tramites de la nueva vida que tendrían en Japón.

"No creo que debas parar el estudio... ¿ellos lo saben?" Dijo en un susurro Joichiro.

"No y no pienso decirles. Sabes que son muy jóvenes y no quiero cargarlos con una situación económica" Terminó rápidamente viendo que Ana regresaba con Mikan. Joichiro asintió y se levantó para recoger la loza e ir a lavarla al fregadero.

Makoto terminó de cocinar y sonrió junto a Soma mientras miraban el plato y voltearon a mirar hacia la pareja de demonios. Ellos caminaron hacia diferentes mesas, con el más joven caminar hacia la familia de Makoto y servirles, pero se inclinó al escuchar un aparente agradecimiento de ellos.

Makoto caminó llevando su plato hacia la mesa de una de sus parejas favoritas y se encontró con la mirada de precaución de Issei, pero sonrió tranquilizándolo.

"Aquí está el plato para la pareja de novios, por favor disfrute" Dijo mientras regresaba al japonés.

"No, no somos novios" Volvió negarse Issei y Makoto sintió ganas de propinarle un calvazo por lo denso y estúpido que era. Pero nuestro protagonista decidió arreglar ello.

"Es así, pero yo los veo a ustedes dos muy enamorados" Dijo Makoto mientras miraba como ellos dos abrían la boca.

"Solo es amor como de una hermana hacia su hermanito" Dijo Rias con nervios y Makoto la miro estúpidamente.

"Es así, entonces qué pena. Pero debo decir que debes apurarte sino la chica rubia te lo quitara" Makoto susurró la última parte dejando el plato.

Rias apretó su puño al escucharlo, puede que ella permitiera que Iseei tuviera un harem, pero ella debía ser la principal.

Volviendo de sus pensamientos miro el plato que estaba frente a ella y pudo leer un mensaje 'Feliz vida de enamorados' encima de un maldito trozo de carne. Por cierto, la comida que Rias pidió era una de parejas.

Ambos levantaron sus palillos y sonrojados recogieron un bocado y se lo llevaron a la boca sintiendo una explosión en su cerebro que les hizo recordar algo. A Rias el momento en que su sirviente interrumpió y grito: "La virginidad de Rias Gremory me pertenece" lo cual la hizo sonrojarse y pronto entró a un campo lleno de flores y al frente de ella estaba su ser amado.

En el caso de Issei, el _flashback_ de la traición de Raynare pasó por su mente hundiéndolo en la desesperación, pero en ese momento una luz escarlata apareció frente a él y le tendió la mano, y el espacio negro donde se encontraba se rompió en millones de fragmento para en seguida aparecer en un campo de flores frente a su ser amada.

"Issei"

"Rias"

Ambos acercaron sus labios y sintieron los del otro y se abrazaron.

Cuando regresaron a la realidad, estaban en la misma mesa, pero se estaban besando, se miraron a los ojos y ruborizados se separaron. Ellos esperaban que pasaran desapercibidos, pero escucharon silbidos de una mesa y vieron a Makoto, Ana y María silbándoles mientras que Mikan estaba haciendo un intento fallido solo soltando saliva.

Apenados, terminaron la comida rápidamente y dejaron un dinero extra por el regalo que les dio Makoto y huyeron corriendo. En la calle ambos caminaban al lado, pero por vergüenza no se miraban.

"¿Cómo te dicen?" Dijo Ana mientras miraba a su primo que había una pareja.

"Me dicen..." Dijo Makoto dejando en suspenso a las tres féminas y enojándolas en el proceso.

"¡Dilo!" Gritaron mientras Mikan estaba en una pose enojada, claro, la que podía hacer una niña de su edad.

"Bien, bien" Dijo Makoto mientras reía y volvía a poner a Mikan en sus piernas. "Me dicen... cupido" Y guiñó el ojo sonrojando a las tres mujeres que lo acompañaban.

_**(N/A: Bien, creo que ya vamos más de 6k palabras en la semana. En otras cuestiones, en mi historia no habrá RiasxMakoto porque siempre me ha gustado la pareja original además se me hace increíblemente difícil cambiar la imagen de Issei a Rias. Pero no nos alteremos ya que sí habrá chicas de DxD.**_

_**Gracias por leer.)**_


	26. Chapter 26

"¿Cuándo regresamos?" Preguntó Ana mientras miraban la televisión en el cuarto del hotel. Ellos habían regresado a eso de las seis de la tarde al edificio. Todos ellos miraban un canal extranjero transmitía unas caricaturas de mierda en inglés, María servía de traductor para Ana y Makoto para Mikan. La primera fémina se tensó ante la pregunta, ella no había dicho nada a Ana y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría cuando se lo dijera.

"Oye, respóndeme" Dijo Ana mientras se erguía sobre la cabecera de la cama y llamaba a su hermana.

Cuando María estaba por contestar, Makoto le apretó el brazo y sacudió su cabeza suavemente. Él se levantó y le entrego una distraída Mikan a la mayor.

"Ana, acompáñame afuera" Dijo Makoto mientras se ponía unas chanclas y recogía su billetera.

"¿Por qué?" Interrogó la chica, pero aun así cogía su calzado para seguirlo. Su pregunta había sido ignorada.

"Ya volvemos" Dijo Makoto mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba el asentimiento de su prima mayor.

Ana que ya sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, solo se puso sus audífonos dando un tácito reconocimiento de que no quería hablar y siguió detrás de la espalda de Makoto.

Ellos navegaron por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño establecimiento de helados al parecer. Ambas personas se sentaron en silencio mientras comían poco a poco su alimento.

"Bien, ¿vas a decirlo?" Dijo Ana mientras dejaba su helado a un lado.

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó Makoto pensando sobre la reacción que tendría ella.

"No te hagas el bobo, estoy preguntando cuándo nos volvemos a casa" Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta.

"No vamos a regresar" Dijo Makoto simple y llanamente viendo como los ojos de la chica se abrían y el enojo tomaba lugar en ellos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Ana mientras ponía sus manos en la mesa y llamaba la atención sobre ellos, pero no le importo.

"No vamos a regresar" Repitió Makoto mientras miraba los ojos de Ana.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Ana recogió con su pequeña figura del cuello a Makoto.

"Suéltame y tranquilízate" Dijo Makoto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Siguiendo la orden, Ana comenzó a inhalar y exhalar de forma pausada mientras Makoto quien se había levantado le acariciaba la espalda.

"¿Ya?"

"Bien, estoy bien" Ella realizó un movimiento con sus manos. "¿Puedo saber la razón?"

"La verdad, es porque ya te inscribieron en un colegio acá" Respondió Makoto.

"¿Solo por eso?" Levantó su ceja.

"Y a mí también" Se encogió de hombros Makoto.

"Maldita sea" Ella reposó su cabeza sobre sus manos. Después la levantó y vio que Makoto seguía comiendo tranquilamente, ella esperaba que hiciera un escándalo también, pero ahí estaba tranquilo. "¿Estás bien con esto? Mantenernos aquí cuando solo tú sabes hablar su idioma. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a hacer para estudiar"

"No hay que preocuparse, yo" Se señaló con el pulgar "te enseñaré"

"Bien, pero no creo que tome poco tiempo" Ella señaló algo que Makoto ya tenía hecho, él iba a utilizar el sistema para ayudarlas.

"No hay de qué preocuparse" Makoto se levantó con Ana detrás de él mientras revisaba el celular y parecía estar escribiendo algo. Él caminó y pago sobre los helados y después salieron del establecimiento.

Makoto camino al lado de la chica para evitar que se tropezara mientras escribía, le pareció curioso que pudiera mandar mensajes al parecer internacionales y con su curiosidad encendida investigó descubriendo que era muy barato, el plan para enviar mensajes valía $20.000 pesos mensuales. Lo único horrible era que debías dar tu información de mensajes y todos tus secretos además de ello pagar. Eso lo hacían en su mundo anterior, pero era gratis. (N/A: Cuando ponga pesos son colombianos. 1 dólar= 3.450 pesos)

Cuando termino su investigación, Ana dijo que la esperará mientras iba a un baño público y él se sentó en un banco.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente y rápidamente pasaron 10 minutos y ella todavía no salía, preocupado camino hacia el baño y toco la puerta repetidamente, pero nadie respondió entonces utilizando su fuerza el forzó la cerradura abriéndola para encontrar nada. En el suelo se podían ver pequeñas gotas de agua aun sin secarse y fue en ese momento que una notificación sonó.

**[¿SU PARADERO?]  
[¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! Tu familiar se encuentra extraviado y tu obligación es encontrarla antes de que algo malo suceda]**

**[TIEMPO: 15 minutos]**

**[RECOMPENSA: +10 pts. de estadística]**

**[PENALIZACIÓN: -20 pts. en todas las estadísticas]**

'Maldita niña' Pensó Makoto molesto mientras guardaba la comida rápida que compró para las dos mujeres que lo esperaban en el inventario también se preocupó al leer el final de la descripción. Y entonces con su voluntad decidida comenzó a correr con su máxima velocidad en un intento de encontrarla.

Momentos después

Makoto se detuvo mientras miraba la chancla que se encontraba en la solitaria calle de Kioto y observaba las huellas húmedas que estaban en el piso, eran cinco, cuatro grandes que hacían fácil deducir que eran hombres y otra de una chica, que era obviamente de Ana.

Makoto las siguió rápidamente viendo como las huellas caminaban justo a 5 metros de las de Ana como si estuvieran jugando al gato y al ratón. Él sabía que lo que encontraría podía ser desagradable, con ese pensamiento se ocultó y cambió muy rápido a su vestido de asesino junto con la máscara y utilizó la habilidad de parkour que había ganado cuando salvo a la enfermera.

Su mente corría millas por hora mientras miraba las huellas que habían acortado la distancia con Ana. Makoto brincaba sobre diferentes elementos y obstáculos. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero poco a poco iban saliendo del epicentro de actividad urbana de Kioto y se dirigía dónde estaban varios chicos vestidos de pandilleros que encontraba cada cierto tiempo, ellos querían interrumpirlo con sus típicas frases de mierda, pero Makoto los pasaba o golpeaba primero para seguir con su camino. También se encontró con chicas que querían citas compensadas, pero las evitó o paso fugazmente por su lado.

Makoto pronto vio como las huellas entraban en un almacén abandonado donde se escuchaban gritos. Él entró con ímpetu y su mente se enfureció totalmente, en el almacén había cuerpos de mujeres desnudas tiradas en el suelo exudando un olor fétido, ocasionando que vomitara y sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas y odio, pero por el momento no podía ayudarlas, eso era para otro momento. Él se preocupó y alivió al no notar a Ana, escuchando después la voz de Ana corrió hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras, pudiendo observar sombras que subían. Pero él no pudo ponerse al día con ellos porque sus ganas de vomitar le impedían correr además su mente sufría choques al ver cómo mensajes en la pared decían 'sálvenme', estos estaban hechos al parecer con rasguños.

"No me toquen" Dijo Ana con miedo y su rostro manchado por las lágrimas mirando los cinco hombres con máscara que la tenían rodeada en un rincón de la terraza.

"Tranquila, joven dama" Habló el único bilingüe "Mi jefe solo quiere disfrutarla una vez y después podrá irse" Él mintió, su jefe drogaba a las mujeres que le gustaban para volverlas un juguete o una esclava sexual.

"Voy a saltar" Dijo Ana mientras pisaba la cornisa del piso.

"No lo creo" Dijo el hombre quién se movió muy rápido y la recogió de la cintura. Sonriendo bajo su máscara, él presionó un botón rojo.

"Creo que deberían soltarla" Una voz fría sonó detrás de ellos haciéndoles girar su cabeza encontrando un hombre con ropa antigua.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó con diversión el hombre mientras intentaba presionar las nalgas de Ana, pero viéndose interrumpido cuando un pequeño cuchillo se intentó clavar en su mano que estaba protegida por sus elementos de protección.

Makoto había entrado en la terraza con furia y al ver el intento de la basura de tocar a una chica como Ana, utilizó la habilidad de lanzar cuchillos que había ganado en la misión anterior.

"Oh, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?" Dijo con burla al ver a Malito respirar agitadamente, él sonrió al saber que lo que había mirado lo afectó.

"Alguien como usted no merece saberlo" Dijo Makoto mientras miraba a los hombres y apretaba el agarre en daga.

"Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces creo que debes morir" Y apretando el gatillo en su CZ P-07 espero ver el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo. Pero se sorprendió al ver cómo él lo desviaba con la extraña daga. El hombre hace mucho tiempo había visto lo mismo de la mujer que había asesinado a su jefe y compañeros pasados.

"Encárguense de él" Ordenó a sus hombres mientras volvía a disparar.

Por otro lado, Makoto hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir su lastimado antebrazo que todavía no se recuperaba. Pero no tuvo tiempo para nada al ver cómo los otros cuatro hombres se acercaban y sacaban cuchillos y la misma arma de fuego que su líder.

"Veamos si puedes esquivar 48 balas" Dijo el tipo informando a Makoto de las balas que tenían disponibles, él no creía que el tipo saliera vivo porque había podido ver cómo Makoto se sobaba el antebrazo al desviar las balas que enviaban sus secuaces.

Makoto respiró agitadamente mientras saltaba elementos para esconderse de las balas de los tipos, por el momento había contado 30 que esquivó o recibió, solo le quedaban esquivar o recibir 18.

Aunque los hombres tenían pocos puntos, unos 35 a 45 comparado con los de él, no era tan fácil luchar contra cuatro tipos al mismo tiempo armados y que se cubrían entre ellos. Con su antebrazo gritándole descansar y prestando atención al hombre que era el líder y tenía como máxima estadística de 75 pts. en Fuerza.

"Vamos, no que yo era una basura. Pero no veo que seas mejor" Dijo el tipo mientras intentaba apretar un pecho de Ana, pero grito de dolor al ver cómo un pequeño cuchillo se insertaba en su brazo, soltando en el proceso a Ana que no corrió por miedo.

"2 a 0, es lo único que informo" Respondió Makoto al ver cómo su cuchillo había dado en el lugar que era, después tuvo que rodar hacia atrás para esquivar el cuchillo entrante del hombre que había acabado primero con sus balas.

"Tú" Dijo el hombre mientras siseaba por el dolor.

"Sí, pero yo me preocuparía por tus amigos" Le informó Makoto mientras señalaba los dos cuerpos inconscientes.

"¡Qué te calles, perra!" Dijo mientras le propina una cachetada a Ana. La chica ahogó un sollozó en respuesta.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Grito Makoto mientras apuñalaba el hombro de un tercer hombre y lo noqueaba al darle un fuerte golpe en la sien. La primera vez que lo había hecho se sintió muy extraño porque la sensación de como atravesaba la carne y se detenía en lo que parecía el hueso. Y aunque no estaba acostumbrado, solo pudo callarse y continuar.

"Así que te preocupas por ella... Supongo que se lo ocultaré a mi je-" Él quiso besar a Ana en los labios, pero un disparo le rozó la mejilla ocasionándole un susto que hizo que apretara más el cañón de la pistola contra la cabeza de la chica.

La terraza se detuvo por el sonido de la pólvora en acción. El líder de los hombres se pegó a un pedazo de hormigo mientras colocaba a Ana como rehén. El secuaz miró y a su jefe con miedo y no se percató cuando un Makoto que se recuperó más rápido le dio una patada en la cadera produciendo un chasquido desmayando al hombre por superar el umbral de dolor permitido.

Inmediatamente comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar a la persona detrás de aquel disparo, pero su poco campo de visión culpa de la única lámpara cercana no lo permitía.

"¡No te preocupes!¡Maldita sea, presta atención!" Dijo una voz femenina con irritación al final viendo como el encapotado no prestaba atención a su alrededor dejando que un hombre que se había recuperado de su desmayo le diera un golpe con la culata del arma.

Makoto trastabillo al sentir el dolor y el líquido en su cabeza, pero utilizando su último esfuerzo le dio una fuerte patada en las piernas al recién levantado y supuso que se las había roto.

"Maldito hijo de puta" Maldijo Makoto al sentir como su cabello se pegaba a la capota del traje

Fue en ese momento que un sonido de hélices se escuchó.


	27. Chapter 27

El sonido de las hélices interrumpió las fuertes exhalaciones de Makoto y el intento de recargar de la mujer mientras miraban el helicóptero que se acercaba.

"Por fin llegaron" Dijo el hombre con alivio al notar que el helicóptero que había pedido llego.

Cuando del helicóptero saltaron dos mujeres muy similares con máscaras al estilo de Sayo, Makoto se maldijo por tener mala suerte.

"Tienes problemas, novato" Dijo Murasaki Kaoru que parecía ser más seria de las dos mientras la otra miro a los 4 hombres tirados en el suelo.

"Es cierto, nee-chan" Le respondió Murasaki Kaori.

Ambas hermanas gemelas pelirrojas eran las encargadas del combate cuerpo a cuerpo en Syringe.

"Y tú, ¿por qué los golpeaste?" Interrogó la mayor viendo las gotas de sangre de Makoto caer.

"¿Es importante a este punto?" Dijo Makoto nervioso mientras miraba las estadísticas de las mujeres.

**[MURASAKI KAORU]**

**[INT. 14**

**SAB. 12**

**FUE. 125**

**VEL. 128**

**CAR. 13**

**APA. 14]**

**[HABILIDADES]**

**[Armas de fuego 20/100**

**Armas blancas 60/100**

**Combate mano a mano 70/100]**

**[MURASAKI KAORI]**

**[INT. 10**

**SAB. 13**

**FUE. 128**

**VEL. 130**

**CAR. 15**

**APA. 14]**

**[HANILIDADES]**

**[Armas de fuego 20/100**

**Armas blancas 60/100**

**Combate mano a mano 70/100]**

Él se sintió ansioso y temerosos y se podía observa en sus movimientos que arrastraba sus pies. Cuando se encontraba perdido, una notificación llegó a sus oídos.

**[MISIÓN COMPLETADA]**

**[La has encontrado. Trabajo bien hecho]**

**[Recompensa]**

**[ +10 pts. en todas las estadísticas]**

**[NOTA: El sistema todavía se encuentra en actualización, por lo cual, los puntos serán agregados después de completada]**

La última frase dejo a Makoto quieto y maldiciendo a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza.

"¿Vas a responderle a nee-chan?" Dijo la chica mientras aparecía de un momento a otro frente a Makoto haciéndole retroceder más del susto.

"Claro que sí, ¿puede repetirla?" Dijo Makoto sin notar el temblor en su voz.

"¿Vas a luchar contra nosotras?" Interrogó Kaoru.

"Si sueltan a la chica, creo que no" Dijo Makoto.

"Eres divertido, pero muy débil" Esta vez respondió Kaori mientras le propinaba un golpe en el abdomen a Makoto.

"guh" Balbuceó Makoto mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. Desde que había activado el _Alpha Stigma_ sus estadísticas habían subido 20 puntos, pero ello no pudo hacer nada contra el poder de la pelirroja.

"Kaouri, no hagas un desastre y súbete" Ordenó Kaouru mientras se sentaba al borde del helicóptero.

"Pero no me he divertido" Se quejó Kaori mientras pateaba el suelo.

"Ahora" Dijo fríamente la mayor, mirando a través del sensor del helicóptero como unas figuras se acercaban al edificio.

Reconociendo el tono de su hermana, Kaori no tuvo otra opción que encogerse de hombros y caminar hasta subirse al helicóptero.

Makoto sintiendo su estómago ya vacío y mirando como ellos estaban preparados para irse intento levantarse, pero un fuerte golpe en su pecho lo hizo volver a caer y toser sangre. Al parecer el tipo que secuestro a Ana recogió un arma de mayor calibre y le apuntó al pecho.

Mientras se elevaban en el aire, cuatros figuras entraron en la terraza, una mujer que vestía de civil junto a una chaqueta militar y detrás de ella, estaban Yuuko, Arashi y Sayo. Siendo las tres últimas que se asombraron al ver el chico botado en el suelo junto con otros hombres, pero con su vista alcanzaron a ver a las dos pelirrojas y asintieron.

"Todavía no estoy muerto" Dijo Makoto mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse y lo logro con ayuda de Sayo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Interrogó con urgencia la mujer que parecía más madura que Yuuko. La pregunta ocasionó que Makoto la mirara y se sorprendiera al reconocerla como Kusakabe Asako y al parecer ella fue quien lo ayudo.

"Santa mierda, este mundo está hecho una mierda" Se quejó Makoto mientras se sentaba en un pedazo de barril.

"Responde mi pregunta, niño" Dijo Asako mientras se acercaba a Makoto.

"Primero: gracias por su ayuda antes y, en segundo lugar: estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse" Dijo Makoto mientras se levantaba la manga para ver la horrenda herida que tenía. Él todavía estaba pensando en cómo rescatar a Ana.

"Esto no es un juego" Dijo la peli azul mientras levantaba a Makoto e intentaba quitarle la capota.

"¿Qué haces?" Con un tono que utilizó cuando estaba con el _Alpha Stigma, _él envió escalofríos a la espalda de la mujer que con sus años de experiencia conocía el peligro.

"Perdón" se disculpó la mujer y se volteó a ver a los demás "¿Y usted-" no alcanzó a terminar su frase porque alguien la empujo al suelo y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse resonó una fuerte explosión.

"Tch" Arriba de todos ellos estaban las gemelas con un lanzacohetes en su hombro.

Makoto se sintió asombrado con su velocidad, ya que por lo que sabía esas armas recorrían cientos de metros en segundo. Él lo asoció con su estado en alerta que se lo permitió.

"Mantente fuerte" Dijo Makoto mientras se sostenía de al parecer una varilla del suelo que estaba destruido. Los otros tres miembros de _Black Label_ estaban bien al estar lejos de la explosión.

"Vayámonos, el edificio caerá dentro de poco" Dijo con queja Kaori.

Y ahora sí ellos se habían ido, pero la situación de ellos no mejoraba ya que como ellas habían avisado, el edificio no aguantaría mucho.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Asako mientras miraba la capota.

Pensando en una solución, Makoto pronto se le vino a la mente un juego de su vida anterior y decidió intentarlo.

"¡Enfermera!" Gritó Makoto llamando así la atención de Sayo y sus dos compañeros. Viendo ello Makoto le habló a Asako.

"Bien, vamos a hacer lo siguiente" Dijo Makoto y pronto le informo del plan a la mujer, él la balancearía con todas sus fuerzas y después con el impulso la soltaría para que Sayo la recogiera.

"Creo que es falible" Se quejó la francotiradora.

"No hay de otra, a menos que quieras caer de 15 metros" Dijo Makoto para después informarle a Sayo el plan y verla asentir.

"Maldita sea" Dijo Asako y asintió "Hagámoslo y cuando llegue a casa mataré a JB"

Makoto sonrió y giró su cabeza para ver a una Sayo preparada. Y con todo el plan 'maestro' preparado comenzó a balancear a la mujer y a él en el proceso, pero se asustaron considerablemente al ver temblar la varilla que los sostenía.

"¡Cancélalo, niño!" Dijo Asako al ver que el plan no saldría bien.

"¡Muy tarde!" Informó Makoto mientras soltaba a Asako quien grito "¡Hijo de puta!"

Todo parecía suceder a cámara lenta para todos los presentes mientras miraban a la mujer recorrer unos cuatro metros en el aire y estirar su mano alcanzando la de Sayo, pero se soltaron y todos abrieron sus ojos al ver eso, aunque en seguida y utilizando la capacidad de ellas dos se sostuvieron de los antebrazos y pronto subieron a Asako.

Ya las cuatro personas arriba en la terraza miraron hacia la varilla de Makoto y no lo encontraron, pensando lo peor fruncieron las cejas, pero escucharon una persona quejándose y mirando hacia un lado abajo vieron a Makoto intentando subir su pierna al piso.

"Ayudémoslo" Dijo Yuuko mientras se ponía manos a la obra y ayudaba a Makoto a subir.

"Gracias... Ahí se me fueron muchos años de vida" Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en la pared y respiraba.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto Sayo mientras veía al chico menor a Arashi sobrevivir a muchas cosas.

"Vieron a la chica que sostenían" Makoto habló mientras hacía señales para que bajaran por las escaleras.

"Sí" Respondieron.

"Mi misión es salvarla" Dijo Makoto por motivos propios y al escuchar la notificación su decisión se fortaleció.

**[NUEVA MISIÓN]  
[DEBO SALVARLA]  
[Esta vez debes ir a la boca del lobo para salvar a Ana. ¿Todo saldrá bien?]**

**[RECOMPENSA: 4000 monedas y 50 puntos en habilidades de vida.**

**PENALIZACIÓN: Muerte de Ana y pérdida de todo lo ganado con el sistema hasta ahora]**

"Ya veo, pero no creo que solo tú puedas hacerlo" Dijo Yuuko, pero se detuvo al ver como el chico parecía vomitar al ver el estado de la mujer y se giró hacia la policía.

"Eres policía... entonces llama a las autoridades para que se encarguen de ellas" Dijo Makoto mientras escupía la saliva que se acumuló en su boca.

"No tienen salvación" Dijo Asako, pero pronto vio como una mano se aferraba a su cuello y la levantaba junto a unos ojos rojos observándola.

"Solo hazlo" Dijo Makoto.

"Es verdad, ellas están drogadas" Le informó Arashi al reconocer el estado de las mujeres que estaban esparcidas en el suelo y aunque le pareció desagradable, ya había visto peores cosas.

Tranquilizándose y pensando en una solución a la droga Makoto soltó a Asako y la dejo caer al suelo.

"Si vuelves a hacer eso, está vez te mataré" Dijo Asako con furia y Makoto supo que la mujer podía hacerlo con sus estadísticas.

"Lo siento" El albino se disculpó y sonrió al encontrar una solución.

No sabía si funcionaría, pero por el momento lo intentaría.

"Vayan saliendo, yo me encargaré de ellas" Dijo Makoto.

"¿Estás seguro?" Interrogó Sayo.

"Sí" Dijo Makoto mientras miraba a las personas fuera del almacén y cerraba las compuertas de este.

Todas las mujeres escuchando el sonido de las compuertas parecían pensar que había llegado su 'dueño' porque se acercaron a Makoto con la lengua afuera mientras sus ojos sin vida lo miraban, ello hizo que su furia volviera a salir.

"Bien, solo debo tener una imagen de él" Dijo Makoto mientras estiraba la mano y activaba _**Argonauta **_y se imaginaba al héroe salvador, todo iba saliendo bien hasta que comenzó a sentir cansancio, sus párpados ardían y su cuerpo parecía plomo de lo pesado que se sentía. Aun así, él aguantó apretando los dientes y cuando llegó el límite de la habilidad y estaba seguro de que funcionaria, se imaginó la droga viajaba a través del torrente sanguíneo del cuerpo y se incrustaba en el cerebro entonces con su imagen en el cerebro abrió los ojos con intención de hacerlo funcionar y pronto una gran luz blanca cubrió el almacén y se introdujo en las mujeres.

Afuera del almacén todos estaban esperando para ver qué haría el chico, pero de pronto una campana comenzó a sonar y se asustaron hasta que Arashi señaló donde se encontraba le encapotado y reconocieron el origen de aquel sonido. Pero los sucesos no pararon ahí porque una blanca y brillante luz comenzó a salir de las oscuras ventanas de la infraestructura y cuando llegó a su máximo esplendor la campana resonó y les hizo sentir una sensación de felicidad.

Cuando se recuperaron del asombro vieron como Makoto salió del almacén y detrás de él venían diferentes mujeres atractivas, pero esta vez su piel había recuperado su esplendor y sus ojos la vida, todas ellas estaban en grupos de tres cubiertas con mantas grises.

"¿Están viendo eso?" Dijo Asako con asombro.

"Sí y no lo creo" Respondió Sayo, pero se acercó rápidamente a las personas al ver a Makoto caer de culo al piso.

"¿Estás bien?" Preocupada interrogó la enfermera.

"...Sí..." Con una voz marcada de cansancio, Makoto respondió mientras sacaba la comida para recuperar energía. Cuando sintió que le tocaba la lengua se a alivió al sentir la sensación de su cuerpo curándose y energías llenándose.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Curiosa pregunto Yuuko.

"Es confidencial" Dijo Makoto más recuperado y pudiéndose levantar.

"Señora, ¿puede llamar ahora a las autoridades?" Miro a Asako e hizo su solicitud.

"Está bien" Y así la mujer caminó lejos del grupo para hacer una llamada.

"Entonces, cuídenla por el momento. Yo continuaré a buscar a esos tipos" Dijo Makoto mientras asentía con la cabeza a las mujeres y señalaba a los de Black Label.

"Nosotras te acompañaremos y Arashi se quedará a cuidarlas" Dijo Yuuko sin esperar respuesta.

"¿A quién de ustedes secuestraron?" Dijo Makoto intentando recordar que la única fue Mikoto.

"¿Qué?" Intentando hacerse la ignorante Sayo balbuceó, pero mirando como el hombre que la salvo parecía mirarla solo suspiro e informo" Fue la chica albina, Mikoto" y vio como el hombre asintió, con eso ella caminó detrás de Yuuko para ir a buscar sus motos.

"¿No tienes quejas de sobre eso?" Interrogó a Arashi.

"No, todavía soy muy débil" Dijo Arashi mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, cuando llegue la policía entrégalas y después vienes a la ubicación que te mandaran ellas" Nunca hacía falta más ayuda.

"¿Cómo lo harás?" Confuso hablo Arashi.

"Es un secreto" Dijo Makoto encogiéndose de hombros al ver como Asako regresaba donde ellos.

"Vendrá dentro de 5 minutos" Dijo la peli azul.

"Gracias" Con sinceridad dijo Makoto.

"No hay de qué" Asako solo movió sus manos.

Fue en ese momento que ellas regresaron con sus vehículos y todos se miraron porque no sabían cómo iban a irse. Yuuko y Sayo no confiaban en la policía y tampoco estaban segura de poder acomodarse con el encapuchado. Notando la incomodidad en la situación Makoto sonrió al escuchar esa hermosa voz.

**[ACTUALIZACIÓN COMPLETA]** Sonó la voz de Laura que en este momento parecía angelical y redentorista.


	28. Chapter 28

**[ACTUALIZACIÓN COMPLETA]**

**[Después de 48 horas, el sistema ha sido actualizada del nivel 1 al nivel 3, por consiguiente, se le darán las siguientes recompensas:**

**-50 puntos en estadísticas de combate.**

**-4 habilidades de lucha**

**-1 habilidad de vida**

**-1 elemento de lucha**

**-1 elemento de vida**

**-2000 monedas**

**-Nueva estadística desbloqueada en perfil**

**-Nuevas funciones en los lentes.]**

**[PERFIL]**

**[INT. 18**

**FUE. 85- 149**

**VEL. 77- 141**

**MAG. 10 (89)**

**CAR. 15.**

**APA. 28]**

**[Su magia se ha debilitado por usar la habilidad Argonauta sin haber desbloqueado esta estadística]**

**[A continuación se darán las recompensas]**

**[HABILIDADES DE LUCHA]**

**[ESGRIMA ANTIGUA] (C-)**

**[Conjunto de origen europeo, formas de lucha con que hoy día han perdido su uso y práctica a nivel militar y de defensa personal.**

**Nos hemos encargado de recuperar este arte, pero desgraciadamente se encontraba dañado]**

**[SIETE ESPADAS SECRETAS] (B-)**

**[Las siete técnicas de espada originales que Kurogane Ikki se creó para sí mismo. Por el momento, el anfitrión solo podrá usar la siguiente técnica:**

**Teni Muhou (****天衣無縫****, lit., "Impecable/Intachable"): El último movimiento del estilo Ayatsuji Itto-ryu de esgrima, el usuario contrasta el ataque del oponente con un movimiento mínimo]**

**[ITTOU SHURA (Cuchilla-Única Shura)](S)**

**[Técnica con ella ignora su instinto de supervivencia durante un minuto, desplegando una increíble fuerza. Naturalmente, el ser humano, para asegurar su propia supervivencia, siempre guarda un poco de fuerza; con esta**_** noble art**_**, se ignora todo esto y utiliza todo su poder. Los riesgos de esto es que no puede utilizar esta técnica más de una vez al día, o si no morirá en el acto.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Se recomienda no utilizar junto al Alpha Stigma porque sus resultados son mortales]**

**[SHINOBI IRI]**

**[Ocultación y camuflaje en todo tipo de climas y ambientes exteriores e interiores.**

**NOTA: Si domina las otras 19 disciplinas que conforman el Ninjutsu podrá desbloquear la habilidad Ninjutusu(S)]**

**[HABILIDAD DE VIDA]**

**[Manejo de motocicletas: 50/100]**

**[ELEMENTO DE LUCHA]**

**[INSETSU (Hierro sombra)]**

**[Es un **_**Device**_** que tomará la forma de una Katana y te facilitará el uso de Ittou Shura]**

**[MOTOCICLETA]  
[Necesitas un medio de transporte veloz, pero no se puede olvidar el estilo.**

**¡Este vehículo con nuestras mejoras puede ir de 0 a 100 km/h en 2 segundos! Y su velocidad máxima es de 400 km/H.**

**¡¿Es imposible?! Lo sentimos, pero su ciencia no funciona en seres como nosotros. ¿La razón? Siempre somos superiores.**

**Después de todo, sí vas a hacer algo que se algo mejor]**

**[LENTES DE CONTACTO]  
[Se han mejorado desde el error donde descubrieron tu identidad e incluyendo tu molestia sobre llamar la atención en público, ellos han adquirido nuevas funciones:**

**-Cambios de color de ojos: Elige en cualquier momento el color de tus ojos.**

**-Ilusión Facial: Te permite decidir como los demás ven tu apariencia sin excepción alguna]**

**[Eso es lo que has ganado, Makoto]** Esa voz que daba paz a Makoto sonó.

**[Maldición, ahora si estamos rotos]**

**[Entre los humanos normales, sí, pero no debes confiarte]** Dijo de una forma tranquila Laura.

**[Es verdad, ahora debo ir a un callejón para sacar la moto]** Makoto informó mientras miraba la imagen en escala del vehículo y por lo que alcanzaba a ver, le iba a encantar.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Asako mientras miraba al sujeto que caminaba en dirección de un callejón donde la luz no llegaba.

"A traer nuestro medio de transporte porque yo no voy a correr hasta allá" Dijo Makoto mientras entraba a la oscuridad y desaparecía con ella.

"Maldito" Dijo Asako mientras revisaba su teléfono para ver si JB le mandaría algo para llegar a ese lugar.

En el callejón Makoto seleccionó la moto y su expresión estaba alucinante mientras miraba la preciosura frente a él. Aunque nunca supo de motos, siempre le parecieron muy bacanas. Él se acercó al vehículo y vio que si él y Asako se hacían muy juntos cabrían.

'Veamos' Pensó Makoto mientras se sentaba y cuando quiso encenderla no vio ninguna llave.

**[Solo debes poner tus manos en el manubrio y te reconocerá como su dueño además solo tú podrás dar el permiso para que la manejes]** Informó Laura sabiendo lo que Makoto iba a querer preguntar.

**[Gracias... ¿el combustible?] **Pregunto Makoto preocupado por quedarse varado.

**[Otra preocupación innecesaria, este vehículo esta adelantada a su época, su gasolina se rellena con cualquier líquido y en caso de urgencia con Dióxido de Carbono o energía mágica]**

**[Ya veo]** Dijo Makoto mientras aceleraba la moto para salir del lugar.

*BRRRUM*

Todos se quedaron callados ante el vehículo que traía el extraño, especialmente Asako que acaba de recibir un rechazo por parte de la virgen.

"Bien, la policía va conmigo" Dijo Makoto mientras se acomodaba para darle asiento a la mujer.

"Yo..." Iba a quejarse Asako, pero se detuvo al ver como las otras dos mujeres se subían a sus respectivos medios de transporte.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, sé conducir" Dijo Makoto pensando que Asako estaba asustada.

"Cuando alguien dice eso, es porque no lo sabe hacer" Dijo Asako mientras miraba de cerca a Makoto que se había bajado la mascarilla para tomar un poco de aire.

"De todas formas, no hay otra opción. Y creo que deberías apurarte, ellas nos están dejando" Dijo Makoto mirando como Sayo y Yuuko estaban a punto de irse.

"¡Ah! Odio mi trabajo" Dijo Asako mientras se posicionaba detrás de Makoto.

"..." Makoto se quedó callado y asegurándose que Asako estaba en una buena posición, él advirtió "Deberías agarrarte bien, esta cosa es muy rápida"

"Mira niño, he estado en una-" Ella había querido hablar, pero el repentino aceleramiento de velocidad ocasionó que apretara fuertemente la cintura de Makoto y gritara "¡Hijo de puta! ¡Debes avisar!"

"¡Pero si lo hice! ¡Afloja un poquito que me quedo sin cintura!" Afirmo Makoto mientras intentaba soportar el agarre de la mujer, nunca entendió como ellas podían sacar tremenda fuerza de un momento a otro.

"Bien" Dijo Asako con miedo viendo como casi ocasiona que Makoto se descontrolara y se estrellaran.

"No hay... problema" Viendo las luces traseras de las motos de ambas mujeres delante suyo el albino aceleró.

**[Makoto, tu celular está recibiendo una llamada, ¿quieres que conteste?]**

**[¿Puedes hacer eso?]  
[Sí, además también es inmune a cualquier virus, rastreador, interceptor o hacker, incluyendo varias funciones como: Una IA que sería yo]** Dijo Laura con orgullo la última parte.

**[Eso es genial, pero no puedo sostenerlo en la oreja]**

**[Eso es fácil, tus audífonos se moverán a tus oídos sin problema]** Mientras decía eso, Makoto sintió como un pequeño objeto se pegaba a su oreja.

_{Aló}_ Sonó la voz de María y de fondo el televisor con los gritos de Mikan. _ {Sí, ¿sucedió algo}_ Dijo Makoto pasando por alto que Asako prestaba atención, pero ella fallo al no entender aquel idioma.

_{¡¿Paso algo?! ¡Me preguntas a mí!}_ Gritó María mientras le entregaba comida chatarra a Mikan en la habitación, a ella no le gustaron por el extraño sabor a fresa. Se enfureció más al no recibir respuesta de su primo.

_{¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Cuando van a regresar!}_

_{Sobre eso... solo dame una hora y regresaremos te lo aseguro}_ Con una voz suave volvió a hablar Makoto mientras se subía la mascarilla, por poco y se traga una mosca.

_{Una hora, se fueron a las 6 y ya son pasadas las 7}_ Extrañamente calmada era la voz de María.

_{Lo sé, pero algo salió mal}_ Preparado para el grito Makoto encogió el cuello.

_{¡¿Qué?!}_ Preocupada grito María.

_{Bueno... verás, Ana salió corriendo y yo la perseguí durante mucho tiempo}_ Con su mentira ya preparada, no se preocupó.

_{Continua}_

_{Entonces nos perdimos y parece que por aquí no hay taxis. Entonces estamos caminando hasta encontrar uno} _Dijo Makoto viendo como la flecha y puntos que señalaban la posición de Ana se movían a la derecha de la intersección, esa función se la dio Laura para saber el mejor camino para llegar a su prima. Menos mal que él estaba delante de las otras dos mujeres para guiarlas y no se perdieran.

_{¿Me crees estúpida?}_ La voz de María no sonaba agradable.

_{No_ ¡hey, no te pegues tanto!} Terminando su frase en japonés, Makoto se movió incómodamente mientras sentía el fuerte abrazo de Asako.

"¡Entonces no aceleres como un puto loco!" Sintiendo el cortante viento y viendo como dejaban detrás a los otros miembros de su improvisado grupo gritó la francotiradora.

"Oh, lo siento" Makoto dijo mientras se ralentizaba para que se pusieran al día.

"Maldita sea, la próxima vez debes avisar" Se quejó Sayo mientras se posicionaba al lado del chico.

_{¿Qué paso?}_ Preocupada María habló.

_{Nada, te hablo más tarde} _Dijo Makoto mientras cortaba alcanzando a escuchar el grito de exasperación de la hermosa mujer. Le había tocado cortar porque el punto señalaba unos almacenes a unos 5 km y su perímetro estaba muy callado y con altos muros cubriéndoles. Eso si no incluimos que se encontraba rodeado de bosque.

"Bajémonos aquí y nos dirigimos allá a pie" Dijo Makoto mientras se detenía seguido de las demás.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Sayo.

"Está demasiado callado y el motor de las motos produce mucho ruido" Respondió Asako mientras sacaba un arma doblada dentro de su mochila "Además, seríamos fáciles objetivos y nuestra movilidad sería limitada, adicional a ello, mi fuerte es este juguete" Ella palmeó su arma.

"Ya veo" Dijo Sayo mientras cubría su vehículo en el follaje de la zona y miraba la espalda de Makoto que también estaba escondiéndola.

"Todos estamos listos, entonces vamos a estar juntos y la policía nos cubrirá" Dijo Yuuko viendo que nadie se oponía a su plan.

"¿Cómo nos vamos a comunicar?" Preguntó Makoto.

"Tomen esto" Respondió Yuuko mientras pasaba unos auriculares muy pequeños, Makoto observó como las tres damas se lo ponían y siguió sus acciones.

Cuando todos estaban preparados y probaron los funcionales aparatos de comunicación, comenzaron a caminar a través del camino, pero se detuvieron asustados cuando una voz sonó.

"¿Necesitan mi ayuda?" Interrogó la desconocida

Todos voltearon a ver, pero únicamente la enfermera y la doctora la reconocieron, aunque pronto Makoto también lo haría.


	29. Chapter 29

Todos se detuvieron mientras miraban a la mujer con cabello morado y ojos violetas que estaba encima de una rama y los observaba desde una posición elevada.

El ambiente se puso pesado mientras Yuuko y la mujer que se conocía hace poco tiempo por asesinar a sus objetivos con fuego hasta dejarlos como carbón.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó tranquila la cirujana, pero su agarre al mango de su espada dejaba ver su cautela ante la mujer.

"Un tipo ahí dentro es mi objetivo" No queriendo problemas y habiendo escuchado parte de su conversación buscaba sacar ventaja de la situación.

"¿Qué piensan ustedes?" Yuuko habló sin mirar a los demás, todavía sus ojos se mantenían mirando el arma de la mujer delante suyo.

"No le veo problema" Dijo Asako mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos una caja de cigarrillos, pero su arma aun apuntaba hacia la peli morada.

"No sé, no creo que debamos trabajar con un asesino a sueldo" Mientras cerraba sus manos en forma de puño, Sayo dio su opinión.

"Ustedes también han matado y puede que sus cifras superen las mías" Ofendida por la actitud que estaba tomando la enfermera la mujer cayó desde la rama y se paró delante de todos ellos sin temor alguno porqué sabía que ellos estaban necesitados

"Yo no he matado" Dijo Makoto mientras alzaba su mano como un niño en clase e informaba.

"¿El nuevo?" Mirando la actitud relajada del sujeto mientras pateaba el suelo, se acercó hasta él sin esperar respuesta. "Y, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

"¡Oye!" Sayo puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer en un intento de advertencia.

"No creo haber dado permiso para que me toque, Sra. Enfermera" Volteando para verse con los ojos ocultos de la máscara, en un movimiento brusco se quitó de su agarre.

"Bien, bien, tranquilicémonos. Además, no veo nada malo en más manos" Mientras se interponía Makoto inclinó la cabeza para ver a las dos mujeres y viéndolas asentir se tranquilizó.

"Me agradas" Dando la espalda la mujer tomo el papel de guía para el grupo mientras Makoto lo único que hacía era pensar a quienes se enfrentarían.

**Dentro del almacén.**

Ella sentía desesperación y miedo, nunca había pensado que esto le estuviera sucediendo a ella, un secuestro, y eso era poco a la vista de mujeres derramadas en el suelo como si no fueran nada más que objetos, girando su cabeza se encontró a la chica con la que había compartido asiento en el helicóptero, una japonesa que parecía más joven que ella, pero lo asocio a su raza que las hacía lucir más joven de lo que son, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitar aquellos pensamientos se volvió a concentrar en la cara de la chica a través de los agujeros que habían hecho en la bolsa que dejaban que vieran sus rasgos. Ella era muy bella, con sus ojos dorados encontrándose con sus violetas ambas vieron la preocupación y miedo en los de cada una, continuando con su observación, su cabello largo y blanco también le maravillo, pero sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su primo y ella sabía que él era el hombre misterioso que intento salvarla, ese pensamiento hizo que algunas lágrimas se acumularan al haber alcanzado a ver lo que parecía una pantalla térmica que no mostraba la silueta de él.

"..." Hablaba el hombre con el hombre con una bata de doctor junto con su katana a otro tipo más joven que tenía una expresión lujuriosa mientras miraba a las otras dos chicas aparte de ella y la chica albina, ambas parecían estar en su edad próxima.

_*clic*_

Ese sonido hizo ocasionó que ella y las otras tres chicas en un movimiento brusco levantaran la vista para ver como la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a un hombre gordo y feo en bata mientras detrás de él venía otra mujer que parecía mayor a ellas. Pero las malas noticias no acabaron ahí porqué después que la mujer entrara y la tiraran junto a ellas, entró un hombre vestido extrañamente junto con su horrendo cabello teñido junto a él venía una chica de cabello blanco nuevamente.

Viendo y reconociendo algunos pocos términos que utilizaban la familia de su tío como 'padre' e 'hijo', supo que el hombre con expresión lasciva y el asqueroso gordo eran familia, pero sus ganas de vomitar no se detuvieron ahí al observar como el hombre teñido se sentó en una gran silla y puso a la pequeña niña en sus piernas.

Ahora veamos con quien voy primero" Mikoto escuchó eso y su corazón comenzó a impulsar sangre como loco a su cerebro en un intento de pensar en nuevas ideas para escapar, pero sus manos y piernas no se movían, el movimiento solo le producía dolor recurrente en sus ya dañadas muñecas y tobillos.

"Padre, apúrate para después probarlas" Habló con un horrendo tono Taisei Aranami, el hijo sádico de Hideo Aranami, quién era el gordo feo, y el CEO de Aranami Heavy Industries. Al crecer con el criminal corrupto de un padre, Taisei se convirtió fácilmente en un joven perezoso y sádico.

"No hay prisa, además, después de ello va el Sr. Oslo" Informando con su voz chillona y ronca de tanta droga y alcohol dentro de su sistema hablo el gordo.

"Ya veo" Encontrando la advertencia dentro de los ojos de su padre, Taisei retrocedió.

"Mientras tanto, puedes tocarlas un poco" Sabiendo que su hijo no podría aguantarse y encontrar problemas, decidió dejarle otra alternativa.

"¿Cualquiera?" Emocionado le preguntó a su padre mientras se acercaba a las chicas, sus hormonas se alborotaron al estar cerca de la policía que su padre había traído.

"Sí, excepto la chica de motocicleta y la que ellas trajeron" Su aviso hizo que las tres mujeres: Señorita, una espectadora inocente que quedó atrapada en esto por los negocios de su padre. Al lado derecho de ella se encontraba la estudiante de la Preparatoria Mochizuki, Saki Okada que gracias a su 'amigo' Hachisuka al no poder pagar las drogas que consumía la uso como moneda de cambio. En el izquierdo, estaba Konomi Suzue es un nuevo detective en la Policía de Tobioka y gracias a su superior y sus tontas investigaciones fue secuestrada por Goryu.

Los pensamientos de las otras dos eran peores, ninguna quería ser ultrajada por un hombre tan asqueroso, pero mientras tenían ese pensamiento, Ana miro como dos mujeres entraban, las mismas que la habían secuestrado y subían a la chica albina en la cama.

Oslo miraba eso mientras su mano subía y bajaba por los muslos de su juguete, ese pensamiento lo ponía caliente, pero no iba a hacer algo porqué sabía que en su negocio la homosexualidad no era bien vista y su visión era tener el mejor imperio criminal del mundo, ya había avanzado unos pasos siendo uno de ellos el ataque terrorista a Tokio junto a otros colegas.

Él se levantó al sentir la penetrante mirada de la dos pelirrojas cuando salían y se detenían afuera de la puerta junto a otros para que los protegieran para que hiciesen sus fechorías.

"Tomaré a la chica con la bolsa" Dijo y le hizo una seña a su juguete para que saliera la cual captó y obedeció.

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA!" La asustada Ana escuchó ese grito afónico y girando su cabeza su vista capto algo horrible, la chica albina estaba desnuda y encima de ella estaba aquel viejo a punto de penetrarla.

**Unos minutos antes**

El grupo de Makoto se movía mientras producían el mínimo ruido buscando entrar a la zona del almacén, por el momento se habían encontrado con muchos pelotones que vigilaban la gran cerca alrededor de las infraestructuras, pero no solo fue eso sino también patrullas que cruzaban por el bosque por ello es que en este momento se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol y miraban la zona vacía.

"Hazlo, no tenemos tiempo" Apresurando a Makoto y con su mira girando de lado a lado para ver que no había ninguna persona cerca de la zona, la bella mujer Asako estaba ansiosa.

"¿Están locas? Esa mierda son 6m, es un milagro si no quedo inválido" Mirando la distancia y profundidad de caída, Makoto no se sentía tan seguro de salir ileso.

**[No debes preocuparte, tus estadísticas te mantendrán vivo junto con tu habilidad de parkour] **Laura aconsejo preocupada de que Makoto fallara en esta misión.

"Qué hijueputas, vamos a hacerlo" Dándose fuerza, Makoto se impulsó y como lo había dicho Laura no pasó nada a excepción del dolor de tener que agarrarte de la orilla.

"Lo logró" Dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que contenía, hablo Sayo.

"Ahora toca esperar que abra la puerta para poder entrar" Hablo Chikage Hizaki mirando como el chico se subía con esfuerzo al muro para después desaparecer de la vista adentrándose a la muralla de ladrillo.

Makoto caminó hasta llegar al suelo y escuchando dos voces de guardias se dirigió con cautela hacia ellos, pero se detuvo.

**[Espera, ahí dentro hay cámaras]**  
**[¿Qué hago?] **  
**[Sólo dame un segundo y haré que repitan el mismo momento una y otra vez]** Informó Laura después le dio permiso a Makoto para que entrara.

Él vio a los dos guardas de seguridad y usando toda su fuerza los golpeó a ambos en la sien para hacerlos desmayar, cogiendo las llaves colgadas en la pared se acercó a la puerta e hizo una señal para que ellas entraran.


	30. Chapter 30

Mientras recorrían el sitio en silencio también estaban atentos a la torre más alta después del que parecía el lugar donde estaban los hombres por la luz que se dejaba ver a través de la luz.

Esta vez era Asako quien dirigía el grupo ya que su profesión la había entrenado para hacer redadas a grandes delincuentes en Asia. También sabían que la máxima prioridad era rescatar a las personas que buscaban y después intentar encargarse de las personas detrás de todo esto.

"Va a tocar escalar nuevamente, es imposible tumbar esta puerta sin hacer ruido" Informó Asako viendo la fuerte puerta del edificio de unos 9 pisos.

Su opinión sobre la puerta era muy cierta, la puerta que bloqueaba el paso parecía la de un banco y a menos que ellos quisieran ser descubiertos después de evitar varios grupos de guardias.

"¿No hay otra opción?" Interrogó la pirómano mientras ponía la mano en la puerta y sacudió la cabeza al estar de acuerdo con el informe de la policía.

"Sí, si sabes de piratería" Dijo Asako mientras se recostaba contra la pared y sacudía la cabeza al pensar en ello, ni siquiera traían dispositivos con gran poder. Por el contrario, Makoto se alegró al saber que Laura era capaz de abrir la puerta y así se salvarían de tener que mandar a alguien a escalar.

"Déjame hacerlo" Dando un paso al frente hasta estar frente a la puerta y fingiendo meter su mano al traje, Makoto saco su celular

"¿Vas a escalar?" Interrogó Yuuko.

"Ya quisieran, esta vez vamos a hacerlo con tecnología" Sacudiendo su cabeza y acercándose a la puerta, él coloco suavemente el dispositivo al frente de la cerradura electrónica y para asombro de las demás la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

Saliendo de su estupor, vieron como el chico empujaba la pesada puerta dejando ver cajas de cartón arrimadas en un rincón.

La primera en acercarse fue Asako descubriendo como esperaba, paquetes de la famosa harina colombiana que la vendían los mexicanos.

"Es coca" Dijo Asako mientras miraba a las personas dentro de la habitación "Y al parecer de la buena" Termino su frase mientras abría otros paquetes dejando que su contenido se despilfarrara por el suelo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Curioso y picando con su daga los diferentes empaques preguntó Makoto.

"Es demasiado sencillo, las cajas tienen etiquetas de Colombia y México" Asako sonrió y señaló las dos banderas de los países latinoamericanos.

"¿No es estúpido?... Así lo descubrirían más rápido" Señalando lo que al él le parecía muy obvio, suspiró con desgano.

"Nah, es demasiado fácil para ellos hacer esto, solo tienen que darle un pedazo de las ganancias a la CIA y los dejaran tranquilos" Sabiendo lo que hacían los departamentos de su oficio, Asako se relajó mientras miraba como las otras tres mujeres habían traído armas y la peli morada una caja de marihuana.

"Encontramos estos juguetes" Dijo Sayo mientras comenzaba a sacar el contenido de ella "También vinieron de México al parecer, déjame ver... tenemos Lanzacohetes, AK-47, ametralladoras Uzi, fusiles Galil, granadas de fragmentación, fusiles Barret, fusiles AR-15"

Se sabía que más de 250 mil armas entraban al país norteamericano cada año para los diferentes carteles de la droga y esa cifra aumentaba cada año gracias a los E.E.U.U.

"¿Para qué querían las drogas?" Curioso por la situación global del mundo decidió preguntar Makoto.

"Creo que ambas drogas son componentes principales de la droga que se está esparciendo por el mundo, es la Platinum Lily" Informó Asako

"¿Qué hacemos con esto?" Dijo Chikage

"Por el momento guardemos estas armas en las mochilas por si se presenta el caso de quedarnos sin balas" Respondió Yuko mientras contaba las distintas municiones para cada arma dentro de la caja.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la opinión de la cirujana y cada uno de ellos -a excepción de Makoto- recibió un arma de respaldo.

Después de ver que cada uno de ellos estaba preparado subieron por las escaleras verticales hasta llegar a una azotea que dejaba ver todo el territorio. La zona era muy grande junto con los muchos vehículos aéreos parqueados, pero pasó desapercibida por la corrupción y falta de personal del cuerpo policial de Tobioka ubicada al norte Kioto en la costa para así facilitar los oscuros negocios.

"Ya los encontré" Asako que había estado buscando la habitación donde se encontraban las secuestradas por fin pudo encontrarla después de unos momentos y lo informó al grupo.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó Makoto mientras se movía en sentadillas para no llamar la atención

"5 piso, 7 ventana" Informó Asako mientras miraba como las dos mujeres que conoció cuando aún estaban en Kioto estaban comunicándose con su líder.

"Algo más" Dijo Makoto mientras se movía hacia la orilla y moverse con la ayuda de los edificios y llegar a rescatar a Ana y Mikoto.

"No sé si sean malas noticias o buenas" Dijo la peliazul continuando cuando vio que él se detuvo y le prestó atención "En primer lugar, hay otras dos chicas ahí dentro y pude ver que traían a otra desde el primer piso junto a una niña" Deteniéndose para tomar un respiro. "Lo segundo, todo el edificio está lleno de miembros armados y en el piso donde están ellos, están las mujeres que te partieron el culo junto a otros miembros y al parecer una mujer vestida de ninja" Para ella todo vestido así era un ninja. "Lo bueno, al parecer no se preocupan por los hombres dentro que son 4 si contamos a los dos que están subiendo" Brindando en cada momento nueva información al chico que asentía al recibirla. "La tercera y última, al parecer no le han hecho nada todavía" Supo que el hombre había recibido todo lo necesario y se apoyándose con la orilla del muro iba a saltar.

"Chikage, vamos a salvar a todas ahí en la habitación" Sorprendiéndola al decirle su nombre la mujer se tensó, pero lo descartó al ver la mirada que prometía una explicación después.

"Espera, toma esto" Sayo habló mientras se sacaba un repuesto de los guanteletes de su mochila y se la entregaba a Makoto "He visto que siempre te tocas el antebrazo derecho por la herida que produje, entonces esto evitará que cuando te ataquen ahí te inmovilicen"

"Ya veo, gracias" Dijo Makoto aceptando la ayuda de la enfermera a ponérselo y sintiendo el fuerte apretón del objeto a su antebrazo, lo tranquilizo.

"Vamos a hacer esto, Asako espero que nos cuides la espalda" Sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer, Makoto salto la distancia de tres metros hasta llegar al otro edificio un metro más pequeño.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Sin recordar algún momento que le hubiera dicho el nombre, ella había querido preguntarle, pero no pudo al ver como el hombre saltaba y no producía ningún ruido al caer y en seguida lo continuó ¿Chikage? Reaccionando al ver como el hombre corría para ganar impulso y poder llegar a otro lugar, se acomodó nuevamente y comenzó a vigilar la zona en caso de haber patrullaje.

Makoto nunca había sentido está sensación de tener tu cuerpo veloz y fuerte a ello sumémosle la continua adrenalina que recibía su cuerpo lo hizo sentir sensacional. Volteando la cabeza para atrapar la mano de la mujer que venía detrás de él y subirla a la terraza de donde estaban.

\- ¡Al piso! - Escuchando la voz de Asako ambos no esperaron para chocar sus cuerpos al suelo pudiendo ver como una luz pasaba sobre ellos.

-Avancen arrastrándose- Ordenó Sayo al otro lado viendo como las luces parecían brillar cerca de ellos.

Siguiendo la orden, la pareja comenzó a arrastrarse uno mejor que el otro, Makoto lo podía hacer mejor al tener Sigilo y un pecho plano que no lo incomodaba algo que la otra si tenía.

**[Cámaras]** La voz de Laura se escuchó obligando a Makoto a detenerse y por consecuencia a Chikage. **[Listo, puedes seguir]**

\- ¿Por qué se detuvieron? - Curiosa y preocupada hablo Yuuko mirando sus movimientos gracias a los binoculares encontrados en la caja de armas.

-Había cámaras, pero ya se arregló el problema- La tranquila voz de Makoto se escuchó mientras de fondo venían las quejas de la otra mujer

\- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto Asako que hizo una seña para que se agacharan evitando así la luz. Aunque era el 2° sitio más alto, su arma se podía ver además los hombres que estaban más arriba de ellos en el edificio de al frente miraban hacia allí.

-Tengo una IA que puede hacer que se reproduzcan las mismas imágenes una y otra vez- Respondió Makoto mientras hacia una 'pategallina' para ayudar a Chikage a subir, lo cual logró y después ella estiró su mano ayudando a Makoto.

-Eso es genial-Asako

Actualmente estaban en un edificio con la entrada a la terraza en el centro, pero dos haces de luz por ambos lados no les daba opción por lo que esperaron la orden de Asako.

\- ¿Por dónde? - La ansiosa voz de Makoto son poniendo ansiosa a las otras tres.

-No hay lugar, son dos patrullas, va a tocar que combatan-

Makoto y Chikage miraron como los pasos se escuchaban con más fuerza hasta la ubicación donde se estaban escondiendo, siendo la mujer la que iba a recoger su arma lista para quemar a esos guardias.

"Espera, tengo una solución" Susurrando Makoto apretó el brazo de Chikage impidiendo que hiciera una locura.

"¿Cuál?" Frunciendo el ceño acción que no se pudo ver por la falta de luz, preguntó ansiosa ella.

"Eso" Señalando la orilla del edificio de 4 pisos y cogiendo la mano de confundida Chikage los llevo a ambos al borde donde en el momento que la luz paso en ese lugar, no alcanzaron a ver nada.

Makoto sostuvo del antebrazo a la mujer y con el otro se balanceó ayudando que Chikage pudiera sostenerse ella misma.

-Por poco... ¿todavía están ahí? - Yendo detrás de la peli morada a un ritmo lento porque se movían solo con sus dedos apoyados y en lateral.

-Lo siento...Sí, están ahí. Les recomiendo que alcen las piernas, una patrulla pasara por ahí en unos pocos segundo- Hablo aliviada Asako para después continuar con sus consejos.

-La próxima vez... avisas antes, eh- La voz con queja y esfuerzo de Chikage se escuchó en la conversación.

-Está bien, fue mi error- Fue en este momento que ella y su grupo tuvieron que esconderse.

"Esto es de locos, espero que me paguen bien cuando acabe" En un intento de acabar con el aburrimiento, hablo la pirómana.

"No hables, eso te cansa más" Makoto le respondió mirando que por fin podían subir a la terraza para saltar al otro edificio.

"Bueno" Asintió ella.

Ellos volvieron a tomar impulso y nuevamente comenzaron a correr por los edificios hasta que llegaron al último que era donde se estaban las personas que buscaban.

-Deben escalar ese edificio rápidamente porqué parecen que están a punto de violar a las mujeres- Yuuko habló mientras preparaba su espada para efectuar el plan que habían diseñado.

-Bien, bien, nada puede malir sal- Todos estaban curiosos ante las palabras en español que había dicho, y como ya estaban avisados que puede decir unas palabras en su idioma original por lo que solo querían su significado.

-Es como una frase de buen augurio, creo- Dijo Makoto sin esperar la pregunta.

"Hagámoslo" Susurró él y sin esperar respuesta salto al balcón del segundo piso por la parte de atrás del edificio, la que buscaban estaba en el lateral delante de la ubicación de las otras mujeres.

Estiró su mano para poder agarrar el balcón contiguo al suyo, pero se detuvo y colgó de su objetivo al sentir pasos.

"Maldito jefe, se cree lo mejor y solo es un idiota que le lame el culo a su superior" Escuchó la queja del tipo y haciendo señas captó la atención Chikage que miro curioso, pero hizo un movimiento de silencio con sus dedos logrando que ella no produjera sonido.

El tipo siguió renegando y criticando al que parecía su jefe, pero lo bueno de la situación ocurrió un momento después donde el tipo tiro su radio al suelo, aunque éste no se rompió.

Refunfuñando el tipo dejo la puerta del balcón abierta dejando la oportunidad a Makoto de entrar en el y viendo que estaba vacía le hizo una seña a Chikage para que entrara.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - Sayo preguntó por el interlocutor.

-Así avanzamos más rápido y sin tener que estar atento a que nos descubran- Respondió Chikage mientras se dejaba caer en el balcón.

\- ¿Y cómo entraran? - Asako volvió a esconderse.

-Entramos al piso 5 a la habitación contigua y a través de las ventanas hacemos un asalto sorpresa y en ese momento ustedes atacan para darnos tiempo, el plan no ha acabado- Diciendo todo de una vez sin tomar respiro respondió Makoto y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Chikage y la volvió a cerrar.

**[Laura, encárgate de todas las cámaras del sitio y dime cual es la mejor ruta]**

**[Orden recibida]**

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Makoto dirigió el camino con los consejos de Laura, entraron a lo que parecía un vestíbulo de hotel donde estaban reunidos varios hombres mientras tomaban y miraban una porno japonesa.

Pasando agachados gracias a las bases del piso pudieron llegar a las escaleras que los dirigiría al tercer piso, lo bueno según Laura era que si corrían iban a poder llegar hasta el 5° piso sin problema alguna ya que estaba vacía esa zona.

-Un minuto para el plan- Susurró Makoto mientras escuchaba la hora que le daba Laura

-Todo bien de nuestro lado- La voz de Asako se escuchó mientras se subía al barril muy grande de agua de emergencia y se posicionaba para disparar. Por otro lado, Sayo tenía su máscara puesta y un lanzacohetes apoyado en su hombro preparada para hacer un desastre y su asesina/salvadora estaba con las ametralladoras UZI.

-Estamos en la ventana contigua, dime la situación- Pidió Makoto mientras apretaba el agarre de su daga y Chikage la de su arma, estaban preparados para entrar.

\- ¡Ahora! - Dijo Asako mientras su dedo ocasionaba la retracción del gatillo de su rifle ya posicionado.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! - Gritó Sayo dejando ir la munición destructora sin preocuparse de las bajas de inocentes porque estaban en el cuarto piso según Makoto.

\- ¡La puta madre! - Asombrado al ver como el vidrio de la habitación siete se fragmentaba y la explosión dejaba temblando el edificio, pero eso no pudo evitar que entrara con toda su fuerza mientras detrás de él venía Chikage


	31. Chapter 31

Todo le pareció lento, el sonido del vidrio quebrándose junto con el fuerte sonido que la desubicó, pero su visión se nublo junto a su estómago revuelto por como la cabeza del tipo gordo exploto en lo que le parecían mil pedazos, pero no acabo ahí, oh no, la chica albina estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre y pedazos del cuerpo del tipo. Lo siguiente empeoró su situación al vomitar a través de la levantada bolsa y vómito en la boca abierta del sujeto que la quería violar, pero que fue lo que vio, la respuesta fue simple, vio al hombre que intentó salvarla, su primo, lanzar un cuchillo y capar al gordo ese y el miembro entro en la boca abierta de Oslo, la reacción del teñido fue tirarse al suelo y vomitar todo lo que contenía aunque no mejoro ya que su boca cubierta de vómito no se lo permitía.

"¡Hazlo ahora!" La voz de su primo resonó mientras sus ojos captaban el movimiento de agarrar a la chica albina y correr hacia su lado haciendo lo mismo, su cabeza revoloteó durante el proceso demasiado veloz para su gusto.

Makoto recogió a las dos chicas, pero su mirada se desvió hacia abajo donde estaba un sujeto mono(rubio) que estaba vomitando y para evitarse problemas lanzó una muy fuerte patada a la cabeza del tipo ocasionando que gimiera y sangrara además de que saliera el contenido de su boca hasta que se estrelló contra una pared.

"¡Muvete!" Dijo Chikage mientras con su arma creaba un muro de fuego alrededor de ellos mientras luchaba por sostenerse con los temblores producidos por las explosiones.

Makoto se movió mientras apretaba el agarre en los cuerpos de ambas chicas y cuando llego dónde estaban las otras mujeres que reconoció su prioridad era la policía y recogiéndola como un bulto la puso sobre su hombro, pero antes de ello tuvo que soportar las ganas de vomitar al ver el cuerpo del hijo de ese gordo sin cabeza, esa era la razón por la cual esas tres chicas estaban también manchadas de sangre y carne. Eso incluyo su aumento de susto por Asako al ver su calidad de francotirador.

"Vamos" Dijo Chikage mientras recogía las otras dos chicas y asintió mirando los cuerpos de sus objetivos sin cabeza para encaminarse detrás de Makoto.

_"¡Ana! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"_ Makoto dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

_"¡¿Qué!?"_ Dijo Ana mientras intentaba sostenerse de la baranda del balcón.

Makoto no respondió mientras invocaba un tubo de metal y en una posición diagonal del edificio donde estaban y apuntando a la pared que permitía entrar a la terraza del edificio más cercana, presionó un botón y Ana vio como dos ganchos sujetos a un alambre salían disparados y se sujetaban a las paredes.

"¡Toma esto y deslízate, ahora!" Sin esperar la respuesta de su prima ya que ella era lo primordial, Makoto la recogió y pasándole otro gancho la deslizó a través del cable, para en seguida repetir lo mismo con Mikoto, en cuanto a la policía estaba en un estado de shock igual que su prima, pero él había dado un solo milisegundo de Argonauta dejando sus reservas en cero.

"¡Chikage, tu turno!" Ella solo asintió y no puso ninguna pendejada mientras sus piernas apretaban el cuerpo el cuerpo de Fujino y con su brazo sostuvo el de la otra estudiante y se fue llegando rápidamente al otro edificio y señalando por donde debían ir sin esperar a Makoto que estaba subiendo para hacer el proceso de inmediato, pero algo lo detuvo, mejor dicho, alguien, una niña albina, pero él no se puso de güevon y dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz la desmayó, aunque su asombro no acabó ahí ya que la peluca que llevaba cayó dejando ver a Makoto a Yuuji, y sus principios otakus no le permitían dejarlo botado así que echándoselo en su otro brazo, él saltó y enganchando su gancho de la cintura al alambre se deslizó. Todo el proceso no tomó más de 10 segundos.

"Tumben la pared par-" Saltando sobre las llamas a punto de apagarse, entró un hombre con aspecto demacrado y una katana e intento llegar a Makoto, pero no pudo terminar su frase porqué un *BOOM* resonó y cuando quiso reaccionar ya era muy tarde porque su cabeza explotó.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Makoto mientras se dejaba caer en el techo de la casa y enseguida comenzó a correr hacia la escalera para llegar al segundo piso donde vio la ventana rota y por el trayecto se podía ver a una Mikoto con sólo ropa interior corriendo mientras cargaba a Fujino y Chikage a Ana quien se había torcido el tobillo.

-¡Debes irte de ahí, ahora! ¡Me estoy quedando sin balas y ya no puedo evitar que ellos te sigan! - Gritando informó Asako mientras volvía a dispararle a una mujer enmascarada que quería subir al alambre y deslizarse.

Makoto no habló, sino que realizó los hechos mientras esquivaba los elemento que usaron para romper la ventana y brincó desde el segundo piso hasta llegar al suelo sin dejar caer a las dos personas que cargaba y utilizando el poder explosivo de sus piernas comenzó a dar grandes zancada hasta llegar a la estudiante que se había quedado unos 10 metros de las otras, él solo le dijo que saltara hacia él y se sostuviera con sus piernas y brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Situación- Pidió Makoto.

-Ellos han tenido que saltar desde el 5° piso porqué ella tumbó la pared donde estaba el gancho- Dijo Sayo –¡Muérete hijo de puta!- Viendo al sujeto que estaba a unos cuarenta metro caer en su propio charco de sangre celebró la enfermera para después baja la cabeza y esquivar los siguientes disparos.

**[Laura, luces fuera]** Ordenó Makoto mientras miraba las espaldas de las chicas.

**[Listo]** Dijo Laura y enseguida todo el complejo quedo en total oscuridad.

-Buena idea, ahora les enseñare a disparar a esos hijos de puta- Recordando su plan dijeron al mismo tiempo Asako y Sayo mientras se ponía unas gafas infrarrojas encontradas en la terraza, al parecer, esta ubicación tenía guardado todos elementos de guerra.

-¡El camino!- Gritó con urgencia Chikage mientras pateaba en la ingle al sujeto que estaba perdido después del apagón igual que ellos.

-¡Van por buen camino, sigan derecho y a unos 25 metros giran a la derecha!- Dijo Yuuko mientras los miraba con sus binoculares.

-¡¿Cuánto es 25 metros?!- Dijo Makoto mientras su sudor caía sobre la chica de preparatoria.

-¡Sólo sígueme!- Ordenó la pirómana.

Makoto pronto llego donde la empelota Mikoto estaba cargando a la mujer y corrió a pocos metros de ella para que así supiera por donde ir.

Giraron y giraron siendo únicamente la capaz de golpear Chikage, ya que Makoto estaba sudando como un cerdo y Mikoto se mantenía corriendo y temblando con sangre en su cuerpo y el de Fujino igual que el único hombre del grupo.

-Sólo deben avanzar un poco más, pero deben hacerlo rápido- Apuro Yuuko mientras miraba el mensaje de la pronta llegada de los refuerzos.

Ellos continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta la cual abrieron y se dirigieron a la escalera vertical donde la primera en subir era Ana.

_"No te vayas a quitar la bolsa" _Dijo Makoto dejando en el suelo a la policía recuperada a quien se le fue entregado Yuuji.

_"Bueno"_ Dijo Ana y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Saki, Mikoto, Fujino, Konomi cargando a Yuuji y al final Chikage.

Cuando llego el turno de Makoto se percató que la puerta estaba abierta así que se dirigió hacia ella para cerrarla, pero cuando llego ahí vio como las gemelas llegaban mientras corrían, él suspiró con rechazó.

"Entonces fue él" Con disgusto marcado hablo Murasaki Kaoru, la mayor de ambas hermanas.

"Ves, te dije que debíamos haberlo matado" Dijo con burla Kaori mientras chocaba sus puños.

"Que groseras" Dijo Makoto mientras inclinaba la cabeza "Y yo pensando en ser amigos" Colocando sus manos debajo de su mentón continuó "Ya que es así, no pueden entrar, adiós" Terminó su frase y quiso cerrar la puerta, pero ambas hermanas fueron más rápidas y se colocaron entre la puerta para impedirle cerrarla.

"No seas arrogante, te perdoné la vida, pero esta vez no será igual" Mientras se colocaba la máscara habló Kaori.

"Déjame golpearlo primero, ¿sí?" Pidió Kaori

"Adelante" Decidió a machacarlo a golpes después de su hermanita._** (N/A: No sé si usar hermanita para imouto y así sucesivamente, ¿qué opinan?)**_

"No, no lo hagas, nosotros podemos conversar" Dijo Makoto mientras fingía sentir miedo y sonrió debajo de su mascarilla al ver que funcionaba.

"No se puede, mi hermana dijo que debías morir" Dijo Kaori mientras se para frente a Makoto.

"¿Puedo decir mis últimas palabras?"

"Dilas" Con una sonrisa que no se podía ver habló la hermana.

"No te fíes" Dijo Makoto asombrando a Kaori.

"¿Qué dijist- guh" Ella no pudo terminar su frase debido al potente golpe de rodilla que recibió en el estómago, pero no termino ahí ya que pudo ver como el hombre giraba y le propinaba una patada ocasionando que su vista se oscureciera.

"¡Bastardo!" Gritó Kaoru queriendo caminar hasta el hombre, pero se detuvo al verlo recoger a su hermana de rehén.

"No te muevas, solo obedece, ¿quieres?" Mirando a la chica asentir continuó "Ahora cierra la puerta y ve subiendo la escalera sin la máscara"

*clic*

**[Ha sido cerrada] **Habló Laura con tranquilidad.

"Ahora ve subiendo" Dijo Makoto mientras apretaba la daga contra el cuello de Kaori.

Kaoru solo asintió y camino hasta la escalera y decidió coger a una chica de rehén allá arriba, 'estúpido' pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Tengan cuidado, un enemigo va a subir, tengo a su hermana de rehén- Susurró Makoto.

-Lo tengo- Habló Chikage mientras tranquilizaba a las mujeres que habían pensado que le había pasado algo a él, después se levantó y recogiendo una UZI recibió a su enemigo con una sonrisa y el cañón del arma de fuego justo en la cara asombrada de la mujer sin máscara.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo anonadada la pelirroja

"¿Sorprendida?" Se oyó la voz de Makoto "Hazlo"

La pirómana solo asintió y cuando la pelirroja volteó la cabeza le dio un fuerte golpe que la dejo inconsciente, la levantó y la llevó a la zona más alejada de ahí.

Subir unas escaleras de bomberos llevando a alguien era demasiado trabajo porqué necesitas los brazos y piernas, pero en el caso de Makoto tenía que cuidar que la mujer no se cayera entonces cada vez que subía unos pocos pasos tenía que agarrar el cuerpo de la mujer y sostenerse fuerte para que no cayera de culo.

"¿Cómo...van las cosas?" Preguntó el albino dejando caer el cuerpo de la mujer después de recibir un fuerte abrazo de Ana.

_"Gracias *snif* yo *hip* no sé qué haría *snif**hip*"_ Intentando hablar, pero no pudiendo por los continuos sollozos e hipos que tenía, Ana solo pudo abrazar con vehemencia a su primo agrandando la zona manchada de sangre de ambos.

_"Todo está bien, todo está bien. Ya estoy aquí, nadie puede hacerte daño"_ Dijo Makoto mientras abrazaba Ana y posicionaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

"¡Siento interrumpir, pero no tenemos personal de sobra!" La voz de Asako se escuchó junto a los sonidos de disparos.

_"Ya escuchaste, ahora ve con ellas y mantente agachada"_ Dijo Makoto mientras miraba los ojos de Ana quien sabiendo la situación en la que estaban dejó todas sus preguntas para después.

Viendo a la chica irse, él recogió el cuerpo de la gemela y lo llevo junto al otro queriendo atarlas a las dos por si acaso encontró pedazos de alambre grueso y comenzó a amarrarlas como si fueran unas orugas, es decir, por el cuello a ambas con el suficiente espacio para poder respirar, después continuó con la zona del pecho y sus brazos en diagonal, o sea el izquierdo con el izquierdo y viceversa, las piernas y los tobillos lo hizo muy fuerte para que no pudiesen moverse, claro que todo lo hizo rápido y lo repitió varias veces, ya no se sabe que puedan hacer personas con la fuerza de levantar un contenedor.

**[MISIÓN CUMPLIDA]**

**[Has rescatado a tu prima, pero ahora hay que salir de aquí, ¿no lo crees?]** Sonó la voz de Laura

**[Ahora hay que comprar equipo y unirnos a la fiesta, eso es lo que pienso, Laura]** Respondió Makoto mientras le decía a Laura lo que comprara.

**[Supongo que no tenemos otra]** Con una voz cansada respondió la supuesta IA.


	32. Chapter 32

Miré los cien cuchillos que se encontraban en mi inventario que costaron 20 monedas, claro que su precio era este porque estaban untados con un somnífero muy potente según la descripción de Laura.

"¿Todos están preparados?" Asako nos miró a todos mientras ella buscaba municiones en la caja, me parecía espectacular y asombroso ver a mujeres con los brazos muy delgados cargar armas como si nada, pero acordándome de mi capacidad de saltar entre edificios solo pude encogerme de hombros mientras avanzaba agachado para que una bala no me diera hacia Ana y Mikoto.

_"Ana"_ Llamé a una temblorosa Ana y le pase una cobija con propiedades de blindaje _"Toma esto y cúbranse" Viéndola_ asentir, me dirigí hacia Mikoto y le expliqué lo mismo, pero no sin antes recalcarle que tuviera cuidado con Yuuji.

Volviendo a mi sitio anterior, miré a los enloquecidos ojos de Sayo mientras disparaba. Y estando muy cerca de la zona de fuego mis oídos vibraban y los ojos se me llenaran de polvo y humo por los constantes disparos que solo se detenían cuando les tocaba recargar.

Claro que todo lo anterior no se me aplicaba, entonces me levanté para poder ver dónde estaban mis enemigos, pero la vista me hizo sudar frío y que el agarre en el cuchillo se aflojara ocasionando que el lanzamiento chocara justo al lado de mi objetivo.

"¿Primera vez?" La voz preocupada de Sayo sonó a mi lado.

La única respuesta que pude dar fue un asentimiento mientras me quitaba la mascarilla para poder tener un poco de aire y detener mis ganas de vomitar. Pero, eso solo empeoró las cosas porque todo el humo de la pólvora entro a mi nariz y boca induciéndome a toser y moquear junto al ardor en mis ojos.

"Maldita sea" Oí la voz de Sayo antes de que una máscara o algo similar se pegara a mi nariz y boca dándome oxígeno.

"Dale tres respiraciones y vuelve a atacar" Con una mirada de juicio Sayo se fue y me dejo ahí intentando quitarme el mareo. Después de unas 5 respiraciones por fin pude calmarme quitándome así la cosa que Sayo me había dado y ponerme la que llevaba. Esta última me permitió respirar cómodamente para poder regresar donde Sayo.

"¿Mejor?" Me preguntó la enfermera.

"Sí, lo siento por lo de antes" Dije mientras volvía a sacar un cuchillo y apretarlo con nerviosismo.

"Si vas a estar en este negocio" Ella se detuvo mientras me pasaba unas gafas "Para los ojos... Continuando, hay que estar preparado para matar a alguien" Después de ello volvió a darle fuego de cobertura a Chikage, la causa, el muro donde estaba había sido destruido después de recibir muchos disparos.

Las palabras de Sayo resonaron en mi cabeza, sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, debía matar cuando era necesario, pero aun así mi mente se nublaba y mi corazón retumbaba en mi cabeza cada vez que la imagen de una persona muerta por mis propias manos pasaba por mis ojos.

**[¡Makoto!] **El fuerte grito de Laura me saco de mi estado de confusión.

**[No tienes necesidad de matar a nadie, sólo hay que apuntar a las otras partes para que se desmayen]** El consejo de Laura me ayudo a tranquilizarme y darme cuenta que solo debía acertarles y dejarlos dormidos al igual que lo había hecho con mis anteriores enemigos. Con mi cabeza ya despejada y la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, me levanté cuando los sonidos pararon dándome la oportunidad de arrojar mi cuchillo hacia mi objetivo pasado.

El cuchillo, en mi vista, parecía que iba a cámara lenta produciendo un silbido producto de la fuerza que había usado hasta que se clavó en el brazo levantado del tipo y como había dicho Laura, no tuve que esperar ni un segundo para poder ver al hombre caer al suelo.

"Buen tiro" Reconoció la mujer asesina mientras me palmeaba el hombro, ese acto hizo que mi confianza incrementará.

Esta vez me levanté al mismo tiempo que las demás, pero no fue tan bonito como se pinta en las películas o juegos a causa que tuve que cubrirme con mi brazo izquierdo teniendo que aguantar el dolor producido, eso si no contamos los de la cabeza. Pero no me detuve, no esta vez, con mis ojos entrecerrados pude distinguir, con la poca visibilidad dada por la combustión dada por la pólvora del lugar, a las figuras de otros sujetos que también venían con máscaras y grandes autobuses al parecer con personas dentro.

Esa vista me hizo apresurarme hacia Asako y sentarme al lado de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Se le notaba su mal humor ya que ni una mirada me dio.

"Vienen más de ellos" Dije y vi como su mano se detenía para después golpear el suelo.

"Maldición, ahora si estamos jodidos" Dijo la peliazul mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

"¿Puedes tumbarlos?" Pregunté con mucha esperanza en mi voz, pero la vi fruncir sus cejas y sacudir la cabeza.

"No.… no tengo más balas, cobertura para darles y mucho menos luz" Se detuvo mientras dejaba quemar el cigarro y botar una bocanada de humo "Debí haber traído otra arma"

"¿No hay esas gafas infrarrojas?"

"Se dañaron durante la balacera" Desestimó ella.

"¿Cuál es?" Pregunté mientras señalaba el arma en el suelo.

"¿Mi bebé?, es un Barett M82" Me respondió y continuó con desagrado "Ya para, estamos a punto de morir y estás hablando mierda aquí" Ella intentó levantarse, pero le sostuve el hombro para que no lo hiciera.

"El calibre, dime el calibre" Casi parecía que le rogaba.

".50 BMG" Me miró con diversión, pero sonreía en mi interior. "Ni lo pienses niño, no se lo venden a cualquiera por..." Ella no alcanzó, mejor dicho, no le permití acabar su oración ya que estaba sacando diez balas que ella necesitaba, pero no eran comunes.

"Oh, maldito Dios, esas son las de anti blindaje incendiaria trazadora. Maldito niño, con esto puedo hacer maravillas" Quitándome las balas, la mujer comenzó a balbucear cosas que no entendía ni pío.

"¿Puedes encargarte de ellos?" Pregunté ansioso.

"Todavía necesito luz, esta no tiene mira con luz nocturna o similar" Respondió la mujer mientras sacudía la cabeza. Y yo, yo estaba a punto de quejarme de que no servía para nada.

"Enciende las luces" Dijo la mujer.

"¿Las luces?" Pregunté a cambio.

"Haz que vuelvan" Oh, así que a ello se refería, pero también pensé que el repentino aumento de luz en el ambiente desubicaría a la mujer.

"Bien, pero les avisaré a las demás y luego te daré algo para cubrirte" Sin esperar su respuesta corrí a donde estaban las otras dos mujeres y avisándoles de lo que sucedería, ellas asintieron.

Y ahora, me encontraba en un dilema, no sabía que darle a Asako para que se cubriera y la luz no le afectara, las gafas que teníamos eran para que no se nos irritaran los ojos, y la cobija que les había dado a Ana no le permitiría aguantar tantas balas.

"Asako" Miré a la mujer que estaba mirando su arma.

"¿Sí?" Parecía relajada, como si no hubiera nada malo mientras yo estaba sudando por la locura que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Voy a hacerlo en 5 segundos... toma- Primero di el informe y me quité mi traje disfrutando de la expresión de la mujer y escuchaba los sonidos de impresión de las demás.

"Te dará blindaje y la capota no permitirá ninguna dificultad hacia la vista" La mujer me miro dudosa, pero aun así se lo ayude a poner en un dos por tres gracias a nuestras estadísticas.

"Me presiona el pecho... ¿y quién se encargará de las otras balas?" Iba a responder, pero Yuuko lo hizo primero.

"Él y yo" Dijo la doctora mientras empuñaba la famosa espada japonesa y yo apretaba mi daga. Asako solo asintió y escupió su cigarrillo.

"Vamos a hacerlo"

"¡Ahora!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas, que puedo jurar que se había escuchado desde la zona donde habíamos dejado nuestras motos. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante fue que todos se detuvieron ante mi grito.

**[Listo]** La calmada voz de Laura no iba con la situación, esa era mi impresión.

Activé en sincronía con el alumbramiento mi _Alpha Stigma_ dejándome ver con toda normalidad y después lo desactivé para que no me cansara. Pero eso no pudo evitar que mi oído vibrara y solo pudiera oír pitidos.

_*PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM* _

Una fuerte llamarada salió de la boca de aquel rifle y con mi visión pude distinguir como uno de los cuatro buses explotaron en llamas, pero no pude quedarme mucho tiempo ya que pronto nos comenzaron a disparar.


	33. Chapter 33

**POV Ana**

Él me había salvado, mi primo había venido por mí justo en el momento que más necesitaba, aunque no fue de la manera más bella y poética posible, ya sabes, en un caballo blanco y todo eso. Pero mi mente no estaba perdida únicamente por ello, era que no sabía que mi hermano tuviera la capacidad de brincar y ejercer una fuerza tan grande, ya que él siempre parecía una persona inofensiva hasta cuando su novia no pudo soportar estar tan lejos uno del otro no grito ni reaccionó de forma violenta, él solo asintió y se fue. Eso había pasado hace más de cuatro meses y la chica desapareció una semana después, se dijo que su familia la había enviado al extranjero junto con la muerte de mis tíos, mi primo se había vuelto más callado y tímido.

Mientras pensaba en ello, mi mirada se fijó en la figura de él recibiendo disparos sobre su cuerpo, pero no sentía miedo, desde que había recibido el brazo de Makoto me encontraba tranquila, raro, pero fue cuando vi como él caminaba hacia la hermosa mujer de cabello azul y comenzaba a charlar con ella y la expresión de la mujer se tronó desagradable hasta que Makoto sacó unas cosas de su extraño traje. Eso también era un punto importante y estaba segura que no era la única que lo había notado, cómo putas él guardaba todas esas cosas en ese espacio tan reducido, es verdad que cuando lo abracé le sentí diferentes elementos debajo, pero nunca tantos.

Mientras lo seguía con mis ojos miraba como les decía algo a las otras mujeres y ellas asentían, después nuestras miradas se encontraron y él me hizo una seña de cubrirme la cabeza, las orejas y recostarme en el piso, le asentí y volví a entrar a la cobija e hice los mismos gestos a las otras mujeres japonesas que me entendieron. Poco tiempo después, escuché un fuerte ruido que me dejo la cabeza mareada y por lo poco que podía ver las otras también. Pero me asusté cuando pude ver como el niño, antes niña, parecía a punto de levantarse. Sin otra opción solo pude acercarme a la chica albina y señalárselo. Todo se arregló gracias a ella que supo darle otro golpe para volverlo a dormir.

Al poder estar ya un poco más estable miré desde un pequeño agujero y lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta, un chico con el cabello negro de longitud mediana con unos hermosos ojos azules que parecía bailar junto a unas chispas que aparecían a su alrededor cada vez que movía su brazo derecho, él no se parecía nada a Makoto y cuando pensé que todos mis pensamientos eran mentiras lo vi despotricar mientras descansaba cuando se detuvieron los disparo, pero tuve que volver a la cobija al ver a la mujer con el traje suspirar y acomodarse para volver a disparar y el temblor regresó junto a mi dolor de cabeza por el sonido.

El sitio estaba destruido literalmente, el primer disparo de la policía había destruido totalmente el autobús junto con su fuerte explosión dejó una fuerte marca de hollín en el suelo y las paredes del edificio cercano además de las ventanas rotas...

El sitio estaba destruido literalmente, el primer disparo de la policía había destruido totalmente el autobús junto con su fuerte explosión dejó una fuerte marca de hollín en el suelo y las paredes del edificio cercano además de las ventanas rotas del otro vehículo más cercano.

"¡Aquí va otro!" El fuerte rugido de Asako resonó en la calle alertando y dejando tiempo a las personas para esconderse, claro si eran mucho más rápidos que la bala y todos sabemos el resultado, otro bus exploto e incendió, este era el más cercano al recién destruido por lo cual sus llamas se volvieron a unir y se extendieron gracias a las personas que se quemaban e intentaban huir.

Todo esto sucedía ante los ojos de los miembros de _syringe_ (jeringuilla) que veían caer uno tras otro miembro experimental de D99, su líder les había dicho que capturaran a Kiba Mikoto porque era la única 'pura', es decir, no había sido inyectada con esta sustancia. Pero, parecía que nada estuviera saliendo bien, primero tuvieron que ayudar a secuestrar mujeres y personas para el gusto de las 'cabezas' de la ciudad y por ello mismo ahora estaban sin dos miembros, sin la persona que debían secuestrar y más de 160 sujetos de pruebas muertos.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó un hombre con una lanza en su mano al líder del grupo.

"La princesa ya ha dado su orden de que no hay que preocuparnos sobre las bajas" Respondió el hombre con una máscara diseñada con una calavera "¿Por qué no contesta?" Él estaba furioso al no poder conectar la llamada con la experta en piratería del grupo.

Si él supiera que la mujer que buscaba tampoco podía conectarse con ellos porque cada vez que lo intentaba solo recibía pitidos y si quería ver a través de las cámaras del lugar aparecía un maldito personaje con traje azul y rojo bailando mientras le mostraba el trasero.

Todo esto sucedía mientras su princesa, Reika Azuma la media hermana de Sayo Hitsugi, ella estaba impaciente porque nada estaba saliendo como planeaba, pero sonrío unos segundos después al enterarse que su plan en el edificio donde se presentarían varios ídolos, lo que buscaban era causar desorden y así poder efectuar sus planes, pero cuando quisieron informárselo no contestaron fallando así todo. Todo esto la impacientaba y enfurecía, todo por culpa de ese maldito tipo que se cubría con ese extraño traje, pero su mente le recordó que había alguien que era igual de fuerte que ella ahí dentro y él podría ser de ayuda o simplemente ser un espectador más.

"Kaname, alístate que vamos hacía ese lugar" Su inteligente cerebro le recomendó ir para que ella acabara con todo este teatro, por lo cual, la princesa comenzó a impulsarse ella misma en dirección al helipuerto que tenían.

"Está bien, princesa" Respondió Kaname Makishi igual de furiosa e indignada al ver que falló en lo, según ella, era la mejor.

"Trae a ellos y suelta el regalo para la ciudad y la familia Tobishiro" Dijo la mujer mientras desaparecía.

POV Makoto

Me dolían los brazos y las piernas de tanto usarlos como apoyo cuando se presentaban muchos disparos, lo peor de todo era que teníamos que esperar hasta que Asako pudiera recargar para no lastimarse las manos, ya que su estatura era casi igual a la mía. Mis oídos volvieron a vibrar mientras sentía la fuerte vibración en ellos y la impresionante llamarada que dejaba en su rastro y así fue como el tercer y cuarto bus quedaron inservibles, pero como todo en la vida, había momentos dulces y amargos y al parecer esta vez tocaban los últimos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero al parecer no vendrán refuerzos por el momento- La voz de Sayo se escuchaba junto con los arrebatos de Chikage de trasfondo.

'Maldición' Mi mente se puso ansiosa mientras miraba a los sujetos que corrían y saltaban para llegar a donde estábamos, y al parecer Asako les disparaba a las bases de los edificios logrando tumbar varios junto a los tipos en ellos. Pero ello no solucionaba mi problema de cansancio junto con el dolor y ardor que provenían de los raspones que recibía después de esquivar algunas balas o detenerlas, por el contrario, Yuuko parecía estar relajada mientras cortaba continuamente una tras otra bala con calma, y eso que aún no se convertía en su estado con el cabello blanco.

"Nos quedan 3 balas" Nos informó Asako mientras dejaba enfriar el arma y se encargaba de otros tipos gracias a otra pistola muy común.

Después de un tiempo volví a escuchar el trueno del arma y el último edificio cercano cayó dándonos la oportunidad de tomar un fuerte respiro y apaciguar el ardor que sentía a través de las rasgaduras de mi traje, se parecía mucho al de _Infinite Stratos_, pero este me cubría todo el cuerpo junto a mis guantes que me dejaban tener un fuerte agarre sobre Hestia.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo la doctora Yuuko mientras se acercaba y presionaba una herida ocasionando que siseara mientras le dirigía una mala mirada. "Veo que sí, por el momento ve a donde Sayo y ella te ayudara a cubrirlas" Terminó su oración mientras ayudaba a Asako a levantarse, pero ello no evito que moviera su mano en un intento de mover todo el humo que salía de sus vías respiratoria después de fumar esos cigarrillos.

En mi corto camino hacia Sayo pude ver como Mikoto y Chikage discutían mientras las otras tres mujeres parecían verse y se compadecían entre ellas y en cuanto a mi prima me miraba con duda sobre mi apariencia, pero solo le hice una seña que después hablaríamos. En fin, cuando llegué donde Sayo, ella ya estaba con unas vendas para cubrir mi brazo izquierdo, mis piernas y una parte del abdomen.

"¿Eres Inoue Makoto?" Me susurró mientras me untaba un ungüento y en seguida me colocaba las vendas en las heridas, claro que me dolía y mi mirada se tornó llorosa al pasarse el efecto de la adrenalina.

"Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie" Le respondí con honestidad, no era bueno mintiendo. "El estado de mi cara es confidencial" Viendo su intento de continuar con su pregunta, solo la descarte mientras ella me envolvía mis piernas.

"¿Por qué no vendrán?" Pregunté mientras recibía mi traje después que Asako se sentara junto a mi lado y Yuuko repetía el proceso con ella en sus morados.

"Parece que hay un problema en la ciudad y Oriha, la niña, está en problemas. Entonces ellos irán a rescatarla y nosotros tendremos que aguantar"

"Estás destruido niño junto con un buen cuerpo" Me dijo con diversión Asako en reacción a todos los morados que tenía mientras yo me sonrojaba, pero gracias a mi mascarilla no pudo verlo.

"Creo que vamos a terminar con unos huesos rotos" Dije dejando que la sonrisa de Asako se borrara y me diera un calvazo.

"Eres un maldito genio" Respondió mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo "Eso ya lo sé... propongo que saquemos a los que no sirven de aquí"

Pensé y estuve de acuerdo con ella, si teníamos a no combatientes las cosas se complicarían porqué podrían servir como rehenes. Mi respiración sonaba complicada, por fin habían llegado las consecuencias de la adrenalina a mi cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien? Creo que deberías descansar" Dijo Sayo mientras apretaba mi hombro con suavidad.

"Sí, solo unos segundos y estaré listo... en cuanto a la propuesta de Asako, estoy de acuerdo, pero hay que movernos rápido"

"¿Cómo las sacamos?" Habló Yuuko con su suave y calmada voz.

"Como vinimos, en moto" Dije mientras le decía Laura que trajera mi moto y remolcara las dos, al parecer tenía esa función. "Ya le ordené a mi IA que se encargue de ello" No deje que Asako me preguntara más mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi traje listo para informarles a las víctimas que tendrían que irse.

"¡¿Cuándo me prestarás tu IA?!" Me detuve hacia su pregunta y volteé a verla con una sonrisa.

"Cuando me acompañes a una cita" Asako siempre me pareció uno de los mejores personajes y solo quería conocerla mejor. O tal vez era un intento de calmar la atmósfera desagradable.

"¡Bastardo!" Solo escuche su grito y me agache para esquivar la colilla de cigarrillo de la peliazul.

Cuando me acerque a Ana, ella me abrazó, solo respondí con una caricia en su cabeza y cogiéndola de sus lados de la cabeza hice que me mirara.

"Debes irte, ¿bien?" Le susurre mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" Sus ojos parecían brillos bajo la luz de la luna.

"Es muy peligroso aquí, no tengo las capacidades de cuidarte mientras lucho" Me incliné para poder estar cara a cara y decirle la cruda verdad.

"Vayámonos de aquí, no hay necesidad de arriesgarte" Ella parecía rogarme, y claro que quería huir, no quería perder mi vida por tercera vez.

"Quiero hacerlo... pero no puedo hacerlo" Le dije mientras le borraba las lágrimas en su morena cara.

"¿Por qué?"

"Mira" Moví su cabeza para que viera el estado de la terraza junto al de las personas que lucharon con nosotros y continué "Si me voy ahora, estaría traicionando a las personas que me ayudaron a salvarte a salvarlas, ¿quieres vivir con ese remordimiento?" Vi cómo se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos se apretaban en un puño, al parecer no quería que la viera llorar.

"Está bien" Ella paró para tomar profundas respiraciones "Debes regresar, debes hacerlo. Sabes que María me mataría donde no lo hagas y Mikan, no puedes dejarla sola, ¿cierto?" Su voz tembló y también mi alma, por fin había entendido porque Laura no me dejaba tener todos los recuerdos, ya que si lo hacía mi personalidad tendría un cambio demasiado fuerte.

"Sí, lo juro, pero por favor golpea un pedazo de madera" Dije recordando la bandera en su frase. "Ya sabes, cada vez que alguien dice ello, muere y en Alemania golpear un pedazo de madera hace que se vaya la mala suerte" Reí junto a Ana que solo sonrió ante mi frase.

Cuando ella iba a levantarse, le puse mi traje de asesino y ella me miró extraña, pero solo le dije que era por seguridad.

"Señoritas, creo que es hora de que regresen a su hogar" Le dije a las otras mujeres llamando la atención de Mikoto y Chikage

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Mikoto mientras vestía la chaqueta que le paso Chikage.

"Ustedes deben irse, no vamos a poder protegerlas" Le respondí mientras miraba a Chikage que parecía entender mi mensaje.

"Podemos huir todos juntos" Esta vez fue la policía rescatada que propuso y esa también fue mi primera opción, pero no serviría porque se pudo notar que al parecer ellos querían jugar con nosotros ya que se podían poner al día si querían.

"No, nos quedaremos y les daremos tiempo y después huiremos" Le dije y continué "Y es la decisión final"

"Pero" Quiso negar la albina, pero sacudí mi cabeza.

"Tus amigos te necesitan, ¿bien? Puedes estar enojada con Arashi, pero ahora no hay otra opción" Dije ello mientras le daba la espalda y abría la puerta para las mujeres que me seguían. Ella solo refunfuño, pero siguió las instrucciones.

Cuando todos bajamos al primer piso a través de la rampa para poder traer a Yuuji y las dos gemelas, las cuatro motos, sí, Chikage también había venido en una por lo cual se pudo utilizar, nos estaban esperando, pero a unos cien metros parecían correr los miembros syringe. Pero se tranquilizaron al notar que no queríamos huir.

"Todas ustedes regresaran a la ciudad, deben permanecer atentas a su entorno. Laura conducirá mi moto. Van de la siguiente manera" Todo lo decía mientras tomaba la mano de Ana y la subía a mi moto, favoritismo claro, pero no me moleste en ello "Ana y la de preparatoria. La policía ira con Fujimo y al final Mikoto y el niño"

"¿Si se despierta?" Subida a su moto y segura que Yuuji estaba bien posicionado, me preguntó la albina.

"Solo debes decirle que su hermana está viva y que si ayuda se la dejaremos ver"

"¿Confiara?"

"Solo dile Kazami Yuuji y Kazuki" Ella asintió y pronto los motores de los vehículos de dos ruedas comenzaron a sonar y en un par de segundo ya no las vimos.

Solté un suspiro de resignación y muchas emociones más, especialmente miedo, así es, miedo. No sabía si iba a vivir y la muerte me daba miedo y a la vez no. Algo bastante extraño.

"Todo saldrá bien" Me intento tranquilizar Yuuko, pero solo sacudí mi cabeza y procedí a contarles lo que sabía de las personas que venían hacia nosotros.

"El hombre con máscara de calavera" Todas me prestaban atención mientras señalaba al sujeto y su grupo que estaban a bastante distancia "Utiliza Desert Eagle y es hábil en las armas de fuego, espero que nosotros tres trabajemos para derrotarlo" Señalé a Sayo y Chikage que solo asintieron "Como dato extra, él no siente dolor ni miedo además de otro montón de emociones" Ella me miraron extraño, pero se notó que captaron la información.

"Ustedes dos se cargarán al sujeto de la lanza" Las dos me miraron esperando más información y me partí el cerebro para poder recordarlo "Ese sujeto tiene una fuerza igual o superior a la doctora" Al parecer se sintió asombrada por sus ojos abiertos "Una velocidad que puede superar la mía cuando estuve en ese modo" Ella asintió "Su lanza mide 2,5 o 2,6 de largo y pesa 100 kg, así que procedan con cuidado" Asentí al notar su mirada de comprensión, ellas se miraron sabiendo que eran las dos más fuertes aquí.

"Entonces, solo espero que salgamos vivos de aquí" Ellas sonrieron mientras se ponían su equipo de combate "Me gustaría dar un discurso de lucha, pero no lo hay" Continué mientras miraba a los dos sujetos acercarse y asimilaba la información de ellos. "Por último, recuerden huir de ser necesario" Dije y moví mi mano al cinturón que tenía a Hestia y junto a Chikage y Sayo nos acercamos a nuestros adversarios mientras que Yuuko y Asako al suyo.

"Oh, así que ustedes serán nuestros adversarios. Veamos que pueden dar hasta que acabemos y vayamos por ellas" Habló el conocido como D mientras que Mr. Astro solo observaba callado todo esto.

"Supongo, D y Mr. Astro" Sonreí viendo su mirada sorprendida "Cuando los volvamos mierda, se los enviare personalmente a la princesa, ¿qué te parece eso? Fenomenal, ¿no es así'"

Cuando termine mi frase, los ojos de los hombres parecían arder mientras se lanzaban hacia nosotros y nosotros hacia ellos.

"Veamos si puedes mantener tus palabras, pequeño"


	34. Chapter 34

Makoto fue el primero en llegar a D para desarmarlo, pero aun así no tuvo ventaja alguna y tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia la derecha para esquivar la bala entrante de la _Desert Eagle_ y se tambaleó hacia atrás al sentir el fuerte sonido que produjo esta. Aunque fue en ese momento que las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban aprovecharon para darle cada una un fuerte golpe ocasionando que se deslizara unos metros mientras ellas ayudaban a Makoto a estabilizarse.

Ya recuperado, Makoto corrió hacia D junto a las dos chicas que iban a sus lados, sin dejarlo reaccionar Makoto saltó hacia él y le dio una patada en el pecho enseguida aprovecho para con su otra pierna darle en la cabeza.

Chikage aprovechó el momento para recoger el arma del tipo y dispararla en el muslo dejándolo en el piso.

"Son muy buenos" Hablo D mientras se intentaba sentar sin mostrar indicio de dolor como había dicho Makoto.

"Gracias" Respondió Sayo mientras se acercaba al hombre para acabar con él y dar ayuda al grupo de Yuko.

"Y tú, Chikage, ¿tu maestro no te dio una misión de acabar con ellos?" La pregunta del tipo heló la sangre de Makoto como la de Sayo que voltearon a ver a la mujer en cuestión que le estaba apuntando a la espalda de la última.

"Iba a hacerla más tarde para poder quedarme con Mikoto, pero arruinaste el plan" Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras recordaba las palabras del hombre que las salvo.

"Espera, espera. No debes obedecerlo, él es el malo" Dijo Makoto mientras se acercaba a Chikage.

"Detente ahí" Makoto obedeció y asintió como un pollo "¿Por qué no?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" Mirando la cara de Chikage, Makoto habló mientras recordaba lo que sabía del manga y sus suposiciones.

"Dilo"

"Tu maestro, él fue quien mató a tu hermana" Él soltó la bomba para Chikage.

"Mientes" La voz de un hombre vino mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"¡Maestro!" Dijo Chikage mientras se acercaba al hombre y Makoto volteó la cara hacia Sayo, pero el soltó un suspiro viendo que ahora ella era una rehén.

"No debes confiar en él, la primera causa es que hasta ahora fue su aparición y la otra porque él sabía todos sus nombres" Dijo Makoto Ogawa.

"Oh, ya veo" La voz burlona de D vino desde el frente de Makoto mientras él buscaba una solución.

"¿Quieres que lo diga, agente Ogawa de la policía, la familia Tobishiro y _Syringe_?" Makoto soltó un bufido de burla ante la cara de Ogawa y D, el primero lo miró con sus ojos abiertos y el segundo miró al primero dándole la oportunidad al pelinegro de lanzar un cuchillo y acertarlo en la mano de la calavera, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que soltó a Sayo y sus movimientos se ralentizaron, pero ello fue suficiente para que la enfermera disparara con las armas en sus guanteletes y la cabeza del pobre hombre explotara como una sandía.

La respuesta de Makoto fue bajar su mascarilla para poder vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago ante los ojos de las únicas tres personas junto a él.

"Chikage, mátalos" Ordenó Ogawa mientras sacaba su arma y disparaba hacia Sayo, pero ella lo desvió fácilmente mientras corría hacia Makoto para poder desviar la bala de la potente pistola.

"Chikage y Mayumi Hizaki" La mano de la mujer tembló mientras miraba a Makoto "Tus padres murieron hace 9 años en el atentado de la conferencia, después de no estar con tus parientes, él te adoptó a ti y a tu hermana, pero ¡él es el puto asesino de tu hermana durante ese incendio!" Hablo tan rápido que parecía que iba a quedarse sin lengua.

"¿Es verdad?" La voz de Chikage llevaba odio, tristeza, desesperación, miedo y muchas más.

"Ya no me sirves" La fría voz de Ogawa sonó mientras disparaba al ojo de la mujer "Viole tu cuerpo y el de tu hermana, la última lloraba y pedía ayuda mientras mi pene empalaba su pequeño cuerpo, hubieras visto su sangre y la cara que puso cuando supo que me acostaba contigo. Pero ninguna cumplió mis expectativa-" El hombre no acabo su frase ya que una navaja se incrustó en su ojo.

"¡Ve por ella!" Grito Makoto mientras su cuerpo ardía en furia y asco mientras recordaba la expresión de aquel tipo y junto con su asesinato hacia la chica, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y lanzó a Hestia.

Sayo no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a la chica y su expresión se tornó en lástima mientras miraba su cara de muerte en ella solo quedaba la desesperación junto con algunas lágrimas que corrían lentamente en su blanca cara.

Yuko y Asako estaban cansadas y heridas, era cierto la información del chico, pero nunca pensaron que la diferencia sería tanto al punto que Yuko apenas podía sostener con su espada la fuerte lanza del sujeto y Asako si acaso podía ocasionar que una bala pudiera llegar al sujeto, pero él podía destruirlas con el mínimo esfuerzo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?" El hombre conocido como Mr. Astro descanso su Tláloc en honor al dios del trueno azteca pregunto.

"Sabes, no deberías estar tan a gusto" Respondió Asako mientras escupía su último cigarrillo y señalaba donde estaban los otros miembros.

"Murió, eso ya era de esperar a alguien que no tenía miedo" Dijo Mr. Astro sin pena, era como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Ya hemos descansado lo suficiente" Dijo Mr. Astro mientras volvía a atacar a la doctora.

La doctora soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a desviar la punta de la lanza e intentar cortarlo, pero solo pudo retroceder al ver que contraatacaban. Pero se alivió al ver como un disparo de su compañera daba en la máscara del sujeto ocasionando que este perdiera el ritmo lo suficiente como para ocasionarle una herida en su espalda.

"Buen ataque"

Las dos mujeres volvieron a saltar de su lugar al ver como el suelo debajo de ellas se destruía por la lanza, siempre se preguntaron cómo carajos esa lanza no sufría ningún daño así destruyera muchas paredes y pisos.

En el helicóptero de Reika Azuma no todo estaba bonito, ella estaba furiosa mientras veía como los signos vitales de uno de sus miembros principales se apagaba y lo único que pudo ver fue a su hermana mientras le volaba la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto falta?" Pregunto tranquila, eso le daba miedo a Kaname Makishi, no le gustaba que su princesa estuviera calmada durante momentos como este porque eso significaba que nadie de la organización la tendría bien.

"Solo cinco minutos" Respondió mientras le enviaba señales a los que venían detrás de ellas que tenían que apurarle si no querían sufrir.

"Eso espero" La conversación termino ahí mientras ella miraba hacia la ciudad iluminada, pero sonrió al ver como humo salía de ella, su plan no estaba del todo bien, pero iba por buen camino, lo único que faltaba era acabar con esos estorbos.

Ella bajo su vista hacia la imagen que tenía en su mano y la apretó para desahogar su furia...

Si alguien estuviera en la ubicación donde estaban podría ver como una flota de 10 helicóptero viajaba donde estaba el grupo de Makoto.

Pero tristemente nadie estaba para avisarles y los refuerzos que esperaban no podían llegar.

**Ciudad Tobioka (Al mismo tiempo)**

La ciudad ubicada al norte Kioto y viviendo bajo la sombra de la antigua capital del país, estaba en completo desastre mientras coches se estrellaban unos con otros y humo salía de diferentes ubicaciones, pero esto no era lo peor de todo ya que muchas personas corrían despavoridas en un intento infructuoso de 'zombis', pero aun así ellos todavía los alcanzaban y mordían ocasionando que la ciudad cayera en un total desorden.

Pero tomando a la estudiante de preparatoria Hinako Kominato que corría junto a su amiga y compañera de clase Yuu Momokoni en dirección de la preparatoria Mochizuki, el lugar más cercano de reunión. Las dos chicas corrían en medio de un parque para poder caminar por un lugar sin tantas personas durante estas horas, se sentían con miedo mientras miraban el vacío lugar y desde lejos venían gritos y gruñidos haciendo que escalofríos subieran por sus columnas.

"Vamos, ya estamos cerca" Dijo Hinako mientras arrastraba de su mano a su amiga.

"No puedo, mis piernas no quieren avanzar" Con sus ojos brillando por sus lágrimas y su camisa destrozada hablo la chica.

"Debes hacerlo" Hinako hablo mientras empujaba a su amiga "Por todos, no podemos morir aquí" Ella había querido hablar más, pero tuvo que callarse al notar las sombrías figuras de aquellos seres. Su cuerpo reacciono por instinto mientras cubría la boca de su amiga y se escondían entre los arbustos dejando pasarlas. Ellas no salieron hasta que estaban seguras que no había nadie más y caminaron rápido según ellas.

"Los encontramos" Una voz cargada de locura salió de los arbustos frente a ellas dejándolas ver a tres caras demacradas con mordidas.

Todos esperarían gritos de las mujeres, pero no hubo alguno que viniera de sus cerradas gargantas por el miedo, ellas se quedaron quietas ahí paradas mientras cerraban los ojos esperando su muerte que no se hizo esperar ya que Hinako abrió los ojos y pudo observar cómo sangre salía de la delantera de su amiga.

**Hospital Mochizuki (Al mismo tiempo)**

Masamune Mochizuki miro a los miembros de su organización y suspiro, él sabía que lo que estaba pasando aquí era su culpa, de nadie más. Los únicos miembros que quedaban e iban a enviar a ayudar tuvieron que abortar esa orden e ir a salvar a Oriha con la ayuda Shinichiro Inunaki y cuando volvieron para poder enviarlos a la ubicación proporcionada por Yuko nuevamente no pudieron porqué esta vez tenían que mantener la ciudad a salvo de los efectos secundarios de _**Platinum**_** Lily** junto con la familia Tobishiro.

"Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, no intenten matarlos a menos que sea necesario y presten atención ya que hay líderes entre ellos" Informó el hombre en sillas de ruedas.

"Entendido" Dijeron todos mientras se encargaban de tomar sus elementos para su misión.

Cuando miro la espalda de todos sus miembros irse, él se permitió toser y simplemente se limpió la sangre con su bata médica y aceptó la ayuda de Fiona para darle comodidad y llegar a la mesa central.

Las cinco mujeres y el niño travestí estaban entrando en este momento a la ciudad siendo Mikoto la cabeza en el medio estaban Ana y su acompañante por último estaban la policía.

La situación había sido un poco tensa cuando Yuuji se había despertado alterado, pero Mikoto logro tranquilizarlo con la información proporcionada por Makoto logrando así que el chico ayudara a la defensa del grupo.

Todas habían esperado que en la ciudad pudieran estar a salvo, pero nada de ello estaba sucediendo porque en el camino y con ayuda de Laura habían logrado esquivar los grupos de locos que las perseguían y ahora estaban encontrando la mejor ruta para poder llegar al hospital.

**[Sta. Ana, la mejor opción es ir al parque cercano e ir por ahí hasta llegar a la escuela Mochizuki y desde ese lugar elegiré una ruta que les permitirá llegar rápido y a salvo al hospital]**

"Ya la escuchaste" Dijo Mikoto que siguió la orden y se dirigieron al parque donde vieron como una chica iba a ser mordida

Makoto se acercó a Sayo que revisaba el cuerpo de Chikage y con sus manos y piernas temblando se sentó al lado del cuerpo.

"¿C-cómo está?" Su voz sonaba suave y temblorosa, no quería que su respuesta sea la muerte, no podía creer que no pudiera cambiar los hechos de un maldito manga, no, él podía y debía hacerlo.

"..." El silencio fue la única respuesta que consiguió de la enfermera que sostenía la cara de la chica en el suelo, ella soltó un suspiro mientras veía el joven rostro manchado de sangre.

"Sayo, contesta" Makoto preguntó con suavidad mientras levantaba la cara enmascarada de la enfermera que lo vio a los ojos.

"Ella morirá, y si la salvamos entonces la muerte cerebral será su destino" Con resignación hablo la mujer mientras volvía a poner la cabeza de la pirómana en el suelo y quitarse su máscara permitiéndole ver la cara del chico estaba llena de odio y debate.

En la cabeza de Makoto, él hablaba con Laura.

**[Se puede]** La voz de Laura sonaba sin emociones, estaba furiosa con él por no seguir sus consejos otra vez siempre lo hacía incluso aquella vez.

**[Bien]** Dijo Makoto mientras se preparaba para hacerlo.

**[¿Por qué? Recién la conoces, no es tu culpa]**

**[Si tienes el poder de salvar una vida y no lo haces, entonces también es tu culpa]** Makoto lo dijo porque sabía que tenía la capacidad de acabar con esta farsa

No recibió ninguna respuesta de su compañera, supuso que estaba enojada y él también por tener que esforzarse.

"Sayo, cuídame la espalda mientras la ayudo"

"Está bien, pero ¿quién podría atacarnos aparte de él?"

"Falta una mujer, es Goryu de la familia Tobishiro, es fuerte como el tipo que te tuvo de rehén, pero ella usa una espada" Informó Makoto mientras se posicionaba encima del ojo de la moribunda.

Sayo no dio ninguna respuesta y se giró mirando hacia todos los lados por prevención escuchando poco después las campanas de aquella vez en el almacén junto con luces blancas de su espalda. A ella casi le vence las ganas de voltear, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que ello podría llevar a un desastre y pronto se comunicó con Yuko para avisarle del posible enemigo.

Yuko recibiendo el mensaje de su menor asintió junto a Asako y se prepararon para la posible intrusión de un nuevo contrincante, por lo cual, la peliazul comenzó a recoger armas del suelo en preparación la cual le sirvió ya que vio como una mujer vestida con ropas japonesas de ninja (kunoichi)junto con una espada, sin dejarle tiempo para pensar ella disparo hacia la mujer ocasionando que esta tuviera que detenerse y cortar la bala.

"Es dura, pero no como él. Puedo encargarme de ella" Informó Asako a Yuko para que se relajara y acabara con el otro.

"Llama si necesitas ayuda" Dijo la doctora para volver a enfrentarse con el lancero.

De otro lado lejano del bosque venían otros helicópteros, en ellos venían al parecer un grupo mixto porque había hombres y mujeres vestidas con uniforme de policía o con traje y, por otro lado, hombres con ropas de pandilleros y muy pocos vestidos formalmente como lo era una joven con el cabello corto y azul.

"Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer, ellos lastimaron nuestra ciudad y nosotros los lastimaremos a ellos" Por la radio de los diferentes vehículos se escuchaba la voz de un hombre que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

La joven peliazul, estaba sentada junto a otra mujer entre los veinte, ellas serían piezas esenciales en esta operación entre delincuentes y policías.

Lo que no sabían era que una mujer rubia había salido de la base sin permiso al enterarse que no iban a ayudar a su agente estrella.


	35. Chapter 35

En los brazos de Makoto se encontraba una distraída Chikage mirando el rostro del hombre que la salvo, pero aun así ella no sabía qué hacer, su vida era un engaño junto a su razón de permanecer viva.

"¿Cómo están ellas?" Escuchaba la voz del chico atractivo hacia la enfermera, ella podía distinguir el cansancio en la voz junto con sus brazos goteaban sangre incluyendo los trozos de metal del guantelete que le habían prestado.

"La policía está a punto de acabar con esa mujer" Ella se detuvo mientras miraba a un pálido Makoto que chupaba una piruleta "¿Estás bien?" La respuesta que consiguió fue r a sus ojos señalar lo que chupaba, ella había notado que era un hombre que no podía ocultar sus emociones y era expresivo a través de la cara.

Makoto desviando sus ojos hacia la mujer que tenía en sus brazos pudo notar la falta de luz en estos y como no era bueno para las charlas emocionales solo recurrió a la venganza.

"Puedes vengarte de la familia Tobishiro y de aquella organización" Deteniéndose para poder subir por los destruidos muros del edificio y así cruzar por la zona menos dañada pudiendo llegar donde estaban las otras dos mujeres.

"..." La mujer lo miro a los ojos con desesperanza.

Makoto se calló ante la mirada que le parecía recordar cuando estaba en la habitación y el suelo negro dejaba ver la misma expresión en los de él.

"¿Merezco morir?" Makoto se irritó sabiendo que venían las charlas sobre suicidio y otro montón de mierda, por lo tanto, estaba intentando recordar las frases de típico protagonista shonen.

"No, ¿por qué tendrías?" Suspirando de alivio al sentir como el dulce le quitaba un poco de fatiga prosiguiendo a botarlo cuando se acabó.

"He matado a muchos inocentes, no hay nadie que me necesite"

"Buen... eso es verda- ¡hey!, ¡¿por qué fue eso?!"

"¡No la estás ayudando!" Gritó Sayo mirando como el peliazul debía ayudar y solo lo iba a empeorar.

"No me dejaste terminar" Dijo el chico mirando la cabizbaja Chikage "Pero siempre debe haber sacrificios para un buen fin y mientras no lo repitas todo irá bien"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya sabes, puedes unirte a la organización de ellos y así defender a los débiles"

"¿Puedo?" Con un poco de esperanza, habló Chikage.

"¿Por qué no te unes a la de él?" Contra preguntó la enfermera, ella no podía decidir cosas tan importantes así que le pasó la papa caliente a quien la sacó primero.

"Porque no trabajamos en estas zonas" Respondió Makoto mientras miraba hacia el bosque donde al parecer había escuchado un ruido, pero sacudió la cabeza, tal vez era su cabeza jugándole trucos por estar tan alerta.

"No importa... puedo cambiar de ciudad" Un brillo raro se encontraban en los ojos de la mujer.

"Eh... hablemos de esto más tarde, estamos llegando" Él pensó en cuando llegaran cruzarían ese puente.

"Sayo, cuídala de cualquier cosa" Ya habían hablado sobre los riesgos que traía una batalla así si entraban de repente. La misión de Sayo era vigilar y atacar de ser necesario para salvar a las otras dos mujeres o acabar con un enemigo. Y la de Makoto era ir por uno de esos para poder llegar y sacar a salvo a las mujeres dentro del edificio.

**POV Makoto**

Despidiéndome de la enfermera sexy y fijando mis ojos a los vehículos delante de mí, y por decir delante me refería a lo que era más de 1 km en mi sentido de distancia, el cual no era muy confiable similar al de ubicación y hora.

Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a concentrarme mientras avanzaba por los edificios destruidos, con pedazos de hormigón desparramados en el suelo, me ayudaron a pasar por lugares muy difíciles, aunque tuviera la habilidad necesaria no lo lograría.

'Puta vida' Pensé viendo todos los pedazos que cubrían el camino más corto hacia mi destino, miré a mi alrededor encontrando un largo, resistente y flexible bastón, de esos que utilizaban para saltar esas barras. La recogí, pero la volví a dejar en el suelo ya que no me creí capaz de hacer eso, no era un maldito suicida.

Mi única opción era acercarme a los pedazos y comenzar a escalar esperando que no cayera mientras lo hacía.

**Escuela Mochizuki**

El grupo de mujeres se detuvo frente a la escuela Mochizuki mirando como algunas partes del edifico estaban chamuscadas y muchas de las ventanas estaban destruidas y con rastros de sangre en ellas dejando un ambiente pesado y destructor.

"Bajemos aquí por el momento" Habló Mikoto mientras quitaba las llaves de su moto y procedía a ver como todas las demás lo hacían.

"Tranquila Yuu-chan, ya estamos a salvo" Habló Hinako mientras evocaba la escena de como la albina las había salvado atropellando a aquellos seres.

Mientras todos le prestaban atención al par de amigas, no se percataron de como la moto de Makoto giraba y aceleraba despidiéndose de ahí en compañía de una sorprendida Ana.

**[¿Qué estás haciendo?]** Pregunto Ana entre dientes mirando hacia atrás.

**[Su seguridad es mi principal misión, Ana. Y por eso debo enviarla a Kioto mientras todavía se pueda]**

**[¡¿Y ellos?!]** Intentando cambiar la dirección, gritó Ana.

**[No debe preocuparse, ya les envíe las mejores rutas para llegar al hospital Mochizuki seguros] **Terminando la frase, Laura no volvió a hablar con Ana.

Mikoto se sorprendió viendo como la chica se iba y cuando la furia la iba a consumir, un mensaje llego siendo el contenido las mejores rutas junto con la explicación de la ida de Ana. Entendiendo eso, ella sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba con cuidado al colegio junto a Yuuji y la policía.

En el trayecto no se encontraron con ningún problema hasta que llegaron al gimnasio donde Mikoto pudo ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo defendiendo la ubicación junto con la maestra de Arashi.

Se notaba a leguas que se estaban cansando de tanto esfuerzo, Oriha apenas podía mover su barrote y Arashi tenía que tener cuidado con sus golpes desperdiciando así energía.

Mikoto disparó en la pierna a uno de ellos que estaban a punto de atacar a la maestra en un momento de distracción. Su disparo llamo la atención de los otros que voltearon a verla con sus armas apuntándoles, pero se relajaron al ver quien era la persona que estaba con ellos.

"Mikoto, por fin regresas" Dejando escapar una extraña sonrisa, habló Arashi.

"Umm" Ella solo asintió mientras abrazaba al hombre y volvía a tacar en compañía con los otros dos únicos que sabían atacar. Las otras mujeres entraron al gimnasio donde vieron camas improvisadas para los ancianos y niños en compañía de sus padres y civiles.

"¡Hinako!" Un grito llamo la atención de una anonadada chica que volteó a ver a su padre corriendo hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo cuando llego.

Ella no era la única que pasaba por este proceso porque las otras también recibieron abrazos de sus amigos y familiares entre sollozos.

Volviendo a la parte exterior del almacén, las cuatro mujeres se defendían entre ellas atacando para inmovilizar mientras Arashi y Yuuji atacaban con un fuerte sentido de asesinar.

"¡No hay que matarlos!" Gritó con furia Mikoto mientras se acercaba a Arashi y le daba una buena cachetada repitiéndola con un Yuuji que estaba extrañado.

Los dos asesinos profesionales miraron a Mikoto pidiendo explicación, siendo la mirada de Yuuji más mortal y desagradable.

"Sólo hay que atacar a los que están rodeados de muchos de ellos y pueden comandarlos, si los atacamos la infección se detendrá" Señalando y disparando al sujeto con esas características, Mikoto les informó a los dos varones mientras se disculpaba por su reacción.

"Ya veo" En sincronía respondieron.

Mikoto solo sonrió resignada mientras veía como los dos hombres eran similares entre sí, sus ojos cuando atacaban eran los de una bestia sin emociones y movimiento rápidos, pero desordenados que sin una buena cobertura estarían perdidos. Lo único que ella no sabía era que el mocoso no lo había tenido hasta ahora causa de sus feas cicatrices.

Volviendo con Ana, ella se agarraba con fuerza a la moto en un intento de no tener que soportar las ráfagas que parecían querer quitarle su 'máscara' y dañarle la cara.

**[¡¿Por qué vamos tan rápido?!]** En un grito que no parecía eso, pregunto la morena enmascarada.

**[Están cerrando todas las vías de la ciudad, ya sea salida o entrada. Por eso debo ir a máxima velocidad para sacarla de este lugar] **La voz de Laura se escuchaba clara y fuerte para Ana en compañía de su estómago revuelto al sentir el pequeño salto que dieron por andar como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

**[¡La velocidad! ¡¿A cuánta vamos?!]**

**[Vamos a una velocidad de 395 km/h. Y no debe preocuparse por un accidente, sé lo que hago] **Ana solo pudo asentir o un intento de ellos y después cerrar los ojos viendo las curvas que se aproximaban en el camino a través de las montañas.

**Kioto, habitación 03 del Hotel Hitogami.**

_**[¡Última hora!]**_ La presentadora del noticiero en inglés informó después de revisar unos papeles que le habían sido entregados.

_**[Las 23 mujeres desparecidas en los últimos tres meses han sido rescatadas hace 30 minutos por el oficial de policía, el Sr. Kazami en una redada a la zona limítrofe entre las ciudades de Kioto y Tobioka. Iremos al lugar de la noticia con nuestra corresponsal Nicole]**_ La pantalla se dividió para dejar ver una rubia que se acercaba donde parecían estar unas mujeres en compañía de hombres y mujeres con uniforme policial.

_**[Muchas gracias, Natasha. Y así es, después del esfuerzo de las fuerzas de la ley en estos últimos tres meses se han podido salvar a las víctimas de este atroz grupo criminal a cargo del terrorista y narcotraficante Heath Oslo en compañía del CEO de Industrias Aranami y varios altos cargos de ella]**_

_**[¿Cómo sabemos esa información?]**_ Preguntó tensa la presentadora ante la audacia de su compañera.

_**[Todo esto ha sido confirmado por el líder de la guardia imperial en compañía del director Manami. Además, en las páginas oficiales de Industrias Aranami ha aparecido fotos, vídeos y documentos que corroboran esta información]**_

_**[Oh, ya veo. Es fantástico que los malos caigan a manos de nuestras fuerzas de la ley]**_

_**[Estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo]**_

_**[¿Se puede hablar con las víctimas para saber sus pensamientos ante las obras de nuestros protectores?]**_ Preguntó Natasha irritando a María ante la forma tan lambona a como se refería a ellos.

_**[Sí, dame un segundo mientras me acerco a las mujeres]**_ Dando la espalda a la cámara que la seguía, la rubia se acercó ante una mujer y se agacho para poder estar a nivel de ellas.

_**[Disculpe, ¿nos puede dar su testimonio ante lo que ha vivido?]**_ Le pregunto a una mujer con apariencia extranjera.

_**[Ah]**_ La chica rubia la miro dejando de comer de su plato. Ella se despabiló y habló. _**[¿Qué quieres saber?]**_ Preguntó la mujer con menos tiempo en aquel almacén y con ayuda de Makoto pudo evitar traumas fuertes, para ella lo que le habían hecho parecía una lectura no más.

_**[¿Cómo fue el proceso de rescate de la policía?]**_

_**[¡¿Policía?! Deja de hablar mierda, por favor. Ellos no nos salvaron, lo único que hicieron fue venir después de que ese hombre nos salvara y llamara a la policía]**_ Su expresión estaba llena de indignación al escuchar que querían darle la gloria a quien no hizo nada.

_**[¿Hombre?] **_Pregunto Nicole con una sonrisa rígida.

_**[Sí, el encapuchado este, él nos salvó después de luchar contra nuestros captores]**_ Asintió ella.

La conversación siguió entre la presentadora, la periodista y la mujer, mejor dicho, las mujeres al ver que no querían creerles hasta que la transmisión se cortó para dejar ver el estudio y en el estaban la presentadora y un policía viejo.

_**[Por favor, presten la máxima atención ante la siguiente noticia]**_ Natahsa habló, pero María no le prestó atención ya que estaba pensando sobre el paradero de su hermana y primo, ya casi pasaba la hora que le había pedido. Siendo ella y una triste Mikan preocupadas por saber dónde estaban.

_**[Esto es una emergencia de máximo peligro]**_ La palabra peligro resonó en los oídos de la pelinegra.

_**[Buenas noches, este es un aviso de la policía para preservar la seguridad de los habitantes de Kioto]**_ El anciano parló mientras sus cejas se fruncían dejando ver sus arrugas.

_**[Se dictará toque de queda dentro de 30 minutos hacia todas las personas. Y si se presenta el caso de no obedecerlo, será arrestado y si se opone estamos en permiso de abrir fuego. Además, todos los trenes están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso y los que estén llegando a la ciudad serán desviados hasta la estación más cercana. Por último, la entrada y salida en dirección a la ciudad Tobioka no es permitida a excepción de casos graves. Muchas gracias.] **_Todo había sido dicho en japonés con la traducción en inglés para extranjeros.

Su aviso empeoró los nervios de María que miraba su celular con furia al ver que Makoto no contestaba sus llamadas tampoco Ana, su furia llegó al nivel de querer estrellar su celular contra la pared, pero se detuvo al mirar los ojos llorosos y el labio tembloroso de Mikan. Tranquilizándose, suspiró y levantó a una triste Mikan que se agarraba fuertemente de su cuello con sus cortos bracitos.

"Todo va a estar bien, bebé" Viendo como las lágrimas parecían a punto de caer de la niña, ella se obligó a sonreír, pero no pudo evitar que Mikan sintiera su preocupación y ansiedad.

El tiempo parecía lento dentro de la habitación del hotel mientras María hacía lo posible para que su primita no llorara hasta que sintió un frenético golpeteó en la puerta. Aprovechando su altura, ella miró por la mirilla para poder ver a una asustada Ana junto con pedazos de ropa destruidos y empapada. Sus manos se movieron por instinto para abrir la puerta y abrazar a su hermanita con Mikan en el medio.

"¿Qué paso?" Interrogó la mayor al ver la ropa de su hermana empapada y rota.

"Fue horrible" Dijo Ana mientras se quitaba la ropa y se secaba su piel morena con la toalla que la había pasado su hermano.

"Sigue hablando, mejor dicho, ¿dónde está Makoto? ¡Mikan ven para acá!" Preguntó y terminó gritando al ver que Mikan salía de la habitación en dirección al pasillo.

"¡Pero hemano no está aquí!" La niña gritó con furia y tristeza amenazando que sus hermosos ojos dejaran salir las lágrimas nuevamente.

"¿Cómo así?" María camino pensando que Makoto se había quedado afuera, pero cuando recogió el pequeño cuerpo y miró el pasillo no había nadie quedando únicamente las marcas de los pasos de Ana.

"Ana. ¿qué pasó?" Besando las mejillas rojas de Mikan, interrogó la mayor.

"No sé, solo me pidió que me fuera, que él debía quedarse... yo sólo pude obedecer" Su voz, mejor dicho, su susurro sonaba inquieto.

"Tranquilízate y cuéntame despacio todo" María puso a Mikan en el piso para que jugara con el oso y se distrajera para poder ella acercarse a su hermana y la abrazaba.

Ana asintió y entre sollozos, hipos y tartamudeos, la morena le contó todo a la mayor. Ella estaba incrédula ante todo lo que escuchaba, su secuestro, intento de rescate, rescate, etc. Su mente se nublaba ante los hechos que había hecho Makoto, pero estaba aliviada al saber que su primo no había asesinado a nadie. Aunque, ella se golpeó al darse cuenta que en este momento su primo estaba luchando por salir con vida y el clima parecía indispuesto a ayudarlo. Con ese pensamiento, su corazón se aceleró mientras las hermanas se abrazaban.

"¿Mi hermano ya viene?" La inocente voz de Mikan, las despertó a ambas y rezaron al cielo inclusive al demonio para que la niña no perdiera su último familiar de sangre.

"Sí, bebé. Él vendrá pronto, pero debes portarte bien" Su mano acariciaba el largo cabello de la niña mientras sus labios besaban su coronilla constantemente.

"¿Lo prometes?" Sus ojos la miraron, esos llenos de inocencia de un infante, su boca sonreía marcando los hoyuelos en las mejillas y ocasionando que el lunar en el ojo opuesto de su hermano desapareciese.

"Sí, yo nunca te he mentido" Alzándola para dejarla sentar en sus piernas para que jugara con el celular, María miro perdida el televisor mientras su hermana se acostaba para poder descansar su mente y cuerpo después de darse un rápido aseo.

La habitación quedó con el sonido del televisor de fondo, una distraída Mikan jugando en el celular, María preocupada por lo que podría pasar y Ana, ella estaba durmiendo después de cambiarse rápidamente y caer en la cama de Makoto y Mikan con ojeras muy marcadas.

Sayo miro asombrada como las dos mujeres propinaban los últimos golpes a sus contrincantes, Asako dio un disparo en la frente de la mujer arrodilla. En cuanto a Yuko, ella con un balanceo cortó la cabeza del sujeto dejando que la lanza cayera y perdiera un poco de brillo.

Ambas mujeres cayeron de rodillas dejando que sus tensos músculos se relajarán. Yuko volvió a su estado normal y Asako por fin pudo dejar escapar un suspiro al sentir como esa herida dolía, maldijo al hombre que le había hecho esto.

"¿Y él?" Una agotada Yuko se sentó al lado de Sayo.

"Dijo que iba a sacar a las chicas que estaban en el edificio"

"Debería aprender que nunca debe ser un héroe" Respondió la policía mientras buscaba un cigarrillo y dejaba caer su mano al recordar que no le quedaban.

"¿Ella está bien?" Señaló Yuko a la pelimorada.

"Sí, aunque pasaron muchas cosas"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Nos intentó matar, pero gracias a la información de él nos salvamos" Dijo la enfermera mientras continuaba narrando todo lo que había sucedido. En el proceso tuvo que detener a las dos mujeres enojadas por la traición de la Chikage porqué querían golpearla.

"Oh, eso es asombroso. ¿No es así?" Una voz masculina resonó junto con los chasquidos que producían los zapatos al chocar contra los charcos de agua que se estaban formando por la fuerte lluvia.

"¿Quién?"

"¿No me recuerda, agente Kusakabe?" La voz y la forma burlona de cómo se dirigió a ella le heló la sangre. Era imposible que fuera él porqué si era así estaban perdidos.

"Ya veo. Entonces si sabe quién soy. Me alegra" Entre las sombras salió un hombre rubio con traje manchado de sangre, una sustancia extraña (vomito). Era Heath Oslo.

"Oslo" Dijeron las cuatro mujeres al mismo tiempo.

"Me sonrojaré si me llaman al mismo tiempo"

"¿Qué haces aquí, hijo de puta?" Con asco habló la peliazul.

"Siempre he estado aquí. Y antes que preguntes, estoy enojado, muy enojado con lo que han hecho" El hombre se detuvo a unos metros y una sonrisa fría adornaba su rostro solo se dejaba ver cuando la luz de un rayo llegaba "Entonces, solo hay una manera de apaciguarme, ¿quieres saber cuál es?"

"No" Respondieron las mujeres mientras miraban alrededor en busca de una manera de escapar.

"No deben buscar nada, este lugar está lleno de esos bichos" Recordando lo que había visto, su mirada se llenó de incertidumbre, no importa cuántos matara siempre llegaban más e incluyendo su resistencia, velocidad, fuerza, era bastante improbable que ese chico sobreviviera.

"Y la respuesta a mi pregunta es: Deben morir" Y así el hombre levantó su _desert eagle_ apuntando en dirección a las cansadas mujeres.

O así hubiera sucedido si unas luces y el sonido de llantas contra barro sonando no lo hubiera alertado ocasionando que su mirada se dirigiera a un costado pudiendo ver como una sombra llegó hasta su pecho.

**Hace unos minutos (POV Makoto)**

Soltando el pedazo de muro me deje caer hasta llegar al piso y así evitar tener que bajar y aumentar el riesgo. O eso quería, pero mi brusco movimiento ocasiono que pedazos del edificio cayeran en mi dirección los cuales pude esquivar.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi objetivo en medio de la zona destruida y con mi temor aumentando al ver como los pocos postes aun alumbraban. También hice mi mejor intento para no ver la sangre y los posibles cuerpos que estaban desparramados hasta que llegué donde estaban diferentes medios de transporte y escalé la reja para entrar después la abrí desde dentro, pero mi prioridad era un autobús, el cual encontré en un rincón.

"La pregunta es, ¿cómo carajos se conduce un bus?" Mi monologo resonó en el vacío parqueadero.

**[Conéctame al volante con el cargador]** Obedecí la orden de Laura después de romper una ventana y poder entrar.

**[¿Dónde?]** Pregunte mirando todo lo que había.

**[En el lugar de la llave. Y tranquilo, el cargador tomara la forma de una llave para poder encargarme de todo]**

Obedecí lo que Laura decía y pronto pude ver como la pantalla de mi celular cambiaba a lo que parecía un simulador de esos, mostrando lo que había al frente.

**[Adelante]** No sé qué expresión tenía, pero estoy seguro que mi nivel de sorpresa cada vez más estaba destruyendo. En mi estado de asombro, mis dedos se movieron instintivamente para acelerar y el maldito bus lo hizo.

**[¿C-cómo?]**

**[Yo hago funcionar los mecanismos según tus ordenes]** La voz burlona de Laura sonaba en mis oídos, pero solo supe que Laura era muy barata para poder comprarla a 1 moneda.

Bueno, volviendo a la realidad, pude conducir tranquilamente desde mi asiento y gracias a la cámara mi camino estaba claro para mí, aunque eso no evitó que casi chocara muchas veces. Transcurrieron los segundos y por fin pude llegar frente al edificio que apenas se mantenía en pie. Toqué la bocina del vehículo para llamar la atención de las mujeres en el cuarto piso, pero me toco repetir el proceso al no ver ninguna respuesta hasta que la cabeza de una joven se asomó por la ventana más grande del tercero. Me quede mirándola mientras me subía al techo del bus.

"¡Salta!" Grité y pude ver como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de temor, era normal, pensé.

"¡Te sostendré, solo salta que ellos ya vienen!" Mi aviso ocasiono un temblor en el cuerpo con pocas prendas de la mujer.

Su cabeza asintió y pareció tomar aire para conseguir valentía y saltó. Fue cuestión de segundos hasta que sentí el impacto en mis brazos y un cuerpo que se aferró al mío.

"Bien, ahora ve bajando y ponte el cinturón de seguridad" Me alegré recordando que el bus tenía extrañamente cinturones cruzados en X. Regresé a la realidad al ver como otra mujer se asomaba y al ver que su amiga estaba bien, ella saltó. Este proceso se repitió más de 25 veces lo que dio como resultado que mis brazos crujieran y cuando llegamos a la última los tenía entumecidos.

Regresé a mi asiento de conductor después de revisar que todas las mujeres estuvieran aseguradas, pero casi se me va el alma al ver como dos ojos amarillos me miraban a través del parabrisas, en ellos brillaban la locura y el odio. Mi mente se nubló al ver eso, eran malditos zombis. En mi memoria sabía que eran muy fuertes y especialmente en manada.

"¡Dios!" El grito de una mujer me despabiló, ocasionando que pudiera ver que estábamos casi rodeados de esos seres, dejando solo la parte trasera libre para irnos. Eso no era lo peor, ellos parecían dispuestos a romper todos los vidrios del vehículo.

**[¡Makoto, debemos irnos!]** El grito de Laura me hizo presionar el botón de reversa permitiendo ver cómo nos alejábamos de ese lugar y fue en ese instante que mi corazón junto con el de mis pasajeras al ver más de 200 tipos con ojos amarillos y algunos de ellos tenían armas en sus manos. Vi como parecían levantar las armas y mis manos se movieron de manera instintiva.

Cuando le pregunté a una chica si ya no venían más y recibí una respuesta afirmativa me pude relajar hasta que la maldita notificación sonó en mi cabeza.

**[MISIÓN COMPLETA]**

**[Reciba su recompensa]**

**[4000 monedas y 50 pts. en hab. de vida]**

**[NUEVA MISIÓN]**

**[Hay que salir vivos]**

**[Tú y tus compañeros están jodidos si no salen de ahí, especialmente ahora que tus compañeras se encuentran frente a frente con Heath Oslo e incluyendo las amenazas desconocidas, solo puedes sobrevivir]**

**[Objetivos:**

**-Salva a Asako, Sayo, Chikage y Yuko, por cada mujer salvada recibirás 10 puntos libres y 1000 monedas.**

**-Por cada secuestrada viva recibirás 100 monedas.**

**-Derrota a Heath Oslo para recibir 2500 monedas y dos habilidades de vida.**

**-Sobrevive a las amenazas para recibir un incremento de 100 pts. en magia y una mejora de rango de su elección**

**PENALIZACIÓN: La muerte]**

'En serio' Me resigne al recordar aquel hombre que había pateado en la habitación del hotel, era el puto Oslo y ahora él estaba en dirección de mis compañeras. Volví a suspirar, maldita sea, ya ni sé cuántas veces lo había hecho. Volviendo mi vista al camino destruido pude escuchar algunos gruñidos lo que aumento mi intención de acelerar, lo cual hice para poder avanzar como borracho por el camino de tierra.

El camino tomó unos segundos donde con la pantalla del celular pude observar a Oslo levantando su arma, sin otra opción ordené a una chica que acelerara y frenara justo cuando íbamos a llegar mientras yo subí y rompí la ventana delantera del segundo piso del bus preparado para mi mayor locura hasta la fecha.

Nos detuvimos a unos 10 metros, lo cual me dejó espacio para correr entre los asientos y lanzarme como una bala de cañón como mis piernas adelante. Y muy pronto pude sentir mis piernas chocaban contra el pecho de Oslo enviándolo por los aires también me apoyé en ese golpe para llegar a la altura del segundo piso, pero ahí no se detuvo la diversión porqué el bus siguió y lo remató al darle más impulso para que volara. Lo último que mi mente pudo captar lucidamente fue la sensación de mi cuerpo chocando contra diferentes elementos.

Las cuatro mujeres vieron como un rayón azul acompañado de una fuerte luz aparecían de repente, sus ojos se abrieron junto con sus caídas mandíbulas al darse cuenta que era su compañero, pero se preocuparon al vero como el chico entraba de una forma 'elegante' después de apoyarse en el cuerpo del terrorista. También sus nervios picaron al escuchar el sonido resultado del choque de tres fuerzas bestiales, cada una queriendo doblegar a la otra.

La puerta del bus se detuvo para que su puerta se abriera y así dejar ver a una chica con poca ropa.

"¡Por favor, suban!" El grito de la chica estaba lleno de pánico mientras miraba a las mujeres.

"¡Ahora!" Gritaron las mujeres que se apoyaban entre sí para llegar al autobús y cerrar la puerta.

"¿Cómo se conduce esto?" Interrogó Yuko, quien mejor estado tenía.

**[Con el móvil...]** La voz de Laura sonó explicando lo que debían hacer.

"¡Ve por el chico!" En pánico gritaron las secuestradas y Sayo obedeció impulsándose con sus piernas y poca fuerza hasta llegar al segundo piso donde pudo ver a Makoto entre los asientos con sangre cayendo se su cabeza junto con el protector de mano que le había dado destruido dejando a plena vista su herido antebrazo.

"Mierda" Dijo Sayo mientras cargaba a Makoto para llegar al primer piso y lo dejaba en unas sillas vacías que estaban recostadas.

"Está vuelto mierda" Asako dijo mientras se tambaleaba por los baches en el camino.

"..." No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo una mala mirada de las mujeres dentro del sitio y por parte de Sayo, ella solo la ignoro porqué su atención estaba puesta en los intentos de vendas que hacía para poder detener el sangrado hasta que lo logro. Después se levantó para saber qué había pasado en compañía de las otras mujeres. Sus expresiones cambiaron durante la narración de sus encuentros con esos seres. Pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse a pensar, solo debían escapar y todo estaría bien. O eso hubieran querido ya que una figura con el cabello blanco y largo en compañía de una pelirroja se detuvieron delante del bus produciendo que Yuko maniobrara al punto de casi estrellarse con un edificio.

"Maldición" Las cuatro mujeres se quejaron al darse cuenta del estado que tenía una de ellas, pero las malas noticias no acabaron ahí, no podrían porqué una voz resonó en el vacío lugar.

"¡_Black Label_, creo que deberías rendirte!" La voz femenina junto con el sonido de hélices rotando solo ennegreció más las expresiones de las mujeres. Y pronto pudieron ver como personas parecían caer desde los helicópteros.

"Estamos muertas" Susurró Asako los pensamientos de todas las mujeres en el vehículo.

*Boom*

Una explosión adornó el cielo deteniendo el avance de las gemelas. Y si uno pudiera estar ahí, vería como uno de los helicópteros de la flota explotaban en llamas por el ataque de uno solitario.

"¡Ya llegué!" Esa voz hizo que Asako temblara al saber que era su amiga, pero la gran rubia la cago, como podía ella sola hacer frente a tantos enemigos, pero su preocupación cayó al darse cuenta que ella pudo hacer caer a dos más antes de lanzarse de su propio vehículo aéreo. Su celular mostró una luz parpadeante dejando ver la ubicación de su amiga.

"¡Sigue esta luz!" Asako gritó mientras ponía su celular a la vista de Yuko que aprovecho el momento de asombro para presionar el celular de Makoto con locura.

Las hermanas habían querido ir tras ellas, pero pronto se vieron rodeadas de muchos sujetos con ojos amarillos, pero se relajaron al sentir como su grupo se encargaba de apoyarlas con fuego de cobertura.

"Vamos tras ellos" Susurró la líder de _Syringe_ con su furia controlada mirando al bus meterse entre los árboles.

"Los mataré lentamente" Un hombre que se recuperaba de un fuerte golpe tronó sus dedos mientras sus ojos se inundaban de odio.

"Señor, estamos a pocos segundos de hacer contacto y al parecer hay varios helicópteros en el área con muchas señales de vida" Un hombre vestido de negro informó al hombre con una enorme cicatriz en la cara.

"Prepárense, vamos a matar a todos. Puede que hayamos tenido que darle unos hombres a Tobioka, pero eso no evitara que matemos a esta basura" El hombre habló en la radio y en los diferentes helicópteros todos sus tripulantes cambiaron sus miradas de pereza a una de ferocidad.

"Te tengo fe, maestro. No quiero que me decepciones. Esta es la prueba para saber si eres digno de brindarte mi espada" Un susurró se escuchaba en medio del bosque, pero el viento se lo llevó igual que unas hojas que revoloteaban...

Las gotas de agua se impulsaban de los charcos mientras veían pasar el bus y truenos retumbaron mientras un pedazo de metal se iluminaba junto con una pequeña vibración que ocasionaba que se moviera. El mar chocó contra la costa de la ciudad, emocionado por la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar...


	36. Chapter 36

Asako y Sayo miraban a la mujer colgada entre los árboles gracias al paracaídas, su uniforme militar se había rasgado dejando ver su piel cortada.

"¡JB, intenta cortar la conexión!"

"¡¿Me atraparas?!"

"¡Sí, no hay problema!¡Solo hazlo que nos quedamos sin tiempo!"  
Sayo respondió mientras acumulaba follaje en gran parte del suelo para suavizar la caída de su amiga en caso de no poder atraparla. Ella retomó sus pensamientos al ver, gracias a los rayos que caían, como su amiga cortaba la conexión y comenzaba a caer. Sus acciones anteriores sirvieron al ver como ella caía sobre las hojas reunidas.

Las dos mujeres con ropas sucias se acercaron al lugar donde cayó la rubia pudiendo ver como parecía a punto de llorar por la fuerte caída.

"Hablaremos después, vámonos" Ayudando a la rubia enojada, habló Asako en compañía de Sayo quienes entraron rápidamente al bus y asintieron hacia la doctora que intento retroceder, pero fallaron al ver como las ventanas se ensuciaban de barro producto del atasco en las llantas traseras.

"Bajen y levántenlo" Yuko ordenó a las tres mujeres que obedecieron, cuando bajaron hasta llegar a la parte atascada, sus miradas se tornaron desagradables al ver como las llantas estaban muy profundas junto con pedazos de raíces alrededor de ellas.

Utilizaron las fuerzas que les quedaban para poco a poco ir arrancando todo, lo más difícil fue levantar las llantas porqué venían de a dos y estaban resbalosas dificultando el agarre de las mujeres.

"Mierda" Se quejó Sayo mientras miraba su mano herida, había conseguido una cortada al levantar la llanta, pero un pedazo de piedra cato en su mano. Suspiró mientras se dirigía al lado de las otras dos mujeres que todavía no lo lograban, al parecer la policía tenía una vieja herida que le estaba afectando.

Unos minutos después, por fin lo lograron, pero sus pasos eran cansados y ansiosos por lo que habían visto, eran las dos gemelas que estaban a una distancia mayor a los 50 metros.

"¡Arranca!" Grito Sayo mientras se colgaba de la puerta del bus viendo como las gemelas recorrieron la mitad de la distancia en pocos segundos. Y pronto sintió el tirón producido por la repentina aceleración.

"¡Quédate aquí, eres demasiado débil!" La menor de las hermanas no espero la respuesta de su mayor y comenzó a correr mucho más rápido, pero aun así todavía era lenta para poder estar cerca del autobús.

"P-pero" La mayor de las pelirrojas quiso protestar, pero su mirada se nubló al ver cómo era dejada por la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Y ella no se rendiría todavía no.

En el autobús, todas las mujeres dejaron salir un suspiro que no sabían que contenían al ver como la distancia entre ellas y su cazadora se agrandaba.

"Sé que eres virgen, pero debes curarlo, no toquetearle" Burlándose de su amiga, Asako se sentó en una de las sillas delanteras. Sus palabras ganaron que las mujeres en el bus voltearan a ver a la rubia con cara de tomate mientras ajustaba vendas al torso desnudo y sangrante de Makoto.

"¡No es lo que piensas!" Sonrojada, gritó la ítalo-alemana.

"Virgen, se te nota las ganas en tus ojos"

"Guarden silencio" La voz de Yuko resonó, logrando que la charla se detuviera para que pudieran escuchar las hélices.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?" Se quejó en voz baja Sayo.

**[Hay un túnel a 200 metros tomando el camino de la izquierda, pero eso nos dará unos 20 km más para poder llegar a la ciudad Tobioka]**

"¡Ya escucharon! Vamos a acelerar hasta llegar al túnel donde nos detendremos y enfrentaremos a esa perra" Girando el volante en el celular Yuko cometió el error de tomar decisiones apresuradas.

**Preparatoria Mochizuki**

El grupo que defendía la infraestructura por fin pudo descansar al ver como las personas que se habían desmayado poco a poco se despertaban, pero era claro que su estado psicológico estaba en mal estado ya que muchos se sentaron delante de ellos mientras miraban sus sangrientas manos repitiendo una y otra vez que eran unos simples monstruos.

"¿Quién te dio la información?" La profesora que estaba ayudándolos, le pregunto a Mikoto curiosa por saber quién tendría la información de saber cómo acabar con pocos para salvar a muchos.

"El chico que nos salvó antes. Y no, no sé cómo la consiguió" Presintiendo la inminente pregunta por parte de la profesa respondió Mikoto, pero luego se volteó a verla y preguntar "Y usted, profesora Sakurada, ¿qué hace aquí?"

"Yo" Se señaló la profesora hacia sus grandes pechos "Soy un agente infiltrado de Black Label. Encargada de cuidar de Arashi"

"Bien" Por el momento ignoró el fondo de esas palabras y se concentró en los miembros que actualmente tenían a mano. Eran cinco, pero ella no se fiaba de la policía, por lo que sus números bajaron a cuatro.

"Llamaré al detective Tatara para que envié refuerzos a ayudar en el lugar" Ella sentía como los ojos de sus compañeros estaban llenos de desconfianza y ella sabía por qué. "Ustedes pueden ir a ayudar a más personas, yo me quedaré para cuidar el área"

"Yo también, soy buena en el combate a cuerpo, pero estas bebés me pesan" Levantando sus pechos, hablo la profesora.

"Está bien" Habló Arashi mientras tomaba la posición de líder "El equipo _Ampoule One_ cuidara de la ciudad" Pronto el grupo se dirigió a las motos para así poder trasladarse por la ciudad.

**[Arashi, necesitamos ayuda aquí en el edificio de la familia Tobishiro]**

**[...Ya vamos hacia allá]** Él se comunicó con Mikoto para ir hacia el lugar que le había indicado el hombre que lo entrenó.

**Túnel**

Yuko se estacionó y bajó junto a las otras tres mujeres preparadas para pelear contra ese monstruo.

"Otra vez, creo que mi cuerpo no aguantara otra pelea" Se quejó Sayo mientras miraba sus guanteletes, si se les podía decir así.

"Me tomaré un descanso después de esto" Estuvo de acuerdo la policía que hacía un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor de su herida interna.

"No tenemos más tiempo, ella ha llegado" Dijo Yuko mientras se posicionaba en compañía de su espada.

Lo que no sabían era que la sobreestimaron, ella era poderosa, pero no al nivel de las cuatro mujeres. Su preocupación era innecesaria.  
Pero retomando a la acción, ellas pudieron ver como en el oscuro túnel iluminado por las luces del bus y pocas bombillas en el, la entrada de la pelirroja que paso a peliblanca.

"Así que ella tiene lo mismo que yo" Yuko habló mientras miraba el cabello de la gemela.

No hubo conversación inicial, solamente una sonrisa de la chica a Sayo, en ella se sentía una sensación de orgullo y desprecio hacia la enfermera. Ella se consideraba superior a la persona que antes 'admiraba' por tener los mismos orígenes que ella.

Espada y guantelete se encontraron produciendo chispas ocasionando que ambas mujeres retrocedieran, ambas por asombro al darse cuenta que su fuerza era casi la misma, la albina menor era superior por no estar cansada ya que no había luchado tanto gracias a los helicópteros de su grupo.

"No...me...lo creo" Asako hablaba entrecortado por la risa que le salía al ver que el contrincante por el que habían huido no era tan feroz como imaginaban.

"Entonces acabemos con esto rápidamente para poder irnos" Sayo y Chikage atacaron juntas con Yuko delante de ellas. Su formación triangular alarmo los sentidos de la chica.

Pronto las cuatro féminas se encontraron cara a cara, Kaori desvió la espada de la doctora con su mano izquierda y con la derecha el puño en dirección de su hígado de parte de la enfermera. Lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente a la pirómana de darle una patada en el cuello haciéndole retroceder.

"Hijas de puta" Gruñó Kaori mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor proveniente de su cuello que parecía cambiar de color rápidamente.

"Lo que digas" Esta vez fue la enfermera en tomar la delantera, pero le salió mal al sentir su estómago estrujarse en un intento de expulsar su contenido por el fuerte golpe. Solo se salvó de un golpe en su cabeza por la temprana reacción de Yuko que sostuvo el puño con su espada y con la ayuda de Chikage la lograron sacar.

"Pega fuerte, muy fuerte" Sayo no pudo evitar compararlo con el golpe del chico cuando sus ojos se pusieron rojos, pero sacudió la cabeza al sentir que el golpe de ella no era tan fuerte como el de Makoto.

Con ese pensamiento su mirada giro para ver el bus, estaba ahí estacionado tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para gusto de ella. Pero su mirada volvió a la situación que enfrentaban en este momento, no podía distraerse como lo había hecho ahorita. Se paró con ayuda de Chikage para poder correr hacia Kaori.

Mientras eso sucedía, a unos cuantos metros dónde estaba el bus, el pensamiento de Sayo había acertado.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo para todos ahí porqué una chica de cabello azul corto con su traje un poco roto y cabello azul corto había entrado fantasmalmente en compañía de otra mujer más madura con un traje negro y un fleco de cabello negro le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

Todas las mujeres dentro del bus las miraron con miedo y precaución, Julia deslizó su mano por su esbelta pierna hasta llegar al tobillo y sacar un arma de respaldo.

"No lo haría si fuera tú" Una voz tranquila y serena se escuchó detrás de la rubia. Girándose sus ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones de la pelinegra. Ella se detuvo sabiendo que si lo hacía podía llevar más peligro de lo necesario.

"Bien" Respondió la rubia sin miedo y con voz neutra, podía ser que Asako le hiciera bromas, pero ella había sido entrenada fuertemente.

Su mirada cambió a una de peligro al ver como la chica de cabello negro caminaba lentamente por el centro del piso del autobús mirando a todas las mujeres sentadas, pero se fortificó al verla llegar al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo del chico.

"No le hagas nada" Preocupada por el bienestar del chico que se había herido por salvar a tantas mujeres ella trato de avanzar, aunque no pudo al ser detenida de un halón de la mujer que tenía detrás.

"Suélteme y que no se acerque" En un ágil movimiento JB apunto el filo de un cuchillo en la garganta de la mujer que la tenía agarrada de su cabello.  
Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez quien llevaba la ventaja era la rubia y no la pelinegra. Ellas avanzaron hasta llegar al lugar donde vieron como la peliazul miraba al hombre acostado en las sillas.

"Leo, déjalo tranquilo. Nuestra misión es acabar con los verdaderos terroristas. Ellos solo defendieron a los inocentes" Terminando su oración sus ojos se encontraron con la sacaría, ella estaba obligada a obedecerla en esta operación conjunta entre la policía y La Colmena en compañía con otro grupo Yakuza para acabar con los que se atrevieron a atacar a su ciudad.

"Bien" Ella se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Pero su mirada cambió rápido a la de cautela al sentir el fuerte golpe ocasionado por la abertura de la puerta dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello azul largo, conocida en su mundo como 9029 un agente de la CIRS.

"Debemos irnos ahora" Su voz cansada preocupo a JB hasta que vio como las otras tres mujeres entraban al bus cargando una pelirroja, todas ellas tenían miradas ansiosas mientras que Yuko se dirigió directamente al volante para poder irse de ahí de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasó?" Dirigió su mirada a su vieja amiga, Julia.

"Es Oslo, él está viniendo" Su mirada estaba tranquila sorprendentemente.

"Detén el coche, nosotras nos encargaremos de él" Tsugumi mejor conocida entre ellos como 'Leo' habló mientras señalaba su pistola a la espalda de Yuko.

"No, no podemos enfrentarnos a él solas. Debemos huir" Honda bajo lentamente la mano de una asombrada Tsugumi. "Órdenes directas" Y se sentó al asentir hacia Asako que la reconoció.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Sayo mientras se arrodillaba para poder ver el rostro con moretones del chico.

"Su sangrado se ha detenido rápido, eso me asombro. Por otro lado, él todavía no reacciona a ningún estímulo externo" Respondió la rubia.

_***Bababadalgharaghtakamminarronnkonnbronntonnerrnntuonnthunntrovarrhounawnskawntoohoohoordenenthurnuk! ***_

El sonido de derrumbe llamó la atención de todas las que podían luchar, pudiendo las que la conocían oír a Yuko maldecir por primera vez.

"Maldito bastardo, hijo de su gran puta madre" Estaba muy enojada, furiosa, al ver como su única salida ahora estaba bloqueada por una explosión producto del irritante hombre que les perseguía. Lo sabía ya que la carcajada del teñido resonó en el túnel.

"Supongo que esta vez seremos todas nosotras contra él. Tú también virgen" Asako se preparó mientras señalaba a las mujeres que cuidaran del chico.

Ahora solo podían confiar en los refuerzos de las dos nuevas o que el chico se despertara para que las ayudara. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia donde estaba acostado con la intención de recoger la daga del hombre, pero fallo porqué la maldita había perdido el filo dejándola inutilizable. Ella la quería porque había visto que no importaba cuanta bala volara hacia ella, no le pasaba nada. Pero con su estado actual no serviría ni de juguete.

Sacudió la cabeza y se bajó en compañía de las otras cuatro mujeres, todas estaban ansiosa mirando al hombre parado delante de ellas.

Estaba con una sonrisa desagradable ya que le faltaban unos dientes, pero el terror creció al notar las manchas de sangre en sus prendas.

**Complejo Syringe**

Un hombre con una cicatriz vertical en el ojo izquierdo miraba lo que tenía delante sin emoción alguna. Él había estado a cargo de la policía de una gran ciudad durante años en los cuales se había enfrentado a varios grupos criminales, pero ninguno de ellos había querido dañar a los inocentes hasta que ellos vinieron y mataron a miles de personas en su territorio.

Por eso, hizo una coalición con La Colmena y los Yakuza a cargo de Ichijo. Ahora estaba aún más furioso mientras miraba los cadáveres, no por los delincuentes sino por sus hombres caídos y por lo que la ciudad Tobioka tenía que enfrentar.

Caminó hasta ponerse al lado del tercero a cargo de La Colmena, Claude y el asesino conocido como _White Fang_.

"¿Dónde está Oslo y las otras dos mujeres?" Preguntó mirando sus alrededores destruidos.

"..." Las dos personas no respondieron haciéndole fruncir el ceño, pero pronto pudo ver como parecían estar atentos a un celular.

"Vamos" Dijo el hombre con cabello color lila.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó el oficial.

"Hemos encontrado a Oslo. Pero mirando esto" Señaló los seres contra los que se habían enfrentado, eran muy fuertes los hijos de puta, les produjo miedo y eso era algo que él pensó que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en el caso "Creo que deberías llevar al resto de tus hombres a ayudar a Tobioka, debe estar vuelta mierda"

"Jefe, al parecer están perdiendo" Con actitud profesional, habló la chica albina al lado del hombre.

"Vete primero mientras arreglo a los demás" Él terminó su frase para poder ver como la chica recogía una motocicleta que estaba en el lugar y se fue.

"Entonces..."

**Túnel**

Asako escupió sangre del fuerte golpe que le dieron en el pecho con la empuñadura _**(Tsuka)**_ de su espada la cual le habían robado. Su respiración se aceleró con la vista nublada de su ojo derecho.

"¿Eso es todo?" El teñido habló mientras miraba a la mujer con quien se había enfrentado en el pasado tirada en el suelo con sangre goteando de sus heridas. Notó con por el rabillo de sus ojos como la mujer con espada venía hacia él y con un suave movimiento desvió la espada.

"ha...ha...ha" Respiraciones entre cortadas provenían de las otras mujeres que se iban levantando lentamente. No querían creer que tan fácil las había vencido, solo le tomo un movimiento para cada una, nada más.

"Todavía... me debes un golpe" Siendo la primera en levantarse y hablar para detenerse al sentir el dolor proveniente de su costado derecho, habló Sayo.

"Lo estoy esperando" Se burló el hombre exhibiendo su mejilla derecha para el golpe de la chica. Y dio un salto para esquivar las balas provenientes de las dos recién llegadas.

"Debes rendirte Oslo. Toda su actividad con el terrorismo ha sido expuesta junto con sus cuentas bancarias y la proveniencia del dinero en ellas" Esta vez fue Honda.

"No me mientas mujer, es imposible que me expongan después de todo tenemos a los mejores hackers defendiéndonos" Él no creería en las palabras de la estúpida mujer.

"Eso crees, mira tú el teléfono" Quiso distraerlo, pero fallo porqué el hombre fue hasta su lugar para cortarla y gracias a la rápida reacción de Leo pudo salvarse, pero la chica no. Su respiración se aceleró mientras miraba la gran línea de sangre en su espalda.

"Hijo de puta" BJ en compañía de Chikage comenzaron a disparar logrando que el mono esquivara sus balas para darle el tiempo a las otras tres mujeres que las recogieran y trajeran detrás de ellas donde Sayo prestó rápidos auxilios para detener el sangrado.

"No me gusta ser utilizado, creo que lo sabes, Princesa" Oslo habló a las sombras, sus acciones extrañas llamaron la atención de las mujeres que curiosas voltearon a ver el lugar, pero no había nada ni nadie.

"¿Debo ir a sacarte?" El terrorista caminó hacia la pared oculta por la sombra, pero se detuvo cuando pudo ver como de ella salían dos figuras.

"No la hay, Sr. Heath" Una voz femenina llena de calma sonó asustando a las mujeres ahí.

"Hola" Una mujer con una baja estatura las saludó balanceando la mano acompañada de una sonrisa.

"Ella es..." Habló Yuko reconociéndola como una de las 'genios' del laboratorio de una ex colega.

"Soy yo, doctora Yuko, Reika Azuma" la chica habló mientras centraba la mirada en su media hermana.

"¡Eres una perra, nosotros te ayudamos!" Llena de indignación, gritó Sayo

"No lo creo, después de todo ustedes me lo debían"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Porque tú, me corrijo nuestro padre me hizo esto" Ella dejo esta bomba para todos aquí.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Así, yo soy tu..."

"Tu hermana" Una nueva voz se introdujo a la situación, pero esta vez las mujeres soltaron un suspiro de alivio al notar como luces rojas venían detrás de ellas.

"Eres tú" Habló la mujer de 153 cm indignada.

"Así es, mucho gusto a los tres" Él se detuvo mientras caminaba hacia la chica en el suelo y una luz blanca salió de su mano curando la herida de esta y dejando la piel como nueva. "Y tú Oslo, creo esa espada no te pertenece" Él camino delante de las mujeres dejando que vieran su espalda cubierta por su nuevo traje.

"¿Quién eres?" La voz de Oslo le temblaba mientras retrocedía para estar a la par con las dos mujeres.

"..." Makoto dio otro paso al frente y los villanos lo dieron hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué lo haces? No tienes nada

que ver con esto" Hablo Kaname.

"Dame una razón al menos de por qué interviene" Reika hablo mientras bajaba la cara, ella no podía ver esos ojos.

"..." Él se detuvo un momento para verlos. Y después se lanzó hacia ellos con su daga brillando en morado y verde.

Lo último que vio Oslo fue como esos ojos le miraban condescendientemente porqué su alma había sido devorada sin posibilidad de escapar nunca más.

Makoto volteó su cara para encontrarse con Kaname, su altura le beneficiaba al darle un aire más poderoso de lo que ya era.

Los ojos de las dos personas se encontraron y pronto de los orificios de la cabeza de la mujer comenzó a salir sangre para después ella caer al suelo.

"Ahora, ¿cuál sería el mejor método para tratar contigo?" Habló Makoto mientras se acercaba a la hermana de la enfermera.

Reika miró al hombre y activó su habilidad especial para enfrentarse al hombre haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia que le decía el ente que le dio su poder.

Ella llego a un terreno baldío, siendo la única cosa una figura femenina que no se podía ver su rostro por la brillante luz opacaba parte de su torso. Ella lo definía como cosa por el ambiente que la rodeaba el cual estaba lleno de caos, el aire parecía destruirse y el suelo descomponerse.

Ella caminó unos pasos inconscientemente hacia adelante y asombro al sentir como sus piernas funcionaban.

La figura se levantó para poder encontrarse con la chica, ella estaba feliz, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para su poder total, después de todo lo que él había hecho era estúpido.

"¿Quién eres?" Su voz se tornó suave para no asustar a la chica, pero para ella era como si la muerte le susurrase.

"..." Sacudió la cabeza al ver que la mujer no iba a responderle por lo que no le quedó de otra que usar sus poderes y leer la mente de ella.

Después de hacerlo, su mirada se tornó desagradable y desactivó los poderes que le pertenecían a su maestro actual permitiendo que Reika se asombrara de ver una belleza tan exótica.

"Cometiste un grave error, niña" Aunque su apariencia parecía una mujer entre los veinte, su verdadera edad era de miles de años, por lo que era su derecho llamar niño a todos los humanos actuales y a esos dioses de quinta.

"Especialmente con ese demonio de mierda que tienes" La mano de la fémina se transformó en algo parecido a piel de dragón y cogió en el aire a un pequeño ser con verrugas en su cuerpo.

"Hiiii" Chillo el demonio.

"No le serviría de nada al maestro, debes morir" La majestuosa voz de la pelinegra resonó asustando a la inválida e inhibiéndola de hacer un movimiento.

"Por favor, señora. Perdóneme y le serviré por el resto de mi vid-" No pudo terminar su frase porque su pequeño cuerpo se destruyó en pedazos.

"Qué asco" Sacudió la mano para que la sangre que se le había pegado a su extremidad y volver a observar a la chica.

"Aunque no eres la más bella todavía servirá para que el maestro se desahogue" Y la consciencia de Reika regresó al túnel notando como el frío suelo le brindaba su calor apaciguando su temblor permitiéndole retomar el sentido y alzar la vista.

"Entonces..." Volvió a hablar el hombre mientras se acuclilló al nivel de ella.

"...Yo..."

"Tu hermana decidirá tu futuro" Terminó el hombre suspirando y perdiendo el brillo rojo de sus ojos para después sentarse en el piso mientras la enfermera avanzaba hacia la ubicación donde estaban ellos.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue darle una fuerte patada en el cuello dejándola dormida y después miro el nuevo vestido del hombre, pero esta vez podía verle la parte baja de la cara y así ver su sonrisa la cual devolvió.

"Creo que nos debemos ir a Tobioka" Levantándose de un salto, Makoto habló mientras levantaba a la chica que se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

"¿No deberíamos acabar con ellas?" Preguntó JB.

"No sé, eso deberá decidirlo el anciano ese, claro que él también debería morir"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Volteó a verlo la doctora con preocupación.

"Él comenzó todo esto" Makoto pasó por un lado de la mujer mientras le pasaba el cuerpo del hacker a Chikage para que la llevaran adentro.

"Puedes preguntarle cuando lleguemos" Dijo Makoto mientras detenía una bala en dirección a Asako.

"¿Qué?" Sorprendida habló la agente especial viendo como la bala pasaba a un lado de su cabeza.

"Creo que es una amiga de ellas" él hombre dio la vuelta mientras empujaba la espalda de la peliazul para que siguiera avanzando al bus y evitar más problemas.

"Black Tiger, ¿estás bien?" Se detuvo una motocicleta delante de las dos mujeres de Tokio.

"Sí, esto es sangre seca" Dijo Tsugumi mientras asentía y se acercaba a su compañera para decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso.

En el asiento de conductor, Makoto revisó su celular y sonrió cuando lo tuvo nuevamente en sus manos preparado para comenzar a irse.

"Bien hecho" Sentándose a su lado habló Asako recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico.

**[MISIÓN COMPLETA]**

**[Has acabado con Heath Oslo y con ello su imperio del mal]**

**[OBJETIVOS:**

**-Mujeres principales salvadas: 4/4. **  
**Recompensa: 4000 monedas y 40 puntos libres.**

**-Mujeres secuestradas: 25/25. **  
**Recompensa: 2500 monedas.**

**-Heath Oslo: Muerte confirmada. **  
**Recompensa: 2500 monedas; manejo de violín 20 puntos; futbol 25 puntos.**

**-Supervivencia: Confirmada.**

**Recompensa: 100 pts. en magia (anulando estado de fatiga); una mejora de rango de habilidad]**

**[¿Laura?]**

**[Sí]**

**[¿Por qué las habilidades aparecen en puntos?]**

**[Así será más fácil de entender para ti, siendo la única excepción las habilidades de anime]**

**[Ya veo, déjame ver mi perfil]**

**[PERFIL**

**Makoto Inoue**

**INT. 18**

**SAB. 11**

**FUE. 450**

**VEL. 450**

**CAR. 18**

**APA. 30**

**MAG. 84 - 184]**

**[Habilidades]**

**[Nombre modificado para mayor comodidad del anfitrión]**

**-Boxeo 30/100**

**-Piano 100**

**-Canto 50/100**

**-Guitarra 80/100**

**-Dibujo 60/100**

**-Escritura 60/100**

**-Informática 40/100**

**-Cocina 85/100**

**-Arquitectura 100**

**-Daga 25/100**

**-Esgrima Antigua 40/100**

**-Manejo de motocicleta 50/100**

**[HABILIDADES II]**

**-Lengua Divina (B+)**

**-Alpha Stigma de Ryner Lute (S+) **  
**-Argonauta (A - S)**

**-Siete espadas secretas (B-)**

**-Ittou Shura (S)**

**-Shinobi Iri (?)**

**[Monedas: 19099→16494]**

**[Traje: 2500; Balas: 1x1 Total: 5; Cuchillos: 100x20]**

**[Puntos de habilidad: 100**

**-Puntos de perfil: 0**

**-Puntos libres: 40**

**-Puntos de habilidad II: 0]**

**[Mejora de rango usada en: Argonauta. La habilidad será elevada desde la calidad A hasta S.**  
**La mejora de la habilidad es una carga de un minuto y el uso continuo de dos veces sin fatiga]**

**[SEGUIDORES]**

**[Tláloc: Diosa Azteca sellado en una lanza, al parecer herida después de una guerra]**

**[Género: Femenino.**

**Confianza: Desconocido.**

**-Lealtad: Desconocido.**

**-Cariño: Desconocido.**

**Datos: Desconocido]**

**[¿Él no era un él?]** Pregunto Makoto recordando que era un Dios con hija.

**[Las cosas cambian cuando estás en otro mundo]** Informó Laura.  
Makoto solo pudo encogerse de hombros y aceptarlo.

**[Reika Togo]**

**[Género: Femenino.**

**-Confianza: Desconocido.**

**-Lealtad: Desconocido.**

**-Cariño: Desconocido.**

**Datos: Desconocido.]**

**[¿Y esto?]**

**[Al parecer, alguien jugó sin permiso contigo]** Por primera vez, Makoto escuchó la voz de Laura llena de odio.

[**Por cierto, todo aparece como desconocido a causa de no desbloquear relaciones. Y puedes pensar que deberían darte más logros, pero no porque todavía no sé sabe nada de ella]**

**[Está bien] **Terminó su conversación Makoto, al sentir que el ánimo de Laura no era bonito.

"¿Nos vamos a ir?" Pregunto la rubia mientras colocaba las manos en el asiento del conductor.

"Claro, claro" Asintió Makoto mientras hacía retroceder el vehículo de gran tamaño.

"¿Y las otras? Las policías" Preguntó Asako moviéndose y dejando espacio para que su amiga de infancia se sentará al lado.

"Ellas se fueron hace un momento en la motocicleta" Respondió la rubia maravillada por la tecnología del conductor.

"¿Caben tres personas ahí?" Makoto imaginó el espacio de la moto y su cabeza no pudo caber la imagen de tres personas apachurradas en ella.

"No sé, pero se las arreglaron cara que una de ellas se parara en los hombros de otra" La rubia le respondió con igual extrañeza ante la imagen de ver la cara estoica de la pelinegra mientras llevaba a la peliazul.

"Los japoneses son bien locos" Comentó Makoto sacándolos del túnel.

"Es cierto" Dijeron JB y Asako en sincronía.

Pronto ellas se quedaron en silencio por el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo por todo el trayecto y unos minutos después él pudo escuchar sus respiraciones calmadas signo del sueño.

**Hotel**.  
Arashi y sus compañeros de equipo corrían a través del segundo piso para poder llegar a las escaleras del primero o saltar para llegar porque detrás de ellos venían muchos de esos seres que querían comerlos.

La escena cuando llegaron al lugar había sido inusualmente tranquila para ellos que se encontraron con el grupo del maestro de Arashi junto con la francotiradora del Black Label y una exintegrante a cargo del laboratorio la cual tenían cuidaba la droga por el Dir. Mochizuki, pero fallo cuando el grupo terrorista Syringe atacó sus instalaciones, lo bueno era que el lugar era nada más que un señuelo.

Con todo el grupo reunido avanzaron por los callados pisos del edificio de 130 metros de altura.

Volviendo al tema, los asesinos caminaban por el lugar produciendo el mínimo ruido por prevención a un ataque sorpresa. Y sus intentos dieron sus frutos cuando en uno de los almacenes de muebles ellos lograron ver unas sombras de objetos colgando, las cuales les llamaron la atención y decidieron investigar y lo que encontraron fue una desagradable sorpresa.

"Mierda" El maestro de Arashi tuvo que tragar duro su saliva al ver lo que tenía delante, aunque no fue el único porque las damas mayores también lo hicieron y a algunas de ellas las lágrimas las traicionaron, claro que las más jóvenes las ganas de expulsar toda su comida no digerida aun las venció, especialmente a Oriha, sus ojos se ensancharon junto con su temblor presente en todo el cuerpo produjo que cayera al piso quedando en estado de catalepsia.  
Por el lado de Arashi, él tuvo que bajar su mirada y presionar su boca para que el vómito no saliera de sus entrañas.  
Si se lo preguntaban, la vista que los recibió fue como si estuvieran en una carnicería, pero no de animales sino humana.

Los cuerpos presentes colgaban de pedazos de tela ubicados en el techo, a los más leves les faltaban brazos y piernas y al parecer habían muerto por el desangrado. Y los más graves, estaban con faltantes pedazos de carne al parecer extraídos directamente con manos y artefactos corto punzantes.

"¿Qu...qué hacemos?" Temblando preguntó Arashi.

El hombre retirado miró a todos ahí y sabía que en sus estados actuales nada bien saldría.

"A..yu..da" Un susurró que llegó a los oídos de Mikoto la hizo levantar sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos de una mujer al parecer embarazada que le faltaban un brazo y una pierna.

"Dios" Ella se llevó la mano a la boca y señaló a la mujer al grupo.

"Son unos monstruos" Llena de odio en su cuerpo, habló la experta en explosivos recuperando su habla.

"No importa, vámonos de aquí" Ordenó el maestro del protagonista de _Triage X_ y giro su cuerpo para irse mientras halaba del brazo a Miki y a su otra expareja. También le hizo a su estudiante para que cargara a Oriha, él obedeció.

"Por...favor..." La mujer imploró mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pálidas manchadas de sangre producto de los otros cuerpos.

Mikoto quien no se había girado como los demás miro al frente percatándose que algunos de los 'cadáveres' contaban con vida, débiles pero vivos.  
Los únicos vivos y no contagiados eran aquello que sus extremidades fueron cortadas con elementos/herramientas.

"Vámonos, esta no es nuestra obligación" Trato de sonar duro Arashi mientras cargaba a Oriha. Pero la albina no se movió mientras recordaba como el chico había hecho lo posible por salvar a esas mujeres poniéndose en peligro. Si lo hizo él que estaba solo, por qué no podían hacerlo ellos.

Lo único que tenían que hacer era bajar el cuerpo de los vivos y detener su sangrado y ponerlos en los muebles que estaban alrededor y llevarlos por el ascensor o la banda eléctrica.  
"¿Mikoto?"

"No, no nos iremos" Negó con su cabeza Miñoto mientras avanzaba y cogía un mueble con base de ruedas y lo empujaba al lado de la entrada del establecimiento que aguantaba unas decenas de personas si todos quedaban apretados.

"A..yu..." Esta vez fue una voz masculina quien sonó en sentido diagonal a la chica que sintió como su corazón casi se detenía.

"Ya voy" Dijo Mikoto concentrándose en desatar a la mujer y recogerla suavemente para llevarla al mueble.

"Bríndale unos servicios por el momento" Ordenó Mikoto a su amiga que asintió y recogió una botella de alcohol y lo salpicó de poco a poco en los muñones de la mujer y de inmediato los vendaba con elementos sacados de su mochila.

"Shh... todo va a estar bien" Dijo con voz baja Oriha mientras limpiaba la cara de la mujer.  
"Mi... bebé"

"Sí, sí. Solo aguanta y ya te sacamos" Hablo Oriha mientras miraba como Arashi tomaba la iniciativa de traer el cuerpo de otro hombre gordo sin brazos esta vez.

"Encárgate de él" Dijo Arashi mientras empujaba un lado del sofá cama y colocaba el cuerpo del hombre.  
Oriha asintió, pero se detuvo cuando notó que algunas de las partes vitales del hombre tenían vendajes, al parecer no querían que muriera tan rápido.

"Ayuden" Susurró en voz alta a las mujeres que se encontraban paradas afuera de la entrada.

"Bien" Y las dos mujeres avanzaron, la encargada de cuidar la droga se encargó de traer otro par de sofá cama, la otra fue por otra víctima.

El tiempo transcurrió despacio para ellos que sacudieron con desgano sus cabezas al notar que solo otras cuatro personas quedaban vivas, un hombre y tres mujeres.

"Vámonos" Ordenó el líder del grupo.  
Las otras personas asintieron mientras comenzaban a levantar de a dos los tres muebles, lo cual se les hizo fácil.

Y así avanzaron hasta el 15º piso desde el 10º todo con extremo cuidado y rapidez.

Shinichiro Inunaki, ex miembro de Black Label giro su cabeza para ver hacia atrás justo cuando iban a llegar al ascensor que les permitiría bajar al primer piso con tranquilidad.

"Mierda, ¡Apúrense!" Gritó.

Su vociferación hizo que los demás girarán su cabeza y vieran como a unos cuantos metros venían esos seres todavía con pedazos de carne en su boca y sangre escurriendo de sus cuerpos.

"Mierda, no hay lugar para todos" Ansiosa del poco tamaño que quedaba en los dos ascensores, gritó Mikoto.

"Ustedes dos, vayan adentro y cuiden de ellos" Ordenó Inunaki mientras se quitaba la MKH416 y entregaba a Miki. Después le dio una Glock 19 a la médica.

"¿Y ustedes?" Pregunto Miki.

"Nos podemos cuidar solos, ustedes solo deben cuidar de ellos" Terminó la oración justo cuando las puertas se cerraban.

"Vámonos" Sacando otra Glock 19, el hombre habló después de dispararle en la cabeza al corredor más cercano.  
Cada uno de ellos corrió mientras cada cierto tiempo sacaban unas P07 y Glocks para disparar a los que estaban al frente y detener un poco el avance.

"¡¿Por qué no se acaban!?" Gritó la loli del grupo.

Nadie le respondió, ya habían gastado cada uno su propio cargador y ahora se defendían con unas pocas balas.

"¡Por el otro lado!" Mientras se deslizaba por el fuerte cambio de dirección al ver cómo por el lugar que iban estaba otra horda de zombis, Arashi informó justo a tiempo para clavarle un cuchillo en la sien del zombi cercano.

"Por aquí tampoco" Gritó Mikoto apoyándose en una pared para saltar y alejarse de otro camino.

"Vamos por las escaleras eléctricas" La voz de Inunaki sonó llamando la atención de los demás mientras asentían y corrían hacia las vacías escaleras deslizándose en sus barandas para ahorrar tiempo.

_***Grr***_

Gruñidos constantes escuchaban detrás de ellos cuando por fin llegaron al 2º piso donde sus expresiones se agriaron.

"Son unos bastardos" Oriha sintió como la rabia consumía su cuerpo cuando miro el cuerpo de los tres niños colgados a unos 20 metros de ellos en dirección lateral. Podían salvarlos, pero quién lo hiciera tendría que estar en peligro constante.

"Arashi" Mikoto miro a su compañero.

"Está bien" Asintió Arashi realizando el primer movimiento en dirección a los niños.

"Maldita sea" Shinichiro se quejó disparando sus pocas balas en dirección a la turba.

"Solo debemos darles un poco de tiempo" Habló la loli sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar el 'click' de su gatillo al quedarse sin balas.

"¡Vamos!" Gritó Arashi mientras pasaba al lado de su maestro con Mikoto detrás de él.

Él hombre asintió lazando sus armas hacia esos.

Saltando las escaleras de tres en tres porque no eran especialistas en cuerpo a cuerpo ellos pudieron llegar al 1º piso.

***¡Plaf!**¡Clonc!***

El sonido de cuerpos chocando contra el suelo erizó los vellos de los niños rescatados que tuvieron la desafortunada oportunidad de ver cómo esos seres chocaban de cabeza contra el piso para después estas 'explotarán' dejando salir todo el material contenido en ellas. La visión ocasionó que lloraran.

"¡Por aquí!" El grupo pudo ver cómo las dos mujeres intentaban empujar el sofá cama de dos personas que incluían a las dos primeras personas que habían salvado, la mujer embarazada y el hombre gordo, por lo cual debían avanzar con cuidado para no lastimarlos ya que sus heridas eran las peores.

Mikoto le entregó la niña que cargaba a Oriha para que pudiera ayudarlas.

"Vamos" Susurró Mikoto alzando el sofá mientras avanzaban.

Inunaki sacudió la cabeza para poder decidirse y actuar. "Dame la niña y ve a ayudar"

"Está bien" Le entregó el cuerpo al hombre y corrió a ayudar a las mujeres.

"Gracias" La pequeña voz de la niña sonó en su oído mientras se frotaba su cara en los hombros de él.

"Está bien, solo haz algo por mí"

"Mm" Asintió La pequeña de 6 años.

"Muere" Con una voz fría e imperativa, él lanzo a sangre fría el cuerpo en sus brazos a la horda que tenían a pocos metros para poder ganar tiempo.

"¡Noooo!" La niña gritó mientras sus inocentes ojos se llenaban de miseria y desesperación.

En la entrada las cuatro mujeres se detuvieron al escuchar el gritó y giraron sus cabezas justo para ver cómo el pequeño cuerpo caía a unos escasos metros de los zombis.

"Hijo de puta" No se sabía quién de todos lo había dicho, pero la palabra le quedaba corta. Y así y en cuestión de instantes el cuerpo de la niña quedó ocultó por los cuerpos de los infectados.

**Unos minutos antes. **  
**POV Makoto.**

"¿Dónde están?" Pregunté al escuchar a la enfermera.

"En el edificio más alto, para resumir"  
Asentí y aceleré para llegar más rápido. Y algunos se preguntarán porqué. Y la razón era muy sencilla, el viejo decrépito ése había pedido nuestra ayuda para rescatar sus otros agentes que estaban en el edificio de los Tobishiro atrapados. No quise hacerlo hasta que el bastardo me ofreció ¥8.000.000 por ayudarles y yo como buena alma decidí arriesgarme.

Volviendo a la realidad, tuve que esquivar varios coches que se habían quedado mal posicionados en las carreteras. Por fin, me había servido jugar esos simuladores.

Por el momento, todavía teníamos a las mujeres rescatadas, algunas de ellas olían decente, y a decente me refiero a que si te acercabas podías querer vomitar, pero podrías aguantarlo.

En cuanto a las otras, si te acercabas seguro vomitarías, aunque ya se les había quitado los fluidos que tenían en sus cuerpos cuando nos detuvimos a pedir 'prestados' unos galeones de agua que nos regalaron gracias a la cortesía de Sayo y Chikage.

Esa fue la razón por la cual teníamos las ventanas abiertas después de darnos cuenta del mal olor, al parecer, el olfato de las demás se vio afectado por la pólvora, el mío no porque llevaba la mascarilla y estaba desmayado, siendo capaz de percibirlo hasta hace poco.

Por cierto, no nos preocupamos por los zombis gracias a Laura que llamó la atención de ellos al hacer sonar la alarma de un condominio dónde se resguardaban los ricos de la ciudad.

"¿Cuánto falta?" Comiendo su paquete de dulces, me interrogó la despampanante rubia.

**[Unos 400 metros y llegaremos] **  
La miré por el rabillo de ojo, dándole a entender que mi respuesta era la respuesta de Laura.

"Conduce más rápido" Ordenó Yuko.

"Por sí no se han dado cuenta ¡Hay putos carros delante! ¡No puedo arrasar con ellos!" Les grité mientras señalaba delante de nosotros la carretera con vehículos.

"Es verdad, deberíamos calmarnos. El chico está haciendo todo" Escuché la voz de Asako, la cual me hizo asentir con la cabeza ocasionando el silencio en el pequeño espacio.

"Umm... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó con incertidumbre JB. Y la entendía, según Laura en edificio donde estaban ellos estaba infestado.

"Ahorita vemos" Respondí entrando en los últimos tramos pudiendo ver las motocicletas estacionadas. Cuando llegamos a unos pocos metros paré el carro en la intersección para que tuviéramos la posibilidad de escapar cómodamente.

"Hagamos lo siguiente" Me detuve viendo que llamé la atención de todos.

"Se quedarán la rubia y Chikage. La primera para que consiga cuando los rescatemos y la otra será encargada de cubrirnos cuando escapemos. Ustedes tres me ayudarán a rescatarlos"  
Las dos primeras habían querido protestar, pero no les dejé espacio para hacerlos cuando me baje del bus con Asako, Yuko y Sayo para dirigirnos hacia el edificio.

La primera había sido dejada atrás.  
Corrimos los metros que tenían de acera hasta que pudimos llegar a la entrada donde un desagradable evento sucedió ante mis ojos. Un adulto abandonando a un niño para salvar su pellejo.

"¡Noooo!" El gritó de la infanta lleno de desesperación llegó a mis oídos. Y nuestros ojos, a pesar de mi traje, se encontraron.

Unos ojos amarillos inundados en lágrimas me miraron, estos me hacían recordar los ojos de Mikan cuando al parecer le informaron sobre que no volvería a ver a sus padres. Esos mismos que pedían ayuda cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos. Y no sabía si fue por un impulso de este cuerpo o mi consciencia lo que me llevó a lanzarme ante aquel grupo. Y en cuestión de milisegundos pase al lado del hombre, mis ojos azules por unos instantes se llenaron de odio, pero mi lado raciocinio me hizo dejarlo de lado.

Y desafortunada no lo logré, no fui tan rápido, tan fuerte como para llegar a su lado y no dejar que esas sucias manos rasgaran a pedazos la piel de la niña y esos dientes dejaran marcas en sus músculos visibles después de haberlos arrancados. Me quedé inmóvil, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón y apretando mis dientes al punto de poder quebrarse. Mi respiración se aceleró y el tiempo se ralentizó.

**[Podemos salvarla, para eso sirve el argonauta]** La voz de mi compañera me hizo salir disparado, no pregunté nada solo lo hice.

Llegué y pateando la cabeza del más cercano mis fuertes piernas llevaron a que saliera volando y se estrellita con una ventana y la rompiera. No me detuve ahí, a continuación, agarre de las greñas a la más cercana y tiré de ella hacia atrás dejándome ver la demacrada cara de la niña.

Aguanté mi asco y clave mi daga en la frente de una de esas cosas. Pronto sentí en halón en mi brazo derecho, pero reaccioné a tiempo para hundir mi puño izquierdo en la cara del zombi cercano. Seguí lanzando puño y pata a cualquiera que estuviera encima de la pequeña y cercano a mí. La sensación de huesos y músculos rompiéndose al contacto fue desagradable, pero no evito que sacara el destruido cuerpo, con partes faltantes de carne en las piernas y toso del tumulto.

"..." No escuché respiración del cuerpo, me puse ansioso pensando que había fallado.

**[Utiliza de a poco el argonauta. Su cuerpo y alma aceptará más fácil el efecto]**

Haciendo lo que me recomendó, utilicé mi velocidad para alejarme y utiliza en ese poco tiempo la habilidad, dejando que la luz blanca llegara al cuerpo y pude ver cómo una parte donde solo quedaba hueso reconstruyo el periostio creciendo después y un poco de carne junto con músculo.

Y con ello en mi oído pude escuchar el suave, casi inexistente ruido de la respiración.

Dando otro fuerte paso apoyándome en el piso esta vez pude estar dos segundos, maravillándome al ver cómo otras partes como la manito que le faltaba le crecía el hueso y las demás partes dejando ver la carne al aire libre junto con una cubierta de sangre.

Llegué a la puerta de unos 4 metros de ancho y grité.

"¡Ahora!" Salte justo a tiempo mientras daba un mortal hacia delante lanzando el cuerpo de la niña y atrapándolo justo a tiempo.

"¡Vámonos!" Me incito Asako delante de mí. Volteé pudiendo ver cómo un pequeño camión de esos que llevan mercancías bloqueaba la puerta de la salida trasera de un pequeño edificio adjunto al centro comercial. Y así mientras cargaba a la niña y la curaba de a poco corrí detrás de la peliazul.  
Autobús.

Cuando llegamos al vehículo pude ver cómo los asientos de gran parte del piso unos estaban reclinados a su máxima capacidad algunos hasta dañados cubiertos por lo que antes estaba cubriendo los sofás cama. Encima de los asientos del bus estaban los cuerpos de las seis personas rescatas y los niños estaban en un rincón mirando con miedo al grupo.

Por el momento controlé mi furia y le hice una señal a JB para que arrancará.

"¿Qué le pasó?" Me preguntó Asako en compañía de Chikage detrás de mí.

"Un hijo de puta la tiro para que se la comieran" Respondí con total veneno en mi voz.

Esa frase hizo el aire se estancará, todas las mujeres miraron mal al tipo.

"Era necesario para escapar" Lo oí hablar y me levanté a velocidad de la luz dándole un golpe en la cara ocasionando que cayera al piso y unos dientes volarán.

"Después arreglamos" Me agaché y lo levanté un poco del suelo para poder susurrarle.

Volví al lugar de la niña para poder dejar escapar el aire que retenía para mí gusto, pero este no era el problema principal. El que sí lo era fue la falta de piernas en su cuerpo.

"Creo que me interrogó acerca del método que utilicé para salvar aquellas damas, agente Asako"

"Sí" Me respondió y dejé que una sonrisa se deslizara en mi cara.

"Ahora, ustedes chicas acérquense" Vi como las mujeres se acercaban y se sentaban de a tres en los pocos asientos que quedaban, en el espacio entre asientos y las escaleras. El 1º piso del bus se llenó con un olor feo ocasionando que las chicas se avergonzarán de las miradas, claro, las que podían.

"Sra. usted su bebé estarán bien. Todos aquí lo estarán" Poco a poco las miradas se centraron en mí, esperando que realizará el milagro.

"Hagámoslo" Estire mis dedos y pronto la imagen del héroe sanador vino a mi cabeza y sus habilidades para poder reparar extremidades.

Las mujeres tenían expresiones de asombro mirando la blanca luz que salía del cuerpo del hombre junto con el sonido de una campana. Era fenomenal, algo que nunca esperaron ver era la 'magia'. Los integrantes de Black Label tenían algunos miembros que podían utilizar unas habilidades raras, pero porqué la droga quitaba sus limitadores.

Mirando como los brazos, otras extremidades y pedazos de carne volvían a aparecer rápidamente cada una de las mujeres que lucho se acercó hasta ellos y toco dónde deberían estar sus cicatrices.

"Es, es sorprendente" Habló Yuko sintiendo que todo su conocimiento médico estaba siendo desechado por un joven. Los muñones del hombre que Arashi había rescatado no habían dejado marcas, lo único que encontró fue la piel rejuvenecida en una parte y la otra no.

Sayo, quién estaba más cerca de Makoto se maravilló viendo cómo las piernas de la niña se reconstruían de poco a poco, la vista era como si pequeños cables se dibujaran y juntaran.

Por otro lado, Iroha y Mikoto vieron como el olor de las mujeres estaba cambiando a un olor agradable de cítricos. Y las mujeres, sus morados y cicatrices fueron borrándose, para las más jóvenes que tenían su pureza conservada ante del hecho se les fue devuelta.

"¿Es un dios?" Preguntó una mujer que se encontraba en su treintena.

"No lo soy. Si lo fuera, ella podría haber vívido. Dta. Yuuko, por favor salve al bebé dentro" Suspiró Makoto dejándose caer.

Todos habían sido afectados, pero la mujer embarazada había muerto hace unos instantes, al parecer su cuerpo no podía soportar tener el bebé y desangrando.

***Cuñaá**Cuñaá***

Un bebé manchado en sangre fue recogido del vientre de la dama, su abdomen abierto con la ayuda de la espada de Yuko botaba sangre.

"Tranquilo, bebé. Todo estará bien" Tranquilizó Yuko limpiando al bebé y señalando el hospital Mochizuki para que se pudiera atender al pequeño ser.

"Y tú" Se levantó Makoto avanzando hasta Inunaki quien retrocedió.

"Espera" La voz de Arashi y Yuko resonaron, la última le entregó el bebé a Sayo.

"Podemos hablar de esto" Miki y la otra ex también intervinieron.

Iroha y Mikoto fueron dónde estaban los dos niños y una niña, la chica se había despertado primero al ser quien más se había beneficiado y estaba siendo tranquilizada por las dos chicas.

"Saben lo que hizo"

"Sí, pero lo hizo por nuestro bien" Miki intervinó por el hombre que amaba.

"Es verdad, a veces se deben hacer sacrificios" Arashi dijo lo que le parecía cierto.

"Su opinión o la de su amigo muerto" Makoto se volteó y una sonrisa de burla se dejó ver para todos.

"¿Qué?" Controló sus nervios Arashi con ayuda de su amigo.

"Y retomando la opinión, entonces todos ustedes deberían haber muerto sin excepción para que ella viviera" Makoto señaló a la enfermera. "Después de todo, tu maldito líder creo todo esto, la droga, fue solo su ambición por darle más vida a su hijo y a la maldita ambición por poder mandar sobre la puta vida humana"

"No te creo"

"¿No? Entonces déjame sincerarme. El ataque terrorista que sufrió fue hecho por el hombre que maté. ¡Manche mis manos por sus malditos problemas! ¡Rompí mi promesa de no matar! ¡La enfermera sufrió porqué tu líder dejó que su padre experimentará en ellas dos! ¡Y después mandó a esas dos a matarla para que no se saliera del control! ¡Entonces díganme, pedazos de mierda! ¡Este hijo de su reputa madre! ¡Cómplice de todas sus barbaridades! ¿Merece vivir?" Makoto explotó con todo, sus ojos se habían cambiado al AS (Alpha Stigma) y su mano apretó el cuello del hombre.

"Déjalo" Ordenó la científica mientras posiciona la pistola en la parte trasera d ella cabeza del hombre.

"Hazlo, créeme, mi velocidad supera tu pequeña mierda" Apretó su agarre.

"No lo haría si fuera tú" La científica sintió un frío cañón en la sien, con su rabillo del ojo noto que Asako estaba apuntándole.

"Suéltala" Yuko, quien solo seguía órdenes del director puso su catana en el cuello de la policía y su amiga Miki señaló JB para que no se moviera.

"Arashi, no intervengas" Arashi bajó la vista y encontró que Chikage tenía un cuchillo en su cuello.

"Maestra, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él" Miki no reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar la patada que la dejó tirada en el suelo.

"¿Es verdad?" Preguntó Sayo mirando en dirección al joven que había conocido.

"Sí" La voz de un hombre sonó por el potente altavoz del teléfono de Makoto.

"¿Director?" La voz de Yuko tembló, su hermana había muerto y Black Label era el único lugar al que pertenecía.

"Todo es verdad. Ya sabía del ataque terrorista, del padre de Sayo y la otra niña. Yuko tu hermana, ella me encomendó cuidarte, pero sólo te manipule" El agarre en la espada de Yuko, incrementó "Chico, ¿cómo sabías todo esto?"

"Ya lo dije, soy un asesino, para cumplir nuestro objetivo la información es crucial" Dijo Makoto dando un golpe en la sien del hombre dejando que se deslizara y se volteó mucho más rápido de lo esperado y con pura fuerza bruta torció el cañón del arma de la mujer.

Él caminó hasta dónde estaban los niños y quitándose la capota dejo ver su cara.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Makoto acariciando la cabeza de la niña que había salvado.

"Sí" Con temor respondieron.

"Eso es bueno, conmigo aquí nada les va a pasar. También disculpen mi anterior escena, a veces se me sale el diablo" Dijo Makoto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. "Por otro lado, avancemos hasta la academia Mochizuki, yo me encargo del niño" Terminó Makoto recibiendo el bebé de una anonadada Sayo.

"Está bien" Asintió JB girando el vehículo en dirección a la academia.

**POV Makoto.**

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Chikage sentándose a mi lado en los asientos delanteros del 1º piso.

Y no supe que responder, físicamente estaba excelente, pero emocional no lo sabía, no podía imaginarme como alguien sería capaza de botar a un niño inocente a su suerte y después decir que no era nada.

"No lo sé" Al final, no lo sabía.

"Te entiendo" Dijo Asako botando la colilla por la ventana. "En mi primera misión me encontré con algo muy desagradable"  
La miré esperando que continuará.

"Era tráfico de personas, eran esclavas sexuales de todas edades, créeme que ellas no son nada en comparación" Terminó su oración la mujer dejándome hundido en mis pensamientos.

"No lo pienses demasiado, una sola persona, especialmente joven, no puede salvar a todos" Dijo Asako mientras se recostaba y utilizaba su chaqueta como cobija. "Gracias por curar mi herida. Vi cómo se movió tu mano"

Giré mi rostro para verla, pero ya se había dormido. Y del otro lado Chikage también.

Baje mi rostro y toque con mis dedos al prematuro bebé, estaba sano y cubierto por pedazos de mi antiguo traje para que no tuviera frío. En mis piernas los niños utilizándolas como almohadas.

Mi mirada se dirigió a la ventana, pudiendo ver las oscuras calles vacías. Y retomé mis caricias a la cabeza de los infantes, pero mi mirada se dirigió al lugar que unía los dos pisos, atento ante cualquier ataque.

**Ubicación desconocida.**

"¿Todavía viva?" Una anciana, pero fuerte voz retumbó en la vacía sala, vacía de vida aparte de ellos dos porque los cuerpos de sus protectores estaban en el suelo con grandes charcos de sangre debajo.

"Sí, pero tu nieto no" La voz burlona de ella sonó después de lanzar con una patada la cabeza que sostenía en la mano.

"Lo mataste" No hubo pena.

"Se metió con quién no debía"

"Ya veo, era un inútil después de todo"

"Muy cierto" El sonido de su espada chocando contra el suelo alertó al hombre.

"Hace mucho que no estiró mis viejos huesos"

"Cierto, cierto" Asintió ella caminando confiada a enfrentarse con un poderoso humano.

Pronto una luz producto del brillo de la hoja se acercó a su posición, pero ella con un desganado balanceo rompió en dos la espada.

"Tan fuerte"

"He entrenado... ¿últimas palabras?" Pateando las rodillas del anciano para que se arrodillara interrogó.

"Debí matarte cuando pude"

"Lo sé, pero te agradezco por ello" Y así de sencillo la cabeza de la hegemonía de un grupo terrorista acabó con su cuerpo dividido en pedazos.

Después de acabar con él, ella miro al cielo escuchando las hélices y escapó de ahí anhelando su encuentro con él.

**Academia Mochizuki**

Yuuji miraba el patio de la escuela, curioso por lo que veía.

"¿Pasa algo?" La voz de la profesora lo hizo voltear la cabeza.

"Viene alguien" Su informe ocasionó que ella volteará y se concentrará en escuchar algo que pronto les sonó a las llantas de un carro.

"¡Silencio!" Ordenó apagando las luces para que pasaran de largo como lo habían hecho otros grupos anteriormente.

"¿Pasa algo, maestra?"

"Viene alguien, dile que hagan silencio"

"De inmediato" La chica enamorada de Arashi se arrastró e hizo que ellos se callarán.

Pronto el sonido de un motor y se escuchó y se detuvo por poco tiempo porqué ellos vieron como los faros del gran vehículo iluminaban la entrada del gimnasio.

"¡No disparen, somos los buenos!" La voz de una mujer sonó mientras bajaba del coche.

"¿La conoces?"

"No" Yuuji negó con la cabeza y apunto su arma a la cabeza de la mujer.

"¡Somos nosotros, maldito mocoso!" Yuuji reconoció la voz de la mujer.

"Son aliados" La voz del chico tranquilizó a todos que rápidamente encendieron las luces y abrieron las puertas del gran edificio.

Cuando por fin bajaron y llegaron a las puertas vieron como estaba el grupo de Black Label. La profesora reconoció a Inunaki y cuando quería preguntar qué le pasó al ver su cara deformada, Yuko sacudió la cabeza.  
Yuuji, por otro lado, miro al hombre con su nuevo traje, ahora era menos voluptuoso, pero exudaba un aire de mayor peligro que no sería interpretado como cuidado sino llevará el pequeño cuerpo de una niña en sus brazos.

Alrededor de él estaban la mujer rubia que había bajado primero, la peliazul Asako, la que jugaba con fuego, Chikage y la enfermera.

"Díganles que se alisten, nos vamos" La voz del hombre ordenó y Yuuji asintió volteándose para seguir con sus órdenes.

"¿Qué pasó?" Llevándose a sus aliados lejos, pregunto Nao Sakurada.

"Casi lo mata"

"Él tiro a la niña para salvar su pellejo. Y él lo quería matar por eso. También nos reveló muchas verdades"

"..." La maestra no podía creerlo.

"Entonces hubo una lucha y terminó en esto. También nos peleamos y ahora no sabemos en quien confiar"

"Nos estamos yendo" Señaló Asako al grupo que miro como el gimnasio estaba vacío.

Todos los que estaban dentro subieron a los buses escolares esta vez seguros ya que tenían quien los cubriera. Ocuparon tres en total, conducidos por ellos mismos.

Ellos asintieron, pero no sé subieron en el que venían, sino que se repartieron entre los otros.

"Sayo, ¿vienes?" Preguntó Mikoto, pero la enfermera sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo hacerlo, sabes que tengo a mi hermana ahí dentro y necesito aclarar mi mente" Terminó y caminó al autobús.

Mikoto suspiro y caminó detrás de sus amigos, si podía decirles así.

"Al hospital Mochizuki" Ordenó Makoto sentándose al lado de JB.

**Hotel Hitogami**

María miro a Milán bostezando mientras miraba la televisión y sacaba cada cierto tiempo un poco de papas de la bolsa.

'Ya son las 11 y todavía no llega' Pensó preocupada.

Su primo no contestaba ni una llamada y las noticias habían dejado de lado lo que pasaba en la ciudad vecina.

"Tengo sueño" La voz de Milán interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Ven, durmamos amor" Le acaricio el cabello a la pequeña y la alzó para que se acostara a su lado, ya que su hermana estaba dormida con solo una blusa y ropa interior en la cama de Makoto.

"¿Y...el he...ma...no?" Dijo la pequeña entre bostezos.

"Él vendrá pronto si una niña se duerme temprano"

"...Yo soy bu..e...na"

"Entonces..."

"Dormiré" Y así, el pequeño cuerpo agotó toda su energía dejando a María mirando su celular buscando por internet información.

**Minutos después**  
**Hospital Mochizuki.**

Fiona y Mochizuki se callaron intentando pensar en una solución para que el grupo se mantuviera unido.

"Entonces..." La cansada voz de Mochizuki se escuchó en la vacía sala de operaciones.

"No hay opciones, señor. Al parecer el grupo se separó y no hay confianza entre ellos"

"Supongo que solo puedo reinar lo que empecé"

"¿Está seguro?"

"Sí, y no pienses en acompañarme" El hombre en silla de ruedas se dirigió hacia un ascensor.

"Obedezco" Dijo Fiona acariciando su pistola.

"Gracias" Respondió el anciano desapareciendo.

Fiona no respondió, ella solo miro el marco con la foto del grupo.  
"No hay de otra"

**Minutos después **  
**Bus**

JB detuvo el auto justo a unas cuadras del hospital, ya que había un perímetro policial alrededor del hospital y no eran tan tontos como para ir y meterse de lleno.

"Señoras, señoritas y niños, hasta aquí llego el viaje" Dijo Makoto mientras abría manualmente la puerta.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Interrogó uno de los niños.

"Sí, ahora solo sigue a las hermanas mayores y llegaras al hospital, sano y salvo" Le acarició el cabello.

"Sí, señor" El chico cogió de la mano al chico y bajo hasta la carretera para reunirse con las 25 mujeres.

"¿Y tú?" Se rascó la cabeza Makoto mirando a la niña entre brazos.

"No me quiero ir, señor asesino"

"Yo me encargaré de ella" Interrumpió Asako, pero se enfadó al ver la mirada de duda del niño travesti, el encapuchado y su amiga.

"No lo sé..."

"Tú o yo. No hay de otra" Makoto solo pudo rendirse y entregarle la niña a la policía, solo esperaba que la niña no se traumatizara, él nunca supo que a cierta persona le gustaba verlo incómodo.

En cuanto a los padres de la niña, ella había dicho que esos monstruos se los habían comido.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Justo cuando Makoto iba a cerrar la puerta para irse, las 31 personas se inclinaron hacia él.

"No hay de qué" Dijo Makoto encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo a JB para que acelerará y continuar con el siguiente paso.

"Adiós" Él habló a través de la ventana a la enfermera con el bebé en los brazos, ella le devolvió una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital, dónde aclararía las dudas que tenía antes de decidir su destino.

"Ahora a dónde" Preguntó JB quien descansaba al dejar a Asako conducir.

"¿Mi hermana?" Siguió Yuuji.

"Tengo hambre" Dijo la niña.

"Quiero cigarrillos" Habló la conductora.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Dijo una recién despierta.

"Lo mismo" Siguió otra.

"Al centro de la ciudad. Después la buscamos. Toma este paquete. No hay. No sé" Respondió Makoto a cada pregunta.

"¿Están despiertas?" Interrogó con tranquilidad un Yuuji con sus cicatrices removidas.

"No lo sé genio" Respondió la encargada de piratería.

"Yo creo que sí" Dijo Makoto dándole de comer a la pequeña pelinegra y apretándome los cachetes cuando se llenaban de comida. "Por otro lado, no les recomiendo que se muevan"

"Ugh" Se quejó Kaoru intentando moverse.

"La otra gemela está delante nuestro"  
Asako se detuvo mientras informaba.

"¿Vas a subir?" La mujer de cabello azul saco la cabeza y la invitó.

"¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!"

"Aquí, por eso dije que si quieres subir"

"Bien" Asintió la mujer destrozada en el ámbito emocional al no tener la única persona que había estado a su lado.

"Kaoru, ¿qué te han hecho?" Ella entro y vio a su hermana amarrada con alambre y piezas de metal al igual que su otra compañera y líder.

"Está en buen estado" Dijo JB mirando bien el rostro del chico.

"No intentes nada" Cuando Kaoru había querido hacer algo la voz de su líder la interrumpió. "No puedes vencerlo" Terminó con desgano.

"Solo siéntate, no pensamos hacerles nada por el momento" Dijo Yuuji tocando el arma del hombre. Y la pelirroja asintió y se sentó al lado de su debilitada hermana.

"Oye, ¿Dónde se fue tu enfado?" Preguntó curiosa Asako al notar que él se había calmado.

"Ya solucioné ese problema. Además, debemos ser ejemplos para los niños" Le respondió el albino, maravillado por las esponjosas mejillas de la niña, ella era su debilidad ante la ternura de las personas cachetonas.

"Lolicon" Dijo sin expresión JB.

"No es eso, solo que es tan tierna" Realizó la acción de apretar la carita de la niña para que se formará una cara de pez

"No másh" Dijo la niña intentando quitarse de encima las manos.

"Bueno" Dijo Makoto dándole un último apretón a esas armas mortales.  
La niña corrió y se sentó al lado de su próxima tutora para poder hablar con ella.

El extraño grupo avanzo por las solitarias calles junto con su carro último modelo descapotado.

_**Tiempo Después**_

"Entonces, solo debemos cubrirte cuando vayas a descansar" Mirando que su arma estuviera cargada, habló Asako.

"Es lo correcto" Dijo Makoto mirando desde el techo, casi destruido por la caída de cosas que les tiraban, la calles que tenían delante. Su ubicación era una zona comercial con entradas a la zona redonda dónde estaban._** (N/A: Imaginen la Plaza España)**_

"Sólo atacamos a los que conservan inteligencia" Ordenó Chikage.

"Hazlo y tu hermana estará bien"

"Ya lo sé"

"3...2...1... ¡Ya!" Gritó Makoto a Laura para que activará las alarmas de todos los edificios que tenían cerca.

_***¡Plaf! **¡Clonc! **¡Crack! ***_

La mirada de todos se dirigió al sonido de cuerpos chocando con el suelo y ventanas rotas de los altos edificios.

"No disparen todavía, yo me encargo de ellos" Dijo Makoto pensando en los doscientos cuchillos que compró a 40 monedas.

Makoto esperó hasta que unos cientos de ellos se acercaran y su mirada se dirigió hacia las flechas rojas cortesía de Laura.

"Más..."Susurro Makoto.

'Excelente' pensó dejando escapar de sus dedos el primer cuchillo.

"Hermoso" Se le escapó de la boca a la francotiradora mirando la velocidad con la que viaja el cuchillo y se clavaba a la figura con el brazo estirado.

Pero ese no fue el último, en pocos instantes decenas de brillos iluminaban de manera fugaz la zona.

"Eso fue genial" Dijo JB mirando los 200 cuerpos con un cuchillo en su frente a pocos metros y con ellos los más de 20.000 desmayados.

**[Lanzamiento de cuchillo: 30 puntos]** Makoto había subido su habilidad al acertar a todos sus objetivos, pero pronto tuvo que bajar del coche.

"Voy a ir" Dejando esa frase atrás Makoto desenvainó su daga dejando ver los colores verde y morado en la oscura noche. Pero su fortaleza no se detuvo ahí, él también activo el AS, multiplicando por 10 sus estadísticas de lucha.

'No creo que sea humano' Fue el pensamiento de todos, siendo la única que sabía la verdad era Reika.

Makoto se sintió fenomenal, por decir lo menos, el aire silbaba en sus oídos cada vez que un pie suyo dejaba marca en el suelo de unas cuantas pulgadas.

Él concentró su mirada en la parte trasera de las personas desmayadas, según internet Tobioka tenía 1.3 millones de habitantes y un tercio de ella estaba resguardada por la policía.

"Por él" Al parecer eso decía el líder de la segunda horda.

Makoto sonrió y con sus habilidades comenzó a saltar sobre los zombis para poder acercarse hacia el líder.

Apoyándose en la cabeza del ser con su mano Makoto esquivo uno de los seres que venía saltando hacia él después aprovechando el espacio que tenía se agarró a unas escaleras fuera del edificio residencial cercano, pero ahí no acabó todo ya que camino sobre la cornisa del edificio adjunto que le permitió avanzar rápidamente a través de la masiva turba enloquecida.

"Que te quites" pateando la cabeza del zombi que sujetaba su pierna derecha, Makoto de un brinco apoyándose en la pared para llegar a la superficie del coche donde se apoyaba el enemigo.

_***Grr***_  
El cercano gruñido advirtió al albino del cercano ataque de su enemigo.

Girando hacia un lado pudo ver cómo las garras de su enemigo rozaban su traje y fue ese momento crucial que le permitió agarrarlo del brazo y torcerlo, pero como no sentía dolor el zombi continúo con su ataque, pero sin un buen balance encima del coche Makoto tuvo la oportunidad de enterrarle la daga en su frente y hacerle caer junto con sus 100 acompañantes.

*Bam* Volteando la cabeza, sus ojos notaron la llamarada producto del disparo de Asako.

Y así transcurrió la noche, con su pequeño grupo moviéndose por la ciudad y llamando la atención cada cierto tiempo para poder acabar con la amenaza.

_**2:00 a.m.**_

"¡Hola!" La voz de Sayo llamó la atención del grupo que estaba descansando.

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó Makoto cogiendo el celular, hace mucho tiempo que el bus no servía.

"Estamos rodeados, hay muchos" La ansiosa voz de Sayo alertó a los demás. "Por favor, ayuda"

"Ya vamos" Dijo Makoto alzando sus cosas y haciendo que los demás los siguieran mientras dejaban atrás a más de 300 mil cuerpos desmayados regados por gran parte de la ciudad.

"Apúrense, no creo que podamos…aguantar" Sayo se detuvo para poder reventar la cabeza de un enemigo cercano.

"Solo damos unos minutos y ya llegamos"

"Bueno" Makoto alzó a los más lentos del grupo que consistían a la chica que produjo todo esto.

"¿Hay alguna cura?" Dijo Makoto saltando sobre la motocicleta que había conseguido en la calle y posicionando a la chica detrás

"Sí, pero solo la tiene ese hombre"

"Ojalá la tenga" Dijo Makoto acelerando.

"¡Por la derecha!" Dijo Makoto inclinando la moto y dirigiendo al grupo

Ellos conducían por las calles vacías en la mayoría de casos porqué algunas veces se encontraban unos pocos zombis, quienes conseguían la muerte a mano de Asako y JB.

**10 Minutos Después**

"Mierda" Se quejó Chikage mirando el paisaje delante del grupo.

"De acuerdo" Asintió Asako.

Las calles estaban inundadas de 'personas' y en medio de ellas se podían encontrar vehículos policiales destruidos al igual que unos helicópteros.

Por suerte, los gruñidos del grupo habían evitado que los descubrieran. Por el momento dejaron el cadáver de la mujer en una casa para que se pudiera enterrar más tarde.

"Ya estamos aquí, pero no podemos pasar con ellos" Llamó Makoto.

"Suban a un edificio, un helicóptero los recogerá" La voz de Mikoto les dio el próximo movimiento a obedecer.

Ellos se dirigieron a un edificio residencial típico de anime vacío y escalando hasta la azotea activaron las linternas que tenían.

"¿Nos pueden ver?" Preguntó.

"No, deben darnos la dirección"  
Makoto miro a su alrededor y le dio el celular a Chikage para que informará la ubicación actual.

"Sí, justo ahí, el edificio más grande" Makoto escuchó a lo lejos a la pirómana.

"Prepárense" Informó Reika a sus subordinadas.

Pronto el sonido del helicóptero alertó a los zombis que cambiaron su rumbo en dirección al edificio.

'Rápido' Era el pensamiento de todos viendo cómo la horda se acercaba a su ubicación.

_***¡ra-ta-tá!; ¡ra-ta-tá! ***_

El arma en la ventana del helicóptero dispara a los alrededores del edificio para evitar que la horda escalará. Y los compañeros de Makoto se encargaban de los que venían por las escaleras exteriores e interiores. Y los más fuerte físicamente como Makoto, Asako y Kaoru de los que habían subido a la terraza.

"Suban, no hay tiempo" Señaló Miki, quien era la encargada de recogerlos con el apoyo de Sayo en la torreta.

Makoto asintió y subió primero a la hermana de la peliazul y al hacker, después vino Kaori y JB consiguiente Yuuji y Chikage junto con la pequeña niña.

"¡Ustedes dos, arriba!" Gritó Makoto en dirección de las dos mujeres que faltaban. Las dos se miraron y comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo.

"Mierda" Se quejó Makoto viendo cómo un zombi estaba a punto de atrapar a Asako. Sin otra opción, él comenzó a correr para ayudar a Makoto para que tuviera el tiempo suficiente.

"¡Vete!" Gritó dejando pasar a la mujer que asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Vámonos!" Gritó Asako cuando se subió al helicóptero ignorando los gritos de la niña que había decidido adoptar.

Nadie dijo nada y comenzaron a elevarse.

"¡Aaaahh!" El grito les hizo girar la cabeza viendo cómo él se quitaba de encima a los zombis y corría en dirección al borde de la terraza y apoyándose en el, dio un gran salto agarrándose con una sola mano a la parte trasera abierta del helicóptero.

"Ayuda"

"Lo lograste" Dijo Chikage viendo cómo el hombre se dejaba.

"Es muy grande" Dijo Makoto mirando el gran espacio.

"Es un MI-26T, lo trajimos desde Rusia" Habló Sayo viendo al hombre.

"No sé nada de eso" Dijo Makoto sentándose y recibiendo a la niña que solo se había asustado pocas veces.

"Tu líder tiene la cura, debemos ir a buscarlo" Dijo Makoto recordando lo que dijo Reika.

"Él está en el hospital" Respondió Miki.  
El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio...  
**_**

**Hospital Mochizuki**

Makoto bajaba por el ascensor en compañía de los demás que esta vez llevaban algo para cubrir la cara. Afuera no era necesario porque Laura se había encargado de borrar cualquier imagen de ellos.

El albino estaba sintiendo ya el cansancio de no dormir bien y de luchar, no cualquiera sería capaz de correr kilómetros y al mismo tiempo luchar.  
Cuando el ascensor llegó al destino todos salieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección donde estaba el hombre.

"Están aquí" La voz del anciano les llegó mientras alía de las sombras.

"Lo tienes" Dijo Makoto.

"Sí, pero no servirá para todos, son más de 500 líderes y esto solo alcanza para 50" Dijo el hombre sufriendo por lo que miraba, todos sus miembros lo miraban dudosos sobre la verdad que había escondido.

"Está bien, yo me encargaré de hacerla rendir" Dijo Makoto recibiendo paquete y 'guardándolo' en su traje.

**[Elemento recibido]**

**[Escaneando...]**

**[Objeto clase plata]**

**[Multiplicar por 20 tiene un precio de 100 monedas ¿Proseguir?]**

**[Hazlo]**

**[100 monedas descontadas]**

**[Monedas actuales: 16354]**

**[Terminado]**

**[Gracias]**

"Vamos" El albino giro y caminó hacia la salida con sus compañeros detrás de él.

"¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo?" Preguntó Sayo mirándolo con la bebé en brazos.

"No hay de otra, a menos que quieras matar a la mitad de la población"

"Los acompañaré" Oriha camino hacia ellos con sus armas y explosivos. La siguieron Mikoto y Yuko.

"No hay problema" Asintiendo hacia los que se quedaban como despedida, Makoto despareció en el ascensor.

"Ve con ellos" Dejó salir el suspiro que contenía y señaló a Sayo, el anciano.

"Bueno" Dijo Sayo recogiendo una máscara y guanteletes nuevos siguiendo con la beba en brazos.

En la abarrotada entrada del hospital, la gente vio a un grupo de personas moverse entre ellos. Cada uno con algo que le cubría la cara, eran mayormente mujeres.

"¿Qué van a hacer?" Preguntó un hombre con un vendaje me le brazo por una cortada.

"¿Luchar?" Le respondió su amigo.  
Makoto y su grupo salieron dejando ver cómo las calles que dirigían hacia el hospital estaban cerradas en forma de óvalo con ayuda de vehículos y encima de ellos estaban policías disparando.

El albino caminó hasta el vehículo central ignorando las miradas que le dirigían.

"¿A dónde van?" Preguntó el oficial Isoroku Tatara.

"A resolver esto" Dijo Makoto pasando al lado del oficial y su compañera.

"¡No he dado permiso para que unos delincuentes hagan lo que quieran!" Gritó el hombre apuntando su arma a la espalda de Makoto.

"¡Todos atrás!" Gritó Asako.

"¿Quién es para mandar a mis hombres?"

"Agente 9029 del CIRS, ahora usted está bajo mis órdenes" Dijo Asako mostrando su placa guardada en sus pantalones.

"Mierda" Dijo Tatara moviendo sus brazos para que sus hombres se fueran.

Ya al frente del gran vehículo, todos vieron como la horda intentaba avanzar, pero era detenida por los alambres y obstáculo improvisados.

"¿Está seguro de lograrlo?" Preguntó Yuko mirando la espalda del chico.

"Seguro, seguro, no. Pero que se la hace" Terminó su frase encogiéndose de hombros.

**[Cura en cuchillas puesta]** La voz de Laura avisó del inicio del trabajo

**[Recuerda, un minuto tienes o sino las consecuencias podrían ser peores]**

**[Sí, señora]** Makoto rodó sus ojos bajo su capucha y extendió sus brazos.

"Insetsu" El suave susurro del hombre no pasó desapercibido para las personas. Ellas miraron como de la mano izquierda de él llamas se hicieron presente formando una espada emanando humo negro.

"Hestia, Tláloc" Se volvió a escuchar la tranquila voz del hombre

_***Sssssh* *Talán***_

Y esta vez de su mano derecha el fuerte siseo de una serpiente en compañía de un estruendo producto de una campana dejo ver cómo una daga era invocada y después se expandía con tiras verdes, azules y blancas se juntaban para dejarla crecer en su máximo esplendor dejándola de color negro emanando colores verde y blanco.

Fue tan fuerte la energía invocada que a muchos de ellos les tocó retroceder y pegarse contra el coche. Los sonidos les tocaron el alma.

"Alpha Stigma" El aire se estancó y luz roja vino del hombre.

Ellos vieron como niebla salía de la capota y se convertirá en pedazos de hielo. Concentrándose un poco en las espadas pudieron notar como brillaban a contra luz.

"Ittou Shura" Fue lo último que dijo él ocasionando que todo el aire se fuera del cuerpo de las personas a su alrededor.

**POV Makoto.**

Mi cuerpo se llenó de energía, mi mundo se tornó gris con pequeños puntos rojos entre la multitud, mi aliento me quemaba y congelaba a la vez.

"Ahora" La palabra salió de mi boca, mi pie derecho se apoyó en el hormigón debajo efectuando la tensión de mis músculos que explotaron haciéndome viajar desde mi posición a la de mi primer objetivo.  
**_**

**Desconocido**.

Una mujer con cabello negro miraba a través de un extraño portal lo que sucedía en Tobioka, ella presenció todo lo que pasó. Desde la entrada de su amor hasta la activación de sus poderes y estaba molesta al escucharlo pronunciar el nombre de una diosa.

Concentrándose de nuevo en los movimientos de su amado. Él era rápido para los ojos humanos, pero para ella era como si caminara suavemente, pero eso no evitó que ella se fijar en su verdadero rostro, esas cejas apretadas le recordaban cuando lo conoció de pequeño, los brillantes ojos diferentes a la última vez que los vio, esta vez no tenían tristeza sino voluntad para luchar.

"Vamos" Susurró emocionada viéndolo correr por las paredes de los edificios y dar un gran salto para llegar a la otra calle. Y sin saberlos sus dedos se deslizaron.

Le parecía hermoso el baile de su amante, era suave pero determinado a completar su misión. Esquivaba por milímetros las garras que lo querían coger cuando las espadas se incrustaban en los tórax, pero su curiosidad se dirigió a las espadas, eran materiales que no había visto a ese nivel de perfección.

'Contrólate, él puede hacerlo' Pensó la mujer viendo cómo de la boca del chico se deslizaba una línea de sangre. Y el agarre en sus espadas temblaba.

Él hombre de su corazón se paró en la calle frente a los últimos cinco objetivos e incrustó sus espadas en el tórax justo donde estaba el corazón.  
Los cuerpos estaban regados por los kilómetros a la redonda, no hubo ningún muerto desde que él utilizo sus espadas.

Él hombre dio un salto parándose en el techo del edificio y comenzó a correr hasta que llegó al lugar original... ahí la expresión de la mujer cambió.

_**Hospital Mochizuki (POV Makoto)**_

Me deje caer en mitad de la calle, mis pulmones ardían pidiendo aire urgentemente, mi boca se inundó con el sabor a hierro. Mi cuerpo me dolía como nunca, al parecer ese era mi límite.

No me percate de mi alrededor, así que no note como me miraban y a la figura que se acercaba.

Mi capota se cayó, mis azules ojos se oscurecían y se nublaban. Con lo poco que me quedaba pude notar una sombra caía sobre mí.

_**(Xhato: Nos vemos el otro mes)**_


	37. Chapter 37

El cuerpo en la camilla le heló la sangre. Ella corrió en un intento de tocarlo, de sentir su presencia, pero no pudo porque él ya se había ido para siempre de su lado…

•

Hospital Mochizuki

Todos se reunieron en una de las salas VVIP con el único motivo de ver al sujeto acostado en la cama respirando calmadamente.

"¿Me lo repites, hermana?" Dijo Yuko tamboreando su brazo izquierdo con sus esbeltos dedos.

"¿Cuál parte?" Le devolvió la pregunta la mayor, ella estaba en una silla al lado de la cama con su espada reposando en a un lado.

"Todo"

"A ver, por dónde empiezo…. Ya, él es mi maestro, me he entrenado para seguirlo y cuidarlo. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir"

"Necesitamos hablar de todo esto. De tu muerte en especial" Suspiro la mujer y se sentó en el mueble al lado de Oriha, Sayo, Mikoto y JB. Asako estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana con Chikage en el suelo conversando con la niña, y Asa intentando sacar conversa a Yuuji.

Todos ellos miraban de vez en cuando a la mujer que se decía llamar la seguidora del hombre.

Recapitulando los sucesos anteriores…

Tiempo Atrás.

Todos se congelaron mientras miraban la espada baje directo a la cabeza del tipo caído. La velocidad fue demasiada rápida para poder evitarlos, pero fue bueno que la mujer solo clavará su espada al lado del hombre, se agachará, sacará un pañuelo y limpiará las gotas de sudor en la frente y siguió con la sangre en la mandíbula.

"Hermana" Yuko habló mirando a la copia en carbón de ella. La mujer se volteó y sonrió amablemente.

"Hola" La extraña y suave voz de la mujer asustó a la menor de las herederas.

"¿Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital?" Asako propuso avanzando hacia el cuerpo del chico.

"Detente" El instinto de la policía la alertó para que no avanzara más. La afilada cuchilla se detuvo en su cuello.

"Tranquila, solo quiero ayudarlo"

"Yo puedo hacerlo" Dijo la mujer levantando al chico con total facilidad.

"…Vamos" Chikage avanzó sosteniendo la mano de la niña sin preocuparse por las miradas de los demás policías y personas normales.

El grupo avanzó con Mikoto y Oriha jalando de Yuko, quien sentía su mundo girar.

El grupo tomo dos ascensores para que todos subieran, en el primero iban Chikage, las hermanas pelirrojas, la princesa, Asako, JB, Asa, el hacker, Yuuji y el espadachín.

"¿De dónde lo conoces?" Preguntó Chikage.

"No puedo decirlo aún" Ella había visto que él usaba una técnica para ocultar su verdadera identidad, por lo que supuso que no querían que supieran su verdad. "Él decidirá si les cuenta"

Tiempo Actual

Volviendo a la sala, la tensión crecía cada segundo, los dos grupos se miraron entre sí, esperando que el tipo se despertara.

"¿Estará bien?" El jalón llamó la atención de JB mirando a la infanta.

"Sí, solo está cansado" Respondió mirando como la niña avanzaba y se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

"¿Eres su esposa?" La pregunta de la niña congelo la expresión Tsuguri Yoko.

"No" Se congeló unos minutos hasta que pudo responder.

"Bueno" La inocencia de la niña salió a flote cuando regreso a jugar con la muñeca.

"Yoko, necesitamos hablar" Yuko avanzó hasta su hermana y le apretó el brazo.

"Está bien, pero nada debe salir de entre nosotras" La mujer suspiró y caminó en dirección al pasillo, había comprobado que protegerían a su maestro y su velocidad le permitiría reaccionar.

En el pasillo, las dos hermanas se miraron, había pasado más de 8 años desde que se vieron, la una 'murió' por la otra. Yuko, la menor, estaba muy consciente del cambio de su hermana, ella ya no era tan violenta al momento de hablar con otros. Por otro lado, Yoko miro a su hermanita, nunca habían tenido una bonita relación, pero aun así la quería mucho, ella había dado su vida por ella y cuando estaba a punto de morir, la salvaron.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

"Entrenando, me di cuenta que somos muy débiles en comparación a esos seres" Recordando lo que le habían enseñado, la mujer apretó su puño.

"¿Quiénes son 'esos'?"

"Son seres muy poderosos, demasiado para ser verdad. La gran fuerza del chico no es nada comparada con la de ellos, por el momento" La frase impresionó a Yuko, para ella el poder exhibido por él era algo increíble, correr por las paredes fácilmente, saltos superiores a 50m de altura y la caída no recibía ningún costo. Y, si había más poderosos que él, entonces sería muy malo para tenerlos de enemigo.

"Deja de pensar" Su hermana la despabiló con un golpe en la frente.

" No importa cuántas vueltas le des, siempre terminarás perdiendo"

"¿Qué son?"

"Ángeles, demonios, dioses, fantasmas, parcas, etc. Y no, no miento" Recordando su entrenamiento y las locuras que habían hecho aquellos seres con el hombre, ella sabía que él era el último defensor de la pobre humanidad agobiada y doliente.

"¿Y él? ¿Qué es eso de una sirvienta en cuerpo y alma?"

"No puedo darte esa información sin permiso?"

"¿Por qué? Regresas después de tanto tiempo y aun así me mientes" La cara de la doctora se llenó de furia. "Primero, le sirves a un viejo con medio pie en la tumba y lo dejas hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo. Y, ahora quieres que lo haga un joven" La expresión de Yoko cambió al recordar su oscuro pasado, ella sabía que su cuerpo estaba sucio y contaminado, nunca le gustó lo que le habían hecho y siempre trató de olvidar la noche en la que su pureza fue arrancada.

"Lo siento" La menor se disculpó al saber que había tocado un punto sensible.

"…No importa, regresemos" Dio la espalda alejándose de su hermana.

Volviendo a la habitación, el cuerpo de Makoto estaba sudando frío marcando el traje negro a sus músculos para gusto de unas mujeres.

Pero, nadie sabía que le estaba sucediendo.

•

Negro, vacío y soledad, esos sentimientos regresaron a él como la vez que conoció a la diosa. Y esta vez, no había nada, su sentido espacial estaba loco al no saber si estaba arriba, abajo o en cualquier lado. No sabía si su visión era está que tenía delante o su vista se había echado a perder.

"XXXXXXX, despierta" La voz sonaba cálida.

"¿Quién?" Logró decir.

"Soy yo" La voz femenina picó su curiosidad. "Despierta, cariño"

Pam, XXXXXXX se enderezó asustado, su corazón iba a mil y sus manos temblaban. Abrió los ojos adoloridos al parecer por el contacto con la luz.

"Eres…" Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar mirando el rostro adelante.

"Por fin despiertas, sabes que nuestra hija estaba preocupada" La morena acercó su mano para sostener de los lados en rostro del hombre.

"¡No me toques, sucia perra!" Como muchos habrían de suponer, el rostro delante de él, era su segunda novia.

"¿Papito?" La infantil voz le dio asco, un sentimiento de repulsión increíble que su estómago se revolvió. Su cabeza se giró rígidamente para ver al ser que tenía delante, no había ninguna característica de él en ella.

"No eres mi hija" Su rechazó fue corto y punzante, muy frío para la joven mente.

La niña hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

"¡Eres una gonorrea, pensé que ya habíamos arreglado eso, prometí no volver a engañarte y tú no sacarías en cara eso!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Vete a la mierda, zorra inmunda, le criará la hija el que se la hizo!" Los recuerdos de este cuerpo le produjeron asco sobre sí mismo. Tanto así, que se olvidó por completo de la situación. Él no espero y salió corriendo de la casa hasta llegar a un parque.

Se sentó ahí en el medio del solitario parque, pensando asustado sobre lo que había pasado. ¿Aquello había sido un sueño? ¡Un maldito sueño! Su mente colgaba de un hilo, tan cerca de la locura que no supo cuando fue que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y las uñas sacaron sangre de sus manos debido al fuerte apretón.

"¿Solo?" Giró y vio al sujeto de sus desgracias. "No me mires así, el que tenga tienda que la atienda. Además, gracias por cuidar de mi hija" Y el paisaje se volvió oscurecer.

Él volvió a la fría oscuridad, el vacío llenó su cuerpo y corazón, el amor ahora era una repulsión para su amable corazón. Las palabras de ser amable con los demás enseñadas por su madre, no le habían servido.

Y como un niño abandonado por sus padres, un perro por sus dueños, él lloró como nunca lo había hecho en el solitario lugar.

"Lo siento…" El suave murmullo se perdió para todos.

En la habitación, todos miraron la cara de Makoto, en ella lágrimas se deslizaba a través de sus párpados asustando a Yoko que corrió hacia él.


	38. Chapter 38

Miraron al hombre recostado contra la cabecera de la cama que estaba comiendo lo que le trajo la enfermera. Era un simple tazón de arroz con un poco de carne y jugo de naranja.

"Es delicioso" Dijo Makoto, no sabía si era por el hambre que tenía, pero todo le sabía supremamente bien.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó JB congelando el ambiente, ellos solo eran conocidos de una noche, aunque habían confiado sus vidas al otro no quitaba el hecho de que no eran amigos o algo más.

"¿A…quién va la pregunta?" Habló Makoto deteniéndose para poder sentarse a la orilla de la cama y ponerse el calzado que venía con el traje.

"No sé, a usted, a Asako" JB miró a las personas en la habitación, algunos no tenían a dónde ir.

"Pienso que… gracias" Makoto quiso dar su opinión, pero casi se tropieza acción que lo hizo agradecer a Yoko.

"Ten cuidado, estás muy debilitado" Makoto asintió con la cabeza, pero suspiró al ver que sus estadísticas eran de apenas 3 puntos.

"Lo sé" Recogiendo el traje y señalando con la cabeza al grupo que venían con él para dirigirse al pasillo. Acción que realizaron.

_**20 Minutos Después.**_

El grupo regresó con sus opiniones ya decididas.

"Mochizuki" Makoto recogió una silla para disimular su cansancio y hacerlo pasar como un acto de cortesía para poder hablar con el anciano.

"Hola" Dijo el anciano haciendo una seña a Fiona.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"¿No vas a matarme?" Curiosa estaba la mente del anciano.

"No, porque sé que tú tiempo está contado"

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó el anciano asintiendo después de ver el símbolo blanco señalado en la primera capa de la ropa del hombre.

La noticia de la muerte del hombre hizo que la sala estuviera más tensa.

"Tu asociación, ¿seguirá existiendo?"

"Mientras existan los cánceres de la sociedad"

"Ya no los hay o los habrá"

"¿Fuente?"

"Mira el televisor" Señaló Makoto dejando ver cómo los noticieros mostraban los retratos de líderes de pandillas de la ciudad con sus miembros, políticos y fuerzas públicas implicados en esta catástrofe.

"Y si nadie lo ve"

"Todos los celulares de la ciudad tienen el mismo mensaje, además de que ellos ya están del otro lado, cortesía de Yoko" Yoko asintió a las palabras de su maestro.

"Entonces, se acabó" El anciano le pasó unos planos a Makoto junto con unas llaves y se recostó contra su espaldar, al parecer había envejecido mucho más después de la noticia.

"Así es, tus miembros pueden ser libres de sus tormentos o hacer lo que quieran" Señaló Makoto a los miembros. "Eso es todo. En otro punto, Sayo deberías hablar con tu hermana para ver qué hacen" La princesa se paró delante de su hermana con sus pocos secuaces detrás de ellas. "El dinero no debería ser un problema" Terminó pensando que con el dinero que tenían ellas no debería ser un problema mantenerse. Después se levantó de la silla agradeciendo el apoyo de Yuuji.

"¿Ya se van?" Preguntó Mikoto viendo cómo las cosas de ellos estaban en sus manos.

"Sí, tu hermano no lo mataron seres normales" Dijo Makoto mientras ponía a Yuuji como escudo ante la reacción de la albina. "Tranquilízate, ve a este lugar mañana para encontramos y ahí hablaremos"

Mikoto detuvo sus ganas de preguntar después de notar las profundas ojeras del hombre y sus ojos rojos.

"Gracias" Guardó el papel como si fuera algo de cristal y agradeció.

"Arashi, debes dejar descansar al niño. O su alma no podrá descansar"

"¿Cómo?"

"Acepta tu pasado, y eventualmente él lo hará también. Nada fue culpa de ustedes, solo de un bastardo loco" Makoto envío la pequeña hebra que le quedaba de magia en el corazón del chico para que fuera más fácil. Y sin mediar palabra alguna salió detrás de los otros.

"Tú, quédate" Señaló el albino a Yoko deteniéndola de manera abrupta. "La primera misión, arregla tu relación con tu hermana y después puedes venir a mí" Él entregó el último papel señalando la escuela donde estudiaría. No estaba para preguntas u otras cosas, solo quería llegar y dormir.

"Pero, yo- ...está bien, maestro. Espero que nos encontremos pronto" Quiso negarse la mujer, pero desistió cuando se percató de las intenciones de él.

•••

_**Minutos Después.**_

"Avancemos por aquí" Dijo Makoto al grupo señalando un túnel que los llevaría unos dos kilómetros del hospital.

"¿Ayuda?" Preguntó Chikage y caminó hasta él después de verlo asentir

"¿Qué eres?" Pregunto Asako caminando delante del grupo.

"Un humano"

"¿Tengo cara de estúpida? Claro que no lo eres" Ella se volteó para verle la cara.

"No soy nada más, solo un sencillo humano con habilidades especiales. No preguntes más, todavía no llegamos a ese punto" Finalizó la conversación Makoto, a pesar de la mala cara de la policía. Y el grupo siguió caminando por el lúgubre túnel.

•••

_**Hospital Mochizuki**_

"¡Manos arriba!" La puerta de la habitación se rompió por la fuerza ejercida por los oficiales que entraron con sus armas señalando a todos los presentes.

"¿Pasa algo, oficial?" Interrumpió Yuko avanzando vestida de doctora.

"¡¿Dónde están!?"

"¿Quiénes?"

"¡Pues quiénes van a hacer!"

"Ellos no están aquí" Dijo Yuko abriendo los brazos para que la policía viera que no había nadie ahí.

"A la sala de vigilancia" El detective ordenó ignorando las protestas de su subordinada.

Cuando llegaron, el detective sintió su pulso aumentar al saber que las cámaras se habían dejado de filmar.

"¡Maldición, que los busquen por toda la ciudad!"

*Plaf*

El sonido de una contundente cachetada detuvo los movimientos de todos, venía de Konomi hacia Tatara.

"¡Ya! ¡Debe detenerse, en lugar de estar persiguiendo las personas que nos salvaron deberíamos calmar las cosas aquí! ¡Deje su obsesión al lado por un momento!" La joven mujer explotó, no podía creer que su jefe prefiriera una pequeña gloria en vez de ayudar a la gente.

"¿Golpeó a un superior?"

"Sí, y además renunció y no quiero más está insignia" La mujer tiró la placa del departamento al suelo y se fue sin mirar a su ex jefe de nuevo.

•••

_**Casa desconocida**_

Makoto entro tambaleante al hogar y se dirigió a la habitación del segundo piso y abrió la habitación con puerta rosa dejando ver un cuerpo inmóvil en la cama.

No habló, solo avanzó y guardo el cadáver en su inventario ahora de 20*20 y volvió a salir para subirse a su moto preparado para irse, sus otros acompañantes ya se habían ido con ayuda de una camioneta en grupo para que mañana arreglaran las cosas.

**[Solo relájate y pronto estaremos allá]**  
La voz de Laura permitió que el último ápice de energía de Makoto se agotará para que se durmiera apretándose contra la moto que a poca velocidad se dirigió a su destino.

_**50 Minutos Después**_

Makoto abrió sus ojos con dificultad dejando ver una calle iluminada por patrullas de policía. Laura ya le había informado que habían llegado y volvió a su apariencia básica de cabello blanco con sus ojos de diferente tonalidad y un lunar debajo del rabillo del ojo izquierdo.

Él se abrió paso cambiado de ropa con la pantaloneta que tenía primero y una camisa con chaqueta. Caminó hacia la puerta del hotel, pero se detuvo ante un par de policías que extrañamente lo dejaron pasar sin preguntar nada, al igual que la chica de la recepción.

_**POV Ana**_

Apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos mientras escuchaba el sonido de mi orina chocar contra la taza y después el chorro de limpieza. Me subí mi ropa interior y pijama y caminé hacia la cama dejándome caer a sollozar al no ver el cuerpo de mi primo por ningún lado. Mire mi celular notando que faltaban unos veinte minutos para que fueran las 4 de la mañana. También me percaté de mi hermana y primita dormidas abrazándose entre sí, me levanté para apagar el televisor con mi vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Cuando lo hice y me volví a acostar en mi cama, el ruido de golpe contra la puerta me aceleró el pulso.

Corrí o lo parecido a eso, pero logré llegar a la puerta abriéndola sin miedo. Esa forma de tocar la puerta era característica de Makoto. Pronto el golpe en mi pecho me hizo mirar hacia abajo y encontrar el cabello blanco casi translúcido gracias a las luces del pasillo.

"Volví" El murmullo me ocasionó una gran felicidad y lágrimas que inundaron mis ojos.

"Sí, bienvenido" Dije cerrando la puerta y apoyándolo a llegar a la cama. Ahí le quite los zapatos y la chaqueta, pero el pesar que tenía no disminuyó al sentir la fría piel. Lo cubrí con la cobija y me acosté a su lado.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunté abrazándolo para darle de mi calor, el choque de la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos nos hizo suspirar de placer.

"Hubo una gran batalla final, enemigos por… doquier… hice…mi último…mo…vimien…ti y gana…" Él había empezado con energías, pero poco a poco su cansancio tomó factura. Alcé mi cabeza para ver su cara, él se había quedado dormido por el sueño que era evidente en su cara. Sentí como su agarre aumentaba como lo hacía de pequeño cuando quería proteger a alguien. Y con su suave respiración el sueño invadió mi mente dejándome acomodar mi cabeza contra su pecho.

"Gracias…"


	39. Chapter 39

María se despertó frunciendo el ceño ante las luces que chocaban contra sus ojos oscuros y le impedían dormir. Ya sin opción levantó su torso con un bostezo convertido en una sonrisa cuando vio el cabello blanco en la otra cama. Se estiró para poder ver la hora en su celular marcando la 1 de la tarde.

"Ay" Se quejó al sentir un tirón en su pecho derecho a causa de Mikan que los apretaba.

"Te…ta" Balbuceó la infanta con saliva cayendo de su comisura. La pelinegra extendió su mano quitando la de su prima y acarició el cabello de la niña, cuando la quitó se percató que las dos estaban demasiado sudadas.

"Despierta" Empujó el cuerpo de la albina.

"Mmm" La niña volteó su cuerpo dejando ver su pequeño trasero.

"Vamos, Mikan" Volvió a repetir su acción.

"Noh… todavía quiero dormir" La niña busco cubrirse con una almohada.

"Tu hermano está aquí" Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver cómo la niña ganaba energías de inmediato.

"¿Dónde?" Dijo la niña quitándose la cobija.

"Ahí" Señaló María.

"¡Hemano!" Gritó la pequeña bajándose con cuidado para después correr hacia la otra cama, pero para la pelinegra se veía linda mientras su pijama de cuerpo entero se movía. Por otro lado, Ana se quiso quejar al sentir como el peso en su cara aumentaba.

"Mikan, cuidado" La voz de su hermana mayor y el alivio en su cabeza le permitió erguirse.

"Pero" La niña señaló a su hermano.

"Discúlpate" Señaló a su hermana quien se sobaba la cabeza.

"Lo siento" Habló veloz la niña soltándose del agarre de su prima y se subió encima del abdomen de su hermano.

"Ah… ¿qué pasó?" Habló Makoto sin abrir los ojos.

"Soy yo" La dulce voz de la infanta sonó justo al lado de su oído acompañado del movimiento de meterse entre sus brazos, cosa que logró.

"Mikan, todavía es muy temprano" Acariciándole el cabello y besándola en la cabeza, el albino habló mientras dejaba que la niña se acostara entre sus brazos.

"Ya es más de las doce" La voz de María le informó la hora.

"Quiero seguir durmiendo" Con sus ojos abiertos después de un esfuerzo, él habló.

"No hay problema, nosotras nos bañaremos e iremos a comprar algo"

Makoto solo asintió mientras sus brazos se apretaban alrededor del pequeño cuerpo. Su mirada bajo hasta encontrarse con la cara de la niña que le devolvía una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estás?" Interrogó moviendo los mechones blancos pegados a su frente por el sudor.

"Bien, pero dónde estabas" La niña se movió para poder quedar frente a él.

"Salvando el mundo" Respondió con una sonrisa al ver a su hermana abrir sus ojos.

"¿Cómo el hombre araña?" Mikan sonrió al pensar que su hermano era igual al héroe.

"…Sí" Después de pensarlo, él asintió hacia Mikan y el par de mujeres que iban saliendo de la habitación.

Mikan iba a hablar, pero un fuerte abrazo y un montón de besos se lo impidieron.

"¿Por qué eres tan bonita?" Viendo el sonrojo de la niña mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos, Makoto quiso volver a darle besos en un impulso de amor.

"No sé" Susurró.

"Vamos a bañarte, estamos sudados y tengo que ir a un lugar" Sintiéndose imposibilitado de poder seguir durmiendo, Makoto se levantó sintiéndose un poco recuperado y alzó a Mikan para dirigirse hacia el baño.

**[Laura compra esa canción]** Habló Makoto.

**[Entendido. Se han descontado 3 monedas]**

Y con música sonando desde el móvil, los dos albinos entraron al baño.

•••

Ana y María caminaban de camino al hotel después de comprar cosas básicas para comer, pero ellas no venían solas ya que estaban acompañadas por unas quintillizas que se habían encontrado.

Ellas venían hablando por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la puerta de dónde música sonaba junto con la voz de una voz masculina y una femenina.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Nino con sus brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

"Entremos y averigüemos" Habló en inglés fluido María, la única forma en la que se habían estado comunicando a parte del traductor.

Pasando la tarjeta, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre con solo un bóxer de vestimenta y a una niña con ropa interior y una camisa encima. Él la sostenía a ella mientras ambos cantaban la mítica canción de anime que no existía en este mundo, "_Hey Kids!",_ claro que Mikan solo cantaba el coro.

"¡Enloquezcan chicos!" Ambos hermanos gritaron mientras se miraban a los ojos.

"Lentamente las eras cambian"

"Trayendo inquietud"

"Lloré y enloquecí"

"Buscando el inolvidable amor"

"Que nos uniría por siempre"

"¡Enloquezcan chicos!" La pequeña albina resonó con su infantil voz en japonés.

"_Just wanna hold your hands!" _La canción terminó con Makoto girando 180° para extender su mano hacia delante y se sorprendió cuando una mano estaba sobre la de él.

"Cantas bien" La suave voz de Miku despertó a Makoto y a Mikan dejándoles ver a los nuevos visitantes, las gemelas estaban sonrojadas mientras lo miraban y sus dos primas tenían una sonrisa que se acompañaron con aplausos.

Nino no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo la cara de los dos albinos pasaba tornarse roja.

"¡Kya!" El gritó muy masculino de Makoto los despertó mientras alzaba a Mikan y se metían al baño.

Las mujeres vieron como el trasero del hombre desaparecía con el cierre de la puerta…

Tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Makoto volvió a salir con Mikan detrás de él con un pequeño short azul y una blusa blanca con estampado floral. Y el hombre utilizo una camiseta roja y un pantalón blanco. Ambos aún conservaban un tinte rosa en sus pómulos.

La menor, Mikan, estaba escondida detrás de la pierna de su hermano mientras estaba cabizbaja. Ellas vieron como el chico bajaba a su cabeza y le susurraba al oído, la pequeña lo miro con duda hasta que él asintió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes" Dijo la niña en un japonés roto.

"Buenas tardes" Respondieron las quintillizas mirando como la niña les asentía y sonreía para después correr con sus pequeñas piernas hacia Ana.

"¿Qué paso?" Interrogó Makoto a María, ignorando las miradas de tres de las hermanas, pero su sonrojo lo desmentía.

"Nos la encontramos de camino y nos invitaron a salir a explorar la ciudad" Acariciando la mejilla de su primo más alto por una pulgada acción que produjo un temblor en él, respondió la belleza pelinegra.

"¿Y qué decidiste?" Susurró.

"No tenemos tanto dinero" Dijo María pensando en las apretadas finanzas del grupo. "No creo que esté bien gastar el dinero"

Makoto dibujo una sonrisa involuntaria y sus ojos miraban los marrones frente a los suyos.

"Ese no es un problema" Deslizó su mano sacando su móvil y se metió en la cuenta bancaria que Laura le había dado. Él había robado de la cuenta de Oslo unos U$20 millones, era la máxima cantidad que podía sacar sin tener problemas. Y para los otros que ayudaron fueron 5.

María miró la sonrisa de su primo y cuándo estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, su celular vibró. Sacándolo, ella miró el mensaje del banco que mostraba una entrada de ¥600.000, su mirada cambió junto con el aceleramiento de corazón al ver a su primo, el cambio rápido de ese dinero era de más de 18 millones de pesos.

"No digas nada" Sintiendo las emociones fluctuar de María, Makoto la sostuvo de los hombros mientras prestaba atención a la conversación de las quintillizas y Ana a través de un traductor o un inglés nivel A2.

"¿Cómo?"

"No salvo al mundo gratis. No soy un santo. No preguntes más solo vayan y diviértanse"

"… ¿No vas a venir?" Después de calmarse un poco, ella le preguntó.

"Tengo que hacer algo, pero créeme que vuelvo antes que ustedes" Makoto sabía que tenía que irse para encontrarse con ellos.

"Está bien, pero come primero" Asintiendo, María estuvo de acuerdo por el momento.

"Cierto, tengo mucha hambre" Dijo Makoto mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa y tomaba la comida que le había traído.

"¿Cómo están?" Preguntó mientras miraba los ojos de Miku y le sonreía.

"Bien, pero no tanto como tú" Ichika habló mientras movía sus cejas de manera extraña.

"_*cof*_ lo siento por ello" Girando su mirada evitando la de la chica, Makoto se atragantó. "¿A dónde piensan ir?"

"Al castillo imperial, pabellón dorado y demás" Dijo Itsuki mientras sacaba un folleto de su bolso.

"¿No vas a venir?" Habló Nino.

"No, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Me voy despidiendo" Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó dónde Mikan que asintió después de un acorta conversación.

"Se cuidan" Besando la frente de sus familiares Makoto recogió su móvil y salió por la puerta.

Después de un corto lapso de tiempo las mujeres también salieron.

•••

Makoto, ahora con su apariencia falsa condujo hasta el puerto dónde habían quedado encontrarse dónde fue capaz de notar las siluetas de personas ahí.  
Fue deteniéndose hasta poder bajarse a unos pocos metros del grupo.

En la conversación se incluyó el entrenamiento de Yuuji, Chikage y Mikoto por parte de Yoko con un manual de 10 mil monedas por parte de Makoto para poder rescatar a la hermana de Yuuji y vengar al hermano de Mikoto y la hermana de Chikage. Los seres que se enfrentarían no sería fácil.

"Maestro, ¿esto no es caro?" Yoko estaba asombrada porque el manual le servía incluso a ella.

"No, en realidad lo tenía en el olvido" Makoto pensó después de ver cómo sus monedas aún estaban en la cantidad asombrosa de 35.000 después de salvar la ciudad y reclamar los puntos de sus logros.

"Está bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos volveremos a ver?" Makoto quería rechazarla, pero ella había prometido que se suicidaría si la rechazaba, entonces solo pudo aguantar y seguir.

"Entre agosto y octubre, necesito que sean más fuertes para aquel momento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Nos vamos a enfrentar con unos verdaderos monstruos" Él pensó que el secuestro de Yasaka sucedería para ese tiempo y no pensó que no estaría involucrado, ya que tenía un sistema.

"¿Monstruos?"

"Pueden destruir una ciudad fácilmente si quieren" Él terminó su oración dándole la espalda y subiéndose a su vehículo y pronto desapareció de la vista del grupo acompañado de los últimos rayos de sol.

"Vámonos, los entrenaré como nunca antes" Ordenó Yoko a sus nuevos pupilos.

"Nosotras también nos vamos" Asako asintió con sentido de despedida.

"¿Se van?" Interrogó Yuuji.

"Sí, mocoso. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar estés fuerte" Soltó una carcajada la mujer mientras se subía con su aprendiz al coche que conducía su amiga de la infancia.  
Y de manera igual hicieron los otros. De esta manera se despidieron las personas que salvaron la ciudad partiendo cada una a su destino, sin saber que un grupo se encontraría con la persona que había movido los hilos del destino.

•••

"¡Y era muy grande y brillante!" Hablaba la pequeña albina de pie en la cama.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Preguntó el mayor.

"Umm… tomamos unas fotos" La niña se puso su dedito debajo del mentón para pensar y dio un golpe en la mano al recordar para después correr en dirección de Ana.

Makoto quería seguir hablando, pero la vibración por parte de su celular lo distrajo, en la pantalla se veía Tío Joichiro. Él lo recogió y se movió con suavidad para no despertar a María que dormía en sus piernas.

**[Aló]**

**[Hola, Makoto, ¿me puedes ayudar algo?]**

Y con esa simple frase, Makoto tuvo su próxima aventura.


	40. Chapter 40

Un hombre con el cabello blanco y otro de morado estaban parados delante de un gran portón, ellos eran Makoto y Joichiro que a hora temprano del día estaban de pie ante el complejo Nakiri.

"¿Nos van a abrir?" Bostezando habló el albino girando su cabeza.

"Ya viene" Makoto asintió dando a entender que comprendió, después se fue a sentar en una silla cercana dejando la caja donde se encontraba su cuchillo sobre sus piernas. Él se permitió recostar su cabeza para darse una pequeña siesta o el intento de ella.

'Ya casi nos vamos' Pensó Maroto sabiendo que hoy por la noche se irían de Kioto a Chiba, esta semana le había enseñado un poco a Soma y en el proceso subiendo sus estadísticas un poco. También salieron con los dos grupos de hermanas habiendo logrado recibir el número de contacto de Miku, Nino y Chiaki.

"Makoto, vámonos" La voz de Joichiro despertó al albino que asintió y cargo su maletín para caminar detrás del mayor.

Ellos avanzaron en silencio por el camino por unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran casa de estilo japonés antiguo.

Antes de entrar miro la misión que tenía.

**[Ayuda a los Nakiri]**

**[La hija del director de Totsuki, ha decaído y se necesita de un buen cocinero para que se recupere]**

**[Recompensa: La lengua divina sube de Rango B+ a Rango A+]**

**[Castigo: La lengua divina baja de rango B+ a Rango C-]**

En las puertas de la gran casa los esperaban el segundo asiento Rindo, y la exsegundo asiento Hinako Inui. También estaba un anciano con un cuerpo musculoso, él era el director de Totsuki Senzaemon Nakiri.

"Por fin llegan" La profunda voz del anciano llegó a los oídos de un distraído Makoto que jugaba con su banda en el antebrazo derecho.

"Sí, lo que digas. Ahora vamos con Mana" Dijo Joichiro regalando una sonrisa a las damas.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó el anciano viendo cómo el joven albino estaba mirando su alrededor con las cejas arrugadas.

"No lo recuerdas" Se detuvo y prosiguió al ver cómo el anciano negaba con la cabeza. "Él es mi- "

"Soy su amigo, señor" Makoto lo interrumpió porque el cuerpo parecía sentir aversión hacia el lugar y, aunque no le afectaba tanto eso no era una bonita sensación.

"Sí, él es un amigo" Notando el movimiento de las cejas de su sobrino, Joichiro estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

"Está bien, entremos" Aunque estaba curioso él no le dio gran importancia.

"Entonces, muchacho puedes ayudar a mi hija" El anciano miro de soslayo al chico que era acosado por la pelirroja.

"Si es por la lengua divina, entonces no será tan difícil" Soltando un suspiro de alivio al verse liberado de la chica, Makoto soltó sus pensamientos.

"Espero que lo logres… Makoto" Él se detuvo pensando que había escuchado el nombre antes, pero mando la idea atrás porque ya habían llegado a la cocina.

Makoto fue el último en entrar y también le ordenaron cerrar la puerta. Sus ojos miraron a la mujer de largo cabello rubio miel con sus cejas similares a las de Yasaka demostrando su estatus social.

"¿Por qué me has llamado?" Preguntó la mujer mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos.

"He traído a alguien que podría ayudar con tu problema"

"Ya lo he dicho, Asura no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo, ahora va a poder conmigo"

"No soy yo, es él" Rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda y señalando con la derecha a su sobrino que estaba sacando el cuchillo y la banda de color rojo diferente a la negra de su antebrazo, interrumpió Joichiro.

"¿Un niño?"

"¿Vamos a empezar?" Makoto caminó hacia ellos mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de pared.

"Está bien" Senzaemon asintió y cogió asiento.

Pronto vieron como el albino caminaba hacia una alacena y sacaba masa, carne junto con otros elementos.

"¿Qué vas hacer?" Mana camino hacia el albino.

"_Arepas_"

"¿Arepas?" Ella preguntó con su marcado japonés.

Ella arrugó las cejas en señal de duda, pero no siguió hablando, aunque su mente no creía que la comida le ayudaría porqué cuando el hombre cocinaba no tenía nada de especial a parte de sus excelentes técnicas a comparación de las habilidades especiales que tenían otros cocineros. Saliendo de su pensamiento la mujer se fue a sentar con su asistente pasando al lado de la pelirroja que fue a hablar con el albino.

•••••

**Himejima Akeno**

La hermosa pelinegra se levantó del futón dejando caer hilos azabaches sobre su abundante pecho cubierto únicamente por una sábana blanca.

Ella se sentó en su cama con una mirada pensante sobre las sensaciones de la comida que había recibido cuando fueron a Kioto. Su mente regresó cuando su cuerpo la había dejado delante de un envase de plástico dónde quedaba un último pedazo de carne en perfecto estado gracias a la magia.

Ella meditó sobre si comer su último trozo de carne y le diera buenos recuerdos o dejarlo para más tarde, pero antes que se diera cuenta su boca ya estaba abierta, lista para meterse aquel jugoso pedazo carne.  
Su sensual cuerpo se sacudió en éxtasis al sentir el sabor. Terminando su boca se abrió dejando salir un gemido acompañado de vaho.

Suspiró con desgano al saber que su fuente de felicidad y alivio durante sus pensamientos oscuros se había ido. Pero el papel que había recibido por parte de la líder de Kioto podría ayudarle.

Sin nada que hacer, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el baño dándose un rápido baño después se vistió con un vestido blanco y unas sandalias. Cuando ella estaba por irse, un mensaje de Rías llegó pidiéndole que fuera a la casa Hyodo para ayudarla en algo relacionado con Issei, pero ella lo rechazó para poder ir y ver si él todavía estaba en Kioto. Y así la pelinegra activó el papel con un símbolo que le permitió ser transportada desde Kuoh a Kioto.

El viaje duró unos instantes cuando ella llegó a Kioto y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor Yukihira sin percatarse que un pequeño zorro la seguía.

•••••  
Las personas miraron como el hombre recogía 6 de las 12 arepas y las ponía en un plato.

"Aquí tienen" El jugoso olor llegó a la nariz de las personas ocasionando que su boca se llenará de saliva.

"Buen provecho" Dijo Rindo siendo la primera en recoger su arepa. Cuando sus dientes mordieron el alimento ella fue transportada a una playa con arena blanca translúcida que le dio una sensación de comodidad a sus pies, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el gran mar que tenía delante.

Para ella la comida del hombre representaba eso, la comodidad acompañada de lo profundo del mar y lo turbio que este podía llegar a ser. El hombre no era como su compañero que transmitía calma, Makoto repartía indiferencia hacia la opinión de los demás, su proceso de cocina se miraba como un principiante muy similar cuando recién se veía el mar y se pensaba que no era nada, pero al igual que el cuerpo del agua, su profundidad escondía muchas cosas para los simples mortales.

Mana y Joichiro estaban en medio de una fuerte tormenta y ambos se encontraban heridos y sin posibilidad de avanzar debido a ellas, pero una luz blanca a la lejanía les hizo intentar caminar, ellos sabían que ahí estaba la salvación, pero no importaba cuánto caminarán nunca podían moverse hasta que una luz que serpenteaba llegó hasta ellos y comenzó a subir por sus cuerpos.

Cada movimiento les parecía suave y lleno de positivismo. Joichiro se sintió como la primera vez que su esposa le había dicho te amo durante su ceremonia de matrimonio. A la mujer los recuerdos de la llegada de su hija a su vida la lleno de felicidad y en ese mismo momento la imagen de un pequeño niño albino corriendo y detrás de él y una pequeña con el cabello miel se le vino a la cabeza.

Ambos regresaron de sus recuerdos con lágrimas entre los ojos a la tormenta de arena, pero esta vez no tenían impedimento para correr, ellos se quitaron las capas que los protegían y corrieron con su corazón en la mano, la luz les calentaba el alma en este frío ambiente. Sus sonoras carcajadas le recordaron a la juventud imparable que tenían y sin darse cuenta ellos cruzaron la tormenta llegaron a un hermoso jardín con árboles gigantes y avanzando a través de ellos se encontraron a Makoto sentado sonriéndole y fue en ese momento que ellos regresaron a la realidad.

Senzaemon recordó los momentos de familia y Hinako el recuerdo de su mayor.

Cuando todos regresaron no tenían ropa alguna, estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo, claro que lo anterior era para los hombres ya que las mujeres tenían delantales cubriéndolas. Cuando ellos voltearon a ver al hombre causante del fenómeno lo vieron detrás del cuchillo clavado en la tabla de cortar mientras tomaba tinto.

"Ya regresaron" Él sonrió mientras miraba la cocina destruida, no quiso pensar como estaría afuera.

Lo anterior no tuvo que esperar tanto cuando mujeres vestidas con kimonos llegaron corriendo con guardaespaldas. Ellos ayudaron a todos llevándolos a habitaciones donde les dieron ropa y nuevamente se encontraron en una habitación diferente a la cocina, pero esta vez eran solo los Nakiri y Joichiro con Makoto.

"Ahora creo que es el momento de cobrar"

"Adelante, Makoto" Mana sonrió al ver que el chico se detenía para verla, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

"Necesito tres favores, tranquilos que no es nada difícil" El aclaro cuando vio la mirada de los tres.

"¿Cuáles?"  
"Primero, no quiero que nadie aparte de los que estuvimos ahí se entere de lo que cocine. Además, quiero que actúen como lo estaban haciendo y sigan con sus planes"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó el Dir. Senzaemon.

"Deben actuar como si lo de aquí nunca hubiera pasado. Ella debe seguir como si estuviera enferma, tus planes para ayudar a Erina deben seguir y Joichiro no debe hablarle a Soma de esto" Las personas asintieron cada una por sus distintos motivos.

"Segunda, necesito una casa en Chiba no tan lejos de la preparatoria Sobu. Tranquilos yo la pagaré mientras no supere los 900 mil dólares" Joichiro miro impresionado a Makoto, pero decidió no habla sobre ello.

"Fácil, lo siguiente" Senzaemon podía tenerlo preparado para mañana y todo estaría amueblado.

"Un cupo universitario de administración de empresas en Chiba"

"También fácil, ¿cuándo se van?"

"Hoy"

"Entonces cuando lleguen a Chiba llama a este número y todo estará listo" Él hombre le pasó un papel.

"Gracias, creo que es hora de irme" Makoto asintió hacia ellos y recogiendo sus cosas abandono la habitación dejando atrás a su tío que iba a hablar con ellos.

Él se encontró en el camino a Rindo quien le pidió que siguieran en contacto y sin molestia se lo dio. Pronto se encontraba en un taxi en dirección al hotel par que se arreglaran y se fueran.

•••••

**Akeno.**

No importaba cuánto caminara por la ciudad, no lo encontraba sin contar que había que tenido que esquivar a los sacerdotes de su familia.

La pelinegra alzó su cabeza mirando ya el atardecer y suspiró en signo de derrota. Y nuevamente se n darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron a la ubicación de buses de Kioto a Chiba.

Ella se sentó es una de las sillas dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus suaves manos.

Makoto tuve que salir un momento solo al escuchar la misión nueva.

**[Nueva Misión]**

**[Himejima Akeno]**

**[Ayuda a la demonio y ángel caído a recuperar los ánimos, tal vez eso le dé una buena impresión]**

**[Recompensa: 10.000 puntos de perfil]**

**[Castigo: Ninguno]**

**[Los puntos son porque esta vez vas a ayudar a un ser demoníaco]**

Makoto asintió mientras acaba su última arepa del inventario, las otras se las había dado a sus familiares. Mirando hacia todo lado por fin encontró a la pelinegra.

"Hola" Akeno levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con los del hombre que había encontrado.

"…"

"Toma, me dijeron que me buscabas" El albino le pasó la arepa y se giró listo para irse, pero el fuerte apriete en su camisa se lo impidió.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?" Ella susurro y por fin Makoto entendió que Rindo tenía una voz similar y por ello cada vez que hablaba con la mujer se sentía incómodo.

"Nada"

"Todos quieren algo" Ella se levantó mientras colocaba sus brazos debajo de sus atributos para resaltarlos.

"Mmm… ya sé." La pelinegra asintió al ver que le iban a pedir algo. "Sé feliz y acepta tu pasado" Ella abrió su boca mirando al hombre que le regaló una sonrisa y en mucho tiempo, alguien le acarició la cabeza con un sentimiento de cariño junto con una deslumbrante sonrisa que aclaró un poco su corazón. Cuando regreso en sí, ella tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras mordía la comida. Y él no se encontraba por ningún lado.

"Gracias…" Ella susurró mientras desaparecía.

Makoto se acomodó en el casi vacío bus que solamente los tenía a ellos y cinco personas más.

"Tengo sueño" La suave voz de su hermana sonó acompañada de su bostezo.

"Duerme, yo te cuidaré" La niña asintió mientras sus ojos se cerraban y poco tiempo después la respiración se hizo constante.

Makoto saco el portátil de María y comenzó a escribir _Goblin Slayer_ mientras el bus comenzaba a arrancar. Nadie se dio cuenta del gato negro y el zorro que estaban en el techo.

* * *

Final del arco 1. Próximo destino: Chiba.

Nos vemos el otro mes.


	41. Chapter 41

Cuando el autobús se detuvo, Makoto paró su escritura y guardó el portátil en su maleta para poder recoger a Mikan en sus brazos, siendo ellos la última pareja en bajar del vehículo.

Él llevaba una chaqueta para cubrir a Mikan del frío descuidando el momento en el que un gato se metió en su maleta después de ganar una discusión con el zorro que sólo pudo seguirlos desde las sombras.

Afuera de la estación estaba un hombre ya con años encima vestido de forma elegante sosteniendo un maletín esperándolos. El hombre miro su celular y a Makoto asintiendo para después acercarse hasta dónde estaba el albino entregándole el maletín después de una pequeña presentación.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ana mirando como el hombre subía a un carro y se iba.

"Eso voy a ver, sostén a Mikan por el momento" Makoto le entregó el cuerpo de la niña a la morena y abrió el maletín.

Adentro estaban unos papeles con las escrituras de la casa acompañada de una nota con la dirección y el precio que rondaba los U$ 300.000 al parecer el dueño tenía afán y por ello la vendió tan barato. Lo más importante era que todo ya estaba arreglado desde los papeles, los servicios, muebles, etc.

El grupo camino hasta la carretera y pidieron un taxi, Makoto iba al frente y las tres féminas iban en la parte trasera. El hombre habló al conductor indicándole la dirección y rápidamente estuvieron frente a unos muros que protegían la gran casa –por lo que se podía ver- en sus límites.

El grupo se despidió del conductor y Makoto saco la tarjeta para la puerta exterior dejando pasar a las mujeres y después la cerró. Avanzaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa y entraron.

Ninguno estaba de humor para preguntar sobre la casa, sino que avanzaron sin hablar y eligieron un cuarto amueblado.

"Dame a Mikan y ustedes vayan a dormir" Makoto abrió sus brazos para recibir el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y asintió a Ana que cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir.

"¿Sobre esto?"

"Mañana hablamos, por el momento quiero dormir" Makoto besó la frente de María y se fue con el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana a la habitación que había escogido.

En la habitación él quito la ropa de Mikan y le puso un pijama cosa que también hizo. Pronto la casa se quedó en completo silencio.

Y justo en estos momentos los dos animales aprovecharon para adentrarse en el hogar. La zorra miro a la gata que la hacía sentir apabullada, por lo cual lanzó un resoplido y aceleró su paso, pero cuando giro la cabeza vio como la gata sonreía como si ocultara algo. La zorra se acercó para pedir explicaciones, aunque lo supo apenas llego. La gata esa tenía el olor de su amor impregnado. Ella bufó molesta mientras se metía a la casa y subían las escaleras para al final descansar a los pies de la cama de Makoto. Y así tanto animales como humanos se quedaron dormidos

Al día siguiente

El cuerpo de la infanta se sacudió mientras se bajaba de la cama y tocaba a su hermano, quien despertó entendiendo que la pequeña necesitaba ir al baño, al parecer tenía miedo de ir sola además que todavía no había rayos de sol, lo que le añadió la oscuridad.

"Vamos" Makoto bostezó mientras avanzaba cogido de la mano de su hermana para llevarla al baño y pocos minutos después ella salió. "¿Te limpiaste?"

"Sí" Ella asintió mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta hasta que el albino la levantó para avanzar nuevamente hacia el cuarto. Unas horas después se daría cuenta que había uno en la pieza y se sentiría estúpido.

Cuando él se iba a acostar nuevamente se dio cuenta que un gato negro estaba en la cama y pensó que era Kuroka, pero aun así no podía irse a dormir sin revisar la casa.

"Duerme, ya vengo" Besando la mejilla de la pequeña se iba a ir, pero ella le apretó la camisa.

"No te vayas" Con los ojos adaptados a la oscuridad, Makoto pudo ver como ella parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Mira, aquí está la gatita, ella te va a cuidar por el momento" Makoto movió el cuerpo de Kuroka y se lo pasó a Mikan encontrando la solución.

*Nya* Kuroka maulló como método de confirmación y tal vez utilizó magia porque la niña se calmó.

Makoto salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casa revisando las distintas habitaciones del segundo piso y después continuó con el primer piso y se percató que era una ventana de la cocina que estaba abierta, por lo cual la cerró y se devolvió a la cama.

*Nya~* El maullido de la gata hizo que el albino actuara por instinto y comenzara a acariciar la cabeza de ella recibiendo de recompensa unos cuantos maullidos más para finalmente quedarse dormidos sin percatarse de la zorra que se metía entre las cobijas y se posicionaba en el abdomen.

Después del medio día

"Me voy yendo" Makoto dejo su plato recién lavado en el escurridor y se despidió de las chicas que iban a buscar el uniforme de Ana y un jardín a Mikan.

"Cuídate" Las tres mujeres asintieron mientras miraban como la gata y la zorra miraban la espalda del muchacho.

Todos se habían sorprendido al momento de ver como un Makoto despeinado caminaba con una niña en el mismo estado y dos animales detrás de él. Habían querido llamar a servicios de animales, pero los ojos de la más pequeña no se los permitió y entonces decidieron quedarse con los dos, aunque deberían buscar cómo se cuida un zorro.

"Adiós" Un tiempo después Mikan se agachó y palmeó la cabeza de los dos seres para irse detrás de sus primas.

Cuando el hogar quedo vacío ambas se miraron y comprendieron sus intenciones para seguir a Makoto.

•••••

En cuanto al protagonista de esta historia, él acababa de llegar frente a un gran edificio y como no quería estorbar el paso de la gente entró en el llegando a la recepción.

"Bienvenido, ¿necesita ayuda?" La secretaria detrás del mostrador saludó al chico asombrada de ver a alguien tan carismático ahí.

"Buenas tardes, necesito ayuda para informarle a la Sra. Yukinoshita"

"Tiene una cita, si no es así, será complicado poder ayudarle" Ella notó que él no parecía alguien de los ricos que venían a hablar con su jefa. Y Makoto comprendió la intención detrás de la pregunta

"Mmm... puede decirle que Inoue Makoto está aquí, creo que ella me atenderá de esa forma" Makoto miró a los ojos azules de la chica rubia, en un intento de utilizar su aspecto como ayuda algo que consiguió.

"Deme un minuto" La chica le sonrió al chico y marcó al número de la jefa de la empresa.

Los minutos pasaron y Makoto se levantó de su asiento al ver la seña que le hacía la chica para que avanzara.

"Ya le informé, por el momento está ocupada. Así que tendrá que esperar afuera de la oficina en el último piso" El comunicado daba a entender que tenía permiso para seguir, cosa que hizo.

El recorrido en el ascensor le permitió disfrutar de la vista de Chiba hasta que llegó al piso indicado donde afuera del pasillo para llegar a la oficina estaban unos guardas de seguridad que lo visaron cerciorándose de que no llevara nada peligroso.

"Gracias"

"Disculpe las molestias" A los japoneses les parecía raro que alguien a quien le transmitían desconfianza les agradeciera, ya que la mayoría de extranjeros que recibían siempre se enojaban cuando lo hacían.

Makoto llegó a la recepción de la oficina viendo como la chica, al parecer, otra vez gringa le regalaba una sonrisa cosa que devolvió por cortesía.

Al poco tiempo, le dieron permiso de pasar luego de que un hombre rubio saliera de ahí.

"Buenas tardes" Volvió a saludar el chico.

"Adelante... Inoue-san" La voz de la madre de Yukinon era suave, pero no era agradable, sino que era de esas que sabías que si te descuidabas te hacían la vuelta sin darte cuenta.

"Mucho gusto, Sra. Yukinoshita y..."

"Mi nombre es Yukinoshita Haruno, Makoto-kun" Y la sonrisa más falsa le fue regalada a Makoto que asintió en señal de comprensión. A continuación, tomo el asiento ofrecido por la mayor para que pudieran charlar mejor.

"Comencemos..."


	42. Chapter 42

-Muchas gracias- Makoto asintió a la recepcionista de la oficina y se subió al ascensor después de ser requisado de nuevo.

El tiempo que paso en el ascensor él miro el papel que tenía en la mano derecha, ahí estaba la orden para que pudiera ser admitido a la escuela mañana y en la otra tenía una pequeña bolsa con el uniforme, cómo ellas sabían su talla, él no lo sabía.

Despabilándose, él camino hacia la salida no sin antes despedirse de la primera chica que lo atendió y mientras estaba distraído no pudo ver como una hermosa pelinegra pasaba a su lado, aunque la chica sí lo hizo asombrándose de los rasgos que tenía.

En la acera Makoto recibió una llamada de Sena, él dudo en contestarla por lo que había pasado en Kioto menos mal que fue solo oral y nada de acción real.

[...Hola] Después de guardar un momento de silencio, él se decidió a hablar.

[Makoto, papá me aviso que ya habían llegado]

[Sí, llegamos casi a medianoche, por lo que no pude llamarlos]

[Oh, bueno, no importa. Lo que quería decirte es, ¿cuándo empiezas a estudiar?]

[El lunes]

[Eso quiere decir que vas a estar ocupado desde mañana]

[Así es, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?] Makoto miró su reloj para que pudiera llegar a la cita a la hora acordada.

[No lo sé, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?] Sena miró su techo decorado por fotos de Yozora.

[Eso está muy lejos para regresarme, ¿qué tal si nos encontramos mañana?]

[Está bien, te espero a la salida de tu escuela. Adiós] Sena colgó expectante a encontrarse con el albino.

"Mierda" Maldijo el chico al ver que se le acababa la hora, por lo cual, aceleró el paso llegando cinco minutos antes de la hora citada.

•••••

El albino llegó frente a una cafetería y entro, ahí dentro miro a su alrededor para poder encontrar a la persona que se encargaría del contrato para la novela ligera.

-Por aquí- Una voz femenina llena de madurez le señaló dónde estaba su cita.

Era una mujer alta y muy hermosa con el pelo largo y liso, una camisa abotonada y una falda de azul.

-Buenos días- Él saludo mientras se sentaba delante de la bella mujer.-Inoue Makoto, mucho gusto, usted es...-

-Oh, dónde están mis modales, soy la persona con quién habló antes, Tamaki Saya- La mujer le regaló una sonrisa mientras iba directo al tema. -¿Me permite ver el borrador completo?-

-Claro, tomé por favor- Makoto sacó el montón de hojas que recogió mientras corría, él las había puesto a imprimir antes de encontrarse con las Yukinoshita.

-Voy a tomarme unos minutos, puede ir tomando algo- La mujer se puso sus gafas de lectura mientras se llevaba su taza de té a la boca.

Makoto asintió mientras pedía un americano y sacaba una hoja de papel y un lápiz para poder dibujar la portada de la novela.

El tiempo pasó de manera fugaz mientras la mujer leía y el hombre dibujaba y sin darse cuenta habían pedido tanto café y té que los meseros los miraban de manera extraña. Esto continuó hasta que la mujer dejó de leer, a ella le había gustado la historia y pensaba que tendría buenas ventas en un mercado donde ahora el harem inverso era lo que más vendía, pero también ocasionó que muchos Otakus dejaran de comprar cosas nuevas. El único problema que había encontrado eran las ilustraciones ya que las escenas que se describían necesitaban imágenes para transmitir todo su esplendor.

Con este pensamiento, la mujer quiso preguntarle al chico, pero se detuvo al ver las distintas hojas sobre la mesa, recogiéndolas ella pudo ver las distintas ilustraciones. Con ello en mano ella estaba segura que lograría unas buenas ventas.

-Disculpe- Ella bajó las hojas y llamó la atención del chico que miro esperando que continuara. -Podemos publicar la historia, pero necesitamos hablar de los porcentajes y derechos-

-Adelante- El albino se acomodó en su asiento para poder.

-Le veo potencial a la historia y me gusta las ilustraciones, claro que hay que hacerlas digital, pero eso lo podemos arreglar después...- La mujer guardo silencio mientras miraba a los ojos de él en un intento de encontrar ansiedad como lo hacían los novatos, pero los vio tranquilo. -Nos gustaría que la novela fuera a nuestra editorial y le pagaremos un 12% junto a las ilustraciones-

–No hay problema, pero los derechos para poder hacer un anime o manga deben ser dirigidos por mí-

-¿Cómo sabemos si puede llegar a ello?-

-Si no tuviera la confianza en lo que escribí no estaría sentado delante de usted. Y si la petición no se puede cumplir puedo comunicarme con otra editorial-

La expresión de la mujer se tornó difícil al escucharlo amenazarla, pero sabía que ella debía mantener el hogar ya que el inútil de su marido no podía hacer nada por lo que se levantó para poder llamar al editor jefe.

Unos minutos después la mujer regreso y se sentó delante de él nuevamente.

-Estamos de acuerdo, pero las primeras opciones de las casas animadoras serán nuestras- Ella miró al chico con el que había estado comunicándose desde hace días tocando la mesa rítmicamente.

-Está bien, ¿puedo pedir un último favor? - La mujer asintió. -No quiero que mi identidad sea conocida-

-Es algo común en la industria, pero cuál será su seudónimo- La mujer sabía lo común que era esto, por lo que hacerlo sería fácil.

-Utilicemos «Lati», por el momento- El chico sonrió mientras ponía el dinero de los cafés en la mesa y se levantaba.

-Entonces mañana firmamos el contrato aquí a la misma hora-

-¿Puede ser a las 4 de la tarde? A esta hora estaré estudiando- Makoto preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es su edad?- La mujer por primera vez dudo al ver la apariencia del hombre.

-16 años, no es claro... Oh, la barba- Makoto quiso sacudir su cabeza al darse cuenta que, aunque en su vida pasada era imberbe en esta no lo era.

-Ya veo, entonces a las 4 será- La mujer hizo una pequeña inclinación y se despidió del niño. –'Por Dios, me pareció atractivo y tiene casi la edad de mi hija- Fue el pensamiento de la mujer mientras veía la espalda del joven.

°•°•°•°•°

Las tres colombianas miraban como el pelaje de la gata negra comenzaba a cambiar de tono a uno blanco mientras esta les ronroneaba.

Fue en ese instante que unos pasos se escucharon haciendo que se girarán para ver cómo Makoto también tenía una ceja alzada mientras miraba como el pelaje cambiaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- Él se agachó y levantó a la zorra en sus brazos después de que ella se sobara contra su pierna.

-Estábamos corriendo juntas y pum- Mikan habló mientras abría sus brazos para dar más énfasis y continuó. -Y entonces ella se puso blanca, ¿Por qué, hemano? - Makoto le acarició la cabeza mientras le pasaba la zorra a su prima más joven y se agachó para ver los ojos de la gata y poder alzarla.

Con ella en las manos el arrugó sus cejas y activo sus lentes para que le mostrarán la información pertinente de ella.

**[Himari Noihara]**

**[16 años](500)**

**[Gato demonio (Bakaneko)]**

**[Clasificación de poder: Demonio de Clase Suprema](Forma endemoniada)**

-¿Cómo la llamamos?- Preguntó Makoto asombrado por la información que pudo leer.

-¿Y el problema del pelo?- Preguntó María mientras se agachaba al lado de su primo y acariciaba la cabeza de la minina.

-No le veo nada malo- Makoto pasó su mano por el pelaje para demostrar que todo estaba normal a la mujer y decidió nombrar a la gata. -Te llamaremos Noihara- La gata regalo un maullido de agrado mientras saltaba a los brazos de su amo.

La zorra que estaba en los brazos de Ana se movió produciendo en la acción un tauteo de protesta. Aquella acción permitió que Makoto también se acercará a la kitsune y repitiera su mismo accionar.

**[Chizuru Minamoto]**

**[16 años](+1000 o 400)**

**[Kitsune]**

**[Clasificación de poder: Demonio de Clase Suprema] (Forma Kitsune)**

-Te llamaremos Chizuru- La zorra tauteo de emoción mientras brincaba a la cara de Makoto y lo lamía...

Un tiempo después, la familia se encontraba en la sala mientras intentaba buscar un canal para poder ver, pero no había nada interesante.

-Ana y María tomen esto- Makoto sacó dos pequeños audífonos de sus bolsillos y se los pasó.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Ana mientras intentaba ponerlo en la oreja.

-Ven- Makoto pidió a la chica que se veíaen problemas intentado ponerse el objeto por lo que removió el cabello para poder arreglarle bien el dispositivo que compró a 100 monedas cada uno, reduciendo su saldo a 34.800 monedas.

-Alucinante- La boca de Ana se abrió como un pescado mientras escuchaba la traducción en tiempo real, pero su asombro no se detuvo ahí ya que de inmediato una pequeña voz le dijo que debía responder. -Dios mío, esto es... mágico-

-Esto es algo auxiliar, mañana comenzaré a enseñarles japonés básico y después iremos por instructor para que les enseñe a las tres- Acariciando el largo cabello de su hermana, el albino dijo.

-Está bien- María asintió mientras volvía a acariciar el pelaje de Himari.

La casa volvió a quedar en silencio mientras veían la televisión y sin darse cuenta ya iba a ser medianoche.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos clase- Makoto bostezó produciendo por reflejó el mismo movimiento en los demás.

-No tengo sueño- Mikan protestó mientras miraba desde el regazo de María a su hermano.

-Déjala conmigo, ustedes pueden irse a dormir por el momento- María tranquilizó a los dos jóvenes que asintieron mientras subían las escaleras y sin darse cuenta ninguno puso una alarma.


End file.
